The Passage Not Seen
by Pranktical Joker
Summary: Believing they had done their best to protect the past, Trunks and Goten left for their timeline. However, it seemed they had failed to take into account the present incarnation of a certain enemy, leaving their pupil with an uncertain future. Part 2 of 2 of the Passage Series. Credit goes to Power9987 for providing the cover image.
1. Oversight

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball / Dragonball Z / Dragonball GT._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Mid February, Age 763.

Just like those preceding this particular one, this day was just another day full of fun and training for three particular Saiyan hybrids by the name of Trunks, Goten, and Gohan.

Ever since the former two's arrival on earth, they had assumed the responsibility to take the latter under their wing and prepare him to be the defender of the earth. True, they had taken this course of action by choice, but there was no denying it needed to be done out of necessity. Trunks and Goten, by satisfying their desire to see Frieza and going to the past, had created another track for this timeline to run on, and this change had proved very radical and totally unexpected. Why?

One of the two main reasons was that they had robbed Goku's chance of becoming a Super Saiyan by taking his spaceship to Namek, effectively barring him from going there. Not only that, mind you; when the twin terrors thought nothing could have gone even worse, the not-so-trivial act of hijacking the ship would bring about unbelievable repercussions and consequences, each and every one of which was more than what they had expected and prepared for beforehand.

The other main reason was that instead of Goku, Gohan was the one who first attained the fabled transformation during a fateful battle with Frieza. Triggered by pure anger and indignation due to the murder of Dende and torture of Goten, the little kid ascended while attacking the space alien and he was more than capable of giving him a very rough time. Despite the fact that Gohan's transformation was unexpectedly undone in the middle of the fight and he was nearly killed by Frieza's retaliation, Goten succeeded in intervening just in time to save his brother from his doom.

Considering themselves privileged for having seen the birth of a legend in this timeline, Trunks and Goten smiled with pride brimming in their heart. Heck, even they weren't that young when they first transformed! After this revelation, they knew what to do; to redeem themselves, make up for their mistakes, and strengthen the earth's defences, they willingly volunteered to take care of Gohan and mentor him while waiting for their time machine to be repaired by Bulma.

That was the best way they could think of to ensure the earth's survival. By being the first Super Saiyan ever—and surely the youngest one there would ever be—Gohan had unknowingly agreed to step up to the plate and commandeer the Z-fighters from then on. At first, Trunks and Goten had their doubts; would a mere five-year-old be able to carry the burden all by himself, not to mention having to help his father and Vegeta attain their own Super Saiyan transformation? However, it wasn't like there had been any other choice, and since they weren't going to stay in this timeline forever, they could only entrust the mission to Gohan. Besides, he was one very strong young boy; what he had gone through on Namek had tempered him, and in a hard way for that matter.

Gohan was their best bet, and seeing he was more than ready and enthusiastic, Trunks and Goten knew their investments would be well worth it.

And now, let's take a peek on what the three Saiyans were doing.

* * *

"Wow, Gohan! Now that's a Kamehameha wave! Super fast!"

"Really? This is because of your training."

"But I'm sure my attack is stronger."

"You're gonna regret saying that, Trunks."

"Wanna see the proof? C'mon, Gohan. Show him how much more high-octane it is!"

"Here I go! Get ready, Goten!"

Gohan extended his arms to the side and spheres of energy started to form on his palms. Instead of yellow, his version was blue; perhaps it was due to the fact that he wasn't in transformed state. Then, just like Trunks, he clasped his hands and pointed his index fingers at Goten, and that was when a wave was released.

"Wah! That's a huge one, alright," said Goten. However, he didn't even need to Afterimage away to dodge it; he just stepped aside and pushed the blast away from its trajectory and into the sky with his Kamehameha to prevent it from destroying the landscape.

It seemed his actions elicited a delighted response from Gohan. "You're fast, Goten!"

"Uh, not really…" he shrugged and grinned at Trunks, "You see, it's not that I'm fast. Trunks's attack may pack more firepower than mine, but it's just too slow!"

Goten's remarks didn't miss Trunks's ears, and the eldest quickly retorted. "Oh, so you wanna see fast? Then take this!"

With that, Trunks fired a quick salvo of energy blasts. He managed to catch Goten, who was hovering in mid-air, off guard; the first blast connected and the boy staggered backward. Before he could recover, Gohan dashed right behind him and delivered a swift kick to his back, sending him tumbling onto the ground. Goten broke the fall with a burst of energy and was just in time to step back to dodge Trunks's straight.

"Not fair! You're ganging up on me!" Goten protested.

"Heh, you let your guard down, didntcha? That's the price you gotta pay," said Trunks smugly, "Alright, Gohan. Let's—"

"Boys! Dinner's in fifteen minutes!"

Before Trunks and Gohan could launch their combined attack, they were interrupted by Chichi whose voice could be heard from some fifty metres away. Being half-Saiyans, food took priority over anything in their list, so they promptly ended their fight, called it a day, and returned to the house. While waiting for the dinner to be ready, they took turns in taking a bath to wash themselves clean; by the time they were finished, Chichi had just put the final dish on the table. It being crammed with food aplenty was a beautiful sight to behold, and Goku was already waiting there.

Really, nothing really interesting was happening this day, and all in all it was just an ordinary day for Trunks, Goten, and Gohan…

… because they weren't aware of the existence of three ladybug-like devices that had been hovering around them all along. Unbeknownst to them, these microbots might well be the harbinger of a very bleak future…

* * *

"Hmhmhm… this is wonderful. We should have sampled enough data by now. Get the tracker devices back here at once."

"Right."

Before a very large monitor in some kind of a very sophisticated laboratory stood a man, possibly in his fifties, with his attendant. Comprehending the information displayed on it, the man giggled in evil amusement, then sat by his desk and initiated a program in his computer. His action opened another application window on the monitor which displayed a huge amount of information in colourful fonts. With a click on the keyboard, yet another window popped up just beside the main one; this one showed three schematics of a DNA sequence.

At the sight, the man smiled in self-satisfaction. Leaning on the backrest of his chair, he asked his attendant, "Look at this, #19… it's a treasure trove. What do you think of it?"

"I do not have much information about genetics in my data bank. But whatever it is, #20," said the pale-skinned being through his voice synthesiser, "I am sure it will aid us in achieving our objective of killing Son Goku."

"Hmph… my agenda is beyond that little vendetta. Behold!"

Androids #19 and #20 then turned to one of the three panels with the DNA sequence. On the tab was written 'Son Goten'. "You are looking at the genetic information I have extracted from the cells of Son Goten. He must be one of Goku's two sons, the other being Son Gohan…" said Android #20. He enlarged the panel with Gohan's name written on the tab. "… and somehow they are way, way stronger than his father. The same can be said about this Trunks Brief boy. I don't know who he is, but it's safe to say his power level is equal to that of Son Goten and slightly higher than that of Son Gohan."

With his computer terminal, the half-human studied Goten, Gohan, and Trunks's sequence of nucleotides, intent on comparing them with other data he had collected from an earlier point of time. A click of the mouse revealed his saved work on the monitor; this time, four other panels with Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and Piccolo's names were brought into display, and Android #20 began to analyse the seven sequences with careful scrutiny. Much to his surprise, his little analysis—with what he deemed appropriate extrapolation—showed that Trunks, Goten, and Gohan were currently the three strongest people to walk the planet, with Gohan surpassing the fourth in the list by a very large margin. His astonishment just got accentuated when he found out there was more than fifty per cent match between Vegeta and Trunks's genetic composition…

"Trunks Brief is Vegeta's son," said Android #19.

"Stop stating the obvious. But it seems things have taken an interesting turn of events," replied Android #20. However, he went on to say it didn't concern both of them and there was no need to worry, since he now had with him everything he needed to achieve his goals. "With this much power in my hand, I can do absolutely anything! My ultimate creation will be unleashed in no time!"

"I am happy for that. We will finally be able to create a world dominated by androids, and none shall surpass us as the supreme head of the earth."

Hearing the words of his attendant, a roguish glimmer sparkled in Android #20's eyes. "No… you've made two mistakes in your statement, #19," he flashed an evil smirk.

"Pardon me—WHAT?"

"One, you can't possibly feel happy. Unlike me, you're just an assembly of electronic components without a heart."

Faster than his optical receptors could register what was happening in his brain chip, Android #19 felt an arm finding its way to the interior of his torso where a human's kidney would be; it was Android #20's. The coot had very quickly made his way behind his creation and planted his arms to his lower back, causing the reaction he let out earlier. It seems the scientist was reaching for something inside; when he finally got his hand on what he was looking for, he tightened his grip on said object and forcefully kicked Android #19 away, causing him to go offline and fall onto the floor like a marionette. For all intents and purposes, the pale-skinned artificial life form was now nothing more than a heap of junk.

Holding Android #19's energy core before his face, he said very coldly, "And two, you won't enjoy what I will… but don't worry. You'll be a part of my success."

Android #20 walked toward a somewhat huge tube at one corner of his laboratory. The tube, which was around three metres high and a metre in diameter, was filled with clear blue liquid in which some kind of a culture of cells was afloat. It pulsated every time it bobbed up and down, and those with very keen eyes would notice the culture was actually growing ever so slightly by the minute. He then pressed some buttons and a slot opened on the control panel. With a chuckle, he inserted the core into the opening, feeding more energy to the incubator and making the liquid briefly turn scarlet red before reverting to its clear blue hue.

"Hahaha… now, #19, along with Androids #13 to #18, you have become one with my most powerful creation! And thanks to you, its birth has been further accelerated! Yes, the birth of a novel being through which fine art and science is wedded together!" he said triumphantly, "With the energy cores of my creations and cells of the most powerful fighters ever walked on earth, there's no doubt this one's going to be the most perfect warrior ever created."

Yes, Android #20 was extremely confident of his latest creation's capabilities he decided to feed his previous ones to it. According to him, this one—which he dubbed his ultimate masterpiece—would surely blow the others out of the water, especially now that he had gotten his hands on Trunks, Goten, and Gohan's cells. Upon his microbots' arrival, he would promptly integrate their genetic information into this precious culture of cells of his.

Even though there was no one around to hear him, he continued with his soliloquy as though speaking to an unborn child. "Cell, huh…? Well, how about I give you a better sounding name, now? As an emissary of pure terror, you shall reduce the world into empty, desolate, barren fields of death and misery. Yes, your goal won't be limited to elimination of Goku!"

"Hmhm… Goku. Knowledge of the sky. That's too great a name for someone as pitiful as him… it sickens me to no end!" he glowered at the name of the person who had robbed him of his future many years ago. In the middle of his unpleasant reminiscence, however, he suddenly noticed something interesting about that name. "Goku… the second syllable can also be read as emptiness. How very amusing! Sky… and emptiness. They share the same character, the same concept of space… ironic, isn't it?"

"Yes, I've decided. Cell, my ultimate creation… a biomechanical being, more than just an android, and more than just a human being…" he paused before continuing, "I hereby christen you a name infinitely more fitting for you, the bringer of death and emptiness…"

Turning away from the tube, a sadistic smile graced his lips as he completed his sentence, "… Vanitas."

* * *

_Post-note: Yes. In case you can't tell from the title and the setting, this is a sequel to The Passage Not Taken; you who haven't read the story may encounter some difficulty in following the story at first. I sure hope it's worth continuing. And I apologise in advance that I won't be able to update this story as quickly as I did the prequel, but as I said, I'll eventually finish what I have posted._

_As for the name affair, for those not familiar with Japanese, the second syllable of Goku's name in kanji can be read as sora (sky) and kara (emptiness, or vanitas in Latin), hence Cell's new name. Vanitas is also a type of still life painting symbolic of mortality. I know… I was playing Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep when the idea came across my mind._


	2. The Slightly Different Old Story

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball / Dragonball Z / Dragonball GT._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

"This is boring. School sure is different without Trunks around, huh?"

"Yeah. I really miss your pranks. Where is he studying now, anyway?"

"Just next door. But Auntie Bulma's in a trip, and she needs the family to go with her."

"Auntie Bulma? You mean Mrs. Brief? THE Mrs. Brief."

"Of course. Who else?"

A Friday in September, Age 779.

After two—plus six—long months of summer vacation, Goten was now sitting in his sixth grade in Orange Star Elementary School. Trunks, being a year older than him, had enrolled in Orange Star Middle School just next door, like Goten said, but he was slightly luckier; thanks to Bulma having to attend the grand opening of a subsidiary company of Capsule Corp overseas, he and Vegeta were enlisted as honorary guests and had to tag along with her. Skipping classes… what a fun way to start the academic year, although the perpetually agitated Saiyan Prince would surely cause a scene.

"Hmm, to think you're calling her by her first name. You're so lucky, arentcha? Being very close friends with the son of the number one person in Forbes."

"I guess. She's my dad's first friend when he was a kid, and our families have been in touch with each other since then."

"Son Goten! Stop your jabbering and come forward at once! Factor the equations on the blackboard and find the solutions!"

Goten and his friend's conversation was cut short by a bellowing yell from the teacher. They had been so engrossed in their little chit-chat they almost forgot that they were still in the classroom. However, it seemed everybody wasn't in the spirit to continue anymore; it was around five minutes until the school day's end and—true to the spirit of students—Goten and his classmates were already looking forward to the weekend and the fun they would surely have. But hey, now that he was asked to solve those pitiful equations on the blackboard, he just had to do as he was told to. After all, it would be an easy one for him… right?

"You don't have to speak like that, sir… we can hear you just fine," Goten shrugged.

"Trigonometric identity is among the most complex part of basic calculus, and I thought I said it was imperative that you pay close attention to what I was going to teach…" the teacher growled in exasperation from his desk, "Now in real world applications, particularly engineering, you will frequently encounter these kinds of problems, and more often than not they come together with other concepts like—"

"Excuse me, sir… and the point is…?"

Having been interrupted in the middle of his sentence, the middle-aged man finally fumed, lost his patience, and roared. "How dare you! Nobody except nobody interjects me while I'm talking! Come forward and solve those problems!"

"Uh, do I have to? Because I think it's a waste of time if I can just solve it from here."

"You're all bark and no bite! Just because you're the brother of Son Gohan, the most established professor in the city, it doesn't mean you're as smart as he is!"

"Gee, don't say that, sir… Gohan taught me lots of things."

"Stop talking back to me and just solve those blasted equations! You hear me?"

Seriously, it was beyond Goten why this teacher of his had to shout every word that came from his mouth. The man was steaming and for some reason his anger just got accentuated by the second; for his own good as well as his classmates', Goten knew this needed to stop. One more shout from that motor mouth and the classroom might well collapse from the force of the acoustic vibrations given rise by the teacher's sheer amplitude of voice.

"Well, okay. I'll show you what the brother of Son Gohan can do…" said Goten in a very nonchalant tone. He then inhaled as much air as he could and began to chain a lengthy string of words. "Number one can't be factored since the discriminant is negative. Number two can be factored into cosine squared theta plus sine squared theta, which is actually one, and cosine squared theta minus sine squared theta, which can be further simplified into cosine two theta." At this point, he began panting for air, but continued nonetheless, "Since cosine two theta is zero, that means theta is either a quarter of pi radians or three quarters of pi radians. Easy!"

The class went silent.

Every single student's eyes were now focused on Goten.

The problems might be easy for him to solve, but they certainly were beyond his ability to breathe. Uttering all those words in one go proved to be more than he could handle, and he was now hyperventilating for air. However, if his teacher's expression and his classmates' reaction were any indication, he knew he had nailed the question right on the spot.

"Y-you're…" the teacher stuttered, his voice breaking the uncomfortable silence, "You're correct…"

A thundering paroxysm of applause roared from his classmates. As Goten's face began to revert from red to its normal light peach complexion, he grinned rather triumphantly. All those times of helping Gohan of the past in his academic endeavour had proved very beneficial for him as well. "Hee-hee. Thanks, you guys!" he said between his breaths.

"Hey… you need CPR?" asked his male friend.

Goten suddenly felt very cold. He shuddered, goosebumps were now visible throughout his arm, and his face went even paler than its usual hue. "Eww! No way, forget it!"

Just a moment later, the sounds of cheers and applause in the class were made much more prominent with the ringing bell. Goten and his classmates went all hyper; they hurriedly packed all their belongings into their bookbags and frantically rushed toward the door while exchanging "see you"s with one another. In less than a minute, all forty pupils who were sitting on their respective benches were now outside the class and quickly dispersed into separate ways, leaving the poor teacher all by himself in the empty room.

Weekend had come.

* * *

"I don't like Mr. Derpington… he always yells!" a friend expressed his opinion to Goten, "You heard how he told you to solve those equations. I bet it's gonna get worse when factorials come into the picture… everything has exclamation marks."

"Haha, you're right!" the Saiyan concurred, "Trunks said he's always like that, you know. That's why we loved making fun of him."

"Without Trunks around, there won't be lots of fun."

"I know…"

Yes, the year was going to be less interesting for Goten since Trunks wouldn't be around to pull pranks on their friends and teachers alike. Having fun all by himself was infinitely less amusing than with his best friend; that was understandable, actually, since they had been partners in crime ever since they were two- and one-year-old despicable rascals. He needed pranks to avoid being bored to death, though, and at least the terrified screams and grudges held by his unfortunate victims would suffice to keep him out of ennui for now.

"There he is! Goten, stop right there!"

Speak of the devil.

Goten and his friend were stopped dead in their tracks by the sound of the halfling's name. The friend's eye became as wide as saucers upon seeing the source of the voice. "What? The girls? What the heck have you done this time, Goten?"

"Nothing much… just letting loose a few cockroaches in the changing room, that's all," Goten just shrugged.

"Gosh, even they're not exempt? You sure are something…"

"Hey, um, jerk! You're wrong if you think you can escape this time!" the one who seemed to be the leader among the girls hollered, "Although since you're cute, I… uh, might take it easy on you."

"Hey, Genki, you're my friend, right? Can I ask you a favour?" asked Goten. Oblivious of the mischievous glint in his eye, his friend nodded. Little did he know, he was in for a big trouble; quick as flash, Goten shoved his unsuspecting friend toward the girls. "It wasn't me!" the prankster cried, "It's him! I saw him with a bag of cockroaches this morning!"

"Goten! You crazy little…!"

"Thanks! I'll treat you a jumbo pizza tomorrow! Double meat, double cheese!"

After creating that little distraction, Goten very quickly scurried away from the scene and navigated his way through the convoluted hallways of the building. He felt very sorry for his friend, but it really was the best course of action to take; without Trunks, he was nowhere near willing to undergo that gruelling after-school detention period, and let's not disregard the fact that today was Friday, the last school day of the week. He was just minutes away from enjoying his weekend!

Countless "excuse me"s and "I'm sorry"s later, Goten finally made it to the school gates—he was the first student to do so. Not wanting to wait any longer, the swift preteen somersaulted over the tall gates before the guard even had the chance to open them. "Hee-hee. See ya on Monday—wah!"

To his surprise, he almost crash-landed on a boy who had been standing beyond the gates. Luckily he managed to break his fall in mid-air while keeping it inconspicuous; the last thing he wanted was to get caught using any form of energy in public, which might well lead him into trouble just like when Vegeta 'accidentally' blew away piles of snow on the street by Capsule Corp with an invisible energy blast last winter. Because of that, Bulma had to bribe onlookers with a huge amount of money to prevent them from divulging what they had just seen. Vegeta, of course, had to sleep on the couch that night.

However, something was different with this young boy who seemed to be around his age; either he didn't see Goten's little stunt or he was just being ignorant. Whatever it was, that little use of energy seemed to be the least of his concern. There was something intriguing in his eyes, but what could it be? And things started to turn awkward when the boy said Goten's name and that he had been waiting for him. Goten was alarmed; he didn't have many friends outside the school aside from Trunks and fellow Z-fighters, and certainly this boy wasn't a fellow student… so who was he?

"Uh-huh…? Can I help you?" asked Goten, slightly disoriented. However, when the gate was fully opened, he could see the girls along with Genki closing in on them. "Um, actually, I think now's not a good time."

"No, please. I need to talk to you," the wild-haired boy insisted.

"Uh, lookie… I'd love to, but you see, I'm… um, kinda busy running away—"

"Okay, then let's run away."

Without warning, the boy seized Goten by the arm and practically dragged him down the road. The speed at which he ran was astonishing it left the poor Saiyan baffled and wondering if this person was even human to begin with. They cleared three blocks in less than three minutes, and the boy decided to settle down on an open field with very few people around.

Sightly exhausted due to running around with little chance to prepare, Goten plopped himself down on the grass. "Yeowch… you don't have to drag me around like that. My wrist hurts…" he said. "But thanks for taking me away from the scene! Okay, now that we're—"

When Goten turned around to continue their conversation, the boy's palms were clasped together in front of him, his index fingers pointing forward. The twelve-year-old let out a very surprised gasp; because of that, he had barely enough time to Afterimage to avoid being hit by the incoming bluish white wave which continued travelling toward a complex of skyscrapers across the field. Before Goten could do anything, the boy quickly materialised in front of his cannon and sent it flying high above the clouds with a swipe of the arm. This act puzzled Goten, but right now that was beside the point.

"A-a-are you crazy? You could've blown up the buildings with that!" Goten growled. It finally registered in his mind that this boy wasn't an ordinary person after all. "And howdcha know how to use energy? Who are you?"

The boy gave no response; instead, he followed up his attack with another one. He held both his hands to his left and a concentrated sphere of energy quickly gathered between them. Goten was visibly distressed seeing this very familiar stance and it just went downhill when the wave was fired with amazing speed. Without enough time to even Afterimage away, he deflected the blast into the sky just like the boy did before.

"Gah! Stop this, it's not funny anymore! Those are Trunks's and my attacks! Just who the heck are you?"

Still no verbal response and just more assault. This time, he put his open palms above his head, one in front of the other and fingers going to opposite directions. Goten didn't want to take chances; before the boy could even charge his energy, a forceful kick from the side took him by surprise and sent him flying. However, as though he had anticipated the attack, he recovered in record time and performed several backflips before landing on the ground.

Having been assaulted several times without preparation or even a brief moment of repose, Goten could feel exhaustion slowly creeping up to his head. "Okay, that's enough. You've gone a bit too far. I dunno who you are, but I gotta deal with you quickly," he said, "I don't wanna be around when the police finds out what happened… I've been waiting for this weekend and you just had to come and screw it up, didntcha?"

Finally the boy came up with a response, but not without a strange look on his face. "C'mon, Goten. You don't remember me?" he asked. His voice actually rang a bell so far away. "Even after that Masenko wave?"

"Masenko? No way! Besides Piccolo and my brother, only Trunks and I can use—wait…" Goten stopped abruptly. It seemed he finally had an idea who this enigmatic boy might be. If he was right, that would explain why he had prevented his own blast from levelling the skyscrapers. "You know the Victory Cannon and Kamehameha. And this energy signal… could it be—"

"Frieza."

"Huh?"

"I just gave you another hint," said the boy. He then looked at his left and right, as though making sure nobody was around to see whatever it was he was about to do. After he did, he returned his focus on Goten and continued, "Galactic Donuts, Ghost Strike, Beam Sword…"

The boy started to power up and a gentle breeze picked up. By the second, his power was quickly growing even higher and the breeze became a strong gust of wind. The energy flux during that brief period of time was quite intense; even the Saiyan had to lean forward to prevent being pushed backward. Finally, after several seconds of powering up, a golden aura danced gently and gracefully around the boy's body, and he was now sporting a pair of teal eyes and yellowish white hair.

"… and this."

Goten's suspicion had now been confirmed, and he was right. Wide-eyed, he stared incredulously at the Super Saiyan before him. "Oh my goodness. It's… it's really you…"

Hearing him, the boy dropped his fighting stance and was now in a totally relaxed state. His eyes radiating warmth and a hint of sadness, he gave a weak smile and said, "It's been a while, 'big brother'."


	3. Questions and Answers

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball / Dragonball Z / Dragonball GT._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

That day some people were sure to make some money.

It was lunch time, and there were very hungry Saiyan brothers around the block. After that little skirmish they had earlier on the field, Goten and Gohan headed to a restaurant which students of Orange Star Schools frequently visited due to its affordable price and relatively delicious food. And that was not all; there was this challenge in which if one were able to finish two kilograms of steak in just an hour, the management would reward him with a generous amount of money—twenty thousand zeni, to be exact—but if he failed, he would need to pay the whopping twenty five thousand zeni price, enough to buy a new 24-inch computer monitor.

Upon learning there were two young boys actually stepping forward for the challenge, the restaurant manager was filled with pure joy. Easy fifty thousand zeni, he said… there was no way they could complete the meaty plate in just an hour, correct?

Well, shame on him. You can't blame him, though, since he didn't know two kilograms of meat was just a third the amount of their usual lunch.

"Aaahh… that's much better!"

"The steak's very nice, huh, Goten? If we keep doing this we can make easy money."

"No, you can't do that. Before our names are removed from the list, we can't take another challenge."

"Oh, too bad. But I guess it's to keep it fair."

So what had exactly happened? Well, here's what.

In just ten short minutes, Goten and Gohan had cleared not only the main course, but also the side dishes, gaining them incredulous looks from fellow patrons. 'Son Goten' and 'Son Gohan' were now displayed on the very top of the Wall of Fame, both in the first place and preceding the second name in the list by twenty five minutes; considering the sheer amount of food they had to clear, that twenty five-minute gap was just like an impassable abyss between heaven and hell. It was safe to say Goten and Gohan's names would never be displaced for the rest of eternity. As souvenirs, the very flabbergasted manager presented the twenty-thousand-zeni-richer boys two copies of their photograph.

"Wowee. Look at you, Gohan…" said Goten while enjoying his cold, refreshing lime juice, "I really didn't recognise you at first. You've grown!"

"It's been six years since you left, Goten," replied Gohan.

"Six years? Wow! So you're twelve now, arentcha?" Goten asked again. As a reply, he got a nod from his brother. He took a look on his copy of their photograph and made a remark on how they looked just like twin brothers. The only difference between them lay on the hairstyle; with that wild self-cut style, the past Son looked exactly like Gohan during the Cell Games period, while the present Son had reverted to that signature messy, spiky style everybody was familiar with.

Time passed with the brothers telling each other stories about what had transpired since they parted. Goten dominated the conversation despite the fact that it had only been about a month since his return to this timeline, while Gohan seemed to have very little to say about the six years he had gone through. This would continue on and on after they left the restaurant; even on their way to the outskirts of the city by bus, Goten still couldn't stop with his passionate narration. One of the few times Gohan would talk with a smile was when he was asked about why he had to attack Goten with all those attacks, to which he responded by saying actions were stronger than words. Since he had solid evidence, he didn't have to coerce Goten into believing he was indeed Gohan.

When he learned about Trunks's absence, Gohan exhibited surprise. Goten didn't miss this reaction; thinking it might have something to do with his reluctance to talk, he shifted a bit from telling stories to asking questions. "So, uh, I thought you wanna talk to me, Gohan? And howdcha come over here?"

"Yeah. There's something I gotta talk about…" Gohan replied with his head slightly stooped. He looked kind of sombre, and Goten wasn't used to seeing this. If he really was the Gohan from the 'other side', sadness should've been on the very bottom of his list of emotions to exhibit. "But do you mind if we go to somewhere less crowded? Like a park or something if there's one nearby?"

Although it meant they had to alight and transfer to another bus, Goten agreed to his brother's proposition. Besides, such places would probably be conducive for their conversation, since with nobody listening or loitering around they didn't need to whisper every time Super Saiyans, energy, time travel, or everything unfamiliar to normal humans was mentioned. And so that was exactly what they did; one bus ride and ten minutes later, they were seated by a quiet lake on Satan City's park, complete with two tall glasses of chocolate milk shake.

Five minutes had passed and Gohan still didn't say a single word. Goten started to get worried; was there something he was actually afraid to tell him? He knew, however, there was no way for Gohan to get over whatever it was he was feeling right now other than to just let it all out, so he urged him to do exactly just that.

"C'mon, little brother. You—"

Goten abruptly stopped. No, not like this.

He remembered Gohan was no longer a tyke, and this wouldn't be the best approach to get him to talk. He wasn't his 'little brother' who would latch onto his neck or climb onto his back every now and then anymore; instead, he was now his twin brother. It was quite awkward having to deal with someone who had grown so much—six years—in just a month seen from his frame of reference, but if he wanted everything to work, Goten had to quickly adapt and adjust himself. Obviously Gohan wouldn't want to be treated as a little kid, so perhaps he needed to act toward him just like how he always did toward Trunks… as a best friend, but even closer.

"Ahem… spill it out, Gohan. I'm here to listen and I promise I'll help you if I can," he said while lightly punching Gohan's back to ensure him everything was okay, "Plus, Trunks said you may get stomach ulcer if you keep your problems to yourself. C'mon, you're not someone who's like this."

At first Gohan was still unsure, but after being constantly urged by his brother and reminded about the very reason they were sitting right here he finally begin. The news he was going to break to Goten was far from a good one… would he be able to handle hearing it? Although he was a bit hesitant, at least they had made some progress.

"It was last week…"

* * *

"Gohan, c'mere! Look at us!"

"Yeah, Gohan! We can fly now! Wheee!"

15 November, Age 769.

Gohan was busy reading his organic chemistry and biochemistry textbooks in preparation for his final examination next week when high-pitched voices of two little tykes interrupted him. Seriously, sometimes they just couldn't tell when to and not to disturb him, but hey… they seemed particularly happy this time. Besides, they had been working so hard to be able to fly, so it wouldn't hurt to entertain those imps for a while and perhaps reward them, right?

Gohan got up and let out a huge sigh, visibly reluctant to leave his comfort zone. From the huge, solitary oak tree on a clearing somewhere in the depths of Mount Paozu forest, he made his way toward the source of the voice. On his way there, however, he was taken aback by two shadowy figures swooping down very quickly from the sky; he unintentionally flung one of his thick textbooks—which easily weighed two solid kilograms—into the air in response, hitting one of them on the head.

"OUCH!"

The little figure slowly made his landing on the grassy turf while sobbing and rubbing his forehead with tiny hands. Realising what he had done, Gohan quickly ran toward him, apologised fervently, and asked if he was alright.

"Oooww… that hurts! Whaddya do that for, Gohan?" the child whined, "Lookie! Now I have a bump on my head…"

"Sorry, Goten! I, uh… I didn't mean it! Really!" Gohan tried to defend himself. It was such a blessing Goten had Saiyan blood coursing through his veins; otherwise, he would have gotten more than just a bump.

Being a complete replica of his other self, the other child decided to butt in and further torment his mentor. "Gohan, you know what child abuse is, dontcha?" he asked with a mischievous smirk, "If you don't stop, social workers will come to get Goten."

Hearing him, tears started to well from Goten's eyes. "No! I don't wanna be taken away! Gohan, don't let them take me away!"

"Hee-hee! Goten the crybaby! Goten the crybaby!"

"Nuh-uh! I'm not a crybaby, Trunks!"

"Oh yeah? Then why are you crying?"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Stop it, you guys!" Gohan stepped in between the two chatterboxes to prevent them from further retaliating against each other.

Pacifying them wasn't exactly an easy thing to do, but he finally succeeded. After a minute of struggle, the twin terrors finally settled down. Gohan relaxed and sat between them, asking himself why he had volunteered to be the caretaker of those two little jesters to begin with. It was at times like this that he sometimes wondered how those two could still be very good friends despite quarrelling almost all the time. Perhaps the other Goten and Trunks's jovial and carefree spirits really dwelt in them; on top of that, they were only six weeks apart in age…

… and that was exactly why those two made a better team than their older counterparts. They thought in the same domain and wavelength.

Just as Gohan lay down, Goten and Trunks soared high into the sky and bombarded him with weak energy blasts, surprising him. When he looked up, he saw the crazy little kids laughing in insane glee. So they had just pulled a prank on him after all! That little drama they had performed earlier was just a sham to bait Gohan into dropping his guard. Really, they were no different from their namesakes.

"Dummy! Dummy!" they cried from high above.

Gohan saw this as a playful invitation to spar. "Ooh? Okay then, you may be able to fly now, but that doesn't mean you can get away from me!" he grinned, "You better get ready, because I'm gonna get you!"

With that, Goten and Trunks blasted into the distance with Gohan in pursuit. Feeling mischievous, he intentionally slowed down and let the boys dash ahead and hide. His agenda was to sense the little fugitives' energy signals and come at them when they least suspected it. He had one advantage: they would never be too far apart, so it was going to be a breeze… just like killing two birds with one stone.

After giving them a two-minute head start, Gohan commenced his search. "I can sense you very well, little brothers…" he whispered to the wind.

Sure enough, in no time, he perceived Goten and Trunks's energy signal from somewhere not so far away. To really take them by surprise, he suppressed his power level and stealthily made his way through the trees while making sure he didn't create too much noise at the same time. As he sneaked toward the kids, he could feel their power level shot up dramatically accompanied with the arrival of some other energy signals. Strong ones, he might say—he sensed his father, Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta…

… and himself.

What was this about?

"Gohaaannnn!"

Before he could even think of what was taking place, a familiar voice screamed his name, alarming him… it was Goten's. Never before had he heard his brother cry out like that; something distressing must be happening. Did it have anything to do with the other Z-fighters' arrival? But what about the fact that he could feel himself? Unwilling to think any further, he shot up above the trees and quickly rushed to where Goten and Trunks were.

Gohan was almost rendered crazy by Goten's incessant cry for help and yet another heartrending scream bellowing past the trees… Trunks. What now? What the heck was happening? His brother's plea intensified and his friend seemed to get more and more agonised by the second. Okay… it wasn't a prank. This time the seriousness of the situation was unmistakable. There was nothing else in Gohan's mind other than getting to the kids as fast as he could possibly manage.

When he finally got close to the energy cluster, Gohan descended from the sky and quickly rushed to Goten and Trunks's aid. "Goten! Trunks! Are you okay?"

Seeing his brother, Goten ran toward him and bawled his eyes out, the look of pure horror visible on his face. "G-g-gohan! It's… it's Trunks! He… he's hurt real bad!" he sobbed, "W-we got s-s-separated, and when… when I met up w-with him, he was… he was in p-pain. He t-told me to run and then fell down! Uh… waaaahhh!"

To Gohan's horror, Goten was telling the truth. When he looked ahead, he saw the lilac-haired boy lying face-down and motionless on the grass. At the sight, unpleasant thoughts began to bombard the poor Saiyan's mind which was still struggling to make sense of what exactly had transpired within that very short interval of time when he gave the children a head start. It felt so surreal… he almost felt as though he was floating and lightheaded when walking toward Trunks.

Feeling totally insecure and afraid, Goten didn't let go of Gohan's leg. "I… I dunno what to do! Gohan, I'm s-scared! Is… is Trunks okay?"

Even without Goten asking the question that was exactly what he would do: finding out if Trunks was alive. He turned the poor boy over and was relieved upon learning he had only lost his consciousness. That being said, Gohan could almost feel what Trunks had gone through; his twisted face just screamed pain and fear. Was 'losing consciousness' adequate to describe Trunks's state? Unable to stand the sight, Goten buried his face on his brother's shirt and sobbed uncontrollably.

Trunks was still breathing, albeit in an erratic manner, and his pulse was just as irregular. It seemed as though he had been electrocuted or had ingested a huge amount of dangerous chemical; considering he was sweating excessively, the latter was more likely to be the case. Knowing the basics of medicine, Gohan gently parted Trunks's eyelids and examined his pupils, and he was more than just shocked upon learning they were dilated several times the normal size. They failed to respond to a painful stimulus as well; when he created a somewhat bright sphere of energy and brought it near his eyes, the pupils didn't shrink.

"H-h-how is he, Gohan?" asked Goten.

"He's… totally unresponsive…" said Gohan, despair audible in his voice, "Where are the others? What the heck happened—"

"I happened."

Gohan was interjected by a voice from nearby. When the brothers turned around, a figure revealed himself from within a dense cluster of foliage. No wonder they couldn't see him at first; he had green skin with spots of brownish black, allowing him to blend in with the leaves and shrubs in what one might call a perfect forest camouflage.

This being had menacing features. He was intimidatingly tall, on his head were two horn-like protrusions extending upward like a top hat split down right at the middle, and he had these black wing-like flaps on his back. Upon first seeing him, however, one couldn't possibly miss a long and ridged tail, and on its tip was some kind of a thin but sharp capillary tube which vaguely resembled a hypodermic needle used for infusion. And on top of that, the energy signals Gohan had felt earlier all came from just one source… which was this horrifying creature.

Alarmed, Gohan stepped in front of Goten to shield him from danger. "W-who are you? What do you want?"

"Oh, is that how you greet me, Gohan? I just want to pay a visit to my parents, that's all," replied the creature with a cold, deep voice full of confidence and—strangely—dignity.

"Your… parents?" puzzlement was present on Gohan's face, "You're crazy! Who are you, really? How do you know my name, and what have you done to my friend?"

"Hmph… that's right. You, that little friend of yours whom I believe is called Trunks, and the little boy behind you… Goten, right?" he pointed at the terrified little boy, "All of you have given me life, and so have your father, Trunks's father, Krillin, and Piccolo. What are you if not my parents? Quite strange, though, since my database states Trunks and Goten should at least be twelve years old, but oh well. It doesn't matter, now, does it? Hmhmhm…"

Gohan's eyes widened at this revelation as everything started to make sense. "What… are you talking about? Is that why I can feel their energy from you?"

"G-g-gohan… I'm scared…" Goten shuddered uncontrollably behind his brother.

"Now, to address your next questions," the creature gave a creepy simper, "If you really want to know who I am, my creator said my name was Cell, but he renamed me as Vanitas after some modifications. As for what I've done to little Trunks over here…"

Quicker than the eyes could see, he disappeared from Gohan's field of vision. In less than a second, he reappeared where he had stood before, but this time he wasn't alone; his right fist was firmly clutched on the back of Goten's shirt, suspending the poor kid in the air. During that split second he had somehow Afterimaged behind Gohan to snatch Goten away.

Flailing and thrashing violently, Goten struggled to free himself. "Aaaahh! Lemme go! Gohan, help meee!"

"… why not I just re-enact it to spare ourselves the explanation?" said Vanitas, "After all, actions speak louder than words. Oh, and don't worry, he won't die."

"No! You monster, put my brother down NOW!"

But of course, complying with Gohan's demands wasn't in the agenda of this wretched monster. In fact, he was more than willing to present the elder brother a sight more terrifying than anything he had ever seen. He held his tail between the brothers; before Gohan could even think to rush toward him, Vanitas plunged the needle-sharp tip of his tail into Goten's neck and injected something into his bloodstream, eliciting an agonised and heartrending cry from the kid which would make even the hardest of hearts cringe.

"NOOOOO! GOTEEENNNN!"

* * *

"He was laughing, even when torturing my brother… I can't forget that face!" Gohan growled. It was evident he was holding back his tears, but he couldn't afford to cry. Not in front of the person who had fought for him years ago, the person who also believed in his strength of heart. "I tried to save Goten, but before I could do that Vanitas threw Goten away. He… he was in the same state as Trunks… unresponsive, unconscious… and that monster just left like nothing ever happened! Darn it, it's my fault Goten and Trunks got hurt! I can't protect them!" he stomped the grass in frustration.

Now looking deeply concerned, Goten could only look down. "That's… awful, Gohan… what happened to them?"

"They went into a coma… and are now being treated at my home… our home. Bulma said they had been overdosed with some kind of dangerous drugs…" the past twin clenched his teeth, "I dunno what to think about it. They're alive, but they just won't wake up, Goten. You know people can be in a coma for years, right?"

"And even decades for more severe ones…"

An uncomfortable silence followed. Goten was beginning to worry that he had said something inappropriate, so he quickly apologised to Gohan who just brushed it aside and said it was no problem. However, the tension in the air was quite heavy by now; seeing the empty glass on his brother's hand, Goten offered his milk shake to somewhat ease him a bit, which he gladly and gratefully accepted. He also said it was okay if Gohan didn't want to continue, but he did anyway.

"That was just the beginning. Vanitas said our encounter was just a taste of what was gonna follow, and everything started to go downhill since then…"

Goten was absolutely appalled upon learning about how the Z-fighters, even Vegeta and his dad, fall victim one by one to Vanitas. Even Piccolo wasn't exempted from the killing spree… Gohan told him the Namekian had fused with his counterpart prior to his death, so even if they brought him back to life with the help of Porunga the earth Dragon Balls wouldn't be revived since Kami no longer existed. When it came to Gohan's turn to face the abominable being, he managed to hold his ground for a good amount of time although he still lost in the end; Vanitas was impressed by Gohan's tenacity and decided to let him live a little bit longer, making him the sole survivor of the conflict.

There was still one chance, though. Perhaps Gohan could emulate exactly what had transpired over here after Piccolo and Kami's fusion; Goten suggested that he go to Namek with the spaceship—it still served as Vegeta's training grounds, so it should still be able to be used as what it had been intended to be—and recruit a Namekian to be Kami's successor, recreate his own set of Dragon Balls, and wish everybody else back. Gohan thought it might be a good idea, but he also pointed out his effort might be in vain if it was done too early; according to him, it would result in wasted wishes since the monster would simply kill the others again, which would mean they needed to vanquish Vanitas before proceeding with that move. In other words, Gohan was slated to face Vanitas all by himself.

He consulted Bulma and enquired about the next step they needed to take. After countless hours of brainstorming with the scientist and his mother, they couldn't come up with better ideas other than to travel through time and enlist Goten and Trunks's help. It was very fortunate of them that Bulma decided to disassemble their time machine before repairing it when they arrived from Namek; because of that, she was able to reverse-create a blueprint, enabling her to create another assembly of the time machine which she originally intended to keep a secret. Although it was only a prototype, it proved enough to take Gohan through time and to the future.

"And that's how I ended up in this timeline. I landed in West City, inside the Capsule Corp compound, but your energy signal brought me to your school."

"Wowee… Auntie Bulma did that?" Goten began to get amazed, but bewilderment quickly got the better of him. "But… I don't understand. You've never been here before, so how can you get here? I mean, you need to know the temporal and spatial coordinates of this timeline."

"I dunno, too. It looks like Bulma transferred the information from your time machine's IC into ours, so it keeps those coordinates in the memory," replied Gohan with his hypothesis.

"She's awesome…"

"That's beside the point, Goten. I didn't come here to just tell you our situation. Vanitas is on the loose, and we can't win against him… the future is our best bet…"

"But… Trunks is not here. He told me not to disturb him, because that event is so special for his family…"

"In that case, I guess YOU are our best bet now. There are no warriors left, and we need someone stronger than myself to end this nightmare…"

At this point Goten was starting to show concern. With his visit a month ago, he had derailed Gohan's timeline; it could be said he and Trunks were the root cause of this horrible event, and now he had to return there? "But Gohan… by bringing someone from here, you'll destabilise the space-time fabric of your timeline… and by that I mean for the second time. You know that… right?"

"Of course I know, Goten! I agree that the stakes are high, but there's no hope left over there and this is our last chance of survival!"

"But I dunno if—"

"YOU HAVE TO HELP US, GOTEN!" Gohan roared furiously, sending the trumpeter swans on the lake swimming away in fear and earning him a terrified reaction from his twin. He was so angered he had unknowingly ascended. "Look, there's always that other path not taken. That path is the timeline where I didn't make the decision to come over here. And you know what's gonna happen to that universe? It's as good as dead, Goten! Vanitas will destroy it! I don't want my world to follow that same track! Think about little Goten and Trunks!"

Again, silence followed. Gohan was now looming over his brother in a very intimidating manner, his viridian eyes radiating a peculiar mix of sadness, desperation, and anger. Goten was unsure what to say; even in this timeline, he had never seen his brother act like that… perhaps the violent events he had seen over there had influenced his personality. However, the past Son quickly realised his mistake and calmed down, seating himself once again beside Goten and stooped his head in embarrassment.

"Gohan… I'm sorry, I—"

"No, Goten. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that," Gohan interjected and apologised as he untransformed, "But please… I need you. Mom and Bulma needs you. And Goten and Trunks need you. I dunno if they will ever wake up again, but they deserve to at least live in a world of peace." Then, in what seemed to be a desperate plea for help, Gohan said plaintively—very much unlike himself, "Please, 'big brother'… I can't do this alone. Come with me."

Goten was now filled with uncertainty. He was torn between helping his brother and not wanting to further destroy his world; a classic battle between the heart and the head, albeit of much more epic proportions. It seemed the heart was winning, though, when he remembered everything that had happened during his stay in the past for six months: their first confrontational encounter. Giving of gifts. Working together to fight Frieza. Gohan's first transformation. His death and revival. Those times of training and fun. Their final day together. And finally, their parting.

He couldn't imagine how brokenhearted Gohan would be if he got turned down after everything he had done just to get here. He had to voice out his decision… right here, right now.

"… okay, Gohan," he said in a resolved tone. He had decided to shove his worry aside and save the thinking for later. "I dunno what my interference would cause, but I'm sure it won't get even worse than what's happening now. I'll help you, brother."


	4. The Sons of Son

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball / Dragonball Z / Dragonball GT._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

"You have four new voice messages. Press five to play."

_Beep._

"Kakarot! I'm leaving that stupid conference. Let the woman and the brat have their way. Now get your sorry back to the Northern Wastela—"

_Beep._

"Hello, my name is Derpina Trollface and I am an advisor from Megusta Financial. We would like to extend to you an offer to try out our new plan—"

_Beep._

"Hello, Professor Son? I just want to thank you for your guidance in the field of tissue engineering. That journal about the applicat—"

_Beep._

"Hi, mom! Hi, dad! I'm gonna be staying at a friend's house until Sunday. It's Genki. Remember? The one who likes our beef stew very much? He asked me to teach him calculus. I'm gonna be home soon to pack up, then I'll be off right away. Love ya!"

"End of voice message. Press five to replay, or hang up to finish."

Chichi gave a sigh as she pressed the loudspeaker button on the phone, silencing it. With Gohan juggling his work and family life, Goku being out sparring with Vegeta seven days a week, and Goten making more and more friends at school, there was very little chance for her to enjoy being home together as a family of four to have dinner with all members present like how it had been five years ago just after the Buu ordeal. But hey… Goten did mention something about teaching his friend calculus, right?

That alone was enough to make Chichi produce a wide grin and ignore the unpleasant thoughts she had had previously. Although she had never pushed Goten as much as she had done Gohan in school, she was happy that finally her youngest had focused more on his studies. Maybe—and she hoped real hard for it to actually happen—he would eventually follow his brother's footsteps into becoming a great scholar.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" she said excitedly at the thought of Goten and Gohan constantly inventing new things for the good of mankind and gaining much money, "Now all I need is to be a grandmother, and my life will be complete!"

* * *

"Okay, now admin stuff has been settled. I dunno where she is, but I hope mom gets my message… otherwise I'll just sneak away," said Goten. He tried to deliver it as nonchalantly as he could manage, but a trace of guilt was still audible in his voice. "Gee, I never feel good about lying to her… you know her policy of honesty, right?"

"Gosh, I know. I don't like it either… and that Frying Pan? No, thanks," Gohan concurred, "But really, I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"It's not that I don't wanna help, but you gotta make up for this."

"I'll tell you what. When we're done with Vanitas, I'll treat you anything you want on your favourite restaurant."

"Wow! Really?"

"Uh-huh. Just you and me, like last time. But if security is still tight, we'll have to sneak inside since you don't have a valid ID."

"No worries about that! You're the best, Gohan!"

"Anything for my awesome twin brother."

Goten and Gohan grinned at each other and exchanged a fist. Thanks to Goten's decision to again visit the past and stop the nightmare which had been haunting that world, Gohan was now feeling slightly better than before. You can't blame him for snapping like that, though; the poor Son was in desperate need of help to save his timeline and perhaps of vengeance as well. Goten knew it all too well, since he felt the same way when he saw what Frieza had done to his brother during his previous visit.

What they were planning to do was take the Nimbus—it was Goten's preferred method over flying his way to and from school since that way he would attract less attention to himself—to Mount Paozu, pack some clothes since there was no telling how long Goten would have to stay, and finally blast off to the past. They didn't want their little escape from the world be seen by watchful eyes, so perhaps departing from a very quiet area away from the scrutinies of man would be preferable. Of course, they had to do everything without revealing Gohan to Chichi should she be at home; what would happen if she were to see a younger version of her son? That they didn't want to imagine… and let's not mention the sheer amount of explanation they would owe.

At this point Gohan had gotten more cheerful and talkative, perhaps due to being thrilled at the prospect of fighting side-by-side with the brother he hadn't seen for so long. At first he could still feel a tinge of regret every time he talked about Goten and Trunks over at his side, but Goten kept telling him it wasn't his fault and that the best course of action to take now would be to keep looking ahead and face the future with head held high… not only for his little brothers, but also for everyone who had fallen.

"You know, I've been wondering…" Gohan mumbled, "I wish I could be carefree, too, just like you. You know, not having any care about the world, and always believe that you're doing everything as best as you can for everyone…"

"Why, me? Um… I try not to let what had happened get too far inside my head," the present twin could only shrug hearing his brother's statement.

"How do you do that?"

"Well… I mean, if you have someone to fight for, you wouldn't wanna let him down, right? So I always draw strength from them… you remember when Frieza, uh…"

"I know what you wanna say. Just shoot, kill me?"

Goten was surprised at Gohan's nonchalance regarding a topic he had thought as sensitive. "Uh, I was gonna say incapacitated you. It has a nicer sound… but yeah. You know I transformed into Super Saiyan 2 because of you?"

"Huh? Really?"

"Uh-huh. And when I fought him in that state, I could only think of avenging you. You were my driving force."

Gohan could only let out a huge sigh. "I kinda envy you, big brother…"

That 'big brother' thing again? It seemed even though they were the same age now, Gohan kept considering Goten his older brother. Some things would never change and it almost felt strange, but he didn't mind. After all, he had been the one Gohan turned to in times of hardship when he was five; he had had himself imprinted in the past twin's mind as someone to talk with comfortably and look up to… a big brother.

"Cheer up, Gohan. You're strong!" Goten encouraged his brother, "Plus, you're not gonna be alone. I'll be always at your side. We'll fight together for little Goten and Trunks and everyone else, you hear me?"

Somehow that was all it needed to embolden Gohan. With a weak but sincere smile he said, "Right. Thanks, Goten."

"Anything for my awesome twin brother," replied Goten with the exact same tone Gohan had used earlier.

Thanks to their little heart-to-heart talk, the time traveller now has gotten even more relaxed. The rest of their flight to Mount Paozu was filled with exchange of stories, especially those about the Gohan over here. Hearing Goten's tales and amazed at how close he was to his real brother, the past Son requested that they take a look at Gohan's residence; they could do it, said Goten, since around this time Videl would most likely be visiting his father and shopping for groceries and she wouldn't return until just before nightfall, which was still four hours to go.

And so, once they arrived at the Son compound, they jumped off the Nimbus and straightaway barged into Gohan's house. There was this one skylight window in the study upstairs which was never locked, so they made their entrance from there. They touched down on the wooden floor, and how surprised Gohan was upon seeing a huge collection of books, journals, encyclopaedias arranged very neatly in the study! But that wasn't all; a closer examination revealed the books and journals were all about things even more advanced than simple orthopaedics. He took a journal titled 'Application of Mesenchymal Stem Cells for Bone Tissue Engineering' and quickly read it in ardent fervour with eyes as wide as a petri dish.

Seeing Gohan exhibiting the same penchant for crazy science as his counterpart, Goten teased him. "Professor Son, you wanna explain them to me? They sound like an awful lot of nonsense to me."

"Woah… look at all this stuff," said Gohan without even averting his gaze from the book, "Are all of these Gohan's work?"

"If you mean those papers, yeah. All in two years. Crazy, huh?"

"This is awesome…"

Realising there was no taking Gohan away from the study, Goten decided to just leave him there for the time being; of course, the more erudite of the twins had no problem with that. He was more than happy to be in this—as he put it—sunken galleon… and so he stayed.

After Goten flew out through the skylight, he became more and more excited and started to ravage the room to satisfy his perpetual hunger for knowledge. Although this was the future, Gohan felt like being transported even further ahead in time; this study held much knowledge still unknown in his timeline, and perhaps—with some luck—he would come across something he could use to help Goten and Trunks over there. Bringing something useful from the future to be used for the good of the past sounded like a good idea, so why not?

But wait a second.

Suddenly a tiny glimmer of idea sparked inside his mind. It was obscure and vague, though, so Gohan had to think very hard to bring it to the surface. What could that be? Did it have anything to do with something from the future to be brought back to the past? Was it related to Goten? Or was it something else, just like…

… yes, those were exactly what they were! Why didn't he think about them earlier?

Now brimming in cheerfulness and joy, Gohan carefully returned everything to its place and prepared to shot up into the sky. Before he could do that, however, Goten showed up and hovered down into the study with his orange bookbag, that same one which he had brought to Namek. Gohan found it quite strange seeing that bag still in a good shape after all these years, although in actuality not even a year had passed since he first saw it. Confusing? Very.

"You're so fast," said Gohan.

"Um, yeah. Mom got my message," replied Goten with a sheepish smile, "She was very happy I'm gonna tutor my friend, so she had everything packed for me."

A mischievous grin formed on Gohan's face. "Baby boy Goten… heh-heh."

"Hey! That one must've been from Trunks!" the present twin retorted. He made a mental note to grill his best friend for having bestowed upon his brother his gift of toxic tongue. "Watch what you're saying, little brother!"

"Still the same Goten. Your face became so childish when you're mad… it's so funny."

"Funny? You know I don't like being laughed at, dontcha?"

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not laughing, right?"

"… yup. You've definitely got some Trunks in you."

And so, after that little unexpected exchange, they departed from the Son residence to find a quiet place and make their journey to the past. Since the machine wouldn't jump in space, only in time, Goten suggested they go into the middle of the forest near the house so that they would land far, far away from the city. He believed this was a good idea since Gohan mention something about the cities being in some kind of a lockdown and security had been pretty tight, and getting caught materialising into existence out of thin air—à la Instant Transmission—in front of the authorities wasn't even in his list of things to do. Just think about the repercussions they had to face.

Gohan agreed to his brother's preposition, but he remembered that little idea he had had in mind. Getting excited, he asked Goten about the status of a certain set of items in this timeline… it was uncertain at best, but he believed no idea was a bad idea and there really was no harm in trying.

"Um, we always store them at Trunks's house," replied Goten. He was curious of what Gohan was having in his mind. "Whatcha gonna do with them? Do you have a wish in mind?"

"Do you think…" Gohan paused, unsure how to word his thoughts, "… we can use them to wish everyone over there back? It's a long shot and I dunno if it works, but what do you think?"

"Gee, I have no idea, Gohan… do you wanna take the Dragon Balls from Capsule Corp?"

"I don't mind if you don't… but you said Trunks is away, right?"

"Ah, don't worry. I always have an access card with me. It's my second home, hee-hee."

"Alright, I guess it's worth a try. Let's go."

Intent on making their wish, they took a detour to Capsule Corp to fetch the seven wonder spheres. True, just in case, the Z-warriors always stored the Dragon Balls at Capsule Corp; every time after they used them, they would wait for one year and quickly hunt for them as soon as they became active again. This was done so that whenever there was a need for a wish or two, they didn't have to go through the entire tedious process of hunting again.

Goten warned, however, that perhaps the Dragon might not be able to grant such a time-transcending wish. As they flew on the golden cloud, they also brainstormed for any possible loophole they could exploit. Then, yet another idea came across Gohan's mind; rather than risking a perfect opportunity by wishing something they weren't sure would work from over here, why not just bring the Dragon Balls over there? That way, there wouldn't be a single doubt about the Dragon's power since the balls and the object of the wish would be in the same space-time plane, and everyone could be brought back to aid them in their battle against that living nightmare.

Goten was amazed at Gohan's critical way of thinking. "Wow, Gohan! I think it's a great idea!"

"Do you think it'll work just fine?" Gohan asked for his brother's opinion.

"Well, I honestly dunno," came the nonchalant reply. It was true that Goten had absolutely no clue since nobody had ever tried doing what they were about to do, but there was no reason not to try and find out, right? "Let's just keep our hopes up."

"You bet. If there's a possibility of it not working, the opposite is also possible, right?"

"Yeah, you're right! Smart little brother."

Hopeful, they commanded the Nimbus to fly even faster toward West City. Whether or not their plan was going to work remained anyone's guess, and they would have to wait until their arrival in the past to find out.

Yes, Goten and Gohan have trod into uncharted territories and engaged in a gamble without even knowing their chances of winning.

* * *

_Post-note: I have to apologise to you guys… I might have to leave this story here for a while due to a block. That means much longer waiting time for an update, but it doesn't mean I'm giving up on it. I think I'll be writing some short stories or one-shots to clear my mind and get around that blasted writer's block, so do stay tuned for those ones in the meantime. Once again, I apologise for the inconvenience._


	5. Homecoming of Some Sort

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball / Dragonball Z / Dragonball GT._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

The journey to the past aboard Gohan's time machine was rather uneventful.

In his lifetime, this was Goten's fifth time travel. The first and second times had been when the Trunks from the future fetched him to cure him of his heart disease acquired from his present brother, while the third and fourth times when he visited this version of Gohan's timeline around two months ago—six years for the other boy. He found it hard to enjoy simply because the enjoyment wasn't there, and there was nothing new to be discovered.

Gohan, on the other hand, couldn't resist musing on how exactly time travel worked and the apparent fact that it contradicted the laws of physics, which was all thanks to his inquisitive and studious nature. For all he knew, people were still struggling to fully comprehend the study of general relativity which probably was the closest topic to temporal and spatial manipulation which scientists everywhere stubbornly stated was impossible, but here he was, aboard Bulma's time machine which just proved them all wrong.

Transfixed by the majestic emptiness of the dimensional betwixt-and-between, he just couldn't stop thinking about that prodigy of a woman. If she had been able to come up with such a device able to traverse the overwhelmingly complex time-space continuum, there was no doubt she possessed one heck of a brilliant, second-to-none mind capable of thinking beyond the boundaries of man's common sense. No wonder this time machine was a top-secret project only very few select people—himself and her mother being two among that group of people—were aware of; he just couldn't imagine the repercussions had the existence of this piece of technology been made public.

And now, he was entrusted with this same machine and had become the person to be known as the first reality jumper from his timeline. That was a privilege on its own right, but as people said, with great power came great responsibility. He didn't do this for fun; his mission was to enlist the help of the two strongest people not of his universe whom he knew. And now that he could only bring one of them back in time, he could only hope his trip to the future was worth it since crossing over again to fetch Trunks would disrupt the structural integrity of their time-space fabric and, for the love of the late guardian, probably cause their world to collapse.

Whatever the current status of his mission was, he had to succeed. Failure wasn't an option for it would drive his world into a further state of devastation.

"Gohan?"

Gohan's train of thought was broken by Goten and he was yanked back to his senses with a start. It looked like his brother was trying to gain his attention for quite some time now, but being too deep in his thought he was prevented from perceiving his attempts to gain his attention. "What is it, Goten?" he asked.

"Are you okay? You look tired," Goten examined Gohan's face and was concerned to see dark circles below his eyes. They were faint, but they were there; an unmistakeable indication of exhaustion and lack of sleep.

"Um, yeah, I'm a little bit tired, alright," the past boy just shrugged, "I haven't taken a rest since leaving."

"W-what? You haven't? But it's been almost six hours since we met!" Goten gasped in surprise. No wonder his brother was looking somewhat lethargic even though they had taken a good dose of lunch. "And by now you must know those trips take a long time…"

"I know… but there was no time. I also needed to find you, right? Even now I dunno if I'm late or not…"

"Gee, Gohan. I don't think that's a good idea. You're overexerting yourself, dontcha know that?"

"But time is important! What if I got to you too late? What'll happen if—"

"Easy there, little brother," Goten intercepted his twin brother before he could finish his sentence. The latter attempted to speak up and protest, but the former wouldn't let it and continued nonetheless. "You're so tired you forgot one thing. You should know better than me."

At this point Gohan was confused, but perhaps it was because he was too tired to even think. "What do you mean? What did I forget?"

Goten then proceeded to explain what he meant by his words and why according to him there was no need to hurry. Despite the length of Gohan's stay over in Goten's world, it was ultimately irrelevant since he could specify the point of time of arrival in his own timeline. They could have spent as much time as they wanted doing everything they pleased and still arrive in the past on time; just make some adjustments on the control panel and the machine would take them back to the exact moment Gohan had left for the future, and that was exactly what they had done. Sure, such closely spaced reality-bending occurrences would slightly compromise the dimensional structure of Gohan's timeline, but it was better than to risk returning later in time only to find everything had been reduced to ruins thanks to Vanitas.

Goten's capability to explain all amused Gohan to no end. Last time he checked, his brother had been known for his cluelessness. "And here I thought you've always been scatterbrained," he chuckled.

"Hey, I know my stuff, alright? I've been doing this a lot more than you have," replied Goten. His tone of speaking suggested he was slightly proud as though it had been an accomplishment of some sort. "See, everything's gonna be okay. Now you just gotta get some rest. Remember what Trunks said? You can get stomach ulcer."

Appreciative of Goten's efforts to tone down his anxiety a little bit, Gohan nodded and exhaled audibly, some of his worries now cast aside along with that forceful expulsion of breath. Now considerably less tense than he had been before, he slumped on the pilot seat of the time machine although it was rather uncomfortable and let the blissful wave of relaxation course through his body.

This sight reminded Goten of the time when he had gone to the past with Trunks, the cause of which was the alteration of history of Gohan's world. "You know, when I went to your timeline for the first time, this is what it looked like," he said, "Well, except Trunks was here and I had my video game to play."

"That game… the one you left with me?" asked Gohan.

"Uh-huh. Do you still have it?"

"Yeah. It's Goten's now. He was really happy when I passed it to him. And Trunks got really jealous when he found out."

"Gee, everything's turned out differently. Back when I was a kid, I was the one who always wanted some of Trunks's toys."

"He was like that, too. I guess you're not much different as a kid from him."

"Really? That means he's a good and strong boy!"

"Nope, he's a crybaby and can be very childish… just like you."

"Hey! I thought I already told you—"

"You look so funny when you're mad," Gohan chuckled for having succeeded in aggravating his brother. However, that cheerfulness was soon replaced by a rather sad, crestfallen expression. "Yeah, just like him…"

Goten didn't miss the change of mood and was feeling guilty for having brought about this rather uncomfortable and obviously sensitive topic. He promptly apologised to Gohan and told him it was okay if he didn't want to talk about it, but the other boy just shrugged it aside and said it was alright and smiled. It was a fake one and Goten knew it, but he just let it pass by to avoid getting his brother into a more uneasy state.

Silence followed and both parties were aware of the awkwardness it brought. After a minute, Goten finally took the initiative to break the quiet and inquire about some intelligence regarding the threat Gohan was facing. "I think I can help. This Vanitas guy… he said his name had been Cell, right?" he asked.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. Do you know anything about him?"

Goten then disclosed everything he knew about Cell back in his timeline. It was true he couldn't have seen the events with his own eyes since hadn't been born yet, but when he was a little kid his real brother used to tell him stories about how the entire Cell Games affair had turned out. He also remembered about how Gohan always said he was constantly haunted by guilt over their father's noble—although preventable—sacrifice because he had toyed around with Cell and failed to deliver the finishing blow in time. This particular piece of information was broken very, very gently and carefully by Goten so as not to offend Gohan in any way.

However, much to his initial astonishment, Gohan seemed to react to the news exceptionally well. He first thought it was because he hadn't even once met the future counterpart of Goku, hence the absence of emotional attachment, but soon remembered the unfortunate fact that his father from the past had passed away fighting Vanitas. Honestly speaking Gohan wasn't as worried about him as he was about Goten since they had planned to go to Namek after everything had cooled down; that way, they could use one wish to bring him back and the remaining two to cure this timeline's Goten and Trunks before recruiting Dende as the earth's new guardian.

Something suddenly crossed Goten's mind and he proceeded to voice it out. "But whydcha have to wait until we get to Namek? We brought the Dragon Balls with us, right? We can just wish dad back right when we arrive. If he's with us, we're unbeatable!"

"I wish we could, Goten, but we can't," replied Gohan in a slightly dejected manner, "Dad's been wished back once when I was a kid. You see, there was this bad guy who said he was my… our uncle. You know about him too, right?"

"Oh… yeah, I know… Gohan told me about him, too."

"Yup. That's why our only chance is to ask the Namekian Dragon for help. Not even Vegeta can help us, since he was brought back with me after you killed Frieza six years ago."

Goten huffed in disappointment and accepted his defeat. There really were no other alternatives; they had to settle everything by themselves with nobody helping them. Whether they could possibly do it or not, he didn't know; what he did know, though, was that they had to do it not only to proceed with their mission on Namek, but also to save Gohan's timeline from utter devastation knowing what Cell could have done to his own back in his timeline.

The situation they were in now also dictated very explicitly that Gohan had to stay alive at all times no matter what. Should anything unfortunate happen to him, Goten would have to ask Porunga to revive him, which would in turn deprive them of the chance of bringing the poor children back to health. Besides, he wasn't at all fond of the idea of having to see his brother die yet again; he could still remember, although faintly, the emotional anguish he had to undergo when Frieza killed him mercilessly in front of him, the very same tormenting feeling which had triggered his transformation into a Super Saiyan 2 for the first time.

"I don't want to see you suffer again, Gohan. Promise me you're gonna be careful," Goten pled. The way he stared into his twin's eyes indicated the extent of his worry.

"I know… you must've been hurt so much that time," Gohan sighed. He too didn't want to let Goten go through that unpleasant experience again. However, his expression soon turned into a determined, resolute one, and he continued. "But I'm gonna do my best to stay alive. I'm fighting for Goten and Trunks, for mom and Bulma, and for others too. I'm not gonna let them down. We'll defeat this freak once and for all so everyone can live in peace again!"

Goten couldn't agree more. "You're right! We're gonna save your world, so let's watch each other's back, alright?"

Gohan concurred and nodded. They then proceeded to seal that little but important promise of theirs by exchanging fists, just like what Goten always did whenever he made a deal with Trunks, be it serious or prankish.

The rest of their journey to the past was filled with an incessant stream of exchange of information regarding Vanitas and Cell. It allowed Goten and Gohan to devise some appropriate strategies that might help down take down the living terror and increase their chances of survival in the battle. True, Goten didn't know how much stronger Vanitas was than Cell, but considering he had massacred the entire roster of Z-fighters sans Gohan he might be on par with Majin Buu, if not stronger. If so, goofing around in battle was far from being a favourable option; he had learned it the hard way when he fought the evil incarnation of that pink magical being as Gotenks.

Goten and Gohan were so engrossed in their exchange they didn't realise the time machine had been gradually slowing down. The brothers were only aware of it when letters flashed on the display panel, signalling to them they were approaching their destination. They then returned to upright seating position on their respective seats in preparation for landing.

Outside, reality slowly came into shape as the machine made its final approach. Reminded of the past, Goten fastened his grips on the armrests and braced himself for a rough landing. He still remembered the last time he went to Gohan's world with Trunks; he had experienced not only one, but two, unpleasant landings, one in a time machine just like now and the other aboard the Namek-bound spaceship. However, Gohan's relative adeptness and skilfulness in controlling this piece of technology translates to smooth landing very much unlike what Goten had gone through in the past.

After a minute of cooldown period during which the two boys waited patiently, the one from the past checked the control panel and said the date which was displayed on it in green letters: 24 November, Age 769. Then, as though in reply, the canopy of the time machine finally opened; in a mix of wariness and anticipation, the future Son boy cautiously hopped off the time machine and set his feet on the vaguely familiar soil of Gohan's version of Mount Paozu forest.

They had landed on a clearing identical to the one they had departed from in the future. In this land hidden deep in time and space, everything looked almost the same. The landmarks, the ledges, the mountain road running around a river not far from where they were, they were all in the state Goten used to know back in his timeline.

Knowing his house was near the clearing, the spiky-haired preteen decided it might be a good idea to go there and see if anything had changed from it. It was true Goten wasn't quite ready to see his alternate self being bedridden, assuming Gohan was telling the horrible truth about his current condition, but he thought his presence there would at least ease the emotional burden his mother must have been undergoing and comfort her. After all, he was the hope that had been brought from the future, and might well be the only one Gohan could work with to save the world from further ruin.

And so, with that in mind, he left Gohan where he was and quickly scurried through the woods in the direction of his home—at least in the future—and cleared the distance in less than a minute…

… but when he saw what had awaited him there, how he wished he hadn't responded to his desire.

To his surprise, instead of a familiar white dome-shaped capsule house, all he could find were rubbles.

There were no walls, no doors, and no windows; virtually everything had simply been reduced into lowly debris. Not even were there the slightest signs of the house having been inhabited by anyone since Goten couldn't find any furniture or decorations whatsoever. The humble abode was as empty as could be, and he couldn't help but wonder in anxiety and perplexity—mouth agape in disbelief—what in the guardian's name had happened here and where his mother and little Goten had possibly moved to.

Moments later, Gohan finally caught up with Goten. When he found him standing in silence all by himself by the remains of his house, there was nothing he could do but sigh and stoop his head in dejection. Despite his brother's outward quiet, he knew very well he was extremely shocked deep down inside. Then, in an attempt to alleviate his bafflement, the wild-haired Son approached Goten and placed his hand on his right shoulder, sympathetically sharing a moment of silence with him.

"Welcome home, Goten…"

* * *

_Post-note: Yup, I'm back to writing this story. The plot's been—and still is—in a development purgatory with apparently no way out, not even after I wrote Antithesis which was supposed to help me get around this cursed writer's block, but as I promised I won't leave a story unfinished. Hopefully my brain decides to stop being a scumbag soon so I can continue developing the plot. I apologise in advance, and until then, stay cool!_


	6. Shelter, Safety, and Survival

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball / Dragonball Z / Dragonball GT._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Even several minutes into the uncomfortable revelation that his dwelling place had been reduced to mere rubbles, Goten could still feel some kind of an uncomfortable sensation coursing from the top of his head to the toe.

Never before had it occurred to him that this was what he had to witness upon his second coming to this timeline, and it certainly appalled him to no end. What he had expected to see was the familiar sight of his sweet home where he had spent six months in the distant past—seen from this timeline's point of view, but what did he get? An unpleasant fact that his house had been pillaged into the ground, that was what. The absence of his mother and the little kid who was his past self didn't help either.

Still distraught, Goten struggled to rally his thought together to finally form words. "This is… our house? What happened here?"

"This was our house…" Gohan glowered and responded with an equally soft voice. It looked as though he was reluctant to talk about it, but he knew his brother had the right to know. "… until after that freak attacked Goten and Trunks, that is."

This revelation struck Goten faster than lightning, harder than a train. "Y-you mean Vanitas did this?" he gasped as he was yanked out of his shocked state by this revelation. He couldn't believe his ears; he thought the artificial lifeform's assault on the boys was bad enough, but going as far as destroying his house? It was just too much.

"I dunno… I guess so," came the unsure reply.

"Whaddya mean, you guess? Weren't you there when it happened? And where's mom and… me? And Trunks? And—"

Goten's was swiftly interjected before he was able to finish his next sentence. "I know there's so much you wanna know. I understand, Goten, but I don't think this is the place to talk about it. To be honest, I… didn't want you to see this place. I wanted to stop you from going here, but you just had to run off like that before I could even react," said the wild-haired preteen.

In response, Goten apologetically stooped his head in embarrassment for having again—although inadvertently—brought his brother into this rather uncomfortable situation. Before he could apologise, though, Gohan seemed to have somehow uplifted himself a little bit; he suggested they just go to Capsule Corp. According to him, there was less for him to explain and Goten should get your answers there.

Knowing the boy would never take a "no" as an answer thanks to his hard-headed demeanour, Goten complied with his request. There had to be a reason why Gohan had opted to do this, and Goten was afraid he would further hurt his brother's feelings should he force his way. Besides, this was his world and surely he knew it better than him; who knew, Vanitas might still be lurking somewhere in the depths of Mount Paozu, waiting for the opportunity to spring into action just like a predator would stalk his prey. For all he knew, it was probably so that their safety wasn't compromised.

And so, with that in mind, the brothers blasted off into the sky, bound for West City. It had been a while since Goten last flew over the forest now that he had owned his own aircar which was a hand-me-down from Gohan, and he had forgotten how beautiful and serene it was to enjoy the scenery of Mount Paozu forest from above, unconstrained and unconfined in a small space of his aero-vehicle.

Slightly lost in his thoughts, Gohan mumbled under his breath. "Just like the old days…"

Goten's surprisingly sharp ears caught this remark, but perhaps it could be attributed to the Saiyan hearing he—and his brother as well—was blessed with. "Gee, you said that like you're already old."

"What I mean is, it's just like last time we flew like this," replied Gohan as he traversed the memory lane, deep into the long-lost, distant past, "You remember too, dontcha? The day before you went back home?"

"How could I forget? It was not more than two months ago, and I loved every moment of it."

"Seen from your perspective, yeah. But it's been six years here."

"Uh-huh, and it's kinda odd. I mean, I only left you for a while but you've all grown up!" Goten made an arc with his hand to emphasise his point. He then approached Gohan and made a sudden attempt to mess with his hair, like what he had always done to the latter as a six-year-old. "Let's see if I can still do this. Hee-hee."

Not wanting to be treated like that, Gohan desperately tried to stop his brother, but to no avail. The mischievous boy kept ruffling his already wild hair and it was unlikely he was going to stop despite the struggle exerted by Gohan. "Goten! I'm not a kid anymore! Stop it!" he pled between his bouts of laughter.

"Why? It's not like anyone could see us," Goten flashed his trademark grin in response, "Howdcha get your hair to be like this? Wasn't it straight when we met?"

"This is the natural state. C'mon, this is embarrassing… stop it!"

"Make me."

"Oh, you're gonna regret saying that. Here goes!"

"Uh-oh, Gohan is mad!"

Next second the two Sons were engaged in an epic aerial chase with Gohan hot on Goten's heels. They soon ascended into their Super forms and continued darting here and there while keeping their general direction toward West City as the pursuit got beefed up into what seemed like a Saiyan version of tag, both laughing in cheerful glee. The happiness was enough to keep Gohan's insecurities at bay; in fact, to tell the truth, he was actually feeling light and unburdened inside. Despite his earlier display of unwillingness, he enjoyed reliving the moments with his 'older' brother just like those times in the past and for once forgetting about the overwhelming responsibilities having been bestowed upon him.

"Tag! You're it!" exclaimed Gohan when he finally caught up with Goten. He then proceeded to quickly dart ahead of his surprised brother, creating some space between them.

"Hey! Not fair!" the other boy complained with a pout, "I was slowing down to take some rest! You shouldn't do that!"

"Tired already? I told you, you're gonna regret making me stop you," Gohan smirked. The cunning tone in his voice was audible even from a distance.

Slightly exasperated, Goten rolled his eyes although he found it difficult not to be amused at Gohan's antics. "Remind me to grill Trunks for giving you this personality."

"Really? I mean, can you? I know Trunks is stronger than you. If you can't even catch me, howdcha expect to have a chance against him?"

"That's it, little brother! Get ready, you asked for it!"

"Hee-hee. In your dreams!"

Again, the twins shot through the afternoon sky, this time with Goten pursuing Gohan. They would tag and chase each other for the next fifteen minutes, and—thanks to their Super Saiyan speed—by the time they were done West City had just come into view on the horizon. Being so engrossed in his flight filled with fun, Goten was oblivious of the drastically different appearance of the city and only noticed it when Gohan suggested they descend and walk from where they landed.

In addition to the tall buildings he was so familiar with back in his timeline, Goten could also see reflective silver domes sheltering various areas, making it look as though huge blobs of mercury had somehow appeared in the middle of the city. Sparsely distributed throughout the metropolis, the domes are linked with one another by passageways—also silver in colour—spanning anywhere between mere twenties of metres to several kilometres.

To avoid being spotted off the ground, Goten and Gohan landed on a quiet spot somewhere in one of the nooks and crannies of the city and started making their way to one of the silver domes. The former couldn't contain his awe and wonder upon inspecting the domes from a closer distance. Seen from afar the hemispherical structures looked small, but in reality they were exceedingly enormous; of course, since inside some of those domes were sky-scraping buildings.

On the base of the dome of their destination was some sort of a sophisticated-looking gate by which a pair of armed guards vigilantly stood by. Curious as he were, Goten inquired about who they were and whether they had to deal with them.

"They're just guards. They'll ask questions, but just lemme do the talking. You don't have to say anything," Gohan shrugged and replied nonchalantly, to which his brother responded by a nod of his head.

When the young boy approached the gate, sternly one of the guard demanded something from him. "Your IDs, please. And state the nature of your visit," he said with a rather austere tone.

"Son Gohan," replied the young Saiyan while reaching for his wallet in his pocket, "Personal visit. This is my brother, Son Goten, and I'll be escorting him."

"Destination?" asked the guard again.

"Hub."

"That area is off-limits. Access is limited to citizens who are of—"

"Class S," Gohan cut the guard mid-sentence as he flashed his identification card—the letter 'S' visible on the top-right corner of the obverse side—effectively silencing him, "According to Section 12 of the current regulations, I have the privilege to visit any part of the city, including Nexus and Hub."

The other guard threw the boys an incredulous look, but took Gohan's proof of identification nonetheless. With careful scrutiny he shifted his gaze from Gohan's face to the photograph on the card and back, and studied it for signs of tampering or anything that might testify against its genuineness, although eventually he found none. To ensure it wasn't a counterfeit card, he placed it inside a box under the counter and shone ultraviolet light on it. Only after he saw the watermark which certified its authenticity did he finally scan the card with a barcode scanner and input some of Gohan's credentials on the computer.

"Very well," said the guard. He handed the identification card back to its rightful owner and finally granted them access, but not before passing Goten a nametag of some sort which showed that he was a visitor. "You have to keep this with you at all times, and by law you are required to upgrade it to gain access to more secure areas. With your brother as your escort, that shouldn't be a problem. Also, you will have to report to the checkpoint at Hub every 24 hours. Is that clear?"

"Uh, okay, I'm clear. Thanks," Goten acknowledged that he had fully understood what the guard was talking about and gratefully took the visitor pass.

"Please feel free to approach the guards inside should you have further inquiries. Your brother should be able to help you as well."

"Gotcha. Thanks for the help."

Gohan, who was already several metres ahead, beckoned for Goten. He then took him to a wide room with numerous automatic, sturdy-looking steel doors lining up nicely next to one another. With a tap of his identification card on the reader, Gohan opened the door; Goten too unlocked another door with his pass and stepped through the doorway into the interiors of the metropolis.

"WAH! What the heck is this place?"

And he was in for a big surprise.

Because of the highly reflective surface of the silver domes and the fact that few people were present on the outside, Goten had assumed West City had become a ghost town with only a few of its citizens remaining, but boy, was he wrong.

The domes turned out to be two-way mirrors, for from the inside he could observe everything outside. Safe in the protection of the domes was the hustling and bustling West City he used to know. People darted here and there, each of them seemingly absorbed in their respective thoughts and minding their own business. Aircars, despite the fact that their models were older than what he always saw back in his world, could be seen going to and from all directions while still obeying the traffic rules. Buses too continued plying the streets although the new layout of the city made it necessary for the drivers to adjust their routes. Lifestyle-wise, nothing had changed; West City was still as lively and busy as ever.

"You look surprised," said Gohan.

Indeed, Goten was surprised, but it was an understatement. "I… dunno what to say," he replied, his eyes still wide as saucers, "West City has turned into… what's all this? A conservatory? How did they do it?"

"There's so much to explain, huh?" Gohan sighed and smiled softly, "C'mon. I'll tell you everything on the way. The direct bus to Capsule Corp is here," he said while pointing to the bus stop nearest to them, "and we don't wanna miss this one since we'll have to wait for forty minutes for the next one."

And, true to his promise, Gohan proceeded to divulge everything to Goten when they had settled themselves in the comfortable, fully air-conditioned coach. According to him, West City had now become some sort of a refuge ground for those whose hometowns had been destroyed by Vanitas during his killing spree across the globe, much like what Majin Buu had done back in Goten's timeline when still under Babidi's influence.

Gohan was one of said people, and he could remember everything that had transpired and made him a citizen of West City.

The day after Vanitas's initial attack on Goten and Trunks, the monster showed up again at their house in Mount Paozu. However, Goku—in a selfless and noble act of love—forced him, his mother, and his bedridden brother to escape as far away as possible before he engaged in the battle with Vanitas. Little did they know, that was his final battle; when Gohan returned to his house after dropping the other two family members at Bulma's place, all he could find were piles of rubbles…

… and the lifeless body of his beloved father, lying in a pool of his blood at what had been the front porch of the house. That was when everything went downhill.

As though breaking the news to his mother and having to watch her cry her soul out hadn't torn a huge enough gash in his heart, he had to witness Vanitas vanquish so easily and mercilessly the remaining Z-fighters one by one, in front of his eyes, when they intended to exact a revenge for having slain their de facto leader, Goku. The burden had been too much for him to bear, and when the enhanced Cell decided to let him stay alive—seemingly at whim or just to amuse himself—he could've sworn he had wanted Vanitas to kill him.

At this point, Gohan had shed a tear. Embarrassed beyond all telling although glad that his mother and alternate self were still around, Goten attempted to rectify the situation by trying to divert the topic. Out of panic, though, he couldn't, and the best he could do was just saying, "Hey, we don't have to talk about this if you're not comfortable with it…"

Astonishingly, this time Gohan manned up much more quickly than before. "Nah, that's okay," he said while wiping the tear off his face. To Goten's surprise, he actually smiled weakly. "I know dad's gone, but I'm very proud of him… and of everyone, too. Besides, we're gonna bring them back after everything's finished, right?"

Seeing his brother had somehow recovered his optimistic nature, Goten became ecstatic. "You bet! Wowee, Gohan, I'm glad you can finally see the positive side of things!"

"It's all thanks to you, you know," replied Gohan. His brother perceived his words as enigmatic, but he only chuckled seeing the puzzled look displayed by the former. "Never mind. Can I continue? You still wanna know what this structure we're in now is, dontcha?"

Goten quickly forgot about what he had in mind and nodded fervently, so Gohan continued with his tale. In order to provide relief and safety to as many people as possible, the mayor had the domes built. The supervisor, benefactor, and major player in this project? None other than the timeless, globally worshipped business conglomerate named Capsule Corp.

Being designed by Bulma and her father themselves, the domes had been proven to be able to withstand a considerable amount of force, be it blunt force or that created by energy waves. Blessed with a constant flow of cash and equipped with the most cutting-edge, industrial-scale instruments from the very same company, the mayor managed to keep work efficiency and efficacy at high levels to the point that in less than five days eight domes had been built. Construction was progressing even as they spoke.

Each dome, or area as it was known, had their own level of clearance, some requiring those who requested access to be citizens of a certain level or higher. The area they were in now, Haven, was open to every citizen, but as Gohan had said earlier, Capsule Corp was located at Hub; along with Nexus which contained the legislature, executive, and judiciary branches of the city, this area could only be accessed by the most privileged citizens. The boy was lucky he had been friends with Bulma ever since he was four, for she had been the one who arranged with the executives to grant him, Chichi, and Goten—his little brother—S-class citizenships.

And Gohan was telling the truth. As he carried on with his explanation, they had to alight from the coach at the checkpoints leading to Frontier, Safeguard, and finally Hub in order to have Goten's visitor pass upgraded. Under normal circumstances he didn't have to do that since only class S citizens were able to board the Capsule Corp shuttle bus, but should Goten's pass not be upgraded to comply with the areas' security policy, they would run into trouble later on.

"It's kinda annoying," complained Goten when they finally reached Hub. He wasn't at all fond of the bureaucracy which was in effect. According to him, even though the idea was cool, the system just complicated things.

"Well… what can I say?" Gohan shrugged in reply, "There's been a constant influx of refugees from all the ends of the world, and security slowly became a concern. It's a safety measure. You can't blame them. If there's anyone to blame, it's that darn monster Vanitas."

Goten was silent. Every time he heard that name, he felt a pang of guilt deep within his heart. He knew very well, even better than anyone else, it was his and Trunks's actions that had given rise to the birth of this monster; this altered future was the unfortunate repercussion of them tampering with Gohan's timeline. Ultimately, if there were anyone to blame, it was him. Vanitas existed because of him. Gohan had to lose his father and comrades because of him. He also had to see his brother and friend suffer because of him. Well, Trunks was behind the scenes as well, but he wasn't here. Right here, right now, making things right and preventing further harm to this world were under his responsibility—his sole responsibility, even, but he knew Gohan wouldn't let him fight alone.

Before he was able to speak a word, the coach came to a complete stop at a bus stop in front of a enormous yellow-painted dome-shaped building with majestic gates. Nothing had changed from this building, not even the street, lamp posts, or the mailbox.

It was the Capsule Corp he had known, knew, and would always know.

"We're here," said Gohan. He tapped his card on the reader, causing the coach door to slide sideways, and helped his twin get off the vehicle. "Why dontcha press the bell and speak?"

Goten immediately dismissed the proposition. "M-me? I don't wanna do it. I mean, what if it's mom who answers? What should I say?"

"In the end she'll see you too, right? It doesn't make any difference."

"Uh-huh, but… Goten… I mean, the other me, he's down with illness, isn't he? If mom's still unprepared when she sees me, she's gonna freak out."

Gohan thought for a while, seemingly considering the weight of Goten's counterargument which he eventually found very sensible. "Hmm… I guess you're right," he mumbled, "Okay then. Do you mind waiting outside for a moment? I'll go get them to see you."

The spiky-haired Son nodded in compliance, and he watched as Gohan tapped his card on yet another reader to open a small side gate. He then was took to the front porch where he would sit down and wait patiently while his brother did the dirty job of breaking the news to their mother; not long after, Goten could hear a high-pitched shriek echoing through the convoluted hallways of Capsule Corp, bewilderment and excitement laden in it. That was Bulma, hysterical as ever.

Then, just a moment later, the sound of feet stamping hurriedly on the floor could be heard coming from inside. It was closing in, and Goten didn't need to be informed to find out that whoever it was, he or she was very anxious to meet him. And that person could be none other than the one he had thought about in his mind.

Next second the front door was slammed open from inside, shocking Goten who was still thinking what to say to this particular person. There, standing in the doorway, was a woman, clad in yellow cheongsam with purple scarf around her neck, her hair jet black and some of its locks neatly tied up into a bun behind her head. Indeed, this was the person in Goten's mind: his mother.

When Chichi saw Goten, she immediately leapt toward him and locked him in a tight—yet at the same time, tender—embrace. Unable to contain her emotions, she buried her head on Goten's shoulder, burst into tears, and let loose.

"Mom… I'm home. Don't cry…"


	7. Human Action

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball / Dragonball Z / Dragonball GT._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

The living room was spacious enough to even hold a ball, but right now there were only four people.

Chichi, who was overcome with happiness upon learning about the arrival of her son from the future, couldn't stop cuddling said boy. Although Goten had to struggle for air every so often, he made sure to reciprocate his mother's display of affection by hugging her back; in the process, he was reminded of his childhood, when his true mother would tuck him nicely under the blanket and sing him to sleep. Warmth and pure love was what he had felt then, and it was what he felt now, too.

"How are you, mom?" asked Goten tenderly, his arms still wrapped around his mother's shoulders.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, dear," replied Chichi as she tightened her hug on her son. She had to fight through her sobs of joy to convey those words.

"Mom, lemme go… I can't breathe…" they boy pled before he succumbed to suffocation.

Witnessing this extremely heartwarming sight, Gohan and Bulma could only produce a weak smile; Chichi was an exceptionally strong woman—physically, emotionally, and mentally—but it wasn't like one could blame Chichi for exhibiting such kind of behaviour. Just like Gohan, she had gone through so much in just a couple days: dealing with her sick youngest, being forced to take refuge from her home, sweet home, and finally learning about her husband's second death. No one, absolutely no single soul, deserved to suffer like that.

Bulma understood it all too well. She too had lost Vegeta in battle and Trunks was in no better condition than his best friend, although she still got to keep her dwelling place in this heavily fortified city. Day by day prior to Goten's arrival, she would comfort the devastated Chichi who had always been sulking in what seemed to be despair, all while monitoring the status of Trunks and Goten who, even right now, were still comatose.

Things were extremely hard, and they had certainly seen better days.

But now, Goten was here. His presence was a ray of hope, blessing, and source of comfort to everyone, especially Chichi and Bulma. They knew of the fact that no one could stand up against Vanitas—not even Gohan, who at this time was the most powerful true living being on earth. However, Bulma had enjoyed the fruits of Goten's efforts when he, along with Trunks, had gone to Namek in Goku's stead and saved them all, while Chichi had seen with her own eyes what he was capable of when training Gohan years ago. Their hope wasn't unfounded and they knew it.

It was Chichi who was most joyous of his presence, even more so than Bulma. She had faith in her sons. Together, they were promising saviours: saviours who would rid their world of terror. Saviours who would bring peace once again. And most importantly, saviours who were her sons.

The ex-fighter woman finally released her son from her hug. Her hands still grasping his as though unwilling to let go, she tenderly gazed into the dark depths of Goten's eyes with her equally pitch-black eyes. "I'm so glad you're here, baby. I'm tired of living in the dark for too long…"

Goten was about to reply, but he found himself unable to speak. He was at loss of words; never before in his life had he seen Chichi this ravaged. For all he knew, her mother had always been a very strong woman who would never yield even under the most stressful of situations… but it seemed pressure and strain had defined a new high by finally cracking her.

Still emotional, Chichi continued. "Everyone's lost the battle. We were doomed. Sooner or later we'd all lose the battle," she said, "but not anymore now that you're here. You'll defeat that lunatic for good… and the others will be avenged…"

At this point tears were running down Chichi's cheeks. Unable to stand the sight, it was now Goten's turn to comfort his mother. "Aw, c'mon, mom…" he said as he wiped her cheeks dry. He then proceeded to rest his head on her shoulder. "I still dunno what I can do, but I'll do anything to defeat him. I promise, mom, so don't cry."

"I know you will. You and Gohan are our only hope now… but don't do anything reckless. I don't want to lose anyone else ever again, especially not you two…"

Gohan approached his brother and mother and joined them in their family moment. "We will, right, Goten? Just look, mom. We'll fight, take him down, and live to tell about it. I promise," he said in determination fuelled mainly by his desire of revenge.

Next second the Sons were in a big group hug, celebrating the reunion of the still able members of the family with Chichi and Gohan focusing their affection on Goten. This certainly was an emotionally uplifting sight to behold, and Bulma couldn't resist cracking a smile and tearing up, too. Now, if only Goku had been here to share the joy with, or if only poor little Goten had been awake to see his future self…

… hold on a minute.

Chichi suddenly remembered something, and it was something that might be able to help her six-year-old son and his friend for life, Trunks. The copious amount of joy she had felt from reunion with her son from the future had prevented her from saying it. Now that she was reminded it, she had better voice it out before it slipped away again. "Gohan, dear, did you manage to bring them?"

That question replaced Gohan's joy with anticipation and he gently broke free of the hug. Goten proceeded to do the same, and when the spiky-haired preteen asked his brother what the lady meant by 'them', he responded by saying, "They're what I asked you to take from Capsule Corp. Don't tell me you forget that they've been in your bag all along."

"Oh, I see… you mean the Dragon Balls," Goten nodded in acknowledgement. He then walked over to the couch where he left his bookbag. "But… I thought we're gonna save them for later?"

"No, we're using them now," replied Gohan again. He seemed rather anxious to summon the Dragon.

"Why? Whatcha gonna wish for?"

"To help Goten and Trunks," Chichi answered in her son's place, "You might have known, but we really have no more hope left. Piccolo… just like the others, he wasn't spared by that monster, and when it happens—"

"The balls are dead, too," Goten finished the sentence for his mother, which she responded with a nod. Finally comprehending where this was all going, Goten bobbed his head up and down in understanding and started rummaging through the contents of his bookbag. "I get it now… yeah, Gohan did ask me to see if I can get the balls from Capsule Corp. I had to sneak there while nobody was looking. But really, mom, I'm not sure if they're gonna work…"

"What do you mean they may not work?"

Goten cringed at Chichi's question. To tell the truth, he suspected it wouldn't work and was pessimistic, and had been so even when Gohan had asked him to fetch the Dragon Balls from Capsule Corp back in his timeline. He had some rationale behind his doubts, but it might be better to save it for later when what he had feared had been proven true.

When his palm finally made contact with the one of the magical orbs at the very bottom of his bag, he knew he was right; instead of its usual smooth, glossy feel, the sphere felt rather coarse and rugged. Half-heartedly he took out the ball from his bag for everyone to see…

… and the other three people in the room let out a collective shaken gasp upon seeing a stone on Goten's hand. To say that they were surprised was the understatement of the century.

Chichi seemed to be the one most affected by this revelation. Deeply distraught and clearly shocked, she couldn't stop staring at the globular object, which looked not unlike one of your everyday weather-damaged garden stones, in disbelief and with dilated eyes. "W-what… is that? Is that… the Dragon Ball? You're not joking around, are you, dear?"

"It's just as I thought…" Goten sighed dejectedly.

"Just as you thought? So this was what you were worried about," said Gohan, his expression conveying confusion. However, he soon remembered about the conversation they had gone through aboard the Flying Nimbus and understanding dawned on him. "I think I now know why… "

The bright preteen then proceeded to disclose his hypothesis for everyone to hear. According to him, their plan had one fatal, previously unthought-of flaw: although it was true that the object of the wish were in the same space-time plane with the balls, their creator wasn't. Dende, who had created this set of Dragon Balls, was realities apart from his miraculous contrivances, and that was exactly why they were inert. The link between the balls and the Namekian was broken by a vast interdimensional void, rendering them unusable.

When Gohan had finished elaborating his educated guess, he turned to his brother and asked, "Was that what you had in mind, Goten?"

Goten nodded weakly and made a remark about the high degree of plausibility of Gohan's theory. "That means there's no way we can use this set of Dragon Balls. If we wanna use them, we gotta bring them back to my timeline and make a wish from there."

"Yeah, but I doubt it'll work. You see, if the balls are dead here, that means Dende's power can't cross dimensions…"

"You're right. But I think there's another way. If we can fetch Dende and bring him over here, the balls will be activated again."

"Are you sure it's okay? I mean, he's the guardian of your—"

Before he was able to finish his sentence, Gohan was interjected by Chichi. "That's alright, boys," she said dejectedly. Despite the tone of voice with which she delivered her words, she was trying—struggling, even—to at least look strong in front of her sons. "If there really is no way to cure them now, that means we'll just have to wait and hope… for the best…"

Chichi couldn't fool herself. The possibility for the tykes to be healed again to full health having been eliminated, her disguise began to yield and she started breaking down. If even Bulma's—and her staff's—advanced knowledge of medicine and toxicology in addition to Capsule Corp's most sophisticated medical equipment were unable to determine what had infected Goten and Trunks and how to get rid of it, what else could? Despite the fact that the staff had been working day and night just to study the pathology of the disease, hope was slipping away; no one could tell how much more time did they have left before anything undesirable happened.

Goten couldn't stand seeing his mother being like that, so he again made an attempt to console her. "Mom… don't worry. We still have hope."

"Yeah, Goten's right, mom," Gohan joined, "It's not over yet. We'll just have to go with our original plan."

"By going to Namek and ask the Dragon to Goten and Trunks? Is that it?" asked the mother, gaining Gohan's hopeful nod, "But that means… you'll have to defeat Vanitas first. Who knows what he'd do if you're not here to stop him…"

This time she was replied by Goten. "Isn't that why we're here? We're gonna beat him up and finish him once and for all." He then turned to his brother and inquired, "Do you think we have a chance if we just charge at him and take him on right now?"

"I think not, Goten. His power… it's incredible," replied Gohan. He knew how strong this guy really was, and according to him, even with Goten's assistance, they still needed to exert a considerable amount of effort to even have the slightest chance of beating him. "It's kinda frustrating just thinking that time isn't on our side, isn't it?"

Goten sighed. He knew Gohan was telling the truth about the current situation. For all he knew, Vanitas seemed to be much, much stronger than his precursor who was Cell, perhaps on par with Majin Buu. Even to defeat Majin Buu he had to cooperate with Trunks, and to actually have a chance against that pink abomination a week's worth of training had been necessary. However, they didn't have that much time now, and the only option was to make use of their days and fully dedicate them for training as effectively and efficiently as possible…

… or was it?

Actually, no, and Goten just remembered! This was a very crucial piece of information and could well be a significant milestone in their endeavour. "Wait, I know! There's—"

"Attention, Mrs. Brief. Would Mrs. Brief please come to Trunks's room? I repeat, would Mrs. Brief please come to Trunks's room? Thank you."

Before Goten could even convey what he had in mind, a voice thundered from Capsule Corp's PA system, interrupting him. Bulma, whose name was just mentioned, stole a glance on her watch and stood up after learning it was now time to tend to the two sick little boys under her care. "Chi, would you like to join me? You can tag along too, Gohan and Goten. Just meet me in the kids' room," she invited them before excusing herself.

Chichi was still slightly distraught, so she opted to stay behind. On the other hand, Goten—although he still had something in his mind—would like so much to see his little replica as well as his best friend's since in the past he had left before they were even born, but he'd be glad if only they could have met under better circumstances. However, it wasn't the case now and he had no idea how little Goten and Trunks had been faring against their illness, so bracing himself was the best thing he could do.

In the midst of his thought, he could feel a hand on his shoulder. It was Gohan's. He then took his brother by the hand, leading him to follow Bulma toward Trunks's room. "C'mon, let's go. You ready to see them, big brother?"

"I dunno. I hope so…" replied Goten. In his head ran the thoughts of the little kids being hooked up to various kinds of medical apparatus, just like what one would see in hospitals, and he wasn't at all fond of that sight. He hadn't been hospitalised before, but he didn't need to be told being in such a condition was at the very least uncomfortable. Painful, even.

"I'm not sure if it's gonna help at all," said the wild-haired boy, "but maybe you wanna talk to them. Yeah, that sounds crazy, alright, but I do that every day."

"Nuh-uh. That's not crazy. I think it's how you show that you still care about them, dontcha think?"

"I… guess so. Well, in any case, here we are."

After traversing through the house's extensive and winding hallways, they finally arrived at Trunks's room. In front of them was a yellow door on which a piece of paper was pasted; the handwriting on the paper—seemingly made by children—read 'Trunks and Goten's room. Stay out!', a clear indication that even in this world, those two boys used to have routine sleepover sessions at each other's house.

Goten seemed ready to meet them, and with a morale boost from Gohan he reached for the door knob. However, before he was able to turn it, someone opened the door from inside, and that someone was soon revealed to be the emerald-haired scientist.

Standing in silence just beyond the doorway, Bulma's expression was unreadable. For one brief moment relief could be seen, but then sadness of untold dose replaced it. It looked like she had some information to share with Gohan and Goten, but at the same time she seemed unsure of how to break the news. Bulma could only stand there while stooping her head in uncertainty, both her arms hanging limply by her side, holding one little hand in her left palm and another one in her right…

… hold on a minute.

Two little hands?

Gohan and Goten were too transfixed by the unfathomable expression on Bulma's face they failed to notice the two tiny figures flanking her. When Gohan looked down, he could feel his heart jump and skip a few beats; was his mind playing tricks on him? He blinked a few times to see if it was unreal, but no. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief to shove the illusion away, but no.

There, in front of him and Goten, stood two young kids. One had jet black hair with palm tree-like spikes jutting into all directions, while the other had his lilac hair styled in a bowl-shaped cut. There was no mistaking them with anybody else; those children were the ones Gohan had been thinking of day and night lately, the ones he always hoped would wake up soon.

And now, for all intents and purposes, his hope had been fulfilled.

Goten and Trunks had awoken.

When everything finally registered in their mind, the children—although still visibly weak, lethargic, and very frail—teared up and immediately hugged the wild-haired preteen they adored so much, all while mentioning about how very scared they were and that it hurt a lot. Overcome with untold amount of happiness, Gohan held back his tears of joy and reciprocated the hug with a nice, big, and warm one.

"I-I'm… scared, Gohan!" little Goten buried his head in Gohan's shirt and cried uncontrollably, "D-d-don't leave… me alone. I'm scared! Waaah!"

"There, Goten. Everything's gonna be alright," said Gohan. Affectionately he ruffled his little brother's hair and Trunks's too; although the latter was only sobbing instead of bawling his eyes out, he knew he was just as shaken as Goten and could surely use some comfort. "You're safe now. I won't leave you ever again. I promise."

Seeing this, Goten couldn't help cracking a smile. For everything he had done for his little brother and his friend, Gohan sure did deserve the unbelievable dose of glee he must have felt right now, and possibly that wasn't even enough.

But then, a grim thought crossed his mind. Goten found it difficult shrug aside the expression he had seen on Bulma's face. Somehow he was able to sense the emotional turmoil raging in the lady's mind and heart, and he suspected that even this happy moment had its own dark side…

There had got to be a catch to all this. He just knew.


	8. Advocacy

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball / Dragonball Z / Dragonball GT._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

"_Mrs. Brief…"_

"_How are they doing?"_

"… _I have both good and bad news."_

_That was a first._

_During her time caring for the children, that was the first time Bulma's top doctor—or anyone, for that matter—said those lines or the like. Never before in her life had she thought she would be in such kind of a situation; for those to whom those words were directed, it was a disaster. In spite of how gently the bad news was broken, it was still bad news and would eventually neutralise the relief and solace its good counterpart should have been able to bring about._

_Still dumbfounded and unsure what to reply, Bulma spoke nonetheless. "As a doctor, you should know better than anyone else it's a very challenging statement… right?"_

"_I know, Mrs. Brief. I'm sorry… we've tried our best," replied the medical officer. He was trying to sound as emphatic as possible._

_After several moments of silence, Bulma shook her head, took a deep breath, and told her employee, "Good news."_

_The man, still clad in his clinical white coat, nodded in acknowledgement. "I see… the good news, then. First of all," he said while flipping the pages of his journal, "your hypothesis is correct. The particles present in Trunks's and Goten's bloodstream were keeping them in a comatose state."_

"_We've been through this during meetings. I sure hope that's not the only good news," Bulma sighed in dejection and disappointment. She had expected more of him; besides, this wasn't the time to be reminded about what they had previously known, and if it really was the good news, she didn't even want to think about the bad one. "I've asked you to get rid of those darn nanites. I want an update on the status of that work, not reiteration. Have you done it? Or do I need to remind you we haven't got forever to help them?"_

"_N-no, Mrs. Brief. But I believe you'd want to hear about our current status."_

"_Then spit it out! Do you know Chichi is as concerned about the boys as I am? And Gohan? What a case he is!" the female scientist glowered rather impatiently._

_The physician then proceeded to elaborate his finding. "The result of this morning's routine blood test is out," he said, handing Bulma a tiny slip of paper. Her attention was focused on a particular column with a whole lot of zeros. "As you can see, this column reflects the contaminant density… all zero."_

"_The word 'density' is ambiguous. I suggest you—hold on a second," Bulma stopped. Realisation suddenly dawned on her. "If what you mean by contaminant density is what we previously knew as concentration, then that means…"_

"… _indeed, yes. The nanites seem to have disappeared from Trunks's and Goten's circulatory system."_

_At this point hope began to dawn on the previously desperate and disgruntled lady. "Sweet Kami, guardian of earth," she gasped and covered her mouth with her palms, "H-how did you do that? Do you know you've done a fantastic job? And what about the boys? Are they awake?" came the string of questions._

"_They're awake, but regarding the nanites, that's what we're still trying to find out. It seemed like… some sort of a miracle. They just disappeared without—"_

"_On second thought, never mind about that. Doctor, please, open the curtain. I want to see them…" she requested as an ecstatic feeling rushed from her head to the toe._

_Ever since Trunks and Goten contracted their illness thanks to the nanites injected by Vanitas into their bloodstream, Bulma had a sterile chamber built inside her son's spacious room in which all care procedures were conducted. The only way people could observe what was going on inside was through a glass pane, although most of the time the curtains inside were drawn._

_This chamber was built with the intention of preventing outside contaminants from interfering with the treatment process. In addition to that, it also served as a safety measure to isolate the mysterious pathogens so that they didn't escape to the outside world and cause an outbreak. Paranoiac thinking, indeed, but considering this had been a foreign and completely new disease they had been dealing with for the past few days—with its method of transmittance and vector still undetermined—it really was for the best of everyone._

_And now, back to the present._

_At the doctor's cue, the behind the thick glass pane separating the anteroom from the clean chamber unfolded, revealing to the mother of one the sight she had been longing to see: her son and his brother-like friend now awake from their painful slumber, although they still needed time to accustom and resynchronise themselves with the land of the living. Thankfully, those tasks—some rather taxing and cumbersome ones, seen from the boys' point of view—were eased by the help offered by the dedicated physicians._

_Long story short, it was impossible to explain in words the feeling she was feeling right now, and none was sufficient to represent how badly she wanted to break into the chamber, hug them tight, and bring them to Gohan, Goten, and Chichi. This was the day she, Chichi, and Gohan had been waiting for and she wasn't about to take it for granted._

_However, before she could even take a step forward to do just that, her chief medical officer had begun to speak again. "That's the good news. I'm left with the bad news now…"_

_That was right. The bad one._

_Tension hung in the air, and it felt so thick someone might be able to carve it out with a spoon. Bulma had been so lost in her joy she had forgotten about that particular confounded piece of news, and now her emotions conflicted with one another. Would it hold true that the bad news would neutralise the joy she had experienced? Would she regret her decision to have the good news broken first? The news could be just about anything and she wasn't sure whether she wanted to hear it or not._

"_I'm sorry… I wish I didn't have to do this, but this is really important and I think you should know it," said the chief doctor again. Having witnessed how troubled Bulma was, now he too had become rather uneasy and nervous. "Whenever you're ready, Mrs. Brief."_

_Silence followed, and in this period Bulma was torn between the options of hearing the news or not. A part of her secretly wanted to just ignore the ugly fact and entrust the well-being of Trunks and Goten to the medical team, but she knew better than that. As a mother, she deserved to know everything about her son's—as well as Goten's—welfare; when this occurred to her, she felt downright embarrassed of herself for having even considered the first option._

_And so, with this in mind, she hardened her resolve, braced herself for the worst, and finally said, "Okay. So what's the bad news?"_

* * *

Goten and Gohan were left totally dumbstruck at this revelation. Unbelievable as it might seem, numbers didn't lie; when they took a look at the second page of the blood test result slip, their eyes was immediately fixed onto figures written in red. Only then were they finally able to believe what Bulma had recounted about her conversation earlier with her doctor had been true all along.

His attention still fixed on the piece of paper, Goten spoke in incredulity, "So… those nanites, they…"

"That's right… they're still there," Bulma averted her gaze from the boys and continued with a suppressed voice, "only we couldn't detect them. It turns out they've incorporated themselves into Trunks and Goten's cells and initiated a string of mutations at the genetic level."

"And the borderline-low lymphocyte count we see here… is the result?" asked Gohan who was referring to the red figures.

To his dismay, what he got as a reply from Bulma was a weak nod. According to her, the mutations caused by the nanites had somehow suppressed generation of blood cells—including what Gohan had referred to as lymphocytes—from their progenitor cell, a process known as haematopoiesis. As though it hadn't been bad enough, the mutations continued to take place as they spoke right now.

Being bright youths they were despite their age, Goten and Gohan didn't need to have the consequences of having low lymphocyte—a medical term which was another word for white blood cells that kill pathogens and provide immunity—count explained. Now, if the population of those voracious critters in the immune system was small in size, susceptibility to various infections would be heightened since the body's cellular arsenal wouldn't be able to fend off possible future pathogens. Once this happened, little Goten and Trunks—whom Chichi was currently comforting after they had gone through yet another round of profound crying upon learning about their fathers' death—would have limited chance of survival against even the most benign of diseases due to their immune system being completely shut down.

"Gohan, Goten, please… don't tell this to Chichi before I say it's okay," Bulma pled urgently to the boys, "Even I'm not sure how to tell her, or if she'll take it well. We still need to come up with a way to reverse the current condition, but we don't have much time before Trunks and Goten fall sick again. If it happens, I… I don't know what to do anymore."

"But we still have senzu beans. They'll work just fine, won't they?"

"They can't cure natural ailments… even if they could, we don't have an infinite supply of them. They take a long time to grow, and Korin runs out of them every so often."

"That means our only hope for their recovery is the Dragon Balls. It's awful…" the spiky-haired preteen shook his head. Never before in his life had he heard about such a terrible disease. As far as he knew, even cancer was still curable and not as frightening! "I still don't understand. What exactly is Vanitas trying to do with them? I mean, what good is it for him to do this?"

"Goten, he's deranged. He's a monster who doesn't have common sense! You don't wanna know what's going on in his mind!" Gohan frowned. On his face was visible a hint of hatred and contempt.

There was nothing the three of them could say anymore, and silence slowly crept in. The only sounds they could hear were Trunks and Goten's muffled sobs from inside the children's room and occasional faint noises of the traffic outside. What should they do now? Or, rather, what could they do? Even slaying that villain who went by the name of Vanitas wouldn't change the fact that the children's days were numbered.

That being said, though, that objective was still of the highest priority among others in their list of things to do; not only for the need of revenge, mind you, but also to protect the world from further devastation. There really was no telling what Vanitas was doing right now, and for all intents and purposes, he might very well be terrorising another place on earth just to show how powerful he was. That couldn't continue and had got to stop.

After a couple minutes, the past Son finally broke the silence with his question. "How long do we have left?"

"Gohan, genetic-related diseases are unpredictable and highly unstable. That's a difficult question, but I do have an estimate if I really have to come up with a number…" Bulma paused. She was partially correct since they still had no idea about how rapidly the mutation would alter the boys' physiology. There was another side to her reluctance to answer, though; she wasn't at all fond of numbering her son's days… but who would be?

"Well…?"

"… I can't do that. I'm sorry…"

"Bulma, I understand how you're feeling now," said the boy again. He was trying to encourage the sad mother to provide them the answer. "But we need to plan our next move. Time isn't with us, Bulma. I can't just watch everything happen without doing anything." Gohan pumped his fist in indignation, remembering what Vanitas had done to all of them. "This isn't only my fight. This is OUR fight. You gotta help us, Bulma, please."

"Gohan…"

"I know you don't wanna think about it. Believe me, I don't, too… heck, Goten and Trunks are my little brothers. I don't wanna hear about how many days they have left, but I have to, and I'm ready. We need that information to plan what we should do next."

This time it was Goten's turn to persuade Bulma. "Yeah, Gohan is right, Auntie Bulma. If you don't give us the figure, even if we defeat Vanitas, we may never reach planet Namek in time…"

Bulma's eyes were finally opened. How could she be this weak? She shouldn't have been. As a mother, she should know better than anyone that her duty was to be a source of comfort to Trunks as well as—along with Chichi—little Goten. If Gohan and Goten could manage to be this strong, she had to be, too. What would her son say if he found her perpetually sulking like this?

Gohan was correct. This was everyone's fight, and she too had to do her part if she still wanted Trunks, Goten, and Chichi to see a better world. "You're right. I'm sorry I was selfish. I only wanted to comfort myself, but now I know it's not right," she apologised sincerely, gaining a grin from Gohan and Goten as her reply. Now sporting a more optimistic viewpoint, she finally gave the answer to their inquiry. "My estimate is two weeks. From now on, we're going to give it our best in whatever we do."

"Yeah! That's the spirit, Auntie Bulma!" exclaimed Goten while throwing his hands up in the air in anticipation.

"Thanks, boys. I think I couldn't have done it without you," Bulma smiled. She gently poked the boys' forehead in gratitude before proceeding to break the news, so very gently, to her friend in the room. "Now I don't know how Chichi will react, but I know she'll be strong for all of us, too. After all, she's the mother of the most powerful boys ever on the earth!"

Hearing this, Goten could only rub the back of his head and grinned sheepishly, a gesture he always exhibited whenever he felt flattered. Gohan took the compliment to heart even though he only shrugged, but the wide smile he displayed was genuine. And so, with another "thank you", Bulma opened the door to Trunks's room and shut it for some privacy and convenience. The fact that the little children had cried themselves to sleep—yes, again—just helped.

The brothers then proceeded to take a stroll down the hallway to the kitchen. Once there, they helped themselves to two cups of fresh milk and snacked on some cookies and shortcakes Mrs. Brief always had ready for anyone to take. Even in this world, the ever-young grandmother was the best baker in town; they both knew it and hence couldn't stop munching even as they talked with each other.

"So, Goten," Gohan began after swallowing a mouthful of peanut butter cookies, "How many days will it take for us to reach Namek?"

"Hmm, let's see… I think when I went there it took around five days," replied Goten.

"So we need at least ten days of travel. Let's add one day for our time on Namek. That means we're left with around—"

Having downed his glass of milk, Goten interjected and finished the sentence for Gohan while wiping his mouth. "Three days. We really don't have much time, huh?"

"Yeah. Gee, it sounds really tight, alright, but we'll make it through this. Perhaps it's good to start training right today, dontcha think?"

"I could use some rest first if you don't mind…"

"You should. You just arrived here, so take your time. I don't want you to be too tired. We can start training later on when you're refreshed."

Suddenly Goten was reminded of what he had wanted to say earlier, but didn't since the announcement of the children's apparent recovery cut him off. However, being a troublemaking imp he was by nature, he felt like dilly-dallying with Gohan a bit. "But what if I told you I don't wanna train here?"

"Well, we can always train on the wastelands outside the city," Gohan shrugged, still unaware of Goten's intentions, "I guess it's better, too, since we don't have to worry about injuring other people."

Goten grinned mischievously at his brother's reply. "What if I don't wanna train today?"

"Huh? Whatcha saying?"

"Aaand… what if there's a place where we can train as hard and long as we want to?"

"Haha. You're so funny, Goten," the wild-haired Son chuckled dryly, "We both know there isn't much time for us to train. Although it'd be really pretty if there were a place like that…"

"Well, guess what, actually there is!" Goten burst out. Unlike before, now his excitement was sincere. "I once went to a place where you can have a year's worth of training in just one day! Cool, huh?"

Skeptical and incredulous, Gohan stopped munching on what seemed to be his ninth piece of cookie; he found Goten's words hard to believe. There couldn't possibly be a place like that, it was plain illogical! For all he knew such a hypothetical space could only exist in a different dimension, and if it involved yet another use of his time machine he was very sure he didn't want to go there since there would be two closely spaced time-crossing events that would compromise the integrity of the fabrics of his universe.

However, much to his further disbelief, Goten insisted what he said was as true as it could be. It was in a different dimension, alright, but they didn't have to leave earth to access that space. In addition to that, it was located somewhere at the topmost reaches of the atmosphere; despite that, the molecular composition of the air was still able to sustain life for some reason. No one would disturb them during their time there simply because the existence of this space was unknown to anyone.

After some persuasion, Gohan finally yielded and decided to believe his brother's claims, although his unwavering faith in him must have played a part. With that agreed upon, they would dedicate the rest of this day for a much-needed rest, especially for Goten. This was the period of calm before a storm and they needed to utilise it as efficiently as possible.

Gohan thanked Goten for the insight and suggestion to which the latter replied, "Anything for an awesome twin brother," just like prior their departure to the past. Then, knowing time had once again become their ally, they strolled down the hallway to the living room, lay sprawled abreast on the huge sofa, and made themselves comfortable while continuing their chit-chat, mainly about each other's personal life and Gohan's inquiry about how things had been going lately in the future.

Yes, they had better use the time available to them for some relaxation. Tomorrow they would depart for the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and commence their one-year training regimen for the good of the world.


	9. Promises of Faith, Hope, and Love

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball / Dragonball Z / Dragonball GT._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

The sun was still nowhere to be seen, but all non-worker inhabitants of Capsule Corp had been up.

Today was the day. In less than a quarter of an hour, the two young warriors had to be away from their family and friends in order to train in almost total seclusion high atop the clouds. One might wonder why they had decided to depart before the breaking of dawn; the most likely answer he or she would get was probably so that Goten and Gohan could start their training regimen straightaway, all while they were still fresh as new.

The two hopeful mothers too were there with them, hand-in-hand with Trunks and little Goten who were still weak due to their illness. The children looked bemused; although they had completely recovered from their grief over their respective fathers' death thanks to the possibility of bringing them back with the Dragon Balls, they didn't understand why Gohan had to go, and weren't fond of where this was all going. Yesterday the big brother had promised he would never again go far away but here he was, standing in front of them, having just said he would have to leave for a moment.

"Gohan, you meanie! You lied to us!" Goten frowned while rubbing his eyes in an attempt to chase the drowsiness away. However, since he put that rather adorable sleepy expression on his face, the extent of his seriousness was considerably toned down. "I thought you're not supposed to tell lies, because if you do…"

As though on cue, Trunks finished Goten's sentence. "You're going down there," he pointed down to the ground, "and you're gonna have a bad, bad time. I dunno about you, but I sure don't wanna go there."

Gohan found himself in hot soup. True, it was all thanks to him those boys were aware of the virtue of truth, but he had set a bad example for contradicting what he had taught. Reasoning with them wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do since the kids were stubborn and unlikely to change their perspective, but at the same time they had to know it was all for the greater good and this violation was made on a morally sound basis. Who would have thought just a few words were able to bring about such a complication, although it was innocent?

"Aw, c'mon, guys. It's only for a day. Trust me, before you realise it, big brother Goten and I will be back," replied Gohan.

Little Goten was headstrong with his opinion. "Yeah, but a lie IS a lie. Isn't that right, Trunks?" he turned to his lilac-haired best friend to see him nodding approvingly.

Goten, who was watching in amusement, couldn't help letting out a silent giggle, although Gohan's highly perceptive ears caught it. When the latter turned to him for help, he playfully rejected his plea and to his dismay suggested he somehow devise an effective way to handle this kind of situation since there would surely be more to come. Having been told this, Gohan could only chuckle nervously as a drop of sweat found its way down his temple.

Fortunately for him, Bulma stepped in to his rescue and explained to the six-year-olds the urgency of the entire situation. She managed to make it very clear, in her own way, why Gohan had to break his promise for now, and ensured them that until the day of their recovery there wouldn't be another time when he would leave again. This claim was affirmed by said boy as he extended his pinkie finger to the boys; they promptly hooked their tiny fingers onto Gohan's.

"What happens if you lie again?" asked Goten who was now more willing to let his brother go.

"Oh, no, I won't. You know pinkie promise is the most powerful form of promise, dontcha?"

"Yeah, but you can still lie, and that's not fair," said Trunks slightly sceptically, "C'mon, Gohan. We need proof. When you two are back, you gotta treat us."

"Hmm, treat you, huh? Let's see then…" Gohan thought for a while. In his head ideas of entertaining his little brother and his friend ran wild, and after a moment he finally decided on one. "Alright, I'm sure you're gonna like this. When everything's back to normal, I'll take you to the amusement park at Haven and you can have as much fun as you want. Cool, huh?"

At the mention of the words 'amusement park', the twin troublemakers seemed to snap out from their present unwell state and drowsiness. Eyes dilated to the width of a saucer, they exclaimed in unison, "Wow, you will? Really?"

Gohan nodded in firm resolve and lifted the two boys off the ground with both hands. "Yeah. You can write it down if you want to."

That was all he needed to make his brother and friend happy. In no time they burst out in excitement, telling each other and their mothers how awesome it would be to visit the theme park to play and have fun without having to worry about money. Virtually every child in West City dreamed of going there, but after the last fare hike which was rather steep, only a handful of them were actually able to pay a visit.

Alas, the urgency of the situation dictated that they couldn't spend too much time rejoicing. By now, vibrant streaks of red and orange hues had become visible beyond the eastern horizon, and the beauty wasn't lost even though they saw it from the inside of a dome structure; it looked as though someone had smeared oil paint all across the sky. In just a moment Gohan and Goten would have to take the shuttle bus which had been waiting for them and—as soon as they made their way out of the city—blast off eastbound into the yonder distance for their quest for power and, eventually, everyone's freedom.

With that in mind, also with no time to waste, Gohan put the children back on the ground by the two mothers and said his goodbye. "Alright, it's time for me to go. You're gonna be good, right?"

"Uh-huh," Trunks and Goten nodded and replied in unison.

"You won't cause any trouble?"

Another nod.

"You're gonna do what your mom tells you?"

Yet another nod.

"And you're gonna get well soon?"

Still yet another nod.

"Good. Now repeat it, just to make sure you got everything correct," said Gohan. Every time he told the little kids to observe something, he never forgot to keep this step in mind since the probability of them forgetting what they were supposed to do was high. He had seen failed instances in the past many, many times and most of the time they spelled major trouble.

Goten then took a deep breath and started chain a string of words with a runaway-train pace. "Yeah! We're gonna be really good while you're gone and not break anything and not drink milk straight from the carton and not take ice cream from—"

"Goten, you dummy! It was supposed to be a secret!" Trunks interjected Goten by covering his mouth with his little palms, resulting in the younger boy struggling for air. This action raised Gohan's—as well as the others'—suspicion, but fortunately Trunks was quick to follow up. "Um, yeah. We're also gonna listen to mom and Goten's mom and do as they say so we can get well soon. Is that what you wanna hear, Gohan?"

Although Trunks managed to pull off his most convincing smile, Gohan was still curious about the details regarding ice cream. However, he dismissed it as one of the urchins' unimaginable ways to satiate their almost endless craving for anything sweet and said nonetheless, "Yup, that's it, alright. Nine thousand and one points for you and Goten!"

Finally Trunks let go of his friend who immediately hyperventilated for air. The bowl-haired tyke watched with a scowl as the red hue Goten had gradually gathered on his place was slowly replaced by its original colour. He shot him his best death glare for having almost revealed their so-called secret, then whispered to him so very silently—not even a Saiyan's perceptive ears could catch the words. It looked like they were planning some kind of a prank again during Gohan's absence, and what it could be or whom it would be pulled on was for them to know and for the whole world to find out.

After witnessing this little exchange between the boys, Gohan and Goten then prepared to step inside the coach. Before they could do that, however, the other self of the spiky-haired Son approached his future self, albeit with the pace of a snail; it seemed he wanted to say something to him but couldn't rally enough courage.

"Hmm? What is it, little me?" asked Goten as he knelt down beside the child. Upon closer inspection he looked so much like him as a kid—those deep obsidian eyes, that seriously spiky hairstyle, that light peach complexion… but how could he not be? For all intents and purposes, he was him.

Unable to either man up or summarise his thoughts into words, little Goten lazily hovered toward Gohan and—just like Trunks did to him—whispered something with a very soft voice. Now aware of what he wanted to ask, Gohan chuckled in amusement, but his little brother caught his giggle and didn't take this lightly. Being someone who didn't like to be laughed at, he frowned in frustration as his cheeks filled up with air, making him look like an oversized version of pufferfish.

Seeing this, Gohan quickly apologised while smiling sheepishly. "Hey, sorry about that. But why dontcha ask him yourself? I know he is, but you can get more stories from him. Hee-hee."

"C'mon, little guy. You don't have to be shy. I won't bite," Goten too encouraged his other self to speak up.

With that, the kid finally managed to at least gather some will to try and again approached Goten, slowly and shyly. Said the boy, "Uh, big brother Goten, are you… strong too?"

"Why, me?" Goten raised his eyebrows. His face seemed to show a mix of amusement and confusion. "I dunno. Whaddya think of it? Do I look strong?"

"I think…" little Goten put his hand to his chin and thought for a while before coming up with an answer, "I think you're as strong as Gohan! And he's reeeealy strong. You know, whenever his hair turns yellow, he becomes super fast!" he exclaimed excitedly. Making an arc using both his hand to emphasise his point, he continued, "And strong! And cool! It's called Super Sa… Say… Saying!"

Trunks snorted as a result of trying to contain his laughter, while Goten himself almost cracked hearing the mispronunciation of the word 'Saiyan'. "It's Su-per Sai-yan," he said slowly to make sure the child got it correctly, "and yeah. When you transform into a Super Saiyan, you get stronger and faster, and of course it's cool!"

"So can you turn into a Super Saying?"

"Yup, I can, too. I first transformed when I was around your age."

"Really? I wanna see, I wanna see!"

"Goten, c'mon. Big brother Goten has more important things to do," said Gohan. Although he'd be so glad to let them bond with each other some more, they had to go now, otherwise there was no point of beating the early birds.

"That's okay. It won't take long…" replied Goten. He then started to power up and transformed into a Super Saiyan with the greatest of ease; in a flash, a golden aura danced around him, his hair stood on its end, and the black of his eyes was replaced by a viridian hue. "See? Whaddya think?"

"That's… that's cool!" the spiky-haired child jumped up and down with excitement, his eyes open wide. He then hopped high and latched onto Goten's neck, precisely like what this timeline's version of Gohan used to do in the past. "When I get big, I wanna be just like you and Gohan! Do you think I can turn into a Super Saying too?"

"Yeah, you can! That's why you gotta train hard to become one. Do you spar with Trunks?"

"Uh-huh. Every day, when Gohan was doing homework."

"Then you'll be a Super Saiyan in no time. You'll get super strong and fast and cool!"

"Wowee! So I can be stronger than Trunks?"

"Hey! Whaddya mean by that, Goten?" the boy in question interjected. Needless to say, he question wasn't in the slightest bit pleased hearing this question. True, Goten might be his best friend, but that didn't mean he would get stronger than him. He was older than him by six weeks and naturally he had to be the stronger one among them.

"Huh? What's wrong, Trunks?" still piggybacking comfortably on the back of his 'big brother', little Goten peeked from behind the older boy's spiky mass of hair and faked confusion, "Did I say something wrong?"

"I'm telling you, you'll never get stronger than me," just like his future counterpart, Trunks retaliated with a very proud tone of voice. A smirk was even supplied free-of-charge.

"But big brother Goten said I could be a Super Saying! Just you wait, Trunks, I'll beat you to it!"

"And this comes from someone who can't even pronounce 'Saiyan' correctly. Nah, I think you won't."

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Woah, easy there, you guys!" Goten interjected in an attempt to quell the quickly escalating tension. As he did this he was reminded of his childhood when he and Trunks would argue over even the simplest of things. "I'm not saying only one of you can transform into a Super Saiyan. If you train hard, you both can! You're both half-Saiyans, you know."

"And that's gonna be me! Right? Right?" asked little Goten with unparalleled amount of glee. Really, this child was as hyperactive as his namesake.

By now Goten had relaxed and reverted into his normal state. "Well… I guess if you train hard enough, yeah, it's gonna be you."

"There! You heard that, Trunks, I know you did!" exclaimed the still-excited boy. Not only that, he went as far as sticking his tongue at his best friend as a sign of his victory, very much to his mother's chagrin.

Having lost the verbal battle, Trunks was out of words to say, so he crossed his arms and put that irritated face of his. Regardless of the matter, losing to Goten wasn't even at the bottom of his list of things to do; in the past, whenever he had a tussle of some sort with his friend, he somehow managed to emerge the victor—although most of the time cheating was involved—and as such an unfortunate outcome had been almost unheard of. But hey, now that big brother Goten was here and he would surely back Goten up, he might as well get used to it. If only he could get Gohan to back him up…

When the spiky-haired Sons were happily playing and having a chit-chat with each other, the elder of the two was reminded about his current objective. Yes, it was true he and Gohan would have an entire year for themselves, but that didn't mean he could spend too much time procrastinating. The fate of the world was at stake, and obliviously having fun wasn't exactly the best thing to do. Besides, it was just wrong; how could he do that while the others were living in apprehension and fear of Vanitas who might be roaming about the earth?

With that in mind, he put little Goten down and ruffled his hair. Before saying his goodbye, he made sure to encourage him—with a soft voice—to train hard so that he could become a Super Saiyan before Trunks could. Once again, the child's eyes glistened with sparks of great eagerness; he acknowledged it as an order and enthusiastically promised to do as told. When his eyes met Trunks's, little Goten produced a wide grin as though he had won the battle, an act that was successful in making the lilac-haired tyke raise his eyebrows in bewilderment.

At last, everything that needed to be done had been done. It was now time for Goten and Gohan to go, and there was no delaying it further. They walked toward the two mothers and promised to them they would train extra hard in order to defeat the monster who had so maliciously and mercilessly hurt everyone, physically and emotionally.

"I know you will, sweetie. You have the power to do it and change everything for the better," Chichi affirmed, to which Bulma responded with a nod of agreement. She continued, "You are the two strongest boys the earth has ever seen… and I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah. We won't let you down, mom," said Goten.

This time it was Bulma's turn to speak. "You won't, and we have faith in you. During your training, don't concern yourself about us. As mothers, it's our duty to take care of Trunks and Goten," said the emerald-haired mother, her voice somehow laden with authority and gentleness, "Now you just focus on what you have to do, take care of that monster for good, and come back safe and sound. We'll be waiting… "

"You have to. Remember the park, Gohan," Trunks butted in and reminded Gohan of the promise he had made earlier. Heck, when it came to having fun, it took everything in the world to make those ever-hyper children completely forget about it.

"We will and we promise. Thanks, mom and Bulma," responded Gohan. With Goten by his side, he was rather confident of his success. He then turned to the children and said, "And you guys! I tell you what… after playing at the park, you're gonna have a great dinner with me and big brother Goten at my favourite restaurant. Got it?"

With his offer Gohan succeeded in eliciting near-incredulous squeals of excitement from Trunks and little Goten. Did they hear it right? First they were told they could play at the amusement park to their hearts' content, and now they would be treated a scrumptious meal afterward. And let's not mention they could do that without having to worry about money… that was like a dream come true, and not even a world of 'wow!' was enough to describe their merriment. In their joy, they—even the normally reserved Trunks—jumped and clung onto Gohan's neck just like leeches would onto their prey, all while thanking him incessantly. Yes, in their eyes, Gohan had officially become the best big brother ever.

Happy for giving his mischievous little brothers something to look forward to, Gohan smiled softly as he took them off his neck before his air supply was cut off. "No problem, squirts! Just promise me you'll get well soon, okay?" he said, gaining fervent nods as his reply, "Alright then, we're off. See you in three days, everyone. Just you wait… everything's gonna be over by then."

"Okay! Good luck, Gohan and big brother Goten! We'll be waiting!" said little Goten.

"Yeah. Kick that monster's ugly butt and make him pay for what he's done!" Trunks joined while pumping his fists.

In acknowledgement, Gohan and Goten made victory signs with their hands for the last time before they stepped inside the bus and closed the door, after which it would quickly took off into the distance. In an instant the black vehicle seemed to have considerably distanced itself from those it left behind, and at this point of time those by the gates of Capsule Corp—Trunks and little Goten were still waving happily—could no longer see it.

* * *

Standing there by the doorway, alone, was Chichi—Bulma had taken the two tykes inside to prevent unwanted pathogens from aggravating their already compromised physiological condition. Had she been given the choice, the raven-haired mother of those warriors would rather not let them go and risk their lives to fight that abomination of a creature.

Along with little Goten, they were everything she had left; plus, they weren't even adults! No children deserved to be burdened with so great a responsibility. Oh, how she wished the world would just accept her ignorance and let everything proceed according to her will…

But Chichi was a realist, not an idealist. She knew there was no other choice.

Just like what she had mentioned earlier, Gohan and Goten were the two strongest people on earth, and now it was all up to them to do whatever they could in their capacity to stop Vanitas. There was little doubt about the gravity of their mission: it was for the best of the kids. It was for the best of herself and Bulma. It was for the best for those who had passed away, waiting for the time to be resurrected. And finally, and most importantly… it was for the best of human kind. With that in mind, she let out a sigh of acceptance and submission and ensured herself they would do just fine and return safe and sound—at least still alive.

"Good luck, my sons…" she whispered to the sky beyond the protective domes, confident her words would reach Gohan and Goten, "Our prayers are with you. If anyone can do it, it's you."

* * *

_Post-note: Sorry for having waited for a long time only to learn that this chapter is a filler, but I've just been through another cursed block; fortunately, when I was on a train ride to work, I saw a teenager taking care of his little brother. That was where the idea of bonding between the two Gotens came from, so I just incorporated it in the story to counter the block. Thanks, fellow commuter!_

_Now, on with the main point. Another overseas trip is just around the corner. This time I'm going to the States (sure as heck I'm excited. I mean, this is my first time being so very far away from home!) to help and assist my sister in settling there for college. Although I will still be writing, please expect not-so-fast updates since I foresee spending most of my time outside, disconnected from the virtual world. Until the next chapter, stay cool!_


	10. Introduction

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball / Dragonball Z / Dragonball GT._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Seen from the ground, the two young warriors looked like shooting stars: two tiny bright specks darting through the sky like a hot knife through butter, contrail trailing behind them.

Goten knew this feeling. Morning flight—with his skin exposed to the chill of the dawn zephyr—was something he missed so much; the last time he went through such an experience had been almost a year ago, before Gohan handed to him his aircar. Ever since he had gotten that more convenient and less eyebrow-raising means of transportation on his hands, he had grown attached to it and would take it to his school virtually every day… but now he knew despite all that, nothing could eclipse the amazing thrill of being one with nature.

The earth was still semi-dark, somewhat attractively so. Down below, Goten could see the outlines of rock faces and mesas that seemed to sprout out from the earth, although smaller objects weren't quite visible enough. Despite that, thanks to the sun which had peeked out from its hiding place under the eastern horizon, the brown of the expansive outback as well as some more detailed features on it were starting to get revealed.

Indeed, hovering above a barren wasteland meant there was almost nothing to see, but that was beside the point. Just like when he first got here yesterday, Goten would like this flight to last longer than it should, and he even went as far as making a mental note to fly over Mount Paozu when he got back to his timeline. While he was at it, it might be a good idea to again explore the forests and just have fun there—perhaps with Trunks but that was assuming he wouldn't mind—just like when he was still seven. He might not exhibit it in front of other people, but the spiky-haired halfling sure missed those happy old times.

Yes, growing up had its price. Being a twelve-year-old sixth-grader meant he had to wisely allocate his time to study, study, and study, with considerably less time to play and have fun. Indeed, he had seen the result with his own eyes; ever since his mother forced him to hit the books, his grades gradually saw an increase and right now he was one of the brightest students in his class if not the brightest himself, although he wasn't quite comfortable with it. Don't get him wrong, though; Goten sure liked getting good grades at school, but he was never a bookworm to begin with and as such studying just wasn't his thing. He'd rather play all day with Trunks and pull pranks on people. To be despicable spoilsports whom others love… that was their way of life. Their vocation. Their calling.

"Earth to Goten!"

Goten's trip down the memory lane was interrupted by the sound of his name. It was Gohan, of course; to his surprise, he had ignored his brother not just once, not just twice, but thrice. Sporting a sheepish smile on his face, he apologised and finally entertained Gohan.

"Did you just space out?" asked the wild-haired preteen, "If you're not careful you can bump into a bird, you know. It happened to me once."

"Nuh-uh. I was just too engrossed in my thoughts, that's all," replied Goten.

Now a sly smile had started to form on Gohan's face. Having been influenced by Trunks during his stay in the past, he felt this almost irresistible urge to tease Goten. "And that's about… what? Your girlfriend?"

"You asked that just to annoy me, didntcha? I thought I already told you I don't have a girl—"

"So it's your boyfriend? Oh my gosh, Goten. Are you—"

"WHAT? NO!" Goten promptly hollered, knowing where this discussion was going, "Gee, Gohan! You didn't even give me time to answer! Seriously, you've been corrupted by Trunks!"

At this point Gohan was laughing his head off, very much to Goten's disbelief and chagrin. "Wah… easy there, Goten! I'm sorry! You really are like my little brother, you know," he said when his laughter had subsided although his stomach still hurt a little, "That's exactly the same face he shows whenever I tease him like that."

"You're asking for trouble, Gohan. I'm telling you, if we meet a Videl during my stay here, I'm gonna get you. Just you watch, and you're gonna regret it," Goten warned, a roguish glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

The word 'Videl' somehow rang a distant bell. Gohan seemed to have heard the name sometime, somewhere in the past, but when? He just couldn't recall. What he did know was that this wasn't his first time he heard that name being said, and of that he was very certain. Gohan struggled hard to dig into that memory which seemed to have been buried deep in the intricate network of his brain cells… and after a considerable amount of effort, he finally did unearth it.

It was six years ago.

That name was mentioned by Goten during his little memorial for him after he was killed by Frieza on Namek. He overheard it from King Kai's planet.

Videl was the name of the girl who—at least in Goten's time—would be Gohan's wife.

As a result, Gohan's face became as red as a cherry. "W-what? Goten, you're nuts! I haven't met her… heck, I don't even know her yet!"

"Yeah, but when the time comes, you'll know her! Right?"

"But… not in the near future. I don't see an event that can bring us together! I don't even know who she is related to, or—"

"Oh, you will, don't worry!" Goten interjected. His grin was getting wider and wider by the second. Ah, the sweet taste of revenge. "It's not as farfetched and crazy as you think it is! Remember when I told you about Cell? My timeline's counterpart of Vanitas?" he asked, to which Gohan answered with a nod, "Well, Videl's father was the World Martial Arts champion and he fought Cell too… although he lost. I saw the video. Cell just swatted him away like a fly or something!"

"Uh, okay… so since her father fought this Cell guy in your timeline, he'll fight Vanitas later on. Is that what you wanna say?"

"You got it! Pretty neat, huh? You can get to know her from that point on!"

Not knowing how to react, Gohan dropped his head in what seemed to be embarrassment. "Lemme tell you something, Goten. That's not gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"First of all, what happened in your timeline isn't bound to happen here. You know that more than anyone," Gohan began, "Next, and I think the most important one, there's no way a full-blooded human would take on Vanitas alone! It's suicide! Even we with Saiyan blood had major difficulties in just fending him off."

"Ooh, you don't know this man. I did say he was he World Martial Arts champion, didn't I? Believe me, his ego is as inflated as Vegeta's, King Kai bless his soul, although he's WAY more annoying than him."

"Okay, so suppose this guy really will come. Then what—"

Gohan was cut mid-sentence by the presence of a rather strange energy signature which was quite near from where they were now. Goten felt it too, and he had to admit it was unlike anything he had felt before; he could only perceive one source, but somehow this single source seemed like an amalgamation of signals from several other people—those that seemed familiar to him, and even his own. Goten wondered what it could possibly be, but Gohan, knowing the answer to Goten's curiosity and that they had very little time, tugged at his sleeve and yanked him down toward the ground, no questions asked.

"It's him… Vanitas," Gohan growled in grim exasperation as he and his brother landed on a particularly craggy part of the wasteland. Without wasting any time they very quickly darted from one crack to another. "Darn it! Of all times, why now?"

"Is our best bet really to escape, Gohan? I mean, is there any chance to slow him down and force him to stay back?" inquired Goten.

"There's no chance. You don't know how strong he is…"

Believing his brother was telling the truth, Goten said nothing more and followed Gohan in his search of a perfect hiding spot, all while maintaining his energy signature in as low levels as possible. The boys skilfully navigated through the crevices and crags of the rock faces on the barren land, trying to avoid being in plain view when Vanitas happened to pass by them. The search would go on for some time, and eventually they were forced into hiding inside a very narrow—but almost perfectly concealed—crack on a rock wall, although they weren't able to observe their surroundings from there.

In that tiny space which got crammed easily by just being occupied by two people, they waited until the coast was clear. On exactly the fifth minute, the energy signature emanating from Vanitas reached its peak intensity, a clear-cut indication that he was somewhere extremely, uncomfortably, and dangerously near. Gohan instructed Goten to stay calm and keep his power level as low as possible, and he did the same while carefully peeking out every so often from the crag to observe the situation outside.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity of tense period of waiting, Vanitas's energy signature dissipated. After they felt him moving away, Gohan and Goten quickly but very stealthily darted out from their hiding place, trying their best to stay concealed in the shadows. They refrained from taking off to the sky just yet since they needed energy to do so; Vanitas could very well perceive them during their flight and return, and certainly that was the last thing the boys wanted right now.

They were steps away from open space, and they were going to make it. As Vanitas made his way even further from their position, they made a frantic dash for their lives toward the light at the end of the crevice, and then they would fly away…

"Well, well. Look who's hiding here."

… but they were intercepted by a someone—scratch that, something—with an untold dose of smug radiating from his voice. How they couldn't perceive him earlier was beyond Gohan and Goten, and the two were left totally dumbfounded.

Standing in front of them was Vanitas.

"Hello again, Gohan. A few hours ago I wouldn't even dream of meeting you here, of all places."

* * *

The two halflings found themselves vis-à-vis with the very creature they were trying to eliminate. Side-by-side, they were already in their fighting stance to prepare for anything which might very well happen during the next several minutes.

"Why are you here?" Gohan hissed. Contempt was clearly audible in his voice. "What was it that I felt earlier? You should be somewhere far away by now!"

Amused at Gohan's cluelessness, Vanitas let out a creepy laugh. "Come, now. Is that the way you greet a visitor?" he asked condescendingly, "You know better than that, Gohan. I'm sure your parents have taught you manners."

"Stop talking like you know them well…"

"I do know them well. Their DNA—as well as yours—make up the way, I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your father and his comrades… they were—"

Gohan couldn't take it anymore. In a bout of anger and fury he screamed at the top of his lungs, "I SAID ENOUGH! Don't you dare patronise me like that!"

"Yeah, Gohan is right. You don't have the right to talk about dad and the others," Goten joined in defence of his brother, "So you're Vanitas, huh? You sure look somewhat like Cell. Now answer us, why are you here?"

Goten's use of the word 'dad' and 'Cell' piqued Vanitas's interest. "Bringing someone else with you, I see. Who might you be, friend of Gohan?"

Goten then proceeded to disclose his identity while being careful not to divulge the details about time travel-related subject. This was much to the android's surprise; at first he just didn't want to believe, but he knew the description in his database fitted this Goten more than it did his little counterpart. Yes, everything was slowly revealed to him, and that explained why this boy had referred to Goku as his father.

One thing still didn't make sense, though. How was it possible that Goten knew about the android he was leveraged on? If memory served him right, the existence of Cell had never been revealed to anybody, and for all intents and purposes it was classified information only he and his creator, Android #20—whose status and location were currently unknown—possessed.

Curious, the green android inquired, "Where did you get that piece of information from?"

"Do you think I'll say anything else? You're gonna have to make me if you wanna extract it from me," replied Goten.

"I don't need to. It's trivial anyway… but I think I'm finally beginning to understand. YOU are the Goten that has been in my database all along," said Vanitas although he was mainly speaking to himself, "That means I might have attacked the wrong person. If I can feel terrible about it, I probably would."

Hearing this statement, Gohan grew indignant. If he hadn't had a glimpse of his adversary's power, he would have lunged at him. "You what? Don't tell me that means you attacked my brother for nothing!"

"Mistakes do happen, Gohan. You should know better since you're a human being, imperfect in nature, and humans are prone to making mistakes."

"And why wouldcha do that? You didn't even know us and we didn't do anything to you!"

"It seems you have so many questions in mind, hm? Let's run through them one by one, nice and easy."

The brothers almost rejected the offer, but knowing there really was no other choice to find out, they decided to live through it. Vanitas began by explaining how he had managed to trick Gohan and Goten earlier; how surprised they were upon learning about the android's ability to create drones much like Cell had been able to spawn Cell Juniors. Those drones—they looked like a mini version of their creator albeit non-sentient—share the exactly same energy signature as Vanitas and were used mainly for scouting and decoy.

Next up was regarding his presence. It was revealed that he had made his move when one of his drones perceived Gohan and Goten's movement from West City. From that point onward, he hid on the expanse of this wasteland, waiting for them to come near to be ambushed; this was the very reason which had brought about this encounter.

Finally, regarding why he had attacked little Goten and Trunks. It was this moment that Vanitas finally revealed the intention: just for the heck of it. The Son brothers had to do a double take to make sure they heard it right; they almost exploded in a fit of rage when they realised they really did hear it right.

For them, and probably for those with common sense, it was such a nonsensical, superficial, but purely sadistic reason! Surely there was something else beyond that, and they needed—no, demanded—to know. Gohan was even on the verge of transforming into his Super form due to almost unrestrained emotions.

"Of course there's more to it, but the bottom line is I just want to have fun," Vanitas flashed a sadistic smirk in response to the demands imposed on him, "I'm sure you know how Saiyans enjoy battle so much. It seems this particular trait is passed down to me through the DNA sequences of Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and of course the two of you."

Gohan gritted his teeth in frustration. "I dunno what forced me to listen to all this nonsense, but continue…"

And so Vanitas continued with his explanation. According to him, his database showed that Goten, Trunks, and Gohan had been—and still were, even after careful consideration and taking time into account—the three strongest people on earth, and the Saiyan genes making up his genetic information responded to this fact. Therefore, not long after his awakening just several months ago, he searched far and wide for said people.

However, he was extremely disappointed upon learning Trunks and Goten had been no more than six years old. Denied from satiating his thirst for challenge, he decided to take on Gohan; for that he aggravated the poor boy and triggered his hatred toward him by attacking his brother and friend, all just to up the ante and kick up things a notch or two.

"You're terrible! You're telling me you did those things by mistake, but it was to trigger my anger?" Gohan pumped his fist in front of his face. It looked like it only needed just the slightest provocation for him to explode. "I… I'll… I'll never forgive you for what you've done to everyone!"

"Easy, Gohan. You know how powerful I am. All odds are against you, and you don't want to be reckless and lose your life—"

Before Vanitas could even finish his sentence, he was sent stumbling backward by a forceful kick; it was a surprise attack from Goten. The spiky head, tired of just listening to the android's increasingly illogical and hard-to-believe rambling, decided to spring into action and take him on right here, right now.

"That's enough! If it's a challenge you want, then it's on!" Goten stepped forward, positioned himself between Gohan and Vanitas, and assumed a fighting stance, "Face me, you monster. I'll show you what I can do and how much stronger I am than my brother."

"Goten, stop! We can't do anything right now…" said Gohan rather dejectedly in an attempt to stop his brother from pressing on, "I hate to say this, but he's right. We have no chance of winning now."

He didn't act without thinking. He believed it was a good way to witness for himself what had made Gohan so fearful of this artificial being. As long as he kept an eye on his rigged, stinger-tipped tail not unlike that possessed by xenomorphs, he should be fine. "And wait until he conveniently shows himself in front of us again? Nuh-uh, that's not gonna happen."

"But we have a plan to follow! Don't tell me you've forgotten about that!"

"I know, Gohan, I'll survive. I just wanna gauge his strength and capabilities," answered Goten. He then leaned back and whispered to Gohan, "I don't think the timing could be more perfect than this. Lookie here, we'll have additional information, and we've got a year's worth of planning to counter him."

Knowing Goten was at least partially correct, Gohan sighed in defeat. True, now that Vanitas was here with them, there was no escaping this situation. Running wouldn't turn things for the better since Vanitas would just pursue them; attempting to fend him off, however futile it might sound, was probably the only sensible thing to do.

Having recovered from the earlier sucker punch, Vanitas stood in a rather imposing manner before the brothers. "I can see you're very anxious to fight me. Well then, I could use some warm-up myself. I wonder if you would be so kind to assist me with that."

Hearing him, a furrow formed between Goten's eyebrows. "Whaddya mean, warm-up? Now what other crazy idea do you have in mind?"

"Just like you, I've got a plan. But let's save it for later, shall we? I'll fill you with the details… if you survive."

Goten just rolled his eyes at the answer. "Gee, why did I even bother asking? I honestly don't care about it…" he said, "But I'm warning you, don't think just because you have my DNA in your body, you know everything about me. I'll give you a run for your money."

"Spooky."

And so, commenced the so-called warm-up session which came to Gohan as nonsensical. He could only hope for the best as his brother readied himself to gauge Vanitas's power; he had to admit he was still bemused at Goten's decision which had succeeded in making him extremely worried for a second, but there really was no other choice, now was there?

Tension grew high and escalated quickly; it seemed as though one could scoop it from the air. A minute of silence passed with the human fighter and the android staring at each other. When Goten finally leapt into action, Vanitas followed suit; quicker than human eyes could see—except there were no humans around—the Saiyan and the artificial being soared to the sky, exchanged blows mid-air, and dashed somewhere else. The process repeated for a couple of times before one of them finally descended from the sky and perched himself on top of a mesa.

"I do say, Goten, you're not too shabby yourself," Vanitas simpered.

Goten made his graceful landing a few metres away from his opponent and cleared the sand and dust he had collected on his shirt and cargo pants. "Didn't I tell you you'll be in one heck of a wild ride?" he responded while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm glad to hear that. Let's just hope you won't disappoint me in this warm-up session."

"Whatever this session is for, trust me, you'll get more than what you bargained for."

"We'll see if you can hold your end of the deal, even if this turns out to be a real battle."

With that, another period of tense respite followed with Goten and Vanitas carefully waiting for the other to make the first move. They seemed ready to continue their round of fighting any second now, much to Gohan's anxious anticipation. Just in case, said boy had made a resolve to come to his brother's aid at the very first sign of trouble.

Despite that, he certainly wished that time didn't have to come to pass. Although he still didn't think this fight was worth risking life for, he had faith in Goten. He would survive his initial encounter with the monster that had been terrorising Gohan's world for the sake of the world—he had to, otherwise all hope would be gone.

Gohan could only cross his fingers and hope for the best.


	11. The Path Forward

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball / Dragonball Z / Dragonball GT._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

This confrontation wasn't going exactly well.

In his Super Saiyan form, Goten managed to put up a good fight, but it wasn't enough. Slowly he began to succumb to the effects of exhaustion, partially because it had been more than a month since his last sparring session with Trunks and half a year for serious fight; the decisions he had made were a bit poor, to say the least. To top that, he was fighting an android whose source of energy was seemingly infinite. Of course it didn't make things any easier.

Neither Goten nor Vanitas had scored a single hit, but in the latter's case it was obviously because he had been holding back all along. Just like the half-Saiyan boy, it looked as though he had a hidden agenda behind this fight, and it was to gauge his capabilities for an unknown end. Every punch and kick thrown by Goten were either dodged or blocked rather easily by the green android, every energy wave deflected, and every Afterimage attempt counter-Afterimaged.

It wasn't going any better when Goten's attack patterns started to get repetitive. Chuckling silently at his foolhardiness, Vanitas finally decided to involve himself in the dirty job; with one well-timed block he managed to swiftly turn the tide of the battle and storm Goten with his mercurial attacks. Despite his size, he was surprisingly agile, and the flawless coordination between his four limbs and ridged, bulky, yet slender tail just served as a testimony to this claim. Seeing how Vanitas had little to no difficulties whatsoever dealing with Goten, it was very clear he was out of his league, and if the youngster kept up with it he wouldn't be coming home in one piece.

Now that his brother was in trouble, Gohan leapt into the fight to his assistance. The past Son immediately transformed into his Super form, charged at his opponent, and threw his fastest blows and strikes, but even they weren't able to create a scratch on the android's exoskeleton—not that it could get damaged easily. Even though Gohan's entrada succeeded in sending Vanitas to go on the defensive again, he stood his ground with the greatest of ease; nimbly he swayed back and forth and only blocked some of the strikes as necessary, showing the two boys how very composed and tactical he was even in the heat of the battle.

Minutes into the fray, Vanitas managed to escape the boys' onslaught by Afterimaging just at the perfect moment, confounding them for a short while with his sheer speed. During that split second, the android delivered a swift but very powerful smash, sending them flying away from him.

"So what happened to all that bravado you exhibited earlier?" Vanitas smirked in sadistic delight, "But that's alright. I've seen quite—"

"Take this!"

Without further warning, immediately after performing an aerial recovery, Gohan and Goten launched a double Kamehameha toward the evil android. The sheer force of the explosion sent dust and debris into all directions, and the smoke bellowing from where Vanitas was standing created a thick veil which obscured their view.

"Did we get him…?" asked Gohan.

"I… can't tell," Goten gulped nervously, "I seriously doubt we did…"

"You're right. I'm still alive and kicking as ever, you see."

To say the very least, the boys were disappointed when Vanitas casually emerged from the smoke, completely unfazed and sustaining no injuries whatsoever. Their combined blast failed to mar his green shell, still not even a scratch. "You have to try harder than that," he smiled creepily.

At this point Goten was brimming with indication. He wasn't at all fond of being patronised like that. "Oh yeah? Let's see how you handle this!"

Once again Goten charged at Vanitas with high speed. In a desperate attempt to harm him, perhaps at least leaving a mark on his seemingly impervious exoskeleton, he conjured a blade on his right arm and swung it fast; however, instead of dodging it, the android received the attack with his neck, and how shocked Goten was when his blade, made of concentrated energy, actually dissipated into thin air after the impact.

"Aw, c'mon! That's the same attack that cut off Frieza's tail, and he didn't even flinch?" Goten gritted his teeth in incredulity and frustration, "How come? That's not fair! It's ridiculous!"

Vanitas just simpered seeing the halfling's reaction. "That's how I handle it. I told you before, didn't I? I know so much about you and your techniques."

"Why, you… everything's not gonna be the same after I transform into—"

"—transform into Super Saiyan 2," Vanitas finished Goten's sentence, "Truth is, you will still be powerless against me even in your Super Saiyan 2 form. My database backs up my words. But let me just spare you the trouble… let's just say I'm done with my warm-up."

Goten squinted his left eye in disbelief. What was brewing in this monster's mind, it was totally beyond him. "Huh? What is it with you? Now that I'm ready to pound you into the ground, don't tell me you're not gonna finish the fight. Are you a coward or something?"

"Why, that's a bit rude, Goten. But just like I said, I have a plan, and finishing you off right now isn't part of it."

"Then tell us! Just what is this 'plan' nonsense you've been talking about?" Gohan demanded.

The green android cast a sharp gaze on Gohan and Goten, smiled, and laughed inwardly. Because there seemed to be a certain pair of children who were extremely curious of his so-called plan, Vanitas decided to just disclose it to them. He first began by asking the two boys the purpose of their departure from West City, to which Gohan replied—being very careful with his choice of words—that they obviously were going to train in order to defeat him.

"Interesting story, just like what I had expected," responded Vanitas, "Especially after seeing you're currently not strong enough to take me on. Yes, knowing you, I'm sure you won't sit still and watch when your family and friends are in danger. Am I not right?"

"You're right about the last part, but just because you have my genetic matter doesn't mean you fully know me. Just continue with your explanation," said Gohan impatiently.

Vanitas just shrugged so very casually and continued. "Well, let me ask you something, then. If I let you train, are you confident of your ability to defeat me once and for all?"

This was totally unexpected. The boys couldn't believe what they had just heard and did a double take, but their ears didn't deceive them. They still noted the use of conditional conjunction, though.

Sensing their doubt, Vanitas repeated his question, this time more slowly than before to ensure them they did hear it right. With cautious confidence Goten assured him that given the time they would not only defeat him, but also kill obliterate him to ensure he wouldn't be coming back ever again. True, it sounded like overkill, but after the Majin Buu incident and out of suspicion that Vanitas might also possess Piccolo's ability to self-regenerate, Goten wouldn't take chances.

The artificial being went completely silent, seemingly weighing the pros and cons of his next decision. After several moments of tense silence, he finally came up with a decision. "That'd be great. It aligns with my plan," he mumbled, "Hmhmhm… this is going to be fun."

"Spill it out. I'm getting tired of this already," Gohan hissed.

Goten concurred with his brother. "He's right. Whatever it is that's in your mind had better be a good one."

"I've decided," exclaimed Vanitas exuberantly, "I'll give you time to train. Where and how many days… you're free to decide. How does it sound to you?"

It went without saying that Gohan and Goten was extremely shocked by the outcome of this negotiation session. They couldn't help but wonder if there was a catch and suspiciously confirmed it to the android; they weren't surprised upon learning that there really was. It was a transaction, after all, and an exchange had to take place. Vanitas demanded they take part in his plan, which he finally revealed to them.

His plan was to execute some kind of a battle tournament where everyone would compete against him, one after another. It was so much like Cell Games back in Goten's timeline, and he decided to do that to have fun and show the entire planet that he was the strongest being ever existed. The reason he let Gohan and Goten train was now clear; he needed an opponent or two whose strength exceeded that of normal humans by a huge margin to really show the extent of his power. Fighting humans, according to Vanitas, brought no fun since they were—as he put it—fragile and easily broken.

"That's not to say humans aren't prohibited from competing, not at all," he continued, "They can, although their chances of winning are close to zero. If, though, there are so many of them, perhaps they can win by sheer number. You might not even have to fight."

Gohan grew indignant hearing this nonsense of a plan. To be completely frank, he didn't see why he should comply with a demented monster's demands. "No way! Keep your hands off the others and leave them out of this. I'd rather we settle this now than let you do it!"

"Oh, but you've seen with your own eyes you're no match for me in your current state," replied Vanitas casually. "I just want to have fun and show the whole world how powerful and fearsome I can really be, that's all. However, if you're too stubborn to carry on with our little scuffle right now, then I won't stop you."

"Then what are you waiting for? It was you who stopped the fight. We're not done yet!"

Vanitas gazed sharply at Gohan with his cold, emotionless blue eyes. "Be reminded that you might end up killing yourself. The tournament will be less challenging without you, and as a Saiyan you surely understand how very boring fighting against weak opponents is."

"Do you seriously think this is a game? Do you really think you can toy around with people's lives like that? You heartless monster…"

"I can see you're burning with the desire for revenge for everything I've done to your loved ones… but I wouldn't act too soon if I were you. You're valiant, but foolish, Gohan, and someday it'll prove to be your downfall. I think it's safe to say that I'm right, hm?"

"That's enough! You're gonna regret—"

"I'll take it from here, Gohan!"

Before Gohan was able to lunge toward Vanitas, Goten interjected him by yanking at his shirt. He was about to protest, but his brother weakly shook his head and cast a profound gaze deep into his obsidian eyes, urgently beseeching him not to give in to his retaliatory urge. After ensuring Gohan everything was going to be alright, the spiky-haired preteen hovered forward, positioned himself between the other two fighters, and took a deep breath before his mind started to judge the possible consequences of the action he was about to do.

Tense silence hung in the air, and during this time seconds seemed to pass very slowly. Seeing this as an acceptance to his earlier invitation, Vanitas smirked smugly and was about to mock Goten for his foolish determination as well as having been ignorant of the second chance he had so kindly given them. However, before he could even speak a word, the boy relaxed and in no time reverted to his normal form, and this was very much to his as well as Gohan's surprise.

"Uh-huh, I've decided," Goten finally spoke up, "We're gonna join your tournament."

Goten's response came to Gohan as appalling. "Goten! W-what… what are you saying?" he gasped in disbelief. However, the future boy gestured to him to just leave the talking to him, a sign Gohan very reluctantly acknowledged.

"Oh, really? And here I thought you were going to show your brother how fighting me now will only end up with another fatality," Vanitas mocked Goten as he too dropped his fighting stance and relaxed slightly.

"I know when to stop. Sometimes you need to retreat to win, you know. I decided to believe in your claim about us not having any chance to beat you… for now."

Making a remark of how wise Goten seemingly was for a young boy, Vanitas cracked a smile, but took his decision seriously nonetheless. "So, how many days are we looking at here? Three days? Or four? Or—"

"One day," answered Goten with a very resolute tone, "That's all we need. Trust me."

Now that was a surprise, even to Vanitas. They dared hoping to defeat him with just a day's worth of training? It was impossible, it just couldn't be true. "I suggest you think very carefully. The price of losing or being a no-show will be hefty, and I'm sure you both know that."

Crazy as it might sound, Goten would never waver from his resolve. No matter what people say, or even if the world was going to end soon, he was very headstrong in his decision and ensured that he and Gohan would give their opponent a run for his money. Vanitas's effort to convince him to reconsider proved to be in vain; the youngster just shrugged his remarks aside and asked whether he was a coward for trying to push back the deadline.

"I sure hope you know what you're saying. If both of you lose, that means no one is going to be able to stop me from doing whatever I want."

"Well, do you think we're gonna lose that easily? You'd better think again…"

"You're not just brave, but bold, too. I like that about you, and let's just hope you can still back up your word in the ring. In any case, I'll be waiting for you until the clock strikes twelve tomorrow noon."

"We're not dummies. Prove us that you'll be waiting."

"I won't make the first move unless provoked," the android ensured. This time his tone sounded strangely sincere, as though he had no malicious intents whatsoever. "I condemn lies. I'm a creature of my promise, so I expect you to do the same. If you don't show up tomorrow, I believe I don't have to tell you what will befall your family and friends. And that I promise."

Gohan clutched his fists so hard they almost drew blood. "You'd better keep your word, Vanitas. If you hurt my brothers…"

"I won't. I told you I won't go back on my words… unless they by some unfortunate and poor-thought reason decide to attack me first."

Unlike his counterpart from Goten's timeline, Gohan was very distrustful. It took some time for him to condition himself and keep his emotions checked, but eventually he yielded after being ensured by his brother that everything was going to be alright. It was now Goten's time to remind Gohan about their plan, and for it to work he had to believe him. Questions could be saved for later; left with no other choice, he finally untransformed and let his arms hang loose by his side. "You'd better not. I'm telling you, you're gonna regret doing this," he growled.

"Good, then it's settled. I'll see you by tomorrow noon, and then we can have the greatest show of all time."

And just like that, Vanitas very nonchalantly blasted off toward the west and left the two boys right where they were. In just a few seconds, he managed to create a considerable distance from them. As the aftermath, Gohan and Goten looked at each other wordlessly; anyone could tell by seeing his face that the former had so many questions waiting to be asked in his mind, but the latter just shrugged and suggested they carry on with their journey.

They could talk about it on the way to save time.

* * *

"I don't understand… why did you suddenly decide to go with his plan?" asked Gohan.

Goten just shrugged. "It's not like we have any other choice. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. You trust me, dontcha?"

To say Gohan trusted in Goten was an understatement. "Do you even need to ask, Goten? I don't just trust you, I believe in you," he replied, "But still… I feel it's kinda weird trusting a bad guy like him. What if he goes back on his words?"

"I dunno. Call me crazy, but I just know he won't. What is it, gut feeling? Plus, we can't win against him anyway… it's actually a miracle we were let go."

"Gosh, I sure hope you're right, Goten…" Gohan let out a heavy sigh. He didn't know what had compelled his brother to take such a radical decision, but if he later found out Vanitas didn't intend to keep his promise… no, he didn't even want to think about it. He'd just go ballistic.

"I hope so, too… but oh well. Let's not think about it now, okay? See, that's Korin's house."

The boys were too engrossed with their conversation they almost failed to notice they had almost arrived at their destination. There, looming over them on a wide clearing in the middle of a vast forest, was a tower; one couldn't possibly miss it since it really—both figuratively and literally speaking—stood out from its surroundings.

Gohan had met Korin before while being hospitalised after the Vegeta and Nappa skirmish, but never had it occurred to him that the sage actually lived atop this tower. What an uncanny dwelling place! Simply looking up wouldn't reward one with the view of its apex, for it seemed to pierce the heavens above. However, for something that tall, the tower was extremely slim—it measured only about a metre in diameter—and Gohan could only imagine how its integrity could be maintained. Even the slightest breeze would sway this abnormally tall tower. He was bewildered to say the least, and one could tell it was true from the look of his face: mouth wide open and pupils dilated.

"Well, whatcha waiting for? Hurry!"

The wild-haired boy's period of wonder and astonishment was cut short by a shout from his brother. When he looked around, Goten was nowhere to be seen; he was already around five storeys above him. "Uh, yeah. I'm coming…"

As he gained elevation, Gohan marvelled at the sheer height of the tower. Layers and layers of cloud had they pierced, but still their destination was hidden from plain sight. Suddenly he found himself thinking about Yajirobe the samurai; he knew he lived with Korin, but how he had managed to get all the way up here was beyond him since he couldn't fly.

After flying upward for several minutes, a dome-shaped crow's nest, as it were, came into view. Gohan decelerated and prepared to get inside, but Goten kept going and told him it was Korin's dwelling and that it wasn't their destination. The past Son, seeing absolutely nothing else but the clear blue sky—not even clouds—above the abode, could only watch with eyes as wide as plates, but he carried on nonetheless.

And up to the sky they went. Gohan found it amazing that although they were currently so high above the earth, the air was still breathable. In fact, it was very pure and clean, very much like the air back home in the depths of Mount Paozu forest. When he inquired Goten about it, he said he had no idea; all he could say was that perhaps it had something to do with the sacredness of the place they were going to visit. It was, after all, the Lookout, a place where Kami used to reside for hundreds of years.

Finally, after several more minutes of travel, they finally arrived at their destination. It was an enormous hemispherical platform suspended in the air by absolutely nothing, and on it was a palace-like white building in the middle of a garden lined with rows of palm trees. The boys made their landing on the front porch of the palace, and Gohan was immediately captivated by the simplistic grandeur of the white building.

"So, whaddya think?" asked Goten, "This is the place. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is inside this building."

"This is… awesome! Who lives here?" replied Gohan, himself having quite a number of things to find out. His earlier inquiry was just one of them.

"Piccolo does in my timeline. After everything's over, the Piccolo you know will too! And he's not the only—"

"What's with the commotion here? A visitor?"

Goten was interjected in the middle of his explanation by a voice from behind the open doorway. Gohan knew this voice; around seven years ago, when he and his friends were discussing about the means to go to planet Namek for the first time, the owner of this voice was the one who had come up with the idea of utilising Kami's spaceship. Thanks to him they had been able to leave earth, although unfortunately they couldn't have taken the spaceship back to earth since Frieza's incompetent henchmen had destroyed it.

When Mr. Popo revealed himself, Gohan straightaway dashed toward him and showered his greetings, all while telling him how it had been a long time. At first, the immortal being was surprised to say the least; he didn't know who the boy was and why he was acting like that, but it soon occurred to him that he was talking with the child prodigy who had fought against Frieza many years ago. Now aware of the identity of Gohan, he reciprocated his greetings.

After that little exchange of 'hello's, the divine attendant asked about the reason why Gohan had come here, and who it was that he had brought here. The wild-haired youngster then proceeded to disclose everything Mr. Popo needed to know, including the identity of his brother from the future; he was well aware of the demise of the Z-fighters, but upon learning Goten's knowledge about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he was startled since only a select few people were supposed to know about the existence of that room. It shouldn't have come as a surprise, though, since after all he was from the future.

"I see," Mr. Popo nodded in understanding, "So you two are willing to train inside the Time Chamber to defeat Vanitas. Is that correct?"

"Uh-huh. We figured it might be the best idea," replied Gohan.

"That's right. I think it's the most feasible course of action, too. But are you really ready to go in there?"

"Huh? What do you mean, 'are you ready'? Of course I am!"

"You do know time flows differently in that space. One year inside is—"

"One day outside," Gohan cut Mr. Popo mid-sentence, "Yeah, I got it. Time passes much more slowly inside, but that's exactly why we wanna train inside. We'll have plenty of time. Please, Mr. Popo."

"What I was trying to tell you is that it's not going to be easy. Goku once entered the room when he was around your age, and he couldn't even last a month."

This came as a total shocker to Gohan. It seemed there was more there was to the chamber than what Goten had told him about. Doubt was present in his eyes, so he stole a glance at his brother for advice. However, the spiky head just shrugged; he encouraged him to man up and take the challenge.

Actually, Goten was right. In this world, Gohan was the strongest person. He had surpassed his own father, thanks to Goten and Trunks's training when he was still a little tyke. He made his first ascension at the tender age of five, and history would record him as the youngest Super Saiyan ever. Yes, for all intents and purposes, he was the most powerful warrior who ever walked the earth…

… and he wouldn't let this be a burden to him. He had to press on; if his father had only spent a short amount of time inside, he'd show everyone he could do much more than that, even more that Goten would be with him. He was stronger than his comrades who had so bravely given their lives, and he knew responsibility and power were just like the two sides of a coin. Now, he would fulfil his responsibility and prove his might to the world.

Finally, without thinking any further, Gohan rallied his courage and stated his resolve, "I'm ready. I'll show you what I'm made of."

* * *

"I can't believe it… what is this place?"

"Well, this is where we're gonna train. Just the two of us… one year. Can you handle it?"

Gohan was transfixed by the space they were in now. Almost everything—even the walls, floor, ceiling, and the overtone of the entire place itself—was sinister, clinical white and very bright, casting a frigid nuance although in reality the air was very hot. There really was no denying it; they were in a whole different dimension.

"My hands feel kinda heavy," said Gohan as he adjusted himself to the new world whose physical properties seemed to have been altered, "And it's so hot in here. It's hard to breathe…"

Goten then took his brother by the hand and began showing him around. On their right were two seemingly barely comfortable beds with blue sheet and curtains, and obviously it was where they were going to have rest between their training sessions; it was by the beds where Gohan decapsulised his small armoire containing his and Goten's clothes. Opposite the beds was a brown door leading to the bathroom which they could use to wash themselves and do the laundry, and just next to them was the most important space for any Saiyan regardless of rank and power: the kitchen.

"This is where the food is stored," Goten pointed at some jars in the cupboard. Last time he trained here, there was only enough food for one week and he sure as heck didn't want it to happen again. This time, though, to his delight, the earthen vessels were all full. "Wowee, it seems Mr. Popo has made sure there's enough food for the whole year! We're not gonna starve!"

"Gosh, Goten. With the way we eat, I don't think that'll be enough!"

A fit of laughter broke among the boys. True, being half-Saiyans, they had always been hearty trenchermen. Although Chichi—both from this timeline and the future—had succeeded in teaching her sons table manners, it didn't change the fact that they were still food lovers and would indiscriminately devour everything presented before them, provided it was edible.

"This place has everything we need. You don't need to worry… and there's me! You can count on me, little brother," Goten rubbed his nose and his voice was brimming with pride.

"Yeah. I guess everything's up to us now, huh," Gohan cracked a smile, "Thanks, Goten!"

"Oh, by the way… there are some things you have to know about the outside of this place."

Being an inquisitive boy he was, Gohan promptly stepped out from the living quarters upon hearing the word 'outside'… and he was in for a big surprise. He couldn't believe his eyes; all he saw was nothingness. Just plain, simple, and somewhat ominous whiteness extending from where he stood to the horizon and beyond. The design of the chamber made it looked like the main house was floating in the middle of nowhere.

"I don't… believe it… how is this possible?" Gohan mumbled in total incredulity, "There's nothing but empty space! How can it be? This room is so much bigger than the palace itself!"

Goten too stepped out to the porch and stood by his brother's side. "Mm-hmm. It's very huge… it's not a good place to get lost, so don't go too far into the chamber, okay?"

"O-okay…"

According to Goten, if one were to venture too deep into the chamber, he could lose his bearings and die before finding the way back due to the sheer emptiness. The temperature swing could get wild, too; despite the absence of the sun, it could get as high as fifty degrees centigrade at noon, but colder than the freezing point of water during nighttime. The air was very thin, and compounded with the gravity which was ten times that of earth, exhaustion would creep in very quickly and was bound to haunt their training if they didn't adapt themselves to the environment fast. This explained why Gohan had had difficulty breathing and why his hands had felt heavy upon setting his feet inside the chamber.

"This is unbelievable… and you've been here before?" asked Gohan.

"Yup, when I was seven. It was only for one week, though," answered Goten. He was reminded of his time in this chamber several years ago in preparation to fight Majin Buu. "We didn't have much time back then, but I was almost driven crazy by this room. Heck, if Trunks weren't there I might have gone insane!"

"But still… that's kinda scary, if you ask me. After seeing this, I wonder if we can make it through…"

"Whatcha saying? C'mere," Goten seated himself on the marble floor and gestured to Gohan to follow suit, "Of course we can, dummy, especially you. It was you who wanted to avenge everyone the most, right? You know, if you've got the will to try, there will be a way."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just afraid if the vastness of this place gets into me," said Gohan again. However, this time, his voice seemed more relaxed, perhaps thanks to Goten's attempt to ease him.

"Aw, no it won't. I told you, didn't I?" Goten playfully patted Gohan's back, "If anything, you can just tell me, and I'll help you. We're in this together! We gotta support each other, and that's my support for you. I don't know about you, but I don't want you to go crazy here. Hee-hee."

Goten's support was indeed a godsend for Gohan. It really boosted his morale to off-the-chart levels, and as long as he had it other things wouldn't matter one bit. "Thanks, Goten. You sure are an awesome brother!"

"Anything for an awesome brother of mine, too!" Goten grinned sincerely, "So what do you propose we do now?"

"Hmm, start our training?"

"Sounds good! Let's go!"

And so, this marked the point where the Son warriors commenced their intense and gruelling year in this most bizarre of places. They knew it wasn't going to be an easy task; it was a gauntlet, and nobody said it was a walk on the park. However, for their loved ones as well as the world, Gohan and Goten had to accomplish their common objective.

Their list was long. They had to fulfil each and every item on the list, and for that to happen they had to make sure to use the time they currently had in hand efficiently and effectively. That way, when it was time they emerged from the chamber, they would be ready to face Vanitas and destroy him for good.

That was their objective, and they couldn't be readier than they were now. Thoughts aimed straight at the vision of a better future, they promised to give it their all and work hard to bring their intentions into fruition. They wanted to devote this one-year period of training to those who had departed, to Chichi and Bulma, and to little Goten and Trunks.

They had set their sight on a distant dream and goal, but they were surer than anyone else they would succeed.


	12. Heart of a Warrior

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball / Dragonball Z / Dragonball GT._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

I was lucky I packed my notebook along with me so I can write something every so often to kill time.

We dedicated the first week of our stay here to revisit fighting principles. I wasn't really sure at first, but when I remembered Goten's fight with Vanitas, it looked like he had somewhat changed from when I last sparred with him six years ago—a month and a half, seen from his perspective. Something was just off, and I knew it.

To begin with, his movements seemed a bit… stiff. His attacks were somewhat uncoordinated, too. He got tired fairly easily, his Kamehameha wasn't as forceful as mine, and I know he wasn't holding back. Well, I didn't remember having such difficulties when fighting Vanitas last week. It was as though he had forgotten some of the basic principles of fighting. How is that possible?

But then it finally occurred to me. As far as I could remember, unlike my timeline, Goten's is peaceful and everybody seemed to have something more important to worry about than some freakish green monster terrorising their lives. Yeah, when I went to his world to fetch him quite some time ago, I could see everything was different. In a good way, of course.

I guess a good example is its version of West City; it was as natural as could be without those protective zones. I gotta tell you, it's a heck of a lot more pleasing to the eyes than over here. I mean, it's way better to fly above that city and see just about everything there is to see, right? Ugh, I wish they'd tear down those domes for good soon. I really don't like the design.

Well, that's about it. Let's just go back to where we left off.

So yeah, Goten's world is peaceful. And perhaps that's exactly why he'd forgotten how to fight. Not that bad, of course, but that's how I see it. That said, I can't blame him for that. I mean, sure, it's good to train once in a while, but what if everything's so peaceful to the point that you just know nothing bad is gonna happen even in the next five years or so? Heck, I would've ended up like that if not because of Vegeta.

Hmm, Vegeta… the Saiyan prince, and the proudest one I've ever met, hands down. A long time ago, he once said something about how living in peaceful times could soften you. I guess that was why he had always insisted to spar with dad and me. Thanks to him I ended up tutoring my little brother and his lifelong best friend and partner-in-crime, Trunks—I always think of him as my other little brother. He's practically Goten's twin brother!—in martial arts. Sure, it might still take a few more months before they can turn into Super Saiyans, but whenever I sparred with them… how should I put it? I dunno, their coordination and teamwork, although sometimes they played dirty, was just amazing. Six years of almost non-stop sparring with two full-blooded Saiyan adults and a pair of crazy troublemakers… perhaps that's what differentiated me from my big brother.

And so the first week passed with Goten and I sparring against each other, mainly to help build the momentum. I really didn't mind. I didn't see it as an obstacle to our goal. Just as I said earlier, it was nobody's fault. Goten was able to catch the drift in no time and regain his cheerfulness and passion for battle that I used to know. I guess such are the perks of being a Saiyan, huh? Fighting has never really been rocket science for us. The drive to fight is in our blood after all.

Anyway, seen from every aspect, the Fighting 101 was a success.

Goten was really surprised when he saw me perform all those moves he had taught me long ago, with the addition of some new ones such as a combination of Masenko and Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon—I created it in honour of him. He thought I've forgotten how to do the Galactic Donuts and that beam sword thingy, but gosh, even little Goten and Trunks know how to pull them off! Yeah, it's kinda dangerous since those are advanced techniques, but I know them. They wouldn't use the swords to hurt people. The worst thing that ever happened was… a few disembowelled cushions and sofas. I had to take the blame for that since they very—and I mean VERY—quickly, quicker than I could ever imagine, flew out of the room just as mom came in. I didn't know how they did that.

But things were different here. Those moves were used for our training, not for mischief-making. For the first three days we sparred in our normal forms, and the next two days as Super Saiyans. The sparring session always lasted for at least six hours with a thirty-minute break every two hours; exhausting, indeed, but it was very fun. And refreshing. And great. And satisfying. And… you've got my point. Long story short, it was like when I sparred with Goten during his six-month stay here years ago. Of course we still used the remaining two days to have some rest, just like any other Saturdays and Sundays… we're not fighting machines after all! We just happened to be half-human, half-Saiyan beings who somehow have this penchant for martial arts, that's all.

Well, basically, that's that for week one. Now that Goten is back on his feet, I think I can expect a more rigorous training schedule up ahead… and most importantly, a glimpse on how I can ascend into a Super Saiyan 2. He told me it'll be very, very hard, but isn't that the reason why we're here?

I don't care how hard it's gonna be. I will achieve the Super Saiyan 2 form, and with Goten at my side, I'm positive I can do anything.

I'm sure as heck I won't let him and the others down.

* * *

When Goten said transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 wasn't as easy as it sounded, he sure meant it.

For the last three months—yes, not just weeks, but months—I've been struggling to do just that, and I was stubborn not to have Goten help me. Thanks to my foolhardiness, I learned the hard way that even attempting to transform isn't at the very least easy. It was very exhausting… I tried my best to release everything I had in me while still keeping my thoughts straight, but I still couldn't transform. This would go on and on and on for days, and eventually it got really frustrating. I mean, how would someone feel when he's entrusted with the responsibility of saving the world but he knows he doesn't have the power to do it?

So yesterday afternoon Goten insisted on guiding me, which I thought was actually an agreeable proposition. He asked me to just let everything out without restrain, and so I did. Well, at first it kinda felt like your usual Super Saiyan transformation, but soon I reached some kind of a plateau. I was stuck and there was no going further than that, so naturally the first thing that came across my mind was to just increase my energy outflow and try as hard as I could to break that barrier.

But it seemed I was wrong. Goten said that by doing that, I was just increasing my power level and burning my energy for absolutely nothing. So it didn't work like that, huh… he also said transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 actually started from anger. It needed you to be very emotional or something like that, like when intense feelings fill your heart. But I actually wondered… could you really manipulate your feelings knowingly?

Once, Goten told me that I first transformed into a Super Saiyan was when I was on planet Namek. He and Trunks were there, too. After I saw Frieza stab him and kill Dende, I ascended for the first time. I was sceptical at first, but I vaguely remembered I had actually put up quite a fight against that white alien. It almost got me killed, but luckily Goten was just in time to save me. The next thing I knew, I was extremely exhausted and he had to donate some of his energy to me.

Okay, it was obvious that my first ascension was fuelled by anger. But when I tried ascending again recently, it was like a whole different world! The situation I was in was actually a very concrete situation, not a hypothetical one. I was there, witnessing my own brother being skewered on the stomach and my friend blasted into oblivion. The pain I felt was unlike anything I've ever experienced before… it was genuine, as real as it could get. Very much unlike this time.

Or so I thought.

Then I just remembered. I had experienced some kind of an emotional turmoil recently. Heck, how could I forget about that? It was when Vanitas murdered everyone in front of my own eyes!

Okay, so I figured I just had to draw power from the memory. Goten also told me to use the pain of loss, so I started the drill all over again. Just like before, I went Super and increased my power level, but I also kept in mind those who had passed on—as well as Goten and Trunks who are currently depending on us for their recovery. This had better work, I thought that time.

Unpleasant images then began to flash in my mind. My evil uncle, that big bald Saiyan, Frieza, Vanitas… all at once. As it hadn't been bad enough, came the vision of their victims. Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien, Piccolo, Krillin, Goten, Dende… and it went on to my little brothers, Vegeta, all those people, and my dad. It was terrible… darn terrible.

I actually felt miserable that time. I could remember screaming loudly and almost crying when trying to maintain my transformation, but then I hit that plateau again. Not wanting to give in to my own shortcoming, I pressed on… with anger, desire for retribution, and somehow malice. For a moment there I thought I could go past it, but sadly it wasn't the case. Instead of breaking the barrier, my transformation failed unexpectedly and I collapsed. I guess I must've overexerted myself.

That was no use… I felt really bad for Goten. He had always been there with me, supporting and guiding me in virtually everything, but it seemed my body just didn't wanna listen to me or him. I had held him back, and boy, how I hated myself very much for that! I just couldn't help but think that he was starting to grow tired of me and gave me up. I knew I should apologise to him… but guess what?

He said, "It's okay, Gohan. You've done the best that you can. I'm proud of you, really!"

A wimp like me shouldn't have deserved such encouragement. Hearing his words I began to feel even worse, so I asked if he wanted me to try again; I thought I might've gotten the hang of it. He told me to just call it a day, have a good dinner, and get some badly needed rest since it was the end of five days of consecutive training. I figured it was a good idea since to be honest I could use some rest and relaxation myself… the last week—especially yesterday—had been very, very exhausting.

Suddenly, an idea came across my mind. I thought more intense and serious sparring sessions would help me bring out this hidden power of mine, so I suggested that to Goten. My proposition was met with an agreement, and he promised we're gonna train extra hard when the first day comes rolling about.

Yeah, we'll see about that. I might also find out something I've been suspecting lately, and whether or not my prediction is correct, it remains to be seen next week.

* * *

Last week was a disaster, but I turned out to be right all along.

I found out the reason why it was so hard for me to be a Super Saiyan 2, and it was because Goten had been too gentle with me to train me right.

That contradicted the original plan! To ascend, I would need to push myself to the limit, and yeah, that was what Goten told me too. But how could I do that if he wasn't cooperating? Take this for example: when we sparred and he cornered me, I asked for time-out, and he granted it. How come? I thought he would go all-out against me and not hold back. It really wasn't going anywhere and I knew I had to take the initiative, so I did.

I didn't wanna do it, but I scolded him for being that soft. He was surprised, alright, but… I had no other choice. If not, he would always be lacking in the harshness he had to exhibit to do this. We're not here to have fun. We're here to train! I was sure Goten remembered it as well, and I know I'm his brother, but that doesn't mean he had to go easy and coddle me like that. And so, even though he was reluctant at first, I forced him into going all-out against me.

* * *

"_I said fight, Goten!" said Gohan. To show him he was serious, he stormed his brother with an unending string of kicks and punches, absolutely no holds barred._

_However, from the way Goten returned the other halfling's strikes, it was quite evident that he was still holding back. "W-wah! Hold it, Gohan! Let's take this slowly—" _

"_We're not going anywhere if you keep going easy on me. Now don't hold back and fight me!"_

"_But Gohan, everything's got a pace…"_

"_Listen. You can't go easy on me just because I'm your brother!"_

_With that, Gohan launched a very quick flurry of kicks and punches. Goten was forced to either dodge or block them and his pleas for restraint seemed to fall on deaf ears. Even after he was tipped off-balance by Goten's low sweep, the wild-haired boy continued his onslaught by powering up and hurling a very fast sphere of energy toward his brother._

_Goten barely had time to dodge, so he caught it instead and let it dissipate in his hand, singeing his palm in the process. "Gohan, stop! You're gonna hurt yourself if you're in such a hurry!"_

"_No, that's not good enough. Not if you want me to become a Super Saiyan 2!" Gohan snarled violently as he readied himself to launch yet another attack, "You gotta come at me with everything you've got, even if it kills me. If it does, then we'll know I wasn't meant to get stronger. It's all or nothing, Goten, there's no in-between!"_

"_Gohan—"_

"_FIGHT ME, COWARD!"_

_That did the trick._

_Gohan really nailed it with his words this time. All of a sudden, Goten broke free of his restraints and—without the slightest hint of warning—transformed into Super Saiyan 2. The outflow of energy resulting from the transformation was intense; it stirred the air around them, whipping up a sudden gust of wind which flung Gohan a few metres backward and caused him to land on his back._

_When said boy returned to his feet, he saw his brother standing before him. All traces of playfulness present even in his first Super Saiyan form were now gone; both his teal eyes cast a piercing gaze, his hair shot up in stiff spikes, and a golden aura—complete with crackling bolts of electricity—raged in a blazing manner around his body. No longer holding back, at this point he was ready to comply with Gohan's demands and blitz him with all his might._

"_That's more like it. Now c'mon, come at me!" exclaimed Gohan._

_Goten needed not be told twice. The newly ascended boy began his wave of blows; quicker than flash, he performed the first attack which was a swift kick aimed at his brother's face, but it was blocked right on time. Now feeling satisfied, Gohan retaliated by immediately going to the offensive and sending countless blows with his arms, feet, knees, elbows—anything that might deal some damage when it connected._

_However, Gohan soon found himself in a very hairy situation as he realised the power and agility of a Super Saiyan 2 was way above his league. Each and every one of his strikes—be it physical or involving energy—was evaded with the greatest of ease. Effortlessly and gracefully Goten leaned right and left, and with every sway Gohan was getting more and more frustrated for not being able to land even a single hit._

_Suddenly, Goten Afterimaged in the middle of Gohan's desperate rush, leading him to believe he was going to attack from behind. However, he saw no one when he turned around, and it was then did it instantly occur to him that Goten had played a feint. It was too late for him to retaliate; an upward kick sent him flying high into the air, and a barrage of energy blasts followed shortly afterward. Before he could even recover, Goten materialised above him and knocked him to the ground with an invisible wave of energy. Luckily he managed to roll just as he touched the ground; this manoeuvre reduced the impact by a great deal so he could quickly get back to his feet._

_But the onslaught didn't end there._

_Just as he lifted up his head, he had to withstand the rage of an attack which was all too familiar, the Masenko, originating from Goten. It was too late to step aside, and without even a millisecond to dodge Gohan was forced to take the attack head-on. It wasn't an option, though, since by doing that he could get killed, so without thinking further he crossed his arms in front of him so that they covered his face and braced himself for the heat and impact._

_The yellow wave inched closer, closer, and closer as moments fleeted, and suddenly everything just went blank._

_One second it was bright and white…_

…_and then, black._

* * *

And that was it. The next thing I knew was that I was lying on the bed with a piece of damp cloth on my forehead and Goten sleeping beside me. His position was weird, though; my entire body hurt like heck and it took me a great deal of effort to sit up, but when I did, I saw that he was actually kneeling on the floor. It was strange and at first I wondered why he would do that, but after seeing several blisters and cuts on my arms and feet, I soon found out why.

He was tending to me because I got extremely exhausted and passed out after deflecting his Masenko wave. When he woke up and found me awake, I could almost feel the relief he must've felt inside. He told me I was out for two full days and that he was very worried. Heck, I could've sworn I saw his eyes getting wet… but I couldn't blame him, now, could I? It wasn't his fault; if there was anybody to blame, it was me.

I'm sure he knew about my weakness, alright, but from what I could see, he decided to stay supportive. And to think he's been taking care of me, even if it meant sacrificing a heck of a portion of his time which could've been used to train together… you know what? Even right now, when I'm writing this on my notebook, he's in the kitchen, preparing something warm for me to eat.

It's all turning into a story about a strong big brother taking care of his wimpy little brother. Such a classic story, huh?

I'll always be living in Goten's shadow…


	13. Beyond Wants and Fears

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball / Dragonball Z / Dragonball GT._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Goten once said at night the temperature in the chamber could drop to as low as several degrees centigrade below zero, but certainly tonight was an exception. Somehow, the temperature inside the chamber had soared to abnormally high levels.

Gohan had been tossing and turning in his sleep due to the sheer heat, and his wounds certainly didn't make it any better for him. He had been trying to get some much needed rest, but simply couldn't. The air itself felt very heavy, and how Goten was actually able to sleep well in such a rather hostile condition was very much to his amazement.

He was in a need to relieve himself, so Gohan walked over to the bathroom although he had to strain himself in the process. He hadn't quite recovered yet; on his way to the bathroom he needed to hug the wall for support since his body was still sore and his wounds—they were now covered with bandages—still stung. The ten-metre space between his bed and the bathroom door seemed like a gauntlet, and how glad he was when he finally made it to his destination. Immediately Gohan did what he had to do, and while he was there, he figured it was a good idea to wash his face with a nice, cold sinkful of water to help ward off the unbelievably crazy heat.

Now feeling more relaxed than before, the wild-haired preteen made his way to the main room, sat at the dining table, and served himself water. However, even after three glasses, all that supposedly refreshing liquid failed to achieve its goal to revitalise him, so he decided to venture into the snow-white wasteland of emptiness of the chamber in hopes of catching the wind or something.

Miraculously, his prayer was answered.

As he entered the empty space, a gentle zephyr picked up from nowhere and caressed his face, bringing to him the badly needed coolness. To reap the most benefit, Gohan spread his arms wide and exposed whatever part of his body that wasn't under his clothes or bandages to the wind. It felt heavenly… and the unpleasant pain he had to go through for this comfort was well worth it.

It was then when Gohan caught a glimpse of the wounds on his hand. Bruised, singed, and battered, they serve as a testimonial of his inferiority to his brother, who had discovered and mastered the secrets to ascension to the second level of the legendary Saiyan transformation since years ago. In order to advance to be on par with him, Gohan still had ways to go, and whether or not he would achieve his ascension within the remaining period of four months in this chamber was all up to him.

Gohan was about to sulk yet again in his weakness when he heard a voice ringing through the air. He was alarmed at first, but he realised straightaway it was only his conscience trying to reason with him. One might think he had lost his mind for entertaining the voice in his head, but no; his sanity was very much intact and still uncompromised. In reality, it was the voice of his own heart which spoke of his innermost desire and the truth.

"_You're weak and hopeless, Gohan,_" said the voice, "_Just by having faith in you, your friends have made a costly mistake._"

'I… guess so…' said the distraught boy inwardly. Once again he felt the pangs of hopelessness getting a grip on him.

"_How many times did you have to watch your friends run into trouble and even get killed because of you?_"

'I dunno… there's been too many cases…'

"_Countless times, that's right. Just like that time when they told you to shoot at the bald Saiyan, but you didn't. Ultimately you had to see Piccolo give up his life by shielding you from his attack._"

'I've always been a liability for others. Everything was my fault. They had to suffer because I'm weak…'

"_And even now you still have to depend on Goten to improve. You'll never be self-sufficient._"

'I know… Goten had to take care of me every now and then,' Gohan slowly seated himself down. The white ground was rather hot; it just added to the sensation of discomfort he was experiencing, completely annulling the relief brought about by the breeze. 'I felt really, really bad…'

"_You're a pathetic failure. You're no more than a no-show, and everyone will be very disappointed in you._"

Gohan said nothing in response mainly because he knew what had been said was actually the plain—yet painful—truth. He stayed silent as his inner self continued to mentally and emotionally bombard him with harsh words in a relentless manner. Eventually his psyche decided to play an ugly card; it started to formulate predictions—hypothetical, indeed, but very likely—regarding the future of this world, the world Gohan was supposed to protect, and the fate of his loved ones.

"_You know what, Gohan? You'll lose the fight. Vanitas will win,_" the voice rang out auspiciously,"_You'll be spared, but not the others. Just like his first rampage, he'll kill everyone one by one in front of your eyes._"

Hearing this, Gohan shot up and clenched his fists, momentarily forgetting about his state of discomfort. "Oh, no. That won't happen, not if I can help it!" he exclaimed indignantly.

"_Or so you say, but can you really? I thought you said you were too weak to become a Super Saiyan 2._"

"And that's exactly why I'm here. I need to overcome my weakness—"

"_The first victim will be Goten… your big brother. You could only watch helplessly as Vanitas tortures him very slowly and painfully,_" the voice so rudely interjected, although it was just because of the way he perceived it,"_The heartrending look on his eyes will be forever imprinted in your head and haunt you for the rest of your life._"

Those words rang incessantly in his mind, slapping him mentally as they continued to remind him of his shortcomings. However, he maintained his composure although he had to ascend to do just that; he was stubborn that such a horrible thing wouldn't ever happen. Drawing his strength from the fact that he had promised his little brothers, Bulma, his mother, and Goten himself, he was unyielding to the cruel words his psyche was throwing at him and stayed steadfast in his belief.

"_That's not all! In fact, it's getting downhill from then on. Vanitas will be after your mom and Bulma. They won't stand even a candle's chance in a cyclone against him. No, he won't even need to lift his fists to do away with them, he'll just let his nanites do the talking. You'll be watching in horror as their bodies are broken down from the inside._"

Still no response from Gohan's part. As much as he knew Vanitas was capable of doing so with the greatest of ease, he believed he had the power to prevent the ominous foretelling from taking place. He had to admit it was very unpleasant to think about what might befall his family, though, and how his inner self was able to speak of it rather casually was actually quite sick.

"_Finally, your little brothers… Goten and Trunks._"

But things started to get really twisted up when his little brothers were mentioned. Genuinely concerned about their safety and well-being ever since the first attack, his foundation began to shake. "No, not them! They've suffered enough! Don't make me think about what's gonna happen to them, please!"

"_There you go… you feel it, right?_" said the voice again. The tone in which it was perceived led Gohan into thinking he could see his conscience smirking at him."_You can't possibly imagine the sadistic delight Vanitas harbours when he once again shows his dreadful presence in front of those little children._"

"I don't wanna hear you. Just be quiet! Leave me alone!" Gohan shook his head and covered his ears in an effort to get rid of the voice. Obviously his effort was in vain since it came from within.

"_You don't simply shrug aside your own conscience like that. Anyway, think. Think about the possibility… what would they go through if you can't protect them?_"

Now Gohan began to yield. Images of Vanitas torturing his loved ones yet again coursed through his mind, and to say he was distressed was an understatement. He bit his lips and stooped his head as his judgment got more and more corrupted by angst. "No… get lost. Stay away from me."

"_What if last time he was actually being generous enough not to kill them straightaway?_"

"Stop it… I… I'm losing it… I can't—"

"_You know you don't have to be told what he will do if—_"

"I SAID STOOOPPP!"

With that cry Gohan let everything out and gave in to his anger. There was nothing else in his head but the need to rip the monster he had learned to hate with a passion into pieces. As though answering to his savage desires, his power level—which had been rising ever since his conscience started postulating cruel theories about their eventual fate—suddenly skyrocketed.

In that split second, Gohan felt his common sense and clarity of mind all slip away, leaving him in a psychotic but at the same time agitated state. Because of that, he hadn't realise the changes his body had undergone; rather than dancing gracefully like a gentle flame, the Super Saiyan aura emanating from his body was now blazing furiously. Defying gravity, his hair shot up in a stiff manner, leaving only some locks hanging down at the front part where his spiky bangs had been. To top all that, intermittent crackles of electricity could be seen forming around him, perfectly complementing the imposing impression one would surely get upon seeing him in his current state.

Triggered by his own weakness and desire of overcoming it, Gohan had made his ascension further beyond. He had finally brought himself to the same domain of power as his brother.

Whether or not he would keep up with Goten, only time and experiment could tell.

* * *

Just like his brother, Goten's deep slumber was affected by the unbearably high temperature. The extent of the heat was so extreme it would surely give even the heaviest sleepers a run for their money.

The first thing he noticed upon waking up was that he was already out of his sheets. In this in-between state, he checked the time; according to the alarm clock the boys had been referring to for timekeeping purposes, it was now two o'clock in the dead of the night. Truth be told, the spiky head had never been fond of being forced to wake up for no reason at all, so he sat up while mumbling in irritation and—just like those times in the past whenever insomnia struck—walked his unwilling body toward the kitchen to have a cup of hot milk or two.

When he went to check on Gohan, however, it finally registered to him that he was missing; an undone bed was the only thing he saw. Thanks to this, he was yanked into reality as uncomfortable feelings of worry coursed through his veins right away. Gohan's absence in the main building—not even in the bathroom or kitchen—just made it countless times even worse since he still hadn't fully recovered from his wounds and fatigue.

It took everything inside Goten to ward off the thoughts of Gohan getting lost deep inside the chamber with no access for help. Completely forgetting about sedating himself with hot milk, he prepared to set out into the vast nothingness in search for his brother. 'Gohan, whaddya think you're doing?' he said inwardly.

However, when he was about to step outside the main building, the sound of Gohan's voice caught his attention. Goten cast his gaze across the landscape and there his brother was, halfway toward the horizon, screaming in what seemed to be mental anguish in his transformed state. One brief look and it was clear that he was in a very miserable state.

Goten then ran toward his brother to offer any assistance he might need, but before he could even approach him a sudden gust of wind took him by surprise. It seemed as though Gohan just burst out; the unfathomable and phenomenal efflux of pure, raw energy forced Goten to his knees to prevent being blown away a good distance backward. With one final explosion, cracks began to form on the ground beneath Gohan and pieces of debris were sent scattering all over the place.

When the dust had settled down, Goten almost couldn't believe what he saw. There, at the focal point of the cracks, was Gohan; his body now engulfed in a raging, brilliant golden aura and electric arcs, he just stood there motionless for almost a full minute, his focus seemingly fixed onto something beyond the distant horizon.

"Gohan… you're…" Goten stuttered, his heart filled with astonishment and awe, "… you're… a Super Saiyan 2…"

Said Super Saiyan caught his brother's remark. His moment of silence broken, he turned around to face Goten. Gohan was now more composed than before although tears could be seen welling from his eyes almost to the point of spilling. Despite that, his brother knew better than anyone else that the calmness belied a fierce and vengeful fire in his heart. In this state, Goten had to be careful with his words and actions, especially considering this Gohan's sometimes volatile nature; one misplay and he could be in hot soup.

Consumed by intense emotions, Gohan was more than ready to bring his newfound power to the test. He lifted his head, shot Goten a cold and piercing gaze with those brilliant emerald eyes of his and said, "Fight me, Goten."

This sudden proposition came to the future Son as shocking. "H-huh? Fight you? Why would—"

"NOW!"

Without warning, Gohan lunged at Goten faster than his eyes could perceive. Caught by surprise, the latter took the full force of the former's hook to his face and was sent stumbling backward. Gohan wasted no time; by immediately going to the offensive with all his might, he didn't give his brother any chance to retaliate or recover from his first attack.

Goten found himself in a very difficult situation. Staying in his base form wouldn't do him any good, so he transformed directly into a Super Saiyan 2 to increase his chances of survival. The explosion which resulted from his ascension distracted Gohan, thus creating an opening; making use of this split second to the fullest he turned the table and forced the latter to constantly defend against his blows.

However, Gohan managed to Afterimage away, escaping Goten's onslaught at the right moment. After creating some space between them, he then proceeded to widen it by backflipping while throwing down forcefully a medium-sized sphere of energy to distract his brother. Gohan's turn didn't end there; even after being some good ten metres away, he conjured his version of Galactic Donuts and flung them in succession toward Goten—he managed to step aside quick enough to prevent getting strangled by those rings and caught in the resulting explosion.

A period of calm followed, during which Goten was quick to strike a conversation. "Okay, Gohan. What's this about?"

"Listen to me, Goten. I won't let myself live under your shadow anymore, and I'll show you," responded the newly transformed boy, "I can sustain myself and not depend on you all the time!"

"Wait, whaddya mean?" Goten put his index finger to his temple. Gohan's enigmatic response had clearly left him in total bewilderment.

On the other hand, Gohan wasn't interested in what his twin was thinking. Immediately he held both his hands to his right, and a concentrated sphere of yellowish white energy began to gather between them. Seeing this, Goten stepped back to create even more distance between them, after which he too charged his own Kamehameha wave in order to counter the other boy's incoming attack.

Despite his responsiveness, by the time he started charging, Gohan was all but ready. He clasped his palms in front of him with his index fingers pointing toward Goten. "I am not… a weakling! Now TAKE THIS!"

With that, a very large wave shot out from Gohan's fingertips. The speed at which it was travelling was utterly baffling, and Goten was startled beyond belief upon seeing his brother launching an attack created by melding together his own and Trunks's strongest techniques in their respective arsenal. That would mean Gohan's attack would pack substantially more punch than his! Instinctively he released his wave although he hadn't quite finished charging it; he could only hope he had enough energy in his body to fend off the incoming wave.

The clash was unavoidable. An enormous sphere of energy began to shape and grow quickly when the waves met between the two boys, eating through the ground and causing a crater to form. At first Goten fared pretty well in keeping Gohan's Victory Kamehameha from advancing, but the latter's anger proved too much for him; slowly but surely, the interface between the two energy waves inched toward him. He had to struggle to focus his power to fend off the wave, but it was to no avail since Gohan seemed to have powered up even more.

However, right before Goten had his energy drained out of his body, Gohan's transformation was unexpectedly undone. This resulted in his attack dissipating into thin air, allowing the Kamehameha wave to advance with a sudden burst toward the now helpless preteen. For a moment there all seemed lost, but fortunately Goten managed to bend the wave away from his brother at the very last second, sparing him from what should have been certain death.

"That was… too close…" Goten sighed as he wiped his sweat off his forehead. Feeling lethargic for having channelled almost all his energy into his Kamehameha, he limped toward Gohan who had at this point collapsed, lying on his back on the ground. "Wow, Gohan… that's one heck of an attack…"

"Goten… I'm sorry…" the wild-haired boy panted in exhaustion, "I didn't mean to do that. Are you… okay?"

"I think I'm okay, don't worry about me," Goten seated himself by his brother's side. He wanted to reprimand Gohan for skedaddling away from his watch, but couldn't bring himself to do it after seeing him in his current state. "But that's my line. I was worried when I couldn't find you anywhere, you know…"

"I couldn't sleep… but I know I shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry…"

"Well, at least you're okay now. And look at the bright side!" Goten flashed a beaming grin exclusive to his family, "You've transformed into a Super Saiyan 2! That's amazing, Gohan…"

Gohan acknowledged the praise by forcing a similar grin although he had next to no power to contract even a muscle. In one great effort, he then spread his limbs wide and let out a huge sigh of relief when an ecstatic feeling rushed from his head to the toe. Thoughts of what he had done so far with his brother up to this point coursed through his mind, and to him the reward of all his hard work was more than simply something to be delighted on.

"It sure was some workout, wasn't it, Gohan?" asked Goten.

Gohan concurred. It was true he had never been this worn out in his whole life, but there was no mistaking the satisfaction he was currently experiencing. "It's neat to reach a level even higher than a regular Super Saiyan, huh?"

"You bet! I can tell, you weren't even half as strong as you are now when we first came in here."

"I might be, but… Goten, I'm beat… it feels like all of my energy is just falling right out of my body."

Goten explained it was actually normal. Ascending wasn't exactly an energy-friendly process, and that was what he had felt when he first transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. "Now c'mon, it's time we tended to those wounds. See? The old ones are opening up again. If they're taking a long time to heal, then it's your fault," he grinned teasingly while heaving himself up with much effort and offering his hand to Gohan, "Can you walk?"

"I'm so tired… but I think I can."

Regardless of his fatigue Goten assisted his brother to get back to his feet and carried him over to the main building. Gohan insisted he could walk by himself and that Goten didn't need to trouble himself like that, but the latter didn't care. Sure he didn't need to do that, but "you can't stop me if I wanna do it," he replied. Then, after getting back to the main building and helping Gohan wash off the dirt and sweat, he said, "You gotta know I'm so proud of you. You're awesome, Gohan!"

"Hee-hee. Thanks, Goten. It's all because of you too, you know," came the response. True, if it hadn't been for the future warrior, he wouldn't have known about this place and progressed this far.

"Together, we're unbeatable! Now there's no way that sucker can beat us," the spiky-haired boy pumped his fists in excitement, "Nope, especially after we're done with our next step. We'll be invincible and it's gonna be legendary!"

"The next step?"

Goten nodded. He had been waiting for this moment and longing to do this with Gohan since a long time ago, but he couldn't since the gap between their power levels had been just too huge. However, now that his twin had made his ascension, there was no reason why he shouldn't proceed with his plan—his master plan. All Gohan needed to do now was just to learn to regulate his energy expense in his Super Saiyan 2 form and they were all set to go.

It was the secret measure he and Trunks had always relied on… their trump card.

"Mm-hmm. Howdcha like me to teach you the Fusion technique?" asked Goten.


	14. Momentous Encounter

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball / Dragonball Z / Dragonball GT._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Finally, after a rigorous year inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the two young warriors were done with their training.

When Mr. Popo opened the door to the chamber and saw Gohan and Goten for the first time after they had gone in, being surprised was the very first reaction he exhibited. He barely recognised the boys when they emerged and almost mistook them with other persons. To begin with, they had grown slightly taller. All those work was bound to contribute positively to their physique, too; one couldn't possibly miss how the twin brothers were now noticeably more well-built than they had previously been. And finally—which was what made them looking very much unlike themselves—their hair colour had been altered.

Yes, instead of the usual jet black, they now sported almost white hair with the slightest tinge of yellow. There was no mistaking that they were in their ascended forms, but it wasn't quite the same since regular Super Saiyans should have golden hair, not light. Plus, in their current state, Gohan and Goten didn't seem to be under any strain or whatsoever; their energy levels were well controlled and always maintained in deceivingly low levels, and the manner they were acting was as natural as could be.

Mr. Popo was too engrossed in marvelling at the progress the young boys had made he didn't realise Gohan had been trying to get his attention. When he did, he apologised and asked if he might be of any help, and the ever-playful Saiyans replied by smiling mischievously and said in unison while stretching their arms, "Food, please!"

The magical being could feel a drop of sweat making its way down his temple, although he complied with their request. It wasn't their fault; he knew the food inside the chamber was barely enough to sustain two people for one year, and the fact that the food items were very basic didn't help one bit. Besides, they both had Saiyan blood running through their bloodstream, and he was well aware said beings could do a number on one's food supply any day. With that in mind, Mr. Popo then asked Gohan and Goten to wait for a while in the dining room and proceeded to the kitchen to prepare a banquet for them.

When it arrived, the hybrids immediately dug in to the food to satisfy their voracious appetite. Also, the opportunity was used mainly by Gohan to talk about how awesome and fun it was to perform the Fusion dance. They also brainstormed for a name to refer to themselves when fused, but thus far all they had come up with were portmanteaux based on 'Gohan' and 'Goten' that were nothing short of ridiculous—Gogo topped the list, and they couldn't help bursting into a bout of laughter thinking about it. Heck, if Vanitas really was going to conduct a tournament-style match, those watching their fight wouldn't take them seriously.

In less than fifteen minutes Gohan and Goten finished everything on the plates, leaving absolutely no trace of food behind. The greens and fruits were no exception; they effortlessly wolfed them down as though they had been nothing but mere peanuts. All that was left were their drinks which they quickly downed in a single huge chug.

"Ahh… now that was good," said Gohan while dabbing his mouth with a towel paper. He was about to let out a belch to expulse the air in his stomach, but refrained because he knew it was rude.

"Uh-huh, it was great! This must be how food tastes in the Other World," his brother joined. Despite the hyperbole, he couldn't disagree when Gohan mentioned with a whisper that their mother's cooking was still way better.

Grateful for being accommodated with such a great feast, the boys offered their assistance to help do the dishes. It wasn't the easiest task to do since in total there were more than twenty plates to wash and there weren't any dishwashing machines to be seen, but it was no big deal. Armed with Gohan's experience of helping his mother in the kitchen as well as Goten's of having to clean plates and cutlery as punishment for pulling pranks with Trunks, they managed to spotlessly perform the chore in record time.

The youngsters might appear unhurried and act all natural, but don't get them wrong… they still remembered about what they had to do. It was now five hours to midday, and they figured it was now time to depart from the Lookout.

"Are you sure you don't need some rest?" asked Mr. Popo, clearly concerned of their safety.

"Ah, don't worry, Mr. Popo. We've had five days of rest before coming out," replied Gohan, "All play and no work makes Goten a lazy jerk."

Courtesy of his joke, Gohan received a weak energy blast on the back of his head from his brother who wasn't amused. "Whaddya mean by that, huh?" he retorted.

"Yeowch… I'm sorry! I was just kidding, okay? Gosh, you're just like little you…" mumbled Gohan while rubbing the now warm area of his skull.

"Well, I'm him and he's me. You know better than making any of us mad," Goten frowned.

"Gosh, Goten. I can't imagine what life is like with the two of you together. I think it's gonna be very fun for Trunks and I."

"Because you can make fun of us? Gee, some brother you are…"

"Because you're so fun to watch when you're mad."

"Oh, really? Have you forgotten who used to like it when I do this…" Goten inched closer to his brother. When he wasn't looking, he Afterimaged behind him and did something he knew would embarrass him to no end: ruffling his wild mess of hair. "… little brother? Huh? Whaddya have to say now?"

Out of reflex, Gohan ducked quicker than a flash of lightning. How Goten had the guts to so obliviously and shamelessly do this in front of Mr. Popo was absolutely beyond him. He tried to get away from Goten, but it was no use; the 'older' boy pursued him everywhere he went in an attempt to embarrass him even further, even after he flew around the palace. It looked as though they were engaged in an unending Super Saiyan version of tag before one of them stopped and reminded them of the more important thing they currently had in hand.

With that, Gohan and Goten landed on the front porch of the palace. They thanked Mr. Popo for everything; although it might not seem to be much, he had granted them the permission to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, an act which was surely pivotal to their road to success. They walked toward the ledge, gave the divine escort one final sign of respect, and took off to Destination Earth.

* * *

It had been an hour since they left the Lookout, but the brothers' search for the green android was met with difficulty.

They flew as fast as possible, heightening their senses as best as they could manage in hopes to perceive Vanitas's energy signal or that of his drones, but so far their efforts hadn't yielded any result. Gohan was starting to get worried despite they still had some hours until the commencement of the tournament and just couldn't shrug aside the suspicion that Vanitas was doing all this in purpose to make sure they would be late.

However, grouching about the fact wouldn't make any difference, and Goten knew it. In their brief moment of desperation, he came up with a plan he thought might just work: spotting one of Vanitas's drones. According to him, those little critters must return to their master sooner or later to report what they saw during the scouting run, and by following them they were bound to eventually get to Vanitas.

Gohan was initially reluctant to follow his brother's plan, but after a moment of weighing between the pros and cons, he figured this was actually a feasible solution to break through their impasse. He acknowledged there really wasn't any other choice and that it might probably the most time-saving measure there was to be. To say the least, it was rather ironic since previously they had been tricked by one of those drones, but now they had to rely on the very same thing to find Vanitas.

And so, they began by scooting over to the nearest city, which happened to be Orange Star City—Goten argued that if Vanitas's drones were instructed to scout, humans were the most likely subject, so starting at a nice-sized city would be their best bet. To avoid drawing unnecessary attention, they stopped just beyond the borders and landed there; they then proceeded to casually stroll into the city. Truly, they blended quite well with the citizens, and would be more so if not because of their almost unnatural blonde hair.

Gohan and Goten then split up in order to speed up their search, but it turned out to be an unnecessary course of action. Right when they were about to part with each other, they suddenly perceived Vanitas's presence somewhere nearby; sensing this, they quickly suppressed their power levels so as not to get spotted by the android, but still high enough to guide them toward their target.

Finally, after several moments of walking, they reached some kind of a bunker entrance. Just like last time, instead of Vanitas, the familiar energy signature was actually emitted by one of his drones—that didn't matter, really, because they had come to this city in the hope of spotting that little critter.

"What is it doing there, Goten?" asked Gohan who didn't like this sight of the drone only floating around aimlessly in the air. It felt creepy.

"Beats me," Goten shrugged. He then gave a signal for his brother to follow him and inspect the drone from a closer distance. "C'mon, let's have a closer look…"

Before he could do that, they had their collective attention taken by a rumbling noise. It originated from somewhere near the drone; a few seconds later, the silver sturdy-looking bunker door opened to reveal a heavily fortified black coach of some sort. The drone then soared high into the sky and flew away, but to their surprise, the vehicle just followed where it went as though guided.

Gohan and Goten couldn't make sense of what was going on and just stood there in incredulity. However, time waits for nobody, so they quickly and covertly followed the vehicle—and in turn the drone—to wherever or whatever it might lead them, which was hopefully Vanitas. To conserve energy, they decided to play the stowaway and hitchhiked… by so conveniently seating themselves on the vehicle's roof and making themselves comfortable there.

The vehicle kept traversing a relatively straight path for a long period of time without stopping even once, and this proved extremely boring for the young warriors. Unable to combat the sleepiness brought about by the cool breeze and gentle sun, they swiftly fleeted into ignorant slumber.

When they returned to the land of the wakeful, the first thing they experienced was a wave of panic; how long had they been asleep? Were they late? However, judging from the position of the sun in the sky, it was still well before midday. Gohan let out a huge sigh of relief and immediately returned to his relaxed state; arriving late at the tournament wasn't even on his list of things to do since Vanitas had implied what would happen as the consequence.

Their moment of respite didn't last for long, though. After heaven knew how many hours had elapsed since their departure from Orange Star City, they finally approached their destination: something similar to a battle ring on an expansive field in the middle of nowhere. In order to get a clearer view, they soared high above the sky; they could see a number of people—full-blooded humans—all seemingly eager to take down the green android who was standing proudly within the confines of the rather enormous ring.

Gohan could feel his heart beginning to race. "There he is, Goten. I swear, this'll be the last day he'll walk the earth," he said as he pumped his fists in anticipation and smiled, "and he's not going down without suffering. That I promise."

Goten only produced a silent nod in response to Gohan's statement. Outwardly he looked calm and rather playful, perhaps thanks to Goten's ever-positive and cheerful demeanour during the one-year period inside the chamber, but it seemed there was more than met the eye; something was definitely blazing deep down inside, something which might be of a sadistic nature.

With that, Gohan and Goten descended from the sky and landed on the ring, gaining a collective surprised gasp from the people. All eyes were now on them, soft murmurs and whispers saying "Superman" or "aliens" started to fill the air, and speculations regarding the identity of these previously unknown contenders began to circulate. Not even the arrival of the black vehicle on which the Saiyans hitchhiked was able to regain their attention.

Although he was an artificial being incapable of feeling emotions, Vanitas expressed pleasure at their arrival. He bowed majestically and greeted them in a very formal manner, and when Gohan inquired about the well-being of his family and friends, he ensured there was nothing to worry about. Of course the boy needed more than mere words, so he demanded the android to back up his words.

Vanitas did, and making use of one of his drones he projected into the air what he had done from their last encounter up to this moment. Very much to Gohan and Goten's—and most likely everyone else's, too—unpleasant surprise, the expansive field they were on now had actually been a small hamlet. The android had decimated the entire community and levelled the buildings into the ground, all the horrible work being done only to create some space for the ring to be built. The rest of the presentation showed how Vanitas so casually destroyed various parties attempting to neutralise him, and he ended his little show of light by ensuring Gohan that "… none of your friends or family members were harmed in the making of this arena and the following period."

Having watched this, the shaken Gohan was brimming with indignation. At this point, even the slightest provocation would surely cause him to explode in a fit of rage. However, this didn't go unnoticed by Goten who promptly calmed him down, an attempt which fortunately was met with success.

"I'm sorry… I was really mad…" said Gohan.

"Yeah, me too… but we can always wish everyone back with the Dragon Balls," Goten assured his brother, "That's only if you save your energy for the fight and win against this freak. Okay?"

Gohan nodded in agreement. "Gotcha. He's gonna regret everything he's done. Let's give it our best shot for everyone, Goten!"

"Son Gohan…"

An ominous, authoritative voice rang in the air, effectively cutting Gohan and Goten's conversation. The owner of the voice revealed himself from the multitude, stepped into the ring, and stood by Vanitas's side, thus making known to others his allegiance with the android. He was a man in his late stage of life, his face wrinkled and his posture looking frail; despite all those negative qualifiers, a trained eye would be able to judge that he was still more than able to fight, a statement confirmed by the lance-sharp gaze of his frigid cerulean eyes. Long story short, his years belied his alert manner and capabilities.

"Who are you? Why do you know my name?" asked Gohan.

"… and… Son Goten," the man ignored Gohan and continued anyway, although this time his stern expression exhibited slight astonishment, "Well, I'll be. It's been six years… it's not possible you only changed ever so slightly since then. How?"

This time it was Goten's turn to reply. "That's not your business, old guy. Now why dontcha answer Gohan's question and start explaining who you are and how you know our names."

"Impertinent youngster… but very well. I shall humour you."

The elderly man then proceeded to disclose his identity: Dr. Gero, although he had abandoned it—along with what was left of his humanity—in favour of Android #20. Knowing who he was from his elder brother's recounts about the past, Goten was visibly surprised at this revelation; that would mean he was the creator of Cell, or in this case, Vanitas. As though having read his mind, Android #20 declared that it was true, thereby confirming it.

This revelation hit Gohan harder than a runaway train. "You-you're Vanitas's creator?" the Saiyan gawked in utter disbelief.

"I am, yes. You must've seen how beautiful and indestructible he is, and not to mention unstoppable… and of course emotionless," replied the mad scientist, "Nothing less than the qualities needed to be a perfect killing machine. An overkilling machine, if I may… my magnum opus."

"So it's you who started all this! You'll pay for everything you've done!" Gohan suddenly cried and was about to let it all out. However, he was soon able to bring himself under control; like what Goten had said earlier, he wouldn't want to waste his energy just yet. It had better be saved to aid him in his battle later on. After drawing a few deep breaths to calm himself down, he said, "I'm telling you, you just gave me a reason to make you suffer. You'll see why this monster over here is the biggest mistake of your life."

"Oh, I can't see a reason why Vanitas is a failure. He's flawless in every sense—"

"Gee, old guy. I can't see why he's not," Goten interjected the elderly android mid-sentence, "How can you say he's flawless if he can't feel emotions? And I bet he'll malfunction and break down after we play a little with him. Not fun at all." It was obvious that the 'older' Saiyan was actually enjoying every moment of taunting his adversaries in a playful manner, just like the way he used to feel when fighting alongside Trunks, thanks to his innocent love for battle. Truth be told, he missed that feeling.

"And this comes from someone who couldn't even manage to inflict the slightest damage on me during our previous encounter," Vanitas spoke again, this time in a smug tone, "Elaborate then for the sake of all of us here, if I may be so bold as to ask, precisely how far superior I am to both of you. There's no need to be ashamed, you've admitted it."

"You WERE superior, but not now. I'm gonna take you down," said Gohan confidently.

"As bold and oblivious to the fact as ever, I see. Yes, I can see you've changed a little bit, or should I say grown, since yesterday's meeting," answered Vanitas. He couldn't for the life of him understand what was with all these growth-related issues, but that was beside the point. "But does it change the fact that I AM still superior? I really don't think so. It's just an illusion of power on your part, Gohan."

"Yeah? You'll never know if you don't see it with your own eyes. Prepare to meet your end, Vanitas."

"I'm trembling in fear."

"Hey! You there! You'd better be done with your chit-chat already, because I've come to defeat you once and for all!"

Everyone's attention was drawn by a hoarse voice. When they turned to face the origin of the voice, a few seconds of silence followed, but then the people began cheering and shouting for joy; their saviour—or so they had been led to believe—had finally arrived, and in an extravagant manner at that. There, by the black vehicle on which Gohan and Goten had hitchhiked, stood a man clad in a maroon martial arts outfit under a white cape who had just made his grandiose entrada. Upon first seeing him, however, one couldn't possibly miss his wild, crazy afro hairdo which was most probably the defining physical trait of this person.

Seeing this man step into the picture, Goten found it hard to contain his laughter despite the gravity of the situation and the fact that this man had unknowingly treaded into treacherous waters where he could get killed. Gohan, Android #20, and Vanitas too were completely lost, and if this were a scene in a manga a huge drop of sweat could be seen running down their heads; the young Saiyan snapped his brother out of his laughing fit and asked if he knew him. In reply, Goten only grinned and answered rather enigmatically that he would soon find out.

"That's right. Grovel on the ground in fear because I have arrived to end this reign of terror!" proclaimed the man in a very confident tone of voice. He then made a victory sign with his right hand and raised it high into the air, eliciting rabid and fanatical shrieks from the multitude. Hearing this, he closed his eyes and said to himself, 'Listen to that, the cheers of people. Oh yes, once again I'm going to show the world my extraordinary capabilities!' If one were to read his mind, he would surely describe this particular case of a man as delusional.

Finally, after several moments of listening to what he described as music to his ears, the man roared again, finally revealing to Gohan his identity, "Yes, enter Hercule Satan, longtime champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament, and prepare for the fight of your lifetime!"


	15. Androids Don't Dream of Electric Sheep

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball / Dragonball Z / Dragonball GT._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Although the full-blooded humans gathered there were frenetically cheering as though possessed by a compelling force, Gohan and the other two non-human beings stayed silent and were confused as to what to do. On the other hand, Goten—despite fearing for this man's safety—couldn't help but giggle and shake his head at Hercule's amazing antics that really matched the descriptions provided by his elder brother back in his timeline.

Unheeding of the danger, Hercule stepped into the ring, accompanied by two people; one held a huge video camera on his shoulder, and the other a wireless microphone—seemingly a play-by-play announcer. Judging from his popularity, it was rather obvious he was trying to have everything recorded on tape to be broadcast to all over the world.

In order to satisfy the crowd even further and boost their excitement, Hercule reached into his pocket and took a capsule. Upon being decapsulised, some terra cotta roof tiles were brought into being; he then proceeded to arrange them into a stack of fifteen. Seeing that the idol was all but ready, the announcer instructed the crowd to cease cheering and watch very closely what was about to take place, and that was precisely what they did.

Now standing just outside the ring for having been chased off by Hercule, Gohan turned to Goten for help on the situation. "What's he doing, Goten?"

"Just watch. I think he's gonna show off his power," Goten just shrugged in reply, although he had to admit he couldn't hide his amusement.

Gohan did watch, but he couldn't follow the ridiculous action to the finish. It wasn't because he couldn't bear the goofiness, no; it was because his attention was drawn by something—or someone, to be more precise. When he panned his gaze over the multitude, he noticed two tall people donning shades and clad in black suit, a perfect archetype of bodyguards or secret service agents usually seen in movies. However, those people weren't what Gohan's attention was drawn for… it was whom they were guarding.

Standing between them was someone roughly his age: a young girl with blue eyes, her hair done in pigtails. Gohan was taken aback by her presence; who was this girl? What could she be doing here? Even if she wasn't slated to perish in the next several hours, imagine the terror and trauma she had to endure after seeing many people getting killed with her own eyes! No, Gohan simply couldn't for the life of him understand the rationale of her presence.

'I don't get it. It seems she doesn't come here because she wants to… why would someone allow her to tag along and threaten her life?' asked Gohan inwardly. He then poked Goten on his side, eliciting a surprised yelp from his ticklish brother, and said before he could retaliate, "I don't like the idea of her being here… there, you see her?" he pointed across the ring, "The girl over there?"

Goten looked over to where his brother was pointing, and no words could describe his surprise upon seeing said person. If the pigtails and clear blue orbs of eyes were any indication, she was Videl. Sure, he knew Hercule was rather unpredictable, but he hadn't expected he would be so crazy as to bring his own daughter to this soon-to-be killing field! What was he thinking?

Noticing the unease in his brother's expression, Gohan initiated another conversation. "What is it, Goten? Do you know her?"

When Goten reluctantly disclosed her identity, Gohan was equally surprised. Had the circumstances been friendlier, the 'older' boy would have teased his 'little' brother to no end by now, but sadly it wasn't the case now. To them, she was an impediment; now they had an additional task to keep her—and while they were at it, her father, too—safe while battling Vanitas. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't like the others were unimportant in his eyes and that he would sacrifice them should the need arise, but this girl… she deserved a longer life. She was a priority.

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted by yet another bout of crazed cheers of people. When they returned their focus on the arena, the stack of fifteen roof tiles had been reduced to tiny pieces with a chop although one managed to stay intact. It was followed by Hercule's stubborn and ignorant proclamation; he stated how he could destroy Vanitas with the greatest of ease and that Vanitas had made a mistake of his life by leading him here with his drone.

To his indignation, his proclamation seemed to fall on deaf ears. Not wanting to be treated this way, once again Hercule threw both his hands up in the air and roared, much to the crowd's overly zealous excitement. After that, without even waiting for the announcer to declare the start of the battle, the afro charged toward the green android in order to launch his signature attack… but Goten knew what was going to happen.

Without exhibiting the slightest signs of difficulty, Vanitas very casually swatted the poor man with a swipe of his tail, sending him flying out of the ring as though he had been an annoying insect. The crowd stopped cheering, the announcer and cameraman just stood there speechless, Goten crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head while making clicking noises with his tongue.

Not believing the event which just transpired quicker than a flash, the announcer blinked several times and even rubbed his eyes, but the truth was there. "Ring… out…" he stuttered, "Hercule… he's out of the game…"

Of course, it went without saying that this announcement came as a total shocker to those who worshipped Hercule. A huge bout of panic soon broke and was aggravated quickly when they saw their idol rolling on the ground in pain; who would save the world if not Hercule? And now that he had so very unappealingly lost the game, what was to become of them? Irritating screams saying "We're doomed!" or "It's the end of the world!" filled the air as some of those clueless souls ran around aimlessly like lost sheep.

"That's the world champion?" Gohan gawked in disbelief. He had thought those people were there to defeat Vanitas and just couldn't believe how quickly they got demoralised upon seeing the defeat of the so-called celebrity.

Goten only shrugged in response. He was relieved, though, that Vanitas still had the—for the lack of a better word—judgment not to kill the man. "Yeah, he is, alright. You're looking at the one and only Hercule Satan… in this world."

"Seriously, Goten, he's a complete dud if you ask me. And to think all those people worship him…"

"I hear you… but we still have to help him out," Goten said as he hovered toward Hercule who was struggling to get back on his feet, "C'mon, let's see if we can convince him to take Videl outta here."

Gohan agreed, and together they sprang into action. They had made it their mission parameter not to get him and Videl to meet their demise here; in order to comply with that condition, they had to battle very carefully to minimise any collateral damage which might well threaten their safety as well as that of others.

However, Android #20 didn't seem to be fond of the idea of delaying the fight. "Stay, you pesky flies! Don't think you can postpone your eventual demise by procrastinating," he hollered.

Hearing this and slightly fearing what would happen if they didn't comply, Gohan told Goten to focus on doing what he had to do. The future boy acknowledged this and went on ahead to help those in need while the other stayed on the ring, standing face-to-face with the androids who seemed no less than eager for the true battle to commence. That was good, since Gohan himself couldn't wait to exhibit his newfound power to Vanitas—but just as he had said, things were going to get really messy and the monster wouldn't go down without suffering.

The announcer, having just recovered from his shock, noticed Gohan. He thought it was very bold of him to step forward and challenge Vanitas since Hercule himself had failed in doing so. Since it was of his interest—also because it was what he was paid to do—he too stepped into the ring, accompanied by the cameraman, to capture Gohan's foolhardiness on tape and broadcast it to the whole world. He began by asking the most fundamental questions: who.

"Huh? My name is Gohan. Whydcha ask?" the Saiyan asked back, slightly confused. However, the escalating tension which had been in the air for some time forced him to ask the announcer to stay back. "Um, actually, I think now's not the best time to do this. I gotta fight Vanitas and you might wanna stay out of here if you don't—"

The middle-aged man rudely interjected Gohan by shouting into his microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, did you catch what the boy just said? He said he had to fight Vanitas!" This statement elicited sceptical 'ooh's and 'aah's from those around them; despite Gohan's pleas to stop, the announcer kept bombarding him with questions. "And do you really think you can win? Even after seeing Hercule getting knocked off the ring just like that?"

"Uh, I'm sure I'll win. But do we really have to talk about this now? I don't—"

"This nameless fighter is very sure of his strength!" said the announcer yet again, "As you can see, even Hercule didn't stand a chance against Vanitas, so what makes you really sure? What drives you?"

"That's enough, sir. Please—"

"Suppose you really are the hero destined to save the world, which is probably unlikely, what's your—"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Gohan finally snapped. Since the announcer and his crewmate were foolishly steadfast and relentless in doing their job, the Super Saiyan had to chase them off by force. He launched an invisible wave of energy strong enough to push them out of the ring, but not strong enough to kill them. It was very much to their horror, but just when they thought things couldn't get any worse, Gohan fried their recording equipment with a weak energy sphere; because of this, instead of the flow of battle, static was what all those people sitting in front of their TV sets back in their homes could see.

"I'm sorry, sir… but if you know what's best for you, you'd better get outta here," Gohan apologised. After saying those words, he wouldn't want to deal with them anymore; they weren't worth spending his energy. He then turned to the androids once again and readied himself. "Okay, here I am. You wanna fight me, right? But two against one doesn't seem like fair to me."

"You fool… Vanitas alone is more than enough to handle you," Android #20 smirked proudly. He then stepped out of the ring, leaving Vanitas there with his opponent. How he longed for this day to come when the true might of his ultimate creation was brought to test.

"The little game I had with the previous loony was amusing, but I'd say enough with it. Let's move on to the serious part. I'm positive you're very anxious to avenge your brother and your friend, no?" asked Vanitas. It was apparent from the tone in which he was speaking that he was trying to provoke Gohan into a less calm state of mind. "Time is running out, Gohan. I'd say they only have less than two weeks left. There's no way you can save them… not in this life."

Alas, it didn't seem to work. Instead of getting all fired up, Gohan followed up in a rather carefree and relaxed manner. "But we've thought of a plan. And even if they have only two weeks…" he smiled, much to Vanitas's amusement, "… that's way longer than how many hours you have left."

"So you have developed some kind of a sense of humour after all, but it seems I am incapable of experiencing emotions. Pleasure and satisfaction, though, are different—"

"Does that mean you can't feel fear?" Gohan cut Vanitas mid-sentence, "Then I guess it's good for you, since things are gonna get messy. Are you ready?"

Before Vanitas could reply, Gohan's eyes sharpened and all traces of playfulness that had been there before were now gone. Accompanied with an intense blast of wind, he powered up from his current state, sending whatever objects not firmly fixed onto the ground—all spectators but Goten included—flying a good few metres back.

Now, Gohan was in his Super Saiyan 2 form. He was all pumped up for the fun and wouldn't want to waste any more time. "Alright… I'll do what I can not to lose to you."

Vanitas smirked and was about to mock the boy once again, but how he wished he hadn't even thought about it. Faster than his eyes could perceive, Gohan Afterimaged from where he had been and planted his small—yet excessively powerful—fist on the android's abdomen before he could react, causing him to cringe and stumble backward in pain. The attack was soon followed up with a sharp uppercut which launched Vanitas into the air.

The hybrid created some space between himself and his adversary by backflipping. "Sorry. Did that hurt?" he asked, his voice calm despite his outwardly fierce appearance, "I bet it didn't hurt as much as what Goten and Trunks felt that day."

"I didn't see that coming. I admit that was one fine move," said Vanitas as he made his landing on the ring, "But no one would bang his face against the same rock twice. You only managed to land a hit on me because I was off-guard, and I assure you it's not going to happen again."

"Mm-hmm, you're right. That's not gonna happen again… worse things are."

"You do talk big."

"You'll see."

A tense period of silence followed. Gohan's took a moment scanning the audience, and when he saw Goten having taken Hercule and Videl to safety, he knew they would be just fine and let out a sigh of relief. Vanitas noticed this lapse of attention; seizing the moment and making use of it to his advantage, he leapt into action with the hopes of catching Gohan off-guard.

To his surprise, though, the Saiyan warrior knew it was going to happen and soared high into the air. Not wasting any time, Vanitas quickly followed suit and delivered a sharp hook—as expected, it was blocked. They disappeared from sight and continued exchanging blows mid-air before dashing somewhere else; one second they were here, but the next they had shifted there. This process would repeat itself for several more times after which they stopped mid-air and created some space between them, leading to yet another period of tense calm.

Those on the ground couldn't possibly miss all the action. Gohan's impressive and Other-Worldly—according to their standards—feast succeeded in flabbergasting them to no end. Eyes became as wide as saucers, jaws dropped, and surely the announcer and the cameraman wouldn't be able to do their job even if they still had their reporting equipment with them. Everyone was nailed to the ground.

Well, everyone except Goten, that is. "Wow, look at that. Just looking at the first strike, I know Vanitas won't have a chance against Gohan," he mumbled, "I think he's gotten too strong for his own good… who knows, perhaps we don't need to fuse at all."

Be that as it may, he did have something else to be concerned with. Goten just couldn't shrug aside the uneasy feeling he had been feeling inside. He couldn't figure what it really was as of yet, but somehow he knew it would come to pass sometime during his brother's battle with the android. It was very uncomfortable to say the least, and for some reason his mind just kept homing in the stories his elder brother used to tell him as a kid about his battle with Cell.

"Hey, you! What makes you think this Go-whatever can just interrupt my match?"

Goten's train of thought was broken by Hercule's shout. He didn't seem at all pleased with this turn of events, and knowing him, he would soon start his ranting about how amateur they were in his eyes.

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" asked Goten, clearly confused of where this was going.

"Don't you play dumb with me, kid. You know I was fighting against this… this thing! You have no right of butting in!" Hercule growled in exasperation.

"Oh, I see. By the way, his name's Gohan, not Go-whatever, and he's my brother," replied the halfling, "And correct me if I'm wrong, mister, but didn't you just get knocked out of the ring?"

"Why, you! Do you think I can be beaten that easily? I just tripped, that's all! My match is far from over!"

"You really don't know when to quit, do you, mister? I saw him swat you away before you could even strike him."

"Don't you 'mister' me now! You dare doubt what I, Hercule, the world champion, am capable of?" Hercule finally broke free from his self-restraint. Indignant, he clutched Goten's vest and tried to lift him off the ground, but of course to no avail. "Now listen! I don't care what you say, I'm gonna climb up there and take—"

"Dad, that's enough."

Goten and Hercule's insignificant argument was cut short by Videl. By the look on her face, she was rather fed up by his father's antics; Goten could've sworn he saw a glimpse of vexation in her eyes. Using this opportunity, he released himself from the grownup's grip.

"You can't fool me. You didn't trip, you were knocked out of the ring. You can't win," said Videl coolly.

Her statement seemed to irk her father to no end. "Videl! You dare talk like that to your old man?" said man roared, "I swear, I shouldn't have brought you here! I thought seeing me fight would help you learn, but this! Is this what I get as thanks?"

"Look, dad. This isn't the time to argue, and this boy is right," Videl pointed at Goten. Said boy was feeling rather awkward; never had he thought he would be in a middle of a family affair. "Look at his brother up there. I dunno what kind of trick he uses to lift himself off the ground, but… you can't do that, and neither can I."

"W-what are you… trying to say?"

"I meant what I said. You have no chance of winning. We can't even keep up with the action! I dunno who they are, but I think it might be better to just let them take it from here."

"What did you say? No! Who do you think I am, throwing my pride aside like that? Do you expect me to just let some amateurs run freely about kicking some monsters' butt while I stay silent?"

"DAD, WAKE UP!" Videl finally snapped, "Look up and you'll know why I said all this!"

Not knowing he was in for a big surprise, Hercule lifted his head to look up. When he did, he was struck with utter bewilderment; the sight was more than what he had bargained for and he finally understood what his daughter was trying to convey.

The father seemed to have missed a great deal of action. At this point of time, Gohan was demonstrating to Android #20 as well as the crowd his vast superiority over Vanitas. Even though the green abomination tried so hard to land a hit on his opponent, the Super Saiyan 2 was able to dodge every blow thrown at him thanks to his confounding speed.

Just seconds later, the tables were turned. When Vanitas saw an opening, he attempted a Special Beam Cannon from a very close range, but much to his surprise it was countered by Gohan's version of the same attack. The ensuing explosion caused a veil of smoke to stir up, obscuring view and preventing those on the ground to see what was taking place. It was during this time that Gohan started his torture session; the youngster blitzed Vanitas with the greatest of ease, each and every one of his strikes connecting just perfectly.

Despite his overflowing power, Gohan deliberately delivered light and quick strikes instead of dealing the finishing blow straightaway, a feat he and Vanitas knew he could accomplish with just a blink of the eyes. In a longing for retribution, Gohan's agenda was to slowly whittle away his opponent's defences and make him suffer.

"This is… utterly impossible! How can you get so strong in just one day?" Vanitas hollered in incredulity between Gohan's attacks.

"I thought I already told you things are gonna get messy. You can't win, Vanitas," said the boy in a very casual tone.

"You insolent rugrat! That mouth won't mock me for the second time!"

"Oh, look, someone's hurt. It seems you can feel emotions after all, huh? Let's see if you can also feel pain."

With that, Gohan proceeded to storm Vanitas and dealt him countless blows, Afterimaging between each strike to confound him even further. His mere presence now made the android look like a complete pushover. On top of it all, Gohan was smiling. He was smiling in satisfaction because he had finally exacted his revenge on Vanitas for having brought upon him and his family and friends the calamity they had had to endure.

Gohan ended his barrage of attacks by first pushing Vanitas away from him with an invisible energy wave, but that wasn't all. Before the android had the chance to perform an aerial recovery, the hybrid materialised on his track and kicked him away. This happened for a couple of times, making it look as though Vanitas had been a mere ping-pong ball caught in the middle of the wrath of two enthusiastic paddlers, before Gohan finally delivered the final blow which sent him crashing down onto the arena.

Back on the ground, Hercule—and everyone else except for Goten—were left completely speechless. Videl too was unable to comprehend who exactly this boy who was named Gohan was, or where he came from, or how someone could possibly pull off all those stunts, but that didn't matter now. Unheeding of her father's feelings, she had been rooting for Gohan, and how glad she was when she saw him knock Vanitas to the ground. For all she knew, such a great fall was bound to do a number or two on whatever poor enough to experience it.

"Hey, you. Your brother's great, you know that?" she flashed a smile like never before and turned to Goten, "There's no way this Vanitas thing can get back to his feet… right?"

However, Goten's response wasn't at all like what she had expected it to be. Instead of joining her in her joy, the blonde boy stood there in silence, cold sweat running down his temples. She didn't like the sight of it; concluding that her assumption of getting an inch closer to victory wasn't correct, she focused her attention on the ring, and to say she was surprised when Vanitas actually got back to his feet—albeit battered and battle-damaged—was an understatement.

Little did she know, though, Goten wasn't worried about Vanitas's ability to survive. It was this feeling of unease he had been feeling inside which had been keeping him on edge; something was about to happen… something unpleasant. 'Gohan, I know you wanna make him pay for what he's done, but make it quick,' he said inwardly, 'I have a bad feeling about this. It's okay if we don't need to fuse. I don't mind not getting a turn, too, but just finish him fast… please.'

Gohan descended from the sky just in time to see Android #20 barking profane words to Vanitas. "You good-for-nothing automaton! I didn't create you to lose to a petty human like him!" the elderly android growled.

"This is clearly beyond the outcome of my assessment! I myself had no idea how Gohan could get so much stronger in so short a period of time!" Vanitas retorted in an attempt to perhaps defend himself.

"Gah… you fool! Do you think I'm going to take that as a reason? I told him you are my magnum opus, an overkilling machine, and you just said you couldn't lay even a single finger on him?" Android #20 began to fume in anger, "I'm a human-based android who still have feelings! How do you think I feel? This is embarrassment at its best! You're a failure!"

Hearing all this, Gohan couldn't help delighting. He felt an overwhelmingly ecstatic feeling coursing through his veins; seeing his opponent's pride had been all but shattered into fun-sized morsels, flashed a sadistic smile which was accompanied with a murderous gaze. Gohan then conjured three Galactic Donuts and flung it toward Vanitas while he was distracted, effectively restraining his movements.

"How does it feel having your own head handed over to you on a silver platter?" asked Gohan, "You're not malfunctioning yet because I've been playing it soft with you."

Emotions he might not possess, but Vanitas knew the words coming out from Gohan's mouth were intended as a callous insult. "This can't be! I'm supposed to be the strongest being in the universe! Why now? WHY?"

"You imbecile, you are! Now cool yourself down and think of what you can do to break free, you piece of junk. How do you expect to win in that state?" Android #20 growled, "Gah, I should've saved another energy core from one of the androids to feed you!"

The remark regarding energy core caught Vanitas's attention. As he was told to, despite the unconducive situation he was in now, he calmed himself down while still keeping his attention focused on his enemy. In his head was brewing some kind of a plan, and if only he could talk Gohan into cooperating with him…

Fortunately for him, the Super Saiyan 2 took the initiative. "Are you giving up already? This is boring."

This was the moment. Vanitas seized the opportunity, chuckled cunningly, and straightaway conveyed his plan. "You're a Saiyan too, aren't you, Gohan?"

Vanitas's question came as a surprise to Gohan. Why did he even need to ask? "You once said I'm your parent because you have my DNA. Not that I like being called that, but it's pathetic if you're unaware of your own heritage."

"Hmhmhm… yes, of course. That means you're interested in greater challenges, are you not?" asked the android again.

"W-what are you trying to say?" asked Gohan, clearly confused of where this was going.

It was then that it occurred to Goten—who had been watching everything from the sidelines—that the uneasy feeling had actually been a premonition. The puzzle pieces were now connected together and everything finally fell into place; Vanitas was trying to get Gohan to allow him to power up, just like what Cell had done when backed into a corner by Vegeta. This wasn't good at all. "Gohan, no!" he shouted from where he was, "Now's your chance! Finish him off! Please, Gohan!"

"Don't listen to your brother, child. You and I both know you're up for a challenge," said Vanitas, "Your Saiyan genes are screaming for a stronger opponent, and I assure you, given the chance, I can provide you what your primal desire is longing for."

Gohan was sceptical at first, but deep down inside, he knew Vanitas was actually telling the truth. "What does it have to do with me? I only want to exact my revenge, that's all."

"Imagine the amount of satisfaction you'll get when you defeat my powered-up form. It'll be infinitely more rewarding, don't you think so?"

"Gohan, don't listen to him! He's trying to talk you into agreeing with his plan!" Goten tried to intervene and prevent his brother from yielding, "Please, Gohan. I know where this is going, and it's not gonna be pretty!"

This situation stirred up inside Gohan a battle between the heart and mind. He knew he shouldn't comply with Vanitas's seemingly desperate approach to power up, but on the other hand he would be more than glad to show everyone that even in his buffed-up form, the android still had less than a candle's chance in a cyclone of defeating him.

Despite his brother's hardest effort to persuade him not to comply with Vanitas's request, Gohan's heart was winning. He badly needed this opportunity; what was the worst that could possibly happen were he to let Vanitas power himself up? For all he knew, he himself was a Super Saiyan 2, Goten was there to assist him, and they still had the Fusion technique in their disposal, so what did he have to fear? Absolutely nothing. They would still win.

"Goten…" Gohan turned to his brother, "I don't see why we shouldn't let him power up."

Eyes wide open as a plate, Goten jawdropped at Gohan's statement, "W-what the heck? Gohan, you didn't just say that, did you?"

"He'll still be nothing compared to us even after powering up. I'll show him it'll just be a complete waste of time," replied the past Son boy.

"No, listen to me. In my timeline dad died because you got cocky against Cell. I don't want you to—GAH!"

A quick energy sphere coming from Gohan caught Goten by surprise. Normally he wouldn't be fazed at all, but he was unprepared; as a result, he was flung a few metres backward where he landed between Videl and Hercule.

"I'm sorry, Goten, but this is my turn. That means I'm free to do anything my way," said Gohan rather coldly. Despite his tone of voice, he really meant it when he said he was sorry; he didn't want to hurt his brother, but he wasn't about to let him scene-steal and interfere with his agenda. As he had said, this was his turn.

After that attack, Goten tried as hard as possible to get back to his feet. When he finally managed to do so, he immediately dashed toward the arena while charging an enormous wave of energy, intent on unleashing it to blast Vanitas into kingdom come. The last thing he wanted now was the reenactment of his Gohan's fight with Cell…

… but he was seconds too late.

When Goten was still charging his energy cannon, Gohan lifted his donuts from Vanitas and set him free.

"Alright. Go and do your business, and hurry."


	16. Pertinacity and Gallantry

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball / Dragonball Z / Dragonball GT._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

"Alright," Gohan sighed after making his decision. To Goten's horror, he lifted his Galactic Donuts from Vanitas, setting him free. "Go and do your business, and hurry."

Vanitas needed not be told twice. Seizing this split second of freedom, he sprang up into action; he smirked as he Afterimaged somewhere else, disappearing from sight. This sudden act left just about everyone bewildered. Gohan—and Goten, who just cancelled his attack and was getting back to his feet—heightened their senses to perceive Vanitas's energy signature.

But they were too late.

"Now if I may have your attention, I'd be pleased to present you the birth of the most powerful being there is in the universe!" the green android hollered from high up above, causing everyone to turn their head to him. It was a terrible mistake; Vanitas—who was suspended mid-air right in line with the sun—put both his hands to the side of his head. "Behold, the spectacle of grandeur! SOLAR FLARE!"

All of a sudden, an intense burst of light was emitted from Vanitas's body, momentarily blinding those on the ground since they were all looking up. Chaos ensued soon after, screams laden with panic and fright filled the air, and even Goten and Gohan were immobilised. There was absolutely no chance of recovering from that excessively dazzling flash anytime soon.

It was during this period of time that Vanitas made his move. The green android quickly darted toward the direction of his creator. Faster than a flash of lightning, the elderly felt an arm finding its way to the space where his kidney would have been had he still been a human being. In the midst of this hectic confusion Android #20 finally realised Vanitas's plan: stealing his energy core for his own use. This was how he had stolen Android #19's core to be fed to his creation during the early development phase… everything had finally come full circle.

"Darn you… how dare you do this to me!" the old android roared while desperately trying to keep Vanitas from robbing him of his lifeline, "Have you forgotten… that it was I who gave you life?"

"I remember, and for that I am grateful. You've given me life once, so is it too much now that I ask for another… life?" Vanitas asked back with a chilling tone of voice.

"You… perfidious piece of scrap! I demand you… stop right now!"

Giving further response to his creator wasn't in Vanitas's agenda. Unheeding of his pleas, the artificial being tightened his grip on his energy core and, after saying a word of gratitude, forcefully ripped it out of his body. This caused Android #20 to go offline and fall onto the ground limply, not unlike a puppet. Vanitas then claimed the energy core as his own; the needle-sharp tip of his ridged tail opened up into a fist-sized funnel through which the core was assimilated into his body.

Goten was the first to recover from his temporary blindness. His vision was still slightly blurry and his head throbbing, but there was no mistaking the energy emanating from the other side of the arena. When he lifted his head to check what was taking place, all he saw was smoke, but that didn't matter… knowing the manner in which his enemies usually powered up, he was well aware where this was all going; his priority was to get Gohan as far as possible from where he was now, and that was exactly what he did. With flash-quick speed he grabbed his brother by the hand and Afterimaged away.

Just moments later, an ear-splitting roar came forth from behind the thick veil of smoke. The ridiculous efflux of energy emanating from the android was enough to stir a strong gust of wind, and the next second it escalated into a raging tempest. Clearly delighting at the prospect of exhibiting his powered-up form courtesy of an extra energy core, Vanitas's cries of agony soon turned into maniacal bouts of laughter.

"That energy… is crazy!" Goten stuttered. Then, with as much strength as he could muster, he shouted, "Everyone, stay back! Move away from the arena, now!"

Goten's proposition was met with acknowledgement from the crowd. Now that their vision had returned to near-normal, they scurried away to a spot far enough from the ring with the two Super Saiyan boys following them closely behind.

It seemed they evacuated just in time; as they settled themselves down, an enormous purple barrier-like sphere of energy formed where Vanitas was, vaporising everything—even solid ground and the arena itself—unlucky enough to be within the radius of the barrier. The scene finally concluded with the collapse of the barrier which whipped up yet another burst of gale at its wake, clearing the smoke from the air and bringing Vanitas back into view. Appearance-wise, he looked exactly the same as his previous form, but there was no denying he was infinitely more powerful now.

Perceiving the intense power level emanating from the android, Goten could only gulp in horror. "Gohan… I dunno what's going on, but I hope you know what you're doing…"

The 'younger' brother got back to his feet and brushed the dust off his pants and shirt. "If I don't, I wouldn't have let him power up," he replied, then turned to Goten, "I'm sorry for blasting you like that, but please, Goten. Don't get in my way. I might not be so kind next time…"

"You're kidding, right? I mean, take a look at him now," Goten pointed at Vanitas, "His power level just went straight up through the roof!"

"He's nothing I can't handle. I won't go down that easily."

"Wait, Gohan! Let's not be reckless. Please…"

"Quiet, Goten! Don't you have faith in your own brother? He's just a—where'd he go?"

"W-what? Where—"

"Greetings. I'm right here, if that's what you want to know."

The smug voice whose owner suddenly materialised between the brothers took everyone by surprise, causing the crowd near them to disperse quicker than dye in water. Gohan and Goten who were in mid-conversation quickly stood up and readied themselves in defensive stance. No one of them needed to be reminded to keep their guards up; Vanitas's power level which just skyrocketed just screamed for them to work together as a team to survive.

A short conversation between the two sides ensued. The 'elder' Saiyan hybrid wanted to know how the android managed to power himself up, but Vanitas replied rather knowingly by telling him to direct his gaze to the arena. The boy did although it wasn't without effort since they were some twenty metres away from the arena—or rather what was left of it—and expressed surprise upon finding out Android #20's lifeless body lying on the ground. Everything finally made sense to him… he concluded Vanitas must have taken his creator's power source and claim it as his own, very much like what Cell had done in order to reach his perfect form.

"That's right. This is what you wanted, is it not, Gohan?" Vanitas turned to said boy and gave a creepy simper, "To destroy me when I am at my best… you're seeking for the satisfaction of successfully pulling out this feat."

Goten noticed anxiety and anticipation were starting to build up in Gohan's heart. "Don't listen to him. He's taunting you…"

"But he's right. This is what I wanted," replied Gohan, "Stay out of my way, Goten. I don't want you to get caught in the middle of my fight."

"I said don't, Gohan! Why are you so stubborn? He's so much stronger than he was, you can't—"

"Don't expect any mercy from me!"

Before Goten could finish his sentence, his brother charged toward the android and immediately threw a flurry of blows. They soared high into the air and Gohan continued with his onslaught, but by this time it became apparent that his opponent's current power was more than what he had bargained for. With a combination of nimble movement and excellent coordination between his limbs he blocked every strike, preventing him from being damaged.

The fact that Vanitas had become more powerful than before didn't seem to be helping Gohan at all. He was growing more and more indignant by the second, and this caused his judgment and clear thinking to slowly but surely fleet away. It was made even worse by Vanitas's caustic words that were obviously directed to mock him, telling him how he couldn't keep his end of the deal. Enraged, Gohan launched a barrage of countless energy spheres from point blank range, but they too were dodged impeccably.

There was no way Gohan could win, not with his head hot like that.

Seeing his brother in trouble like that, Goten was more than just fearful. He couldn't shrug aside the possibility of him getting killed in action, and he sure as heck didn't want that to happen. On the other hand, absurd as it might sound, he had to respect Gohan's request not to intervene in his fight… but how far was he willing to restrain himself? The 'younger' Saiyan's energy flux was getting more and more erratic by the second—a surefire sign of exhaustion—and it was just a matter of time before the inevitable happened.

"Hey, kid! I'm talking to you!"

Goten was yanked back to reality by a familiar voice: Hercule. It looked like he had been so deep in his musing he didn't realise this was said man's third attempt of establishing a conversation with him. "Sorry, I just… there's a lot going on in my mind right now," he apologised.

"Now you listen to me. Is there any chance your brother or whoever he is can win this fight?" Hercule demanded. Videl noticed the rude manner in which her father tried to convey his message, but he didn't so much as care.

"I… seriously dunno," came the honest reply, "I really wanna help him, but he doesn't allow me to."

Hercule couldn't believe what he just heard, for it sounded like something out of a drama show. "What? What kind of spoiled brat is he? Then I'll go there and settle the fight myself!"

"He has his own reason, and no, you can't help. You'll just put yourself in danger, and I don't want you to—"

"In case you've forgotten, kid, you've robbed me of my chance to shine! And as it it weren't enough you expect me, the world champion, to just sit back—"

"Listen to me, mister! This has nothing to do with being the world champion!" Goten snarled. He rarely showed such kind of emotion, not even when having a fight with Trunks, which meant he must be extremely irritated right now. "I know you wanna help, but lemme ask you something. I couldn't even tell Gohan to be careful. Can you?"

"Who needs talking to him if you can just barge in?" responded Hercule, as headstrong as ever.

"I can fly. Can you?"

"I can—what?"

"I'm as strong as my brother. He's stronger than Vanitas before he powered up. Are you?"

"I am—"

"You're not! That's why you should just stay back if you know what's best for you!"

Having been grilled relentlessly by Goten, Hercule finally decided to swallow his pride. Not that he would admit it in front of his admirers now, but he knew this boy was telling the truth. Besides, he wasn't able to pull off those impressive stunts and 'tricks'. He might have been able to trick others into thinking he tripped, but he couldn't fool himself. Long story short, he was well aware of his incompetence and that his presence here was nothing more than an impediment for them.

Before Goten could verbally assault her father further, Videl took the initiative to speak. "Then you must have some kind of a plan. You haven't fought."

Amazingly Videl seemed to succeed in calming down the agitated boy although only ever so slightly. "I… I do. But it's up to Gohan if he wants to do it. Besides, it's not that simple—"

"AAAAHHH!"

That scream which came from high above the air was very familiar to Goten's ears. If Gohan could let out a scream like that, something must have happened. For a moment there Goten faced a difficult fix; should he lift his head to see what was wrong with his brother and probably come to his aid? Or, since seeing Gohan in trouble was the last thing he ever wanted, should he humour his heart by refraining to do just that and ignore those cries?

Despite that, his head was winning. Whether he liked it or not, Gohan seemed to be in trouble; being a good 'big' brother he was, it was of his priority to come to his aid. And so he did lift his head…

… perfectly in time to be presented a dreadful sight.

When he looked up, Vanitas had somehow managed to impale Gohan on his chest with his tail. This was what caused the halfling to let out his bloodcurdling scream earlier.

Goten wanted to move, but his body somehow denied him the privilege of freedom. Although he knew right now Vanitas could well be injecting his nanites into Gohan's bloodstream, he could only watch in horror from the ground as Gohan cried in agony. Videl beseeched in an urgent yet plaintive manner for him to go and help his brother, but it was no use; he was as still as a stone statue. If only she could fly… she would go there and help him herself.

Gohan's power level was dwindling, and fast. After what seemed to be an excruciating eternity, Vanitas finally decided it was time to let go of the poor boy, and with a swing of his tail he sent him plummeting down below. It was just when he was about to crash onto the ground that Goten finally recovered from his shock; with a cry of his brother's name he quickly Afterimaged to catch him in his arms, minimising the impact by a substantial amount, and made his way once again to where he had been standing before.

The first thing the future Son boy did was to check the physical condition of his brother. Although he was still in his Super Saiyan 2 form, his power level was way too weak. However, much to his extreme relief, his heartbeat—although fast—wasn't erratic. His pupils were slightly dilated perhaps due to the sheer terror he had just gone through, but otherwise fine. There were no signs of poisoning like those described by Gohan in his recount that little Goten and Trunks had been unfortunate to go through, and he let out a sigh of relief upon knowing his brother's life wasn't in immediate danger.

Be that as it may, this did present yet another problem. Vanitas might have been kind enough not to harm Gohan with his nanites, but in reality the terrible android had stolen most of his energy; his current condition—he found it extremely hard to just get back on his feet and was very lethargic—spoke louder than words. So that was another trick that tail was capable of! As much as Goten wanted to defeat Vanitas, he knew his wouldn't be able to, especially not with him being that powerful that even Gohan had no chance.

"Goten… I can… still fight. Move aside," Gohan demanded.

"Like heck I will. Look at you, you're miserable, Gohan!" replied the brother. He was unwilling to expose Gohan to further danger, not if he could help it.

"Lemme go… before you get hurt. This time… I mean it."

"So you wanna hurt me? You can't even stand up," Goten expressed genuine shock at his brother's words, "Even if you can, I know you won't have what it takes to actually hurt me. I know you."

"Think again."

"That's enough, Gohan!"

Goten almost burst out in anger. How come Gohan could still come up with all those nonsensical words? The urge to blame his brother for having brought about this unfortunate circumstance was there, but Goten figured there was something better to do than throwing accusations. Now that Gohan was less than fit, performing the Fusion technique was out of option… or was it?

In fact, no. It was still a feasible solution. Just like in the past, Goten just needed to find some time to donate some of his energy to Gohan to speed up his recovery process. With this in mind, he put his palm in his brother's and let a portion of his energy flow through. "Stay still and don't move," he instructed, then said inwardly, 'C'mon… this had better work.'

Alas, giving them even a moment of respite didn't seem to be in Vanitas's agenda.

The humanoid proceeded to focus a storm of basketball-sized energy sphere on Goten and Gohan. This continuous attack forced the Saiyan youngster to shift his priority to countering the spheres with those of his own in order to protect his brother, Videl, Hercule, and those foolhardy folks who happened to be nearby.

There was no way he could keep this up since he himself didn't have an infinite amount of energy. Goten knew helping Gohan recover was his priority so that they could fuse and increase their odds of victory, but that would mean he had to indirectly hurt—if not kill—the others by taking cover and abandoning them. Should any of them, especially Videl and Hercule, got hurt, the guilt would forever haunt him.

However, for better or worse, he wasn't the only one in a quandary.

Standing right behind him was Hercule. Although he had no prior knowledge whatsoever regarding this energy business, he wasn't all that dumb to be unaware of what Goten was currently doing. He also knew time was what they needed the most, and for that to happen Vanitas had to be distracted in a way or another. Without a doubt, this raised a one-word question: 'how'…

… but he was ready to provide the answer. Not with words, but with action.

Yes, he had decided. This was no time for him, who had been a reigning champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament for several consecutive times now, to sit back, relax, and enjoy the Other-Worldly spectacle unfurling before his eyes. For the sake of the world whose inhabitants idolised him to no end, he had to act; he wanted to shine, and this was his chance. No, he wasn't about to let it go to waste yet again.

Hercule took a deep breath and looked at Videl knowingly with a stern yet gentle gaze. Confused, she asked what was wrong, to which he answered by elaborating his intent. This clearly surprised Videl since she was well aware of the fact that her father would have absolutely no chance of beating Vanitas, but the proud man just shrugged it aside. Despite her insistence not to, he carried on and stated he didn't intend to defeat him, but merely buy some time for Goten so that he could return to donating his energy or whatever it was to his brother and help speed up the recovery process. Finally, Videl was taken aback by Hercule's admittance that those boys were their only chance of winning and surviving, and for the sake of his people he was all but ready to assist them in any way he could.

This was it. Try further as she might, argue more ardently as she might, Videl knew there was no stopping her stubborn father. She'd appreciate another alternative, but the situation wasn't in any way so kind as to provide her one. There was no other choice but to let him have his way. "… I understand, dad. Go get him…" she paused before continuing, "… and be careful, dad. Please…"

With a smile he nodded, patted his daughter on the shoulder, and turned to Goten. It looked like said boy had almost been pushed to his very limit; instead of sending his energy blasts to neutralise those launched by Vanitas, he was now blocking them. Even Hercule knew if this was to continue, Goten would be deprieved of the energy he had initially intended to donate to Gohan—not only that, mind you, but perhaps all his energy.

In the middle of the crazy action he was in, Goten noticed Hercule standing just beside him. "Mister, it's dangerous here! Stay back!" he pled urgently.

"Kid, I know you need time," said Hercule, clearly disregarding the warning.

Of course this reply took Goten by surprise, and because of this he almost lost his concentration. "W-whatcha talking about?"

"I'll buy you some time. While I'm holding him at bay, do whatever it is you need to do."

"What? No! You've seen what he's capable of doing!" Goten was adamant not to involve the grownup in any way. For all he knew, Vanitas could dispose of him oh-so-easily with just a flick of his pinkie. "We had no chance against him, and neither will you."

"Look, I know what I'm doing. As you said, I know his power… and also yours and your brother's, since I've seen it with my own eyes. I don't care if this is all an elaborate trick or something, but now I realise I'm nothing compared against you two… and I might not stand even a minute against him."

"See? You know it yourself! So whydcha put yourself in danger like this? We've lost way too many people, and I almost lost Gohan… we don't need another fatality…"

"Listen to me, kid. Those people here know and see me as the world champion. Do you expect me to just sit and watch? Oh, no, they'll never see me the way they did before," replied Hercule, a slight tone of sadness audible in his voice, "As their idol, I have to do something. I'm not about to stay low while some unknown warriors fight for the earth. And it hurts me to admit it, but… you're our only hope."

"I—what? Did you just—"

"I'm going to do whatever I can to help you defeat this freak of nature. If fighting him head-on is the only choice, then so be it," Hercule interjected Goten mid-sentence. Now he was playing the practical man; it was about time he backed up his own words with his action. "I'm no longer the world champion. YOU are. Now hang in there until I get his attention, and then use what little time I can buy you to help your brother! You get my point?"

There was silence on Goten's part. He was actually amazed at the attitude of this version of Hercule; very much unlike the one he knew back in his timeline, he was actually willing to expose himself to danger and wasn't afraid to relinquish his title which he must have held in great esteem. He exhibited no poltroonery at all, and that really was saying something.

Finally, after a moment of consideration, Goten consented to the proposal. His faith in this man had just been renewed, and despite the words said man had said earlier, in his eyes Hercule was the world champion. "Okay. Gotcha," he acknowledged, to which Hercule responded with a nod, "Stay alive… okay?"

"… I'll try to."

With that, he dashed toward Vanitas from the side and actually managed to land a kick on his neck; perhaps it was because the android had been too busy attacking Goten, Hercule's power level was too low, or both. Either way, Hercule succeeded in distracting him and consequently giving the boys a chance to escape. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw Goten finally hid behind a rocky formation…

… and it was up to him now. The stage was his.

"Well, if it isn't the puny idol of equally puny humans," said Vanitas in a very condescending tone of voice, "I'd say this is a very interesting turn of events. I take it you're here to challenge me?"

"That's right! My name is Hercule Satan, and I'm the champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament!" proclaimed Hercule. Even in the face of defeat his pride was unwavering. "In case you've forgotten, our fight was interrupted. It's time we settled our unfinished business. You and I. Right here. Right now."

Vanitas almost couldn't believe his ears he had to do a double take. When he was sure he heard it right, he gave a creepy chuckle which gradually escalated into a maniacal laughter. This was much to Hercule's indignation; never would he want himself to be perceived as not being serious while he, in fact, meant what he said.

Finally, Vanitas calmed down. With his index finger to his lips, he said, "It seems you're in a hurry to die. Funny, considering you have the chance to run away. Your decision is bad and you should feel bad… but that's quite alright. If that's what you so wish, I'm not in a position to say no." He then intimidated Hercule by slamming his bulky tail to the ground. "Are you ready to play?"

Hercule was afraid, alright, but his determination kept him from trembling or getting intimidated. "That's my line."

"Good, then let's begin," said the green humanoid. A flash of glimmer could be seen in his eyes as his gaze quickly shifted from nonchalant to malevolent. "And I promise I'll play it nice and slow."


	17. A Gift Most Beautiful

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball / Dragonball Z / Dragonball GT._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

"Okay. Gotcha. Stay alive… okay?"

"… I'll try to."

Hercule's willingness to buy time was really a godsend which came right on time. In all seriousness, if not miracle, Goten knew not of any other word which would adequately describe this incredibly convenient turn of events.

Despite the surge of relief coursing through body, Goten was still at loss of words to say the least. In his timeline, he had never really bothered with Hercule, but now? Who would have thought the doppelganger of the man Trunks had so easily and effortlessly defeated in the 28th World Martial Arts Championship with just a light tap to the face turned out to be a valiant hero?

No, never had it crossed his mind before, especially considering how cowardly his timeline's version of Hercule was. This was yet another repercussion brought about by his meddling with his alternate brother's timeline, and it was definitely for the better; if Orange Star City were to be renamed as Satan City, just like the way it was back home, he could testify to justify it was a good move and wouldn't stop.

In the middle of his musing, Vanitas's energy wave volley suddenly came to an abrupt halt. Goten carefully dropped his defence and lifted his head to assess the situation, and it looked like Hercule had managed to gain the android's full attention. This was his cue; not wanting to let the afro head's outstanding gallantry go to waste, he fastened his grip on Gohan's wrist and—with Videl following closely behind—scurried away and took cover behind a rocky formation situated a good distance away from where Vanitas was.

At his own initiative and combined with Videl's urgent exhortations, Goten immediately got back to where he left off: speeding up his brother's recovery by donating his energy to him. He had to strike a balance, though, since he didn't have much fire left in him; he wouldn't want to give too little since they still had to fuse, but be too generous and no doubt he himself would be done for due to exhaustion.

However, it seemed his poor brother had lost more energy than what he had accounted for. To circumvent this problem, he kindly asked Videl to also channel some of her energy to Gohan. At first the girl was quite sceptical and wasn't sure if it was going help in the slightest degree, but just a little bit of convincing did the trick. Also, to her interest, it was then did Goten finally reveal the truth about this alleged fakery; he explained to her that energy was something possessed by every living being, and it could be used for various purposes such as flight, sensing, and amplification of physical strength, among countless others.

Although Videl donated a little bit too much from her side, her willingness to help turned out to do wonders. Only a brief moment had fleeted before Gohan had finally recovered from his weakened state; by now he had regained complete control of his body and was able to stand on his own. Better yet, Goten foresaw he would still have some energy to spare to sustain themselves in their fused state for at least ten minutes.

Having said that, Gohan looked nowhere near pleased at this turn of events. Instead of thanking his brother and the young lady for everything they had done for him, he produced a vicious snarl and said with an audibly displeased tone, "I thought I've made myself clear. I can do this alone without your help."

"Oh, c'mon, Gohan! It's time you got over your obsession!" replied Goten. The way Gohan spoke to him was enough to stir anger in his heart. "Look, if we're still interested in winning, Fusion is our best bet."

"NOT NOW! I can still fight on my own, okay? Just stay back!" Gohan retorted, "I know you wanna help, but this isn't your time. I'll show you what I can do."

"I've seen you fight, and I'd say you can do nothing against him! Do you really wanna waste your life for nothing? Plus, Videl's dad…" the 'older' boy directed his brother's attention to the ensuing fight, "… he was kind enough to step in and buy some time for us. I don't wanna waste this time, we need to hurry!"

Gohan became visibly enraged at this revelation. As though Goten's intervening his battle with Vanitas hadn't been bad enough, now someone else had actually managed to slip through without his consent and knowing. He ground his teeth in sheer irritation and clenched his fist so hard it almost drew blood.

It was a cue enough for him to yet again involve himself in the fray. Despite his brother's insistence not to, Gohan suddenly propelled himself toward the site of battle, bent on settling his unfinished business with the android he had learned to hate with a vengeance. Malevolence and spite clouded his vision, and at this rate there was no telling him to reconsider his course of action…

… but at least Goten could still stop him dead in his track. All of a sudden, he materialised in front of Gohan; by now he too had ascended into his Super Saiyan 2 form. He had to talk some sense into that head of his brother's, perhaps with force should the need arise.

Slowly, Gohan was losing his patience with Goten. "You remember what I said earlier?"

"About hurting me if I don't keep out of your way? This is no time for games, Gohan. Now listen to me, and listen carefully," said the boy from the future. For sure he wasn't in the mood to be gentle, and it was evident from the way he voiced out his words. "Videl's dad knows he can't beat Vanitas, but he helped us anyway. You know what that means?"

"I don't wanna hear any of your nonsense. Just stay away from me!"

"It's because he wants to see this day through. He has faith in us, but you're telling me you're trying to waste that faith? I know you wanna defeat Vanitas and avenge the others, but that doesn't mean you can just charge blindly like that! I don't understand, Gohan… why?"

"Why? So you really wanna know? Okay, here's why," Gohan faced his brother and snarled violently, "I know I said Vanitas was going to pay for all he'd done, but that's not all. I wanna use this time to prove my strength so that you don't see me as a wimp."

"A… wimp?" Goten widened his eyes, clearly confused as to where this conversation was going, "I didn't… I never saw you as a wimp. What do—"

"Quiet, Goten! You asked for an explanation, and I'm trying to give you one!" Gohan interjected with a roar. Without waiting for his brother's response, he continued talking. "Now tell me how I'm not a wimp. It was you who saved me when I first ascended during the fight against Frieza. Then, you helped me master my Super Saiyan transformation. You've also helped me in reaching this level. What have I done for you, huh?"

"I did all that because I wanted to, Gohan."

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm still a wimp. That's why I trained hard in the chamber, and that was what drove me to ascend… I wanna be like you."

"You're as strong as you are! Why do you wanna be someone you aren't?"

"I'm not trying to be you, I just wanna be as strong as you. There's a difference. And do you really need to ask why? The answer is obvious!" Gohan growled, "That's because… I've always admired you, but I believed I couldn't reach the same level as you."

"What?"

"Do you know how it feels to have a twin brother who's way better than you in every way?"

This reply struck Goten as shocking. Never had it occurred to him that his brother was actually harbouring a feeling of inferiority. Somehow the anguished boy had managed to keep it hidden for four months; that was bound to eat away at his heart. Goten couldn't imagine the pain Gohan had to endure all this time, and for a moment there it seemed to him the reason why he had insisted to fight alone was completely justifiable.

Goten could relate to it, alright. When he was little, the Z-fighters had always drawn a comparison between him and Goku and wondered whether he would ever surpass him who was infinitely stronger. Also, when he was constantly doing poorly at school, his teachers would refer to him as the brother of Gohan instead of himself. Not only that, they would also berate him and say to him how he should live up to his brother's name. Gohan this, Gohan that, Gohan everything. One time when he was undergoing detention, he totally lost it and almost revealed his true power when his teacher said he was a disgrace to Gohan and his family—ever since then, the poor teacher hadn't dared making eye contact with him. For the love of every living thing in the universe, he was Goten, not Gohan! Just because his brother was successful didn't mean he had to be. They were in no way linked with each other.

Now he understood everything. Treating Vanitas as a means to his ultimate end, Gohan was trying to be independent of him and prove his might, thus avoiding the same fate as him. What touched him the most, however, was his brother's admittance that it was because he had always adored and looked up to him.

"Gohan… why didn't you tell me all these things? I could've helped you…"

"And make me feel worse? You're dreaming! Now stay back, I'll show you I can do it without you!"

"STOP! NO!"

"I'm going—"

In a flash, an unimaginably strong fist landed on Gohan's face. In normal circumstances he wouldn't even stumble, but the blow took him by surprise and he was sent hurling onto the rock face behind which they had been retreating to earlier.

"You're a fool, Gohan…" Goten, who was torn between feeling angry with Gohan and pitying him, said dejectedly, "Ignore me this time and we're all as good as dead. Don't be such a baby! You know better than this."

Gohan stood up and wiped away the blood trickling down his lips. "Goten… you… actually had the guts to do that?" he asked, "You have no idea what you just did. Really. I give you one last chance to stay back."

"Yeah, I dared do that because you're way too stubborn. But you know what?" Goten stopped for a moment to ease himself up, then continued, "That must've hurt less than what I feel right now. I… didn't wanna do it, Gohan. Especially not you, and after everything you said earlier…"

At this point Gohan noticed the glimmer of sadness in Goten's eyes, and he could feel something stir inside him. He didn't know what that feeling was, but whatever it was, it made him incapable of coming up with even a single word of reply; in fact, it was like a compelling, invisible force urging him to contemplate his actions.

The silence on Gohan's end was seen by Goten as a green light to continue speaking. "Now think again. If even hitting you like that hurt me like heck, how do you think I'd feel if I have to see you get killed… again? Back in my timeline, I've almost lost my brother, and here I did lose you while you were just a kid! Do you seriously think I can handle another one now?"

At the mention of the word 'brother', things began to strike home. That was right… Gohan was too engrossed in the thought of proving himself to the point that he didn't mind risking his life in the process. Unfortunately, he had completely forgotten to take into account what others might feel about that. His brother was one solid example, especially after hearing his thoughts on losing him yet again; how could he forget about the abnormally strong bond he and Goten had formed and that they had been very close to each other?

Besides, what good would it bring if he did manage to prove his capabilities to Goten, but at the cost of his own life? His death would only lead everything into a worse state he couldn't bring himself to think about. Chichi and Bulma would be devastated beyond belief, there would be no one to help Goku and Vegeta ascend further, and—worst of all—little Goten and Trunks would lose someone they held very dear in their hearts. Plus, without him, there would be no one to protect the children; having anything terrible happen to them had always been the bane of his life.

No matter how he put it in words, failing to survive, in spite of the reason, would contradict the very reason of his longing to be stronger than Goten: to be able to protect the ones he loved. Not because there was no one to protect, no… but because he wouldn't be there to protect them although he had proven that he was more than capable. Everything would be in vain.

Gohan's head was winning over his heart, and it finally dawned on him more clearly than ever that staying alive was essential. Not just for the sake of this fight, mind you, but also for the sake of others. This was a wake-up slap for him; he realised how foolish he had been all this time, and now he was more willing than before to cooperate.

"And there's little me, Trunks, mom, and Auntie Bulma, Gohan. They're all waiting for you. Okay, you can say you don't care about my feelings because I'm not your actual brother, but don't tell me you don't care about theirs! What—"

"Save it, Goten."

"What? Now whaddya have to say?"

"I said just stop wasting your breath! And you ARE my brother, my best friend! How dare you say you weren't," Gohan retaliated. Despite the rather harsh tone, his words again came to Goten as shocking and touching at the same time. "Listen. If you really wanna fuse, then let's do it now before it's too late."

Did he hear it right? Goten just couldn't bring himself to trust his ears just yet. He even did a double take and asked his brother again—with a carefully worded request—to repeat what he just said, to which the latter tried to respond as patiently as he possibly could with the exact same words. So Gohan had expressed his approval to his proposition after all… he simply couldn't believe he actually managed to persuade him with his words! What a propagandist he was.

This wasn't the right time to celebrate, though; the real threat hadn't been neutralised yet. Fully aware of the urgency of the situation, they needed to move fast. Hercule's power level was dwindling—not that they could actually perceive it to begin with due to it being extremely low—and it was just a matter of time before Vanitas decided to deal the finishing blow which Goten didn't want to even think about.

Therefore, with a nod and an unfathomably deep feeling of gratitude, Goten quickly took his place a few steps to Gohan's right and lowered his power level to match his. Letting out a sigh of relief, he stretched out his arms to the right as Gohan mirrored him with impeccable accuracy and timing.

"Thanks, little brother," he said softly.

Hearing this affectionate way with which Goten had always referred to him as in the past, Gohan couldn't help cracking a small smile despite his uncertain feelings. "We only have one shot, Goten."

"Uh-huh," Goten replied with a nod, "And I have faith in you."

* * *

Back in the battlefield, the situation was looking grim, although there was a non-zero probability of it getting much worse.

Hercule, who had so bravely fought, was lying on the ground, his body bloodied and battered. Considering the fact that he was only an above-average simple, plain vanilla human being, it was nothing short of amazing how he managed to stay alive for that long even though it was probably due to Vanitas taking his sweet time finishing him off. However, it wouldn't take long for him to drift into unconsciousness, and heaven knew what would subsequently take place if it were come to pass.

"Well, now. What happened to all the bravado?" asked Vanitas as he stepped on Hercule's chest, eliciting a grunt of discomfort from the man, "Seriously, all this brouhaha of defeating me… no, even laying a finger on me is just hysterical."

Despite the situation he was in now, Hercule still managed to find the strength to reply. "Heh… do you really think… you can still win?"

Vanitas chuckled at Hercule's reply. "Starting to talk nonsense now, are we? It looks like you're growing more and more incoherent, so why don't we just release yourself from this… worldly torment, hm?" he said while flailing his tail about before finally aimed its syringe-sharp tip at Hercule's face.

From where he was, the newly birthed boy—who was still nameless—could see all the action. If Vanitas's stance were any indication, he was ready to deliver his finishing blow. The Saiyan ought to say he had seen enough and needed not be told for the second time; quicker than a bolt of lightning he dashed to retrieve Hercule before something even worse could happen to him.

It went without saying that the evil android hadn't expected this to happen. Astonishment was expressed on his face upon realising his tail had met rocky ground instead of organic matter, and he became even more so when he saw Hercule being tended to by someone he hadn't seen before. It seemed to him that this boy had decided to show up and poke his nose where it didn't belong, so neutralising him before he became an annoying nuisance was the most natural thing to do. He would do it with ease… or so he thought.

"Yet another fascinating specimen from the roster of human species who wishes to fight me out of the blue. Tell me," he said to the boy whose back was turned on him, "is life really that convoluted that you long to be extricated from it?"

"Are you talking to me? Sorry, I'm kinda busy doing good deeds here," replied the Saiyan in a nonchalant manner. His voice seemed to be a peculiar yet charming superimposition of his constituents'.

Having been spared from further danger, Hercule lifted his head to convey his gratitude. However, since he had been expecting either Gohan or Goten, he was initially shocked upon learning it was neither of them who just bailed him out.

There, standing right beside him, was a boy with a not-so-normal getup: navy vest with yellow puffy-looking padding along its rims, white pants, teal sash, and black boots. His build was somewhere between lean and muscular, his face radiating an unholy amount of playfulness despite his terrifyingly sharp gaze, and around his body was this blazing flame-like golden aura accompanied by crackling bolts of electricity. The entire situation scored a ten out of five in oddity scale, alright, but there really was no doubt that the unified being was overflowing with power beyond understanding.

"W-who… are you? Where are those kids?" between the throbbing pangs of his wounds, the grownup stuttered in a mix of shock and awe.

"Why, me? I'm Gotan!" replied the boy very cheerfully. However, the smile plastered on his face was soon replaced with a pout. "Wait, no. Let's see… Gohen? Uh… obviously not Gogo. Aww, why is it still so hard to come up with a name? It's like naming your character in an online game! Everything's already taken and those that aren't sound funny!" Unheeding of the danger around him, he put his index finger to his temple, thought hard of a name, and finally came up with one which he thought would do just fine. "Oh well. Since at least I still have the same surname as those other two cool guys, why dontcha just call me Son?"

"S-son?"

"Yup, it's decided. Enter Son!" he proclaimed with a huge jump, his hands wide open to show how happy he really was to be, "I'm what you get when you fuse Gohan and Goten together—uh, eww! What did I just say? That sounds so wrong in so many levels!"

Seeing this, Vanitas smirked. Being that jolly and all wasn't going to help in battle, and he was sure taking care of this aggravating—as he put it—boy would be smooth sailing. "Hmph. Your name is mud as far as I'm concerned."

"Wow, look at that. Someone without heart is getting butthurt. That means either he does have some feeling, or I'm awesome!" said Son. He then turned to the android and asked whether he would mind waiting for a moment, because he "… gotta take this geezer back to Videl. He's fought well, but I need to throw the towel. You know, time out."

"Wait? As if," Vanitas scoffed, "It looks like you're being delusional, child. I certainly don't—"

Before Vanitas could even finish his sentence, he was sent stumbling backward by an intense burst of invisible energy, and this came as a total shocker to him. Son used this brief window of time to grab Hercule's wrist, Afterimage to where Videl currently was, and laid him on the ground. The whole process didn't last more than two seconds; it was so fast that when he materialised on the spot where Hercule had previously been, Vanitas had just recovered from the earlier shock.

"Thanks for waiting! Yay, we can now start our fight," said Son to the android after he finally secured his grasp on the ground, "The arena's kinda shabby, though, if you ask me. I guess you just gotta be a dummy and destroy what good work you've done, huh?"

Vanitas wasn't at all pleased at the fused hybrid's antics. "I see that you're all but ready. I admit I wasn't prepared earlier, and you managed to seize the moment. For that I have to congratulate you," he pointed his tail at Son in a condescending way, prompting a sincere expression of gratitude from him. He continued, "But let me tell you this. There's a fine line between confidence and cockiness, and one misstep may well cost you your life."

"Huh? I don't get it," Son shrugged and turned away yet again, "From the way you're speaking, it seems to me you're the cocky one."

How this boy seemed to be treating this as a game was clearly beyond Vanitas, but that didn't matter. Now that he had so kindly presented himself as an easy target, he quickly made use of this opportunity to throw a very quick sucker punch by trying to skewer him with his tail. "That will be your downfall!"

However, to his surprise, his attempt was thwarted. Without even looking, Son ducked down, thus avoiding being harmed; the tip of the tail missed his skull by mere centimetres, cutting a few strands of golden hair. Pivoting on his heel, he fluidly swung around and delivered a heavy smash to Vanitas's abdomen, all while keeping himself low. The entire process only took half a second.

Vanitas doubled over due to pain. The impact of the blow was certain to shatter some delicate biomechanical components under that layer of skin. "S-so… fast! But how…?"

"Gee, sorry! I gotta be fast otherwise I'll defuse before killing you," said the ever-cheerful fusion, "Goten and Gohan didn't have much energy left when they formed me, so you see, I can only be here for at most ten minutes—"

Son never got a chance to finish his sentence. Before he could speak further, Vanitas suddenly sprang back to life, leapt several metres backward, and blasted a Big Bang Attack. The attack seemed to connect; the resulting explosion pulverised the ground around Son into dust and whipped it into the air, creating an irritating veil which obscured vision. There was absolutely a normal person could have survived that sudden attack.

Looking at his work, Vanitas gave a creepy smirk and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmhmhm… at my words, you return to dust and scatter to the wind. It's such a shame you didn't get the chance to see why your cockiness will—"

"—be your downfall. Thanks for demonstrating!"

"W-what the…!"

Unfortunately for Vanitas, he seemed to have forgotten that Son was neither normal nor a person. It turned out he had pulled off an Afterimage just before the massive blue sphere made contact with the ground and made his way undetected to behind his opponent. From there he performed a graceful somersault which made Vanitas land on his face.

"You don't have to do anything, you know. My hands are so full with what I'm gonna do to you, and I think you'll be busy trying to stay alive anyway."

"That's quite enough. The real fight is to commence now!"

"Ooh, I know! What if I make it a bit easier for you?" Son hopped from one foot to another in glee, then crossed his arms over his chest, "I won't hit you with my hands. Whaddya think? It might be easier for you to keep up. Nope, you don't need to thank me."

"Stop toying with me!"

Vanitas lunged forward and immediately went into the offensive, but he didn't fare well. For some reason Son was able to predict all his attacks and dodge them without apparent difficulty. To make things even worse for him, the Saiyan kept his promise; even though he was defending he was able to deflect or otherwise absorb the force of Vanitas's blows with simple movements of his feet.

When opportunity presented itself, Son kneed the android's chin, causing him to stumble backward. "Okay! It's my turn now. Let's start with…" he said as he, with a sleight of feet, made Vanitas's tail coil around his leg, "… this! This one's kinda troublesome." He backflipped yet again, and with a snap and a little momentum the bulky tail was ripped off the body, eliciting a roar of pain. "Uh, sorry! I thought you couldn't experience pain. Oh well, sucks to be you, I guess."

"This isn't happening! No! WHAT ARE YOU?"

"I'm the coolest guy this world has ever seen!"

Several moments into the battle, it was evident that despite Son's outwardly cheerful conduct and vastly superior power, he wasn't wasting any time by goofing around like Gotenks; in his heart the desire to torture and kill was blazing furiously, and it was evident from how much he genuinely enjoyed slamming, spearing, and slashing at Vanitas with his own tail after immobilising him with not just two, not just three, but five Galactic Donuts. It might not seem like it at first, but his personality truly was the melding of his constituents' worst traits: Goten's rather childish passion for battle and Gohan's volatile nature, especially in his Super Saiyan 2 form.

No, the green android didn't have a chance; he was overpowered by a very large margin. He hadn't even created a single scratch on his opponent's skin. The battle was heavily skewed in favour of Son and its outcome had been decided when he stepped into the picture. Today was the day Vanitas had wished would never come.

"That's for Goten and Trunks. C'mon, let's play some more! I'm not done yet," urged Son. With a kick he sent the enchained android away from him, but he quickly materialised near him and caught him with the greatest of ease. "Time's running out. Make it easier for me, wouldcha?"

"How dare you… derive pleasure from this! How dare you!" Vanitas roared. If he did have common sense for reasoning, he must have lost it by now.

"If you ask me, I don't see the difference between this and what you've done. I mean, c'mon, hurting my little brother just for the heck of it? That's kinda low, isn't it?"

Son then continued his torture by doing a swift low sweep which made Vanitas lose his footing yet again. Before he hugged the ground, the boy jumped and landed on his back, causing him to violently slam into the terrain. That one was for Goku.

He kicked Vanitas away from him again and blasted the immobilised android with a salvo of energy spheres. That one was for Vegeta.

He blew some ghosts. Unlike Gotenks's, these adorable little phantoms were stable enough not to explode upon contact, but they could be instructed to self-destruct as he pleased. That was exactly what Son did; he commanded the ghosts to hoist Vanitas high up into the air and blow themselves up while hugging him. That one was for Piccolo.

By now he was sure his opponent had suffered enough. Quick as a flash, he shifted himself to where Vanitas would impact the ground and cupped both his palms to his side, and yellow energy started to concentrate. When he was a few metres above the ground, the donuts that had been binding him dissipated, freeing his limbs; however, upon seeing this, Son delivered a forceful kick to his kneecap while still charging the energy wave. This attack dislocated the joint and the android was rendered unable to stand up again after crashing into the ground.

"Just… what are… you?" Vanitas stuttered.

Son didn't answer that question, but he did reply with an unrelated response. "Shh. I'm taking care of the administrative stuff for your free one-way trip to the Other World," he said with an extremely disturbing childish grin, "When you've arrived there, can you find a lizard named Frieza? Tell him Goten and Gohan said hi!"

"W-wait… this is completely unnecessary! I was—"

"Gee, if I don't finish you off, Goten and Gohan would fire me! I don't wanna be unemployed, nuh-uh. Mom said it was hard to find a job, you know."

He blew yet another group of three ghosts and immediately instructed them to seize Vanitas's still-functioning limbs and hold him in place. It was a horrifying sight to behold since it looked as though someone had been crucified onto thin air. Struggle as he might, Vanitas couldn't break free of the ghosts' hold; a wave of despair inundated his mind as he realised his end was drawing near, and quick.

Finally, Son was ready to deal the final blow. "Okay! Are you boys ready?" he asked his ghostly little friends who promptly answered with a unison "yeah", "I'm sorry you gotta do this for me… you sure you don't mind being blasted off with him?"

One of the ghosts gave Son the thumbs up. "Ah, that's okay! Anything for the most awesome boss ever!" he said. Even his comrades agreed with him.

"Hee-hee. Thanks, you guys! You rock! Get ready for a wild ride!" the Saiyan replied. He then turned his attention to the android who was still struggling—albeit futilely—to regain his freedom of movement. "And Vanitas, this is for all those who died by your hand!"

"No… no! No! You don't have to—"

"Ta-ta, dummy! Nice knowing you!"

With that a very large wave emanated from Son's palms. The speed at which it travelled was ridiculously fast and the force immeasurable. To his amazement, Vanitas was actually able to hold his ground, but it didn't trouble him in the slightest degree since his loyal ghosts were there to help him. One by one they detonated, distracting Vanitas from his focus, and this allowed Son to feed another thrust of energy into his wave.

Vanitas's body was engulfed in pure, raw, intense energy. It was eating at his exoskeleton, melting him, and he was starting to fade away from this plane of existence. He could only let out a miserable scream as every single bit of his being was disintegrated and washed away by the heat. Finally, the sheer force of the Kamehameha wave overwhelmed what was left of him; with one final surge of power, even the most minuscule fragments of Vanitas's existence were erased.

Marked with that brilliant yellow pillar of light shooting up into the heavens, the safety and survival of the earth was sealed.

* * *

He had reverted back to his normal form, revealing for the first time his true hairdo which looked like a combination of Goten's and Gohan's. Proud of his accomplishment, he let out a sigh of relief, but not without an undertone of bittersweetness.

Son only had two minutes and a half to spare before his constituents popped back into existence. Despite knowing the fact that this was his final time enjoying the freedom of being since Goten would eventually have to return to his world, he was very glad for having done something for humanity. At least he—or what he had done for all—would be remembered in people's minds, especially Hercule and Videl.

Yes, he had marked the end of his existence with a blast—both figuratively and literally… but the source of the warm and fuzzy feeling he felt deep down in his heart wasn't that. He didn't need to search far and wide for the answer…

… it was life itself. The chance to be was the most beautiful gift Goten and Gohan had given to him—it wasn't that they had ever given him anything else—and it was more than enough to make a drop of tear or two escape the murky depths of his gentle eyes.

"Is it over?"

Son's train of thought was broken by Videl. Not wanting to get caught crying, he quickly wiped away his tears. "Yup. It's over," he answered.

"Is Vanitas… really gone?" asked the girl again.

"Hey, you don't have to be worried about that," Son turned around to face Videl and gave the broadest grin he had ever pulled off, "I've made sure he's toast. Besides, I can't feel his energy signature anymore… he's as good as dead!"

Videl stayed silent, but then smiled. This boy was telling the truth, and she knew that; after all, he had fought for all of them, and there was no reason not to believe him. She called out for her bodyguards—they, as well as the others, had survived the ordeal—and instructed them to take Hercule to their fortified vehicle and prepare to return to Orange Star City.

"So, you're leaving soon?" asked Son, to which Videl replied with a nod, "Well, it looks like my time is almost up, too. Tell your dad he's an awesome guy, okay? I gotta get ready—"

Without saying a single word Videl wrapped her arms around his trunk and rested her head on his shoulder. This sudden act of affection surprised the boy to no end; in record time, his face became as red as a tomato. Son could feel his heart thumping furiously as though forcing its way out of his chest, and it looked as though steam was coming out of his ears.

"Son… and Gohan, and Goten…" Videl began, her voice sweetly tender, "You've saved the world and my dad. Thanks a lot… I wish you knew how much everything you've done means to me."

They stayed like this for a few seconds, eliciting schmaltzy coos from those nearby. With neither one of his constituents experienced in such a thing, Son decided to reciprocate the hug since it was the most natural thing to do; besides, it might help spare him from further awkwardness and embarrassment. This, however, caused the multitude to cheer and whistle even louder, and Son almost fainted as he felt his head spin and his heart racing even faster.

In just twenty seconds Son would be erased from existence by time. With that, he let go of Videl and held her hands in his. He was tearing up again, and so was the girl, but this time he made absolutely no effort to prevent his tears from escaping the confines of his eyes.

"I'm glad I get to know you, Videl," he said with a shaky voice.

The girl responded by saying she felt the same way. "Thanks, Son… wherever you're going, I hope you're happy."

That was the final straw. At those tender words tears streamed down uninhibited from Son's eyes, and he thanked Videl for her wish. How he wished he didn't have to go, but that didn't change the fact that the clock was ticking, and eight seconds was what he had left. Gentle light was starting to envelop his body… his end was near.

"Well… I guess I gotta boogie now… take care, Videl."

"Goodbye, Son…"

The light was getting brighter and brighter by the second, and Videl could feel Son's grip on her hands getting weaker as moments fleeted. Finally, with an intense burst of white energy, Son was erased from existence; standing in front of Videl were two young boys whose eyes were overflowing with tears. Although she wasn't familiar with the boys' black-haired versions, she needed not be informed by anyone else to know they were Goten and Gohan.

"We did it, Videl," Goten spoke as he wiped his tears away.

Said girl smiled and responded with a nod. She looked up at the heavens, and with faith that her words would transcend space and time all the way to whatever dimension Son was in right now, she whispered very softly.

"Thank you, Goten and Gohan… and Son."

* * *

_Post-note: When I was writing the final section of this chapter, my Windows Media Player played an instrumental song from Dragonball Kai titled Transient Peace by Kenji Yamamoto. If memory serves me right this song plays after Gohan defeats Cell. Go to YouTube, search for it, and read again the part about Son's final moments while listening to it; I think it really fits the moment AND the mood!_


	18. Son Gohan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball / Dragonball Z / Dragonball GT._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Goten and Gohan's objective had been accomplished successfully, albeit with much struggle, and there was no reason for them to linger longer on the ravaged plains that had once witnessed a battle of epic proportions. However, their return flight to West City was filled with nothing but wordlessness. Even though tensions between them had somewhat subsided to below dangerous levels after fusing together, no one of the boys had even once attempted a conversation.

Goten found the situation they were currently in awkward at best. Ever since leaving the battlefield, he had longed to praise Gohan for his phenomenal work and openheartedness and how he was very proud of him. Also, he wanted to let him know he had never thought of him as a wimp, but he figured it might be too sensitive a topic which would just rend what time and Son had begun to mend. Goten decided to let his brother have this time to himself.

On the other hand, Gohan was actually waiting for Goten to talk to him. Now that he was back in his base form, an indescribably painful feeling of guilt washed over his weary mind. No matter how hard he tried to steer his mind away from them, images of what he had done during his time as a Super Saiyan 2 kept coming back ever so stubbornly. Goten must have been very hurt that time… Gohan was very embarrassed of himself to the point that he had lost the courage to apologise and needed to rely on Goten's initiative.

Of course, Goten's decision to leave his brother alone for now meant Gohan's desire to talk to him wouldn't be granted. They would proceed with their journey in absolute silence, and it continued to stay that way even when they had reached West City, taken the shuttle bus ride to Capsule Corp, and entered the compound. No, even though they had travelled side by side for a long while now, neither of them had taken the initiative, and from the looks of it nothing—neither good nor bad—would be happening between the brothers.

Chichi was the first to notice the boys' homecoming. Immediately she rushed toward them and bombarded them with a bucketful of questions ranging from the status of Vanitas to why they somehow seemed to have grown slightly. She was soon joined by Bulma, so Goten and Gohan began and took turns explaining everything they had gone through since leaving home yesterday—or yesteryear seen from their frame of reference.

At this point Goten started to put his plan into action. In order to show Gohan that he was very proud of him, he put a lot of emphasis on his ascension into Super Saiyan 2 and the Fusion technique in his recount. Of course at first the mothers expressed surprise at this; since they had never seen Goten's true might, they had been unaware of the fact that there was still a sky above the sky after all.

However, they were soon able to cope and their surprise quickly turned into pride. Unlike her doppelganger, Chichi didn't seem to mind the boys being Super Saiyans at all; learning about this, Goten was relieved since his little self didn't have to go through all that pressure of being called a monster when he finally made his ascension someday in the future. Bulma remarked about how they Saiyans never ceased to amaze her and said she wouldn't be surprised if there was yet another level above Super Saiyan 2 which she jokingly dubbed Super Saiyan 3. She was also sure Gohan would pass on the knowledge of the Fusion technique to little Goten and Trunks and started making up the name of the resulting being. Goten gave a knowing smile as a response to this statement.

It was then that said children happened to ever so casually strolled into the living room. Their intention was to play some video games to break the boredom, but it was thwarted; at the sight of their heroes, they practically jumped for joy and raced toward them, their plan to play flushed down the drain. Trunks politely seated himself on the floor by Goten, while little Goten—as usual—leapt into his brother's arms and hugged him like never before.

"You're such a baby, Goten. Whydcha have to do that all the time?" said the lilac-haired tyke.

"I'm not a baby, Trunks! And I do this because Gohan's the coolest brother in the whole world," little Goten stuck his tongue out, "You're just jealous because you haven't been around Gohan as long as I have."

Trunks rolled his eyes in exasperation. Seriously, this friend of his could sometimes be irrational by coming up with conclusions out of the blue. "I'm not jealous. I don't need to cuddle or be cuddled because I'm far too mature for that."

"But how come? You're just six weeks older than me."

"Exactly, Goten! Older means more mature—hey!"

Trunks suddenly found an arm wrapping itself around his neck and another one on his head. Both belonged to Goten; when the kid wasn't looking, the preteen used the opportunity to prove him wrong and perhaps teach him a lesson or two not to be cocky. He then pulled Trunks closer toward him and started to ruffle his smooth strands of hair.

Trunks was embarrassed beyond belief. "Uhh… big brother, what are you doing? Just to let you know, I'm a big boy."

"Why? Don't tell me Auntie Bulma never cuddled you," Goten retorted mischievously.

"I, uh, mom… never did that! Now lemme go!" said Trunks as convincingly as he could manage, although his claim didn't fool anyone.

"Not in your life! Now let's see if you can escape the Tickle Monster of Doom!"

With almost superluminal speed Goten's hands found their way to Trunks's side. Before the kid could react to this act, the fingers had already assaulted his ribs, causing him to break out in a furious laughter. Desperately gasping for air, Trunks finally gave in after just several seconds of tickle torture and pled for his best friend; to his chagrin, said tyke wasn't willing to help him. Little Goten demanded that he apologise to him and pull back his words of him being a baby.

But of course, being a proud little boy he was, Trunks was unwilling to comply. He would rather die of laughter than admit his wrong. However, it was easier said than done; his laughter intensified as Goten tickled him more relentlessly, and unable to contain this uncomfortably pleasant sensation, he finally gave up resisting and threw his pride aside. "Okay, I'm sorry! I—hahaha—you're not a baby! Eh… hehehe. Big brother, stop—haha! Goten, HELP ME!"

That was all little Goten needed to come to his best friend's aid. He leapt out of Gohan's embrace and landed just beside his older self and shouted, "Hey, you! Tickle Monster of Doom!"

"Ah, so you mini-human wants to help your friend?" Goten replied without shifting his attention from the task at hand. As though pretending to be a demon, the voice with which he spoke was raspier and heavier.

That didn't faze little Goten one bit. Instead, he was now pumping his right fist in excitement. "You think I'm afraid of you? I'm gonna take you down!"

"Ooh, in that case… let the laughter begin!"

The three half-Saiyans rolled on the floor in unparalleled glee, with the two children attempting their best to overpower one of their heroes. At first Goten did a good job in standing his ground, but everything changed when little Goten distracted him with a dirty trick. Trunks used this brief window of opportunity to turn the tables; in just a flash, he secured Goten's hands behind his back by sitting on them while his friend took hold of his legs, effectively pinning him against the ground and rendering him incapable of movement.

Anyone—even one who claimed to be of the hardest of hearts—who saw Goten, Trunks, and little Goten playing together was bound to soften and melt. Bulma just shook her head and gave a sweet smile; how Trunks and little Goten had so easily warmed up to Goten despite having only known him for a day was beyond her, but she figured it had something to do with Gohan. Said boy had always told them stories about a brother from the future and how he had always admired him, which might have shaped their perceptions. Their happiness upon finally meeting this prodigy of a boy was just natural, really.

However, if there was one thing that toned down the mood, it was Gohan. The wild-haired boy looked dispirited, his eyes missing that glimmer of happiness. Although he would occasionally smile at the others' antics, he just sat there in silence saying absolutely nothing. Bulma figured he might be extremely exhausted from all the work he and Goten had just been through, so she took the initiative to invite him to the kitchen for some munchies.

Before she could do that, though, Gohan stood up. "I'm so tired. I wanna have some rest," was all he said before making his way to the room Bulma had dedicated for him and Goten during their stay.

Besides Bulma, those still in the living room was left perplexed by Gohan's sudden departure. Trunks asked little Goten what could be wrong with his brother, but all he got as his reply was a clueless headshake. Goten was at loss, too; he just couldn't shrug aside the suspicion that he was still in his woe-is-me mood over the little incident they had had earlier during the battle with Vanitas. Yes, no one could make much sense of what might be going on in Gohan's head…

… except for Chichi.

Gohan might have been able to fool the others with his words, but she wouldn't buy it. She knew her own son all too well, and it was wrong of him to assume he could trick his own mother into thinking nothing was wrong with him. Truth be told, her eyes had been on Gohan after noticing his unusual quietness even with Goten around; in the past, these sons of hers had always been inseparable, enjoying each other's company whenever and wherever possible. Seeing Gohan being all sullen like he was now only accentuated her suspicion that something must be, or at least must have gone, wrong between him and his brother.

What it was, she didn't know. But as a mother, and a good mother at that, it was her duty to find out, wasn't it?

* * *

"Can I come in?" asked Chichi while peeking inside the room.

Gohan was lying on the comfortable king-sized bed, facing the ceiling. He heard his mother's request for permission, but failed to give a reply. To be honest, he wasn't expecting anyone right now; he was afraid his feelings of distress might spread and affect the others like a raging contagion. What Gohan needed badly right now was some nap, indeed, and he was hoping he could sleep away his problem and wake up with a refreshed mind, although it would probably mean he would be insomniac at night since it was already evening.

This didn't prevent Chichi from proceeding with her intent. She entered the room, walked slowly toward the bed, and sat down on the bed. For a good half of a minute they stayed silent, and despite his initial unwillingness to speak, the preteen couldn't deny the fact that his mother's presence had the power to melt his tension.

Things weren't going anywhere if Chichi kept silent, so she decided to speak up and manage a conversation…

"Mom, I'm ashamed of myself…"

… but Gohan preceded her.

Of course these words came to Chichi as a total shocker. Never had Gohan been in this attitude before, not that she remembered. She had been correct all along; something must be wrong with her son, and she wasn't going to pass up on this opportunity to dig deeper and help him. "What do you mean, you're ashamed of yourself, sweetie?"

Gohan was unsure if he wanted to or even could continue, but he pressed on. After all, it was too late to turn back now. "I… I've… done a bad thing, mom," said the wild-haired halfling. He then rose up and seated himself just beside Chichi. "I dunno, I… just flipped and threatened to hurt Goten. And it wasn't only once. It was so bad… I'm afraid I've disappointed him big time."

"Oh, Gohan. You know Goten is as proud of you as we all are, right?" replied Chichi tenderly, "He was so happy when he told us about you and your achievements. Does it look like he's disappointed? I don't think so."

Gohan didn't concur. He knew he had so terribly hurt Goten's feelings. Despite Chichi's best efforts to convince him otherwise, he was stubborn in his belief. He even went as far as stating how he would like to apologise for what he had done, but simply couldn't because he was too afraid to do it. His black eyes didn't lie; flashes of genuine regret, fear, and sadness could be seen in them, and this made Chichi even more concerned about Gohan's well-being. Who knew what would happen if he stayed like this.

"Now, sweetie, why don't you tell me everything that has happened? I'm very sure Goten isn't mad or anything at you…" she paused, running her fingers through his wild hair before continuing, "… but I guess hearing what you have to say wouldn't hurt, would it now? Just be honest with me, okay?"

And so, Gohan disclosed everything to her. It all started from the little incident he and his brother had had after first ascending further. He admitted he hadn't been himself that time since he was very angry at that time, although Chichi probably wouldn't for the life of her understand what circumstances were needed to attain said form. He then moved on to how he hadn't listened to Goten during the fight with Vanitas, how he had been stubborn to prove his might to him, and how he ended up winding in a terrible state after getting his vision obscured by that very goal.

"… I was weak, mom. I wasn't as strong as Goten, far from it. I had to depend on him all the time… I hated myself for being weak. That was why I ascended."

"You defeated that monster, dear. Why do you think you're weak? You've done what the others couldn't, and when they're brought back soon, they'll be proud of you."

"But mom, in the end, I had to depend on Goten again because I wasn't listening to him! It wasn't me who defeated him… just like he said, we had to fuse. He helped me. He must think I'm not strong enough to do it myself!"

"Oh, sweetie…"

"And did you see him playing with little brother and Trunks? They look very happy. I just… I just can't help but feel they're happier with Goten than with me. It's because he makes a better brother than I am. I know because I feel that way too… I admire him, mom. I wanna be like him, but I can't. What if I'm not strong enough to protect them, mom?"

"Look at me, Gohan," Chichi placed her hands on Gohan's chin and lifted his head, in a way forcing him to look deep into the dark depths of her gentle eyes, "You have no right of judging yourself like that. Yes, you get to live your own life and define yourself, but eventually you're judged by others. You may say you're weak," she wiped a drop of tear which had somehow escaped Gohan's eyes, "but we don't think so, dear. Let's talk about statistics. You remember how many samples you need to collect before you can say that an observation is valid?"

Gohan was unsure where this was going, but answered nonetheless. "At least three, but preferably five."

"That's right. And other than you, how many people were there in the living room?"

"… five."

"Yup, honey. And all five of them think you've done a very good job. Wouldn't you say it's a valid observation?" said Chichi as she wrapped her arm around Gohan's shoulders. The boy finally cracked a smile; he had never thought his mother could come up with jokes of such a kind. She continued, "And how could you say you're not a wonderful brother? Have I told you about what your baby brother and Trunks were discussing about last night before they went to sleep?"

"Mmm… no."

According to Chichi, little Goten and Trunks were engaged in a passionate conversation last night which she happened to have overheard. They discussed about how very much stronger Gohan and Goten were in comparison with the late Goku and Vegeta; she believed this innocent talk must have secured them a very special place in their hearts and reaffirmed their status as their heroes.

Yes, so great was the faith those little children had in him. At this point of time Gohan began to grasp the meaning behind his mother's words earlier when she said he would be judged by others. However, there was more.

Chichi began to recite a string of adjectives—each and every one of them clearly positive. Gohan asked about what they could possibly describe, to which the grownup responded by explaining that those were the words little Goten had used to describe Gohan when Trunks asked him what made him think Gohan was a great brother to him. Also, cruel as it might sound, the baby brother actually said he wouldn't worry too much even if Goku couldn't be brought back to the land of the living, since he believed Gohan—the strongest and most amazing big brother he ever knew—would be there to protect him. He believed he would never let anyone down.

This answer was more than what the boy had bargained for. He knew little Goten adored him as much as he did Goten, but he had no idea he actually looked up to him to such a great degree. Now he knew… and it sure felt good.

"Remember, sweetie. Strength isn't measured by this alone…" Chichi pinched Gohan's upper arm softly, eliciting a giggle from him. She then poked his chest. "… but also by this one. And I think you've done a great job, Gohan. You really showed Goten you really have the will to achieve your goals. That's all that matters."

"So, mom… do you think Goten is not disappointed in me?" asked Gohan cautiously.

Chichi replied with a confident headshake. "I still think it's a good idea to have a talk with him, though. You know, just to sort things out. You two will be leaving for Namek tomorrow evening, right?" she asked, gaining a nod as her reply, "Well, it's gonna be a long journey and you'll be stuck together with him, so it's better to have everything settled before you leave."

Gohan gave this option a little thought, and after several seconds of pondering he figured it was a good idea. Besides, apologising to his brother was what he had wanted ever since their trip back home from the battlefield, and he couldn't think of a better time if not today—or at least sometime today. It was time he set things straight and close the rift between them; he wouldn't want to risk losing this opportunity and make things uglier.

Yes, it was true that he hadn't made his move since he had been too afraid of Goten's feelings, but now everything had changed. What had been missing—self-esteem—had been returned to him with the help of his mother, the person he knew he could always turn to for help and count on. Her tender words had cheered him by a considerable degree, and it was all thanks to her that he now possessed the courage to overcome the certainty which had been eating away deep down inside.

With that in mind, before leaving the room to wash himself clean, he made sure to give Chichi a nice, big hug. That, packaged together with an expression of gratitude, was the least he could do for everything she had done to bring smile back to his face. Gohan felt loved, and it was as good as being alive itself: simply amazing.

"Thanks, mom… for everything."

* * *

Around a quarter to eleven that night, when everyone had finished their chore of the day and was ready to call it a day, the atmosphere was a lot more relaxed.

There, lounging idly in the living room, were three halflings: Goten, little Goten, and Trunks. If the drowsiness exhibited by the two children was any indication, they must have just finished playing together. They were so tired they leaned on Goten who was sitting between them, and slowly but surely they started to give in to the sweet charms of sleep and drift away from the realm of reality. It was actually a wonder how little Goten and Trunks could actually manage to overwork themselves to the point of exhaustion considering they weren't all that healthy.

The halfling was enjoying an episode of a science fiction series on the television; it wasn't that it was his usual cup of tea, but he found this series very interesting in that it made extensive use of the concept of parallel universes. It also depicted people crossing over to and fro and explained in detail the—usually dire—consequences of tampering with the time-space continuum of each universe. Goten could relate so much to this series, alright, since he was currently staying in a universe which was not his own.

"They're a handful, dontcha think?"

A voice sounded from the doorway. Goten didn't need to shift his attention from the TV to know it was Gohan; there was this je ne sais quoi that made his voice, his voice. Perhaps it was the rasp, the tone, or the timbre… Goten just couldn't pinpoint it, but he knew it was there. Besides, who else had that boyish voice if not Gohan?

"Oh, hi there, Gohan… uh-huh, they sure are," said Goten. Inside, he was actually more excited than he outwardly appeared because this was the first time his brother actually initiated a conversation with him ever since returning from the battle.

Gohan strolled inside and seated himself carefully beside Trunks. At this time, those kids had fallen asleep and he didn't want to yank them out of their comfort zone. "I'm sorry you have to do all the work taking care of them… they can be a hurricane sometimes, you know."

"Ah, that's okay. I had fun," came the reply, "So what's up, Gohan? You wanna join me? This series is cool."

"What's that… oh, yeah. I'm following it, you know, but I still have something to do."

"You want me to help so we can watch together later?"

Gohan appreciated his brother's willingness to help him out. It wasn't so much of a heavy task; in truth, he was there because he needed to take little Goten and Trunks to their room since it was way past their bedtime, but now that they were sleeping like a rock he sure could use an extra pair of hands. Besides, he could use this time to talk with Goten.

After they were done with it, they proceeded to the pantry where Gohan prepared two cups of cinnamon tea: his favourite. He then handed one cup to Goten which he gratefully accepted, and they returned to the living room to continue with their agenda.

Neither of them spoke throughout the duration of the show, but unlike earlier today, the silence was comfortable. Goten couldn't help but notice the lack of tension, and because of this, he figured his brother must have broken out of his feeling of distress. He sure hoped it really was the case, although he knew the fact that Gohan came into the room and attempted a conversation with him earlier on was enough proof.

Even several minutes after the show had ended, they were still sitting in silence, sipping their now lukewarm beverage and enjoying each other's company. However, not saying anything meant Gohan's objective would never be accomplished, so he took the initiative and began.

"Goten, I'm sorry."

Somehow the spiky head had expected this string of words to come out of Gohan's mouth, and as such he wasn't surprised at all. The conversation had to continue, though, so he responded, "Hmm? Sorry about what?"

"Well, I, um… you know. I was very stubborn back then," said Gohan, "I must've hurt your feeling too. I couldn't stop thinking, what if we were just lucky?"

"If you think too much, you can get stomach ulcer."

"No, I'm serious. We were really lucky we still had time to fuse, and it's all thanks to that Hercule geezer. Everything could've gotten much worse, you know," Gohan stopped before continuing, "What if Hercule weren't there? Or if you didn't teach me the Fusion technique?

Goten just smiled and shrugged at Gohan's string of what-ifs. "Hey, I really wouldn't think too much about it if I were you. I mean, we're here and we're alive, and that's all that matters, right?"

"I guess you're right, but still…" Gohan sighed, "I didn't listen to you, and I even threatened you. I was so obsessed in becoming as strong as you. It kinda clouded my vision… I think we were THIS close to disaster, and it was all because of me."

Goten wanted to respond, but he figured he would let his brother finish voicing out what was currently in his heart; he knew he could use a lending ear. Gohan continued, "At first I was really dumb. I thought the only way I could get strong was to train, and train, and train and become a Super Saiyan 2, but wow, I was wrong. And you know what? I only knew it just before dinner."

"Ooh, I see. You were so hungry, that's why you couldn't think straight," Goten teased.

"Haha, you dummy," Gohan chuckled and punched Goten lightly on his arm. His brother could be so silly sometimes, and yes, he liked—scratch that, he'd missed—it about him. "Nope. It was after I talked with mom. Gosh, I learned a lot from her…"

Gohan proceeded to recount his conversation with Chichi, and he gave special emphasis on the part where their mother said something about how he shouldn't judge himself simply because it was other people's business, how strength of heart played an equally important part, and—almost in a boasting manner—how little Goten thought of him as a big brother.

To his dismay, Goten only produced a nod upon hearing the positive qualifiers streaming out of Gohan's mouth. He was about to give a long face, although playfully, but his brother preceded him; he said it didn't surprise him one bit since he already knew. It turned out he had—out of curiosity—asked little Goten and Trunks to describe their big brother in a nutshell and why they considered him their hero, and the words he got as the answer were exactly the same as what Gohan had heard from Chichi.

The 'younger' brother could feel blood rushing to his face. He must be blushing right now. "Aw… it's not that I don't believe mom, but she was telling the truth after all…" he rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, "And to think Trunks also felt the same way… I must be an awesome big brother in their eyes."

"Indeed you are, Gohan! So don't ever think you're weak, okay?"

"Well… I guess I won't. They have high hopes in me, so I gotta be strong for them. I can't let them down," he said this statement which Goten couldn't agree more with, "And so, uh, Goten… do I have your forgiveness?"

In reply, Goten just slapped Gohan's back. He assured him there was no need to apologise since he wasn't even mad at him, and that it would be wise to leave everything that had happened in the past. "I dunno why, but I really can't get mad at you. But yeah, I forgive you, and… I'm sorry I had to be a jerk and punch you like that…"

At this state Goten's forgiveness was a godsend to Gohan, and as long as he could gain it other things wouldn't matter a bit. What had he done to deserve this? Nothing that he knew of. "Don't worry about that, Goten! You're awesome, you know that?"

"Nuh-uh, YOU'RE awesome!"

With that, the two became as close as they had always been. Gohan's admittance and Goten's openheartedness had perfectly mended the rift which was starting to form between them, leaving no gaps at all. It was downright amazing, the power of forgiveness… not only they finally managed to reconcile with each other and set things straight, they—especially Gohan—also learned about an important lesson in life.

Of course, everything might not have played out this way if it hadn't been for Chichi's timely and kind intervention. To thank her for all she had done not just for him but also for his brother, Gohan asked for Goten's help to plan a surprise for her later on; this proposition was met with the brother's eager agreement. After spending some time discussing, they decided to combine it with the promise Gohan had made to little Goten and Trunks shortly before they left to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Yes, with these twin brothers as jolly as ever, nothing was worth worrying about. Now they just needed to journey to Namek, make their wish, appoint Dende as the new guardian of earth, and everything would be back just like it had been, if not better.


	19. Examination of Conscience

_Pre-note: So many things will take place in this chapter which happens to be the longest one yet, so please expect a less-than-usual amount of dialogue. I hope you can follow the flow just fine._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball / Dragonball Z / Dragonball GT._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Goten and Gohan had prepared themselves for the five-day Namek-bound voyage, and their journey would commence very shortly.

They hadn't informed their plan to the children, so naturally little Goten and Trunks—initially—nagged on them to take them along. Besides, who wouldn't love the idea of being a spacefarer and setting feet on a foreign world? For all they had known before, such a feat could only be seen on science fiction shows, but here they were, just a few steps away from the airlock of a spaceship which would blast off in just a few minutes.

Be that as it may, their hopes were dashed. Of course Chichi and Bulma didn't allow them to tag along with their big brothers since they hadn't fully recovered yet. Yes, they might seem lively and playful as ever, but that didn't change the fact that their immune system had been slowly but steadily deteriorating. During the next five days, anything could happen; as such, Bulma insisted that they stay on earth where she and Chichi could monitor their condition, all while continuing to work on the cure with her top scientists specialising in toxicology and pathology—just in case.

As much as Goten and Gohan wanted to take little Goten and Trunks to space—they knew how excited they must be—they had to agree with Bulma. The spaceship wasn't fitted with all that sophisticated and intricate medical equipment with which they had been treated. In their current state, the children were as fragile as glass; the older halflings—especially Gohan—didn't want to take any chances.

After much pouting and several futile puppy eyes, little Goten and Trunks finally gave up trying and let their big brothers depart without them. There was a catch, though; they forced Gohan into promising that he would someday take them to outer space. This wasn't exactly a simple thing to do, really, but with no other alternatives Gohan had no choice but to promise. No doubt, little Goten and Trunks welcomed it with unparalleled glee, jumping around and dancing in victory while the wild-haired Saiyan boy could only sigh in defeat.

Just like when they were about to depart for the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, time was of utmost importance. With that in mind, they hugged the children—Trunks, of course, was less than willing, but didn't resist.

"You'll fly fast and get back here safe, okay?" said little Goten.

"Yeah. If you don't return, no one will take us to space," Trunks joined, "so you gotta take care. You gotta keep your words, you know, or else you're going down below."

Gohan could only let out a nervous chuckle at Trunks's words, but nevertheless he promised them to return to earth in one piece, safe and sound. Soon after, they walked up the ramp to the spaceship, stood by the doorway, and engaged airlock shutter; as it rolled down, Goten and Gohan waved a goodbye from the doorway. The children responded by making victory signs with their hand, and that was the last sight the elder Saiyans saw of them.

After making sure everything was all set for departure, the boys settled themselves down on the pilot seats in the cockpit, buckled up, and initiated the launch sequence with a convenient press of a button. The ship, to their delight, was responsive; it rumbled and shook violently, and a sharp upward jerk followed. In just a matter of seconds, the scenery outside the hull window quickly shifted from the familiar trees and buildings of the earth to the vast blackness of space.

And so commenced their journey to the home world of the Dragon Balls…

* * *

The expedition to Namek was mostly uneventful. Most of the time, Goten and Gohan would just mind their own business: playing games for the former, and reading chemistry and physics book for the latter. When they weren't, though, they would kill the time by chatting with each other and, well, play a game or two in either co-op or versus mode.

To combat the ennui which was bound to creep in, Goten thought it might be a good idea to use the time to help Gohan master his Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Every day, they would spend three to five hours training and pitting themselves against each other. It was during the training session that Goten taught his brother how to make full use of his anger instead of letting it take over his mind; at first Gohan found it very difficult, but as time went by he slowly but surely managed to suppress his frenzy.

By the end of the fourth day, thanks to Goten's willingness and patience, he was finally able to masterfully command his Super Saiyan 2 transformation and channel his rage to pure, raw power with the greatest of ease. This allowed him to overcome his insecurities, especially that which constantly reminded him of his inferiority to his brother, and use them to his advantage. Gohan couldn't thank Goten enough for everything he had done; he was now confident of his ability to protect his loved ones should the need arise and pass on the knowledge to Goku and Vegeta without the apprehension of harming them.

Days fleeted and hours passed by, and the next thing they knew they were ready to make their final approach to the blue land of Namek. Remembering his not-so-pleasant experience with landings, Goten suggested that they sit tight and buckle up; indeed, just a few seconds after they seated themselves, the ship underwent a series of turbulence as it pierced through the planet's atmosphere and made its rough landing not long after.

When everything had settled down, Gohan disengaged the airlock shutter. The spaceship had made its landing on a tiny island, and the boy was greeted by a distantly familiar vista: blue grass, green sky, and emerald waters of the sea. Goten immediately stepped outside the ship and set his feet on the foreign land; he let out a small smile as memories of a bygone day coursed through his mind.

Yes, this planet had seen so much. He found himself reminiscing about the events that had transpired on this planet… his first meeting with Gohan, who was only five years old then. His rescue of him. Buying time for him to get to Grand Elder Guru's to fetch the little Namekian Dende. Him giving his shrunken shirt—which had been handed down to little Goten—to Gohan. Revelation of his origins. Working together to fight Frieza. Gohan's first transformation. His deeply felt death which triggered Goten and Trunks's ascension into Super Saiyan 2. And finally, his much celebrated resurrection.

Suddenly, he was yanked back to reality by Gohan. He had been bopping his brother's spiky head in an attempt to gain his attention. Embarrassed, Goten rubbed his occiput and gave that trademarked silly smile of his. Gohan just chuckled and—as he capsulised the spaceship—remarked how some things just wouldn't change, and Goten's scatterbrainedness was one solid example. Before said boy could even retaliate for being made fun of, Gohan quickly blasted off into the distance with the Dragon Radar on his hand, leaving Goten with no choice but to follow suit.

After almost an hour of flight, they finally arrived at a Namekian village situated on a highland region. According to the radar, all seven Dragon Balls had been collected and gathered together inside one of the houses there. Intent on gaining intelligence, they touched down just beyond the village frontiers and made their way to an open field where adults and children alike could be seen tending to an array of blue-leafed hydrangea-like plants.

Upon noticing the non-natives, the first reaction exhibited by the Namekians was obviously alarm. To prevent an unnecessary confrontation from breaking out, Gohan quickly declared their intent and that they had come in peace; the people, especially the elderly ones, wouldn't buy it so easily at first since they were still apprehensive of foreigners after that Frieza incident.

However, when Goten explained it was them who had destroyed the evil space tyrant, the Namekians' alarm quickly turned into surprise. It was true that there had been stories about how planet Namek had been spared from destruction by three spacefaring sojourners, but they hadn't had the privilege to see them in person. The only ones who did see them were the late Grand Elder Guru, Nail, and Dende…

… and that was what they did next: summoning their incumbent elder, Moori, and Dende to verify the truth behind the foreigners' words.

When Dende stepped out from one of the houses, a big grin instantly formed on his face. If the energy signals emanating from these visitors were any indication, there was no doubt they really were Goten and Gohan. How Goten hadn't changed much while Gohan had grown up was beyond him, but it didn't matter one bit. The preteen Namekian rushed toward the Saiyans and showered them with abundant joy. This sight served as a testimonial for Goten and Gohan's claims; seeing how one of their kind reacted to the arrival of the foreigners, the Namekians dropped their suspicions and welcomed them in their midst.

Gohan then reiterated their rationale behind his long journey from home. He didn't forget to mention how the earth was in need of another guardian, and he kindly asked if Dende was willing to step up to the plate. He was afraid at first, but after seeking advice to Moori, he became convinced that it was a good and appropriate course of action in order to repay the good deeds the earthlings had so kindly done for their race. Besides, according to him, despite his youth, Dende was exceptionally gifted and would make a wonderful guardian.

With one item in their agenda accomplished successfully, Goten and Gohan proceeded with the next item: making their wish. Moori was more than willing to lend the strength of the Dragon to them, so he instructed Dende and another two Namekians to retrieve the Dragon Balls. As though it hadn't been good news enough, the kind elder informed them that the Dragon's power had been beefed up a little. Instead of only one, multiple people could be brought back to life with a single wish. This was done as a precaution after seeing what Frieza was capable of doing to their brethren.

Dende showed up again, this time bringing the seven Dragon Balls with him. With no single second wasted, they brought Porunga into existence with their sacred chant, and Dende very swiftly relayed the first wish to resurrect all those fighters taken down by Vanitas. It was granted, and Gohan couldn't help shedding a tear of joy at the return of his father and other comrades.

The second wish was to restore Goten's physical condition to how it had been before they trained inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber; this was to eliminate any suspicion upon his return to his timeline, although Gohan wouldn't disclose this reason to Dende or anyone else. That too was granted, and accompanied with a flash of light Goten became younger than Gohan.

Then came the time for the third wish to be made: the recovery of Gohan's little brother and his best friend. Said boy and Goten were brimming with anticipation as Dende translated the wish to Namekian language…

… but it wasn't granted.

* * *

"… what?"

"This wish is beyond my power," said Porunga with a booming voice, "Your little brother and his friend is succumbing from a natural disease. I cannot intervene in the course of nature."

"W-wait… what do you mean, it's a natural cause?" Gohan gawked, "They were attacked by that android! It's not natural! Their sickness is induced, not acquired!"

"It is still a sickness nonetheless, no matter how you put it. Now state your final wish, and it shall be granted if it falls under my power."

Although Gohan was standing, he felt like his head was spinning and staggered backward. Goten managed to catch him before he fell down; he took his brother by the hand and helped him sit down on the stool which happened to be nearby.

"I don't… understand…" Gohan ground his teeth together. From the looks of it, the only thing that was keeping him from ascending was Goten's presence. "It's not a… natural cause. Vanitas did this to them… he did…"

Despite his desire to comfort Gohan, Goten found himself at loss of words. However, he knew depression was starting to get the better of this volatile boy, and he was only moments away from bursting into a paroxysm of rage. Goten had to do something and fast, otherwise his efforts to help Gohan master his Super Saiyan 2 transformation would be in vain.

"Goten… this isn't true… right?" Gohan turned to Goten, his eyes—from which a mix of incredulity and sadness radiated—glistening and were about to let out some drops of tears, "We've come all the way here and the Dragon said… he said he couldn't cure our brothers…"

"Gohan, I… I dunno why, but… it's true," Goten responded dejectedly.

Silence was all that followed, although Gohan managed to contain his emotions so as not to transform and start wreaking havoc in this peaceful village. It seemed he had assumed full mastery after all; Goten's fears were unproven and he breathed a sigh of relief upon learning there was no immediate danger of him exploding in a fit of rage.

Be that as it may, Gohan was heartbroken, and it was an understatement. For all he knew, the Dragon was supposed to be almost omnipotent; he could bring the dead back to the land of the living with no difficulties at all, but he couldn't heal someone of a measly disease? That didn't make sense at all to him! If Goten hadn't been there as his sole source of solace, he must have torn the poor Dragon to fun-sized pieces out of sheer anger.

How he wanted to cry… but he couldn't afford to be seen as weak by Goten. No, not in his life. Containing his anger and sadness was extremely hard for him; to release all the negative feelings that had been piling up inside, he pounded on the wooden table several times with so great a force it cracked and began to yield.

Finally, to ease Gohan's burden, Goten took the initiative to speak. He did what he could to help his brother. "Gohan… that's okay. I'm sure Auntie Bulma is still working on the cure right now. Little me and Trunks will be alright…"

"But, Goten… how long will it take her?" asked Gohan with a shaky voice, "You heard Bulma… they didn't have much time left…"

Goten nodded and noted that indeed, the children only had around a week and there was no telling how much time Bulma would need to complete the cure. "But staying here and regretting everything won't extend what little time they have, Gohan," he continued, "C'mon, it's time to go home with Dende…"

As much as Gohan wanted to stay and try to change Porunga's mind, he knew Goten was correct. Being all sullen like this wouldn't help; yes, he was depressed, but he figured it wouldn't do any good should this keep up. "… I just want the best for them. I really do."

"Hey, I know. Me too… but the best we can do now is to stay strong. You're with me on this, arentcha?" asked Goten, to which Gohan responded with a weak nod. He then helped his brother to get back on his feet. "Oops… there, I gotcha. Can you walk?"

"Uh-huh, I'm okay. I'm sorry for dragging you all the way here only to find out we can't do anything…"

"Aw, c'mon, get a grip. We've brought the others back. We've done what we can. Cheer up, Gohan… the others must be waiting for you now," Goten patted Gohan's back to give him a morale boost, "I don't want you to blame yourself again for not being able to do anything. This isn't something we can control, so try not to think too much."

"So what do you say we do now?"

"Let's head back first, okay? We can talk about it on our way back…"

"… okay. Thanks, Goten."

"Anything for you."

It amazed Dende to no end how Goten could deliver Gohan from the brink of depression even though he still looked down and gloomy. The young Namekian gave a smile; yes, it was true that no matter how dire the situation could get, a shoulder to lean on would always be welcome, and such was the case for Goten and Gohan. He faintly remembered how Gohan had always been so cheerful with Goten by his side during their past encounter; he could only admit as a fact that an unbreakable bond existed between the two.

However, time waits for nobody, and they weren't nobodies. Goten remembered they still had one more wish to make, but he really couldn't think of any. They didn't want to waste Porunga's patience and generosity, though, so they decided to let the Namekians have the final wish for their use.

Before any of them could say anything, though, Moori spoke up. "I know just the right wish. Please ask the Dragon to transport yourselves back to earth. That way you can save an appreciable amount of time."

After considering this option and contemplating other possibilities, they decided to just go with it. The wise elder was spot-on when he said it would save them much time; they didn't need to spend another period of five days going back home, now, did they? Considering they had to break the not-so-pleasant news to Bulma and Chichi as well as the newly resurrected Z-fighters, this extra time was really a godsend for them, especially because of the additional five-day period during which they could help out on the cure.

Before Moori spoke the wish for them, Dende took the opportunity to say goodbye to his brethren. All showered him with their blessings and wished him good luck and the best as he took the role of the earth's new guardian. Little Namekian children could then be seen running toward Dende; one by one they gave their playmate one final hug before he left for the distant world.

"Our prayers are with you, Dende," said Moori, to which the young Namekian responded with a nod and a word of gratitude. The elder then turned to the Saiyans. "Goten, Gohan… we shall keep your home in our thoughts."

"Thanks, mister Moori. We promise to take good care of Dende," replied Goten.

Moori acknowledged Goten's promise and he knew it would always hold true. He then spoke in his native language, asking Porunga to transport Goten, Gohan, and Dende to earth; the Saiyans had stated they wanted to be transported to Kami's Lookout to speed things even further, so that was exactly the elder relayed to Porunga… and surely this wish was under his power.

As though Afterimaging, the two hybrids and the Namekian child vanished into thin air… never to be seen again until they had made their journey to the Other World.

Right after they disappeared from view, Moori lifted his head to the heavens. With faith that his word would transcend the vast space between their planet and earth, he whispered softly, "Be a good guardian, Dende. Serve the planet from which our saviours hail just like you did your own home."

* * *

Thanks to Mr. Popo who kept the model of Shenron with him, the Dragon Balls had been reanimated by Dende, although first they had to discuss very carefully about the powers that were to be bestowed upon the Eternal Dragon. After much consideration and contemplation, Dende decided to grant the Dragon the power to grant up to two wishes instead of three; this was done as compensation since the Dragon wouldn't be able to bring back multiple people from the Other World with just a single wish had Dende chosen to proceed with three wishes.

After the Dragon Balls had been restored, Mr. Popo took the initiative to gather each and every one of them. Gohan wanted to help, but the divine being insisted that he be left alone; his argument was that it would be nice for Gohan to go and meet his newly resurrected father and friends. He would also inform him first thing if all seven balls had been retrieved.

This proposition was met with the wild-haired boy's agreement, and after thanking Mr. Popo and Dende for everything they had so willingly done for them, he and his brother blasted off to Capsule Corp. The reason why they made it their destination was because it was where the bodies of the Z-fighters were kept; as such, it should be the place where they were brought back to life.

And Gohan couldn't be more correct in his prediction.

As he and Goten stepped into the great yellow building, everyone was there to greet them. This sight brought a great smile on Gohan's face; no words could ever describe the sheer happiness he must be experiencing right now.

That day passed with the Z-fighters celebrating their resurrection and thanking the two brave youngsters for their good deeds. Because of this—as well as his tearful reunion with Goku and Piccolo—Gohan's mood seemed to have been somewhat uplifted. It was natural and totally as expected, really, since he had been fighting not only for the kids, but also for the beloved departed. Gohan's revenge had been exacted, and this reward was surely well worth his trouble of training his body and mind past his limits and defeating that green abomination of an artificial lifeform.

However, Goten knew very well Gohan was still very despondent deep down inside for not being able to deliver little Goten and Trunks from their trial. The pace of the research for their cure didn't help either; even though the brilliant halfling and his substantial knowledge in chemistry had contributed so much in helping Bulma and her scientists, nothing had come up as a result. Everything up to this point of time had failed to yield a meaningful outcome.

Yes, such was the consequence of working on the frontiers of technology. This particular case which had befallen little Goten and Trunks could well be considered fringe science, which meant absolutely nobody had ever worked on it in the past. This impeded Bulma's progress by a great deal; with no journals or scientific papers to refer to, they could only rely on good old trial-and-error as well as brute force approaches.

Days passed, and the children's conditions gradually worsened. They might look as cheerful and lively as ever, but they couldn't fool the concerned eyes of their big brother. Gohan never failed to notice how little Goten and Trunks had to exert themselves more and more each day just to keep up with even the most leisurely pace of daily life.

Slowly but surely, the entire situation started to get the better of Gohan. Every night just before he went to sleep, he would always mention to Goten—his confidant, best friend, roommate, and brother—how he really wanted to help the little children, but couldn't. He knew the degree of exigency was very high and it was more than enough to push him to work harder on the cure, but somehow science and technology had been less than cooperative by not giving him what those children so very urgently needed to sustain themselves.

And as though it hadn't been bad enough for him, something really, really terrible was making its approach to turn his life for the worse…

* * *

"Big brother, can I play another round?"

"But it's already late. You gotta get some rest, little guy."

"Pleeeease?"

Little Goten was excited for having won against his big brother from the future in his favourite fighting game. He was in every sense like Goten; his love for everything related to games was just phenomenal despite only being a six-year-old. Yes, Trunks might be slightly more advanced in terms of fighting techniques since he was older, but he still had no chance of beating this tyke in the virtual world. Long story short, little Goten was the king of the hill when it came to video games.

But Goten was right. It was now almost midnight, clearly past little Goten's bedtime; usually he would have fallen asleep by the time the clock struck nine. Trunks had gone to his la-la land much earlier since he had been feeling particularly lethargic, but for some reason, little Goten was really on fire tonight he actually managed to keep the drowsiness at bay and last all the way until midnight.

"Gee, you're a stubborn one, arentcha? You're just like me when I was your age. Okay then," Goten poked his replica's nose, eliciting a giggle from the younger boy, "But just one more round, and Gohan and I will take you to bed after that."

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" little Goten nodded fervently.

"Promise?"

"Promise! But this time I wanna play with Gohan."

"Well, okay. Gohan, the king hath spoken!"

Gohan, who had been observing the heated game between his brothers while enjoying his cup of tea, immediately sprang up into action. Truth be told, although it was him who had introduced this game to little Goten, he had never played against him before. He knew he would have an ice cube's chance in an inferno, but there was no disobeying his little brother who could be just headstrong at times. Besides, he really wanted to experience by himself how good the kid really was in video games.

"Alright, Goten. You ready?" asked Gohan as he seated himself just beside the tyke and took the controller from Goten. Despite his sleepiness, he looked nothing short of excited.

Little Goten pumped his fists in excitement. "Yeah! You bet!"

"Don't get mad if you lose."

"No, I'll be kicking your butt!"

And so the brothers began their onslaught on each other. The battle shown on the TV screen intensified in no time, and it was clear that neither of them would go down without giving the other a run for his money. The two were evenly matched, and judging from their passion and how their attention was focused on the screen the match wouldn't be over within the next five minutes or so.

Goten couldn't help but produce a smile at this sight. He was happy that this Gohan had grown into a fun-loving boy while being a dedicated student at the same time—don't get him wrong, though; it wasn't like he wasn't happy for his version of Gohan's success, but he always thought that elder brother of his really deserved some break and fun after everything he had done and contributed to the society.

When Goten returned his glance on the screen, he was surprised that Gohan had actually managed to gain the upper hand. Now little Goten was in trouble; if this kept up, the poor tyke would have no chance of winning. Boy, would he be so upset when that happened.

However, upon closer inspection, it wasn't that Gohan had gained the upper hand because he tried hard enough…

"Hee hee. You gotta keep up with me, or else you're—Goten?"

… but it was because something was wrong with little Goten.

When Gohan turned to face his brother, he saw him sitting still like a stone statue, so he had to pause the game. "Goten? You okay? Why are you sweating like that?" he wiped the sweat off forehead, "Hey, you're burning, little brother… wanna go to sleep?"

Before he could answer, the little Saiyan's consciousness suddenly slipped away from him and he just collapsed on the spot. Everything happened quicker than a flash, and for a moment there Goten and Gohan could only gawk in incredulity as time came to an abrupt halt.

What just happened?

Where had this sickness taken this boy to?

And… more importantly… what would become of this brave little tyke?

Time's passing slowly returned to normal to Gohan's perception. After everything finally registered in his mind, he let out a desperate cry of his brother's name as he tried to resuscitate the now unconscious kid before his eyes. To his dismay, his attempts proved futile; Gohan then urgently pled for Goten to inform Bulma about this matter while he rushed little Goten to Trunks's room. The future boy acknowledged this and immediately rushed to the pantry where said lady was hanging out with Chichi and Goku after a hard day's work of incessant research.

"Goten… hang in there. Please. Dontcha give up on me… please…" Gohan whispered, unsure if little Goten could even hear him.

In no time Gohan managed to navigate the convoluted hallways of Capsule Corp and reached the kids' bedroom. As fast as he could he laid the tyke on his bed and did whatever he knew would prevent his brother's condition from getting worse. Gohan rushed into the attached bathroom and quickly soaked a clean towel with cold water; he then placed the towel on little Goten's forehead to bring him much needed comfort.

At this time little Goten had already regained consciousness, but still his trial was far from over. He was perspiring ever so profusely, his breath shallow, and his face contorted with pain. Surely, one didn't need to have any medical background to notice the seriousness of little Goten's condition, and he couldn't possibly not see that the boy was in extreme pain.

Soon after, Goten arrived at the scene, bringing with him three concerned adults…

… but they came at the worst possible time.

Little Goten suddenly thrashed around in the bed, tossing and turning and flailing his limbs everywhere. To top all that, he was also whining in pain in the most heartrending manner. It was a very terrible sight for Chichi to behold and she was starting to feel lightheaded, so Goku quickly took her out of the room. Neither did Gohan want to see this, but he had to be there for his brother… he could only hold little Goten's tiny palm in his own and—in desperation—hope.

After a quick examination, the brilliant engineer-scientist finally determined the course of action to take. "He's having violent muscle spasms… we have to act fast. Goten, help me out," she urgently whispered to the said halfling, "Look for a phial of brown pills in the second drawer of that desk, and make it quick. Please, Goten."

Goten needed not be told twice. Straightaway he darted toward the desk and rummaged through the contents of the second drawer; he breathed a sigh of relief upon finding a small plastic container on which a label with the word 'Antispasmodic' was pasted. "Here you go, Auntie Bulma."

"Thanks, dear. Now… I need your help to restrain your little brother so I can get him to take these darn pills. Can you do that?"

Goten initially hesitated since he was afraid of hurting little Goten in the process, but nodded and agreed nonetheless. With the help of Gohan, he held the kid using just the right balance between gentleness and force; this didn't seem to help at first since it caused little Goten to struggle to break free and cry even louder, but finally Bulma managed to get him—almost forcibly—to swallow the antispasmodic.

Thanks to the pills, in just a short moment little Goten finally returned to his relaxed state, although the same couldn't be said about his emotional state. He was now sobbing miserably, desperately demanding that Gohan stay with him throughout the night and not leave him. Seeing this, Bulma and Goten could only exchange looks and let out a dejected sigh. They didn't like where this was going, not one bit… but all they could do now was pray for the best.

"Well, Gohan… it might be best if you stay at your little brother's side," the lady suggested, "I'll be up all night, so just call me via the PA system if you need help."

Goten nodded in agreement. He too wanted to help his brother in these times of trial. "Uh-huh. You can call me if you wanna talk or something. I dunno how I can help, but I promise I'll be there for you."

At this point Goten and Bulma's offer to help was a godsend to Gohan. With a nod he acknowledged their willingness, after which he politely asked if he could be left alone with little Goten. They agreed; besides, it was probably the best thing to do, so they exited Trunks's room and made their way to the living room where Goku and Chichi were anxiously waiting to know just what exactly had taken place.

Only Gohan, little Goten, and the still-asleep Trunks were in the room. The elder Saiyan was trying his best to be a source of comfort to his brother. He didn't know if his presence alone would help, but being there was the least he could do for him now.

However, he was under so much pressure himself; an endless string of questions starting with the word 'why' barraged Gohan's exhausted mind, and one seemed to stick oh-so-stubbornly: why hadn't the cure been found yet? Oh, how he wished he knew the answer to all those questions, but it was way above his current position. He didn't even know if he would ever find out.

"Hey, Gohan…?"

His train of thoughts was broken by a raspy voice from the bed behind him. When he turned around, he could see the lilac-haired tyke sitting on the edge of his bed and staring on the floor as though it had been the most interesting thing in this world.

"Trunks… you're still awake?" asked Gohan, clearly surprised at this revelation.

The kid in question gave a weak nod as his reply. "I've… heard everything, Gohan."

That was just great.

Now not only he had to worry about his brother's emotional state, but Trunks's as well. If his statement was any indication, the poor child must have been made aware right now that he too was liable to experience the same pain his best friend had been unfortunate enough to undergo. That thought was enough to make him shudder, but being a proud boy he was he wouldn't for the life of him show his fear in front of anybody, especially his big brother figure.

"Gohan…" Trunks spoke again, his voice trembling, "Goten's gonna be okay… right?"

Now how was he supposed to answer this? To be honest, Gohan himself didn't know if Goten would be just fine after what he had just gone through. He wasn't at all fond of the idea of giving false prospect, but it was better than being pessimistic and dashing Trunks's hope, now, wasn't it? He sure hoped so. "I… he will, Trunks. Don't worry…"

Trunks said nothing. He then got off his bed and seated himself on Goten's bed; when he did, he caught a glimpse of his best friend's face. Sure enough, Goten seemed to be in so much pain, and this sight made Trunks cringe.

That said, it didn't hinder his intent to comfort his friend. "Hey there, buddy," he said in an attempt to gain Goten's attention.

"T-trunks? I thought… you were asleep," Goten stuttered.

Trunks gave a relieved smile. He was glad Goten could still perceive his surroundings despite the discomfort he must be enduring right now. "Yup, I was. Howdcha feeling?"

"Did I wake you up, Trunks? Sorry…"

"Nah, that's okay," Trunks just shrugged, "Are you feeling better now?"

"I dunno… my body hurts a lot. It feels like it's burning…"

Trunks then proceeded to encourage Goten to fight on and be strong. It was then that the proud boy finally let his soft side be exposed; he sympathised with his best friend and admitted that he was scared, too. Truth be told, Trunks had been experiencing similar symptoms these days, but he kept his silence and didn't speak a word about it so neither Goten nor Gohan would have to worry about him.

This came to Gohan as shocking. He had always thought Trunks had been slightly more resilient against this crazy disease, but it looked he was wrong. So this boy had been hiding it all along… he just couldn't imagine the sacrifices Trunks had to make just so he didn't have to worry about him. Gohan knew it took a substantial amount of perseverance, and thanks to this revelation he became even prouder of Trunks.

"Yeah, if I can, you can too, Goten!" Trunks continued to encourage his friend, "We'll go through this together, okay? Gohan, big brother Goten… everyone's here to help us!"

"Thanks, Trunks… but it really hurts. I really dunno if I can do it…"

"Goten, whatcha saying? I know it hurts, but you gotta be strong. You can do it, I know you can!"

"No! It hurts! I don't… wanna do this anymore!" Goten finally cracked under pressure. He burst out into a bout of apprehension and began to cry again. "Gohan, you have to promise me! Promise me the pain won't come back again… you have to!"

How Trunks wanted to calm his friend down, but he just couldn't. He knew very well how Goten must be feeling right now, and to be honest, he too was scared. Sad beyond belief and feeling totally helpless, Trunks bit his lower lip so hard it almost drew blood, and a drop of tear—which he quickly wiped away—escaped his cerulean eyes.

Gohan was in a similar wordless state as Trunks. He knew it wasn't Goten's fault if he thought he couldn't take this nonsense any longer. For the love of every living being in the world, they were just little kids! They were supposed to have a bright future ahead, but Vanitas just had to come uninvited and shattered their hopes. For an instant there, Gohan could feel his thoughts running haywire as unpleasant memories of that monster returned to his mind, and he would have ascended if not because of Goten's words.

"Please, Gohan! And… and Trunks, too. Promise me he doesn't have to be sick anymore!" Goten pled weakly, "I'm scared, Gohan… what if… what if I don't—"

"Goten, you'll be alright! Don't say such things!" Gohan growled. His thought was so impaired he didn't know what to say next, but he proceeded nonetheless. "Listen. I'll do whatever I can to cure you two, okay? I… dunno how, but I will… I promise…"

That actually worked wonders. For some reason, his words had the power to pacify the two troubled children. Despite that, he was well aware of the fact that those were just words coming right out of the blue, crafted by a confused youngster to assuage his little brothers' greatest fear. As for how he was going to do it, that was an entirely different story.

Indeed, he had just given them some kind of a false hope. Gohan knew not whether the cure would be ready before the worst would come to pass, or whether there were other ways to prevent the inevitable from happening. What he did know, though, was that the answer to his latter inquiry was a nice, big 'no'; not even Porunga—and Shenron, according to Dende—could help the children with their problem. Gohan just couldn't believe just how casually the Namekian Dragon stated that it was beyond his power and that he couldn't intervene with the course of nature…

… hold on a second.

The Dragon did say this crazy sickness was natural, but surely he wouldn't have any difficulties with unnatural causes, now, would he?

At this point gears started spinning in Gohan's head, and after several minutes of thinking all the pieces of the puzzle finally started to come together. He didn't know whether he should feel happy or sad at this, though… it would be a very difficult decision to make. Even just thinking about it posed a real challenge.

Yes, Gohan had just found a loophole in the system. He could use this to exploit Shenron's power to nurse Goten and Trunks back to their healthy state, but would he be able to do it? This plan did bear a chance of success, but that didn't change the fact that it was a long shot and downright radical.

However, Gohan had promised his little brothers that he would do anything for their well-being, and this might be his only chance. With uncertain feelings he contemplated the decision he was about to make…

… and finally he decided to just go with it.

Rallying his courage, he finalised his resolve and jumped over the great barrier because he was very certain. There was no turning back now.

"Goten, Trunks…" he finally called out softly, to which Goten and Trunks responded with a unison 'huh?'. Gohan paused for a while before asking rather enigmatically, "Do you… believe in me?"

"Man, Gohan. Do you even need to ask? Of course we do, you big dummy," Trunks smiled strangely and tilted his head to the left in a very Goten-esque manner. He then turned to Goten. "Isn't that right, Goten?"

Goten nodded and concurred with his friend's statement. "Yeah, because Gohan… is the coolest brother ever!"

Gohan gulped as though swallowing the last drops of his trepidation. "So, uh… do you believe me when I said I was going to do whatever I can to cure you…?"

Again, the children gave a clueless nod. They didn't know where this conversation was going, but they used this opportunity to show their big brother that their faith in him was unwavering. Trunks still thought the older boy's question was redundant, though; why Gohan kept asking the obvious, it was beyond him.

"… okay," said Gohan. He seemed ready to proceed with his decision, a decision which was in no way easy. He then put his hands on the children's head and ruffled their hair affectionately. "Now just… close your eyes…"

* * *

"It's not true… it just can't be!"

"Chi, calm down. We need to stay strong for Goten, Trunks, and also for Gohan and Goten here."

"Oh, Goku! I don't know what I should do now! What has our baby done to deserve this?"

The atmosphere in the living room couldn't get any worse than it was right now.

After Goten and Bulma told the Son parents about the situation, Chichi just burst out into tears. It didn't stop there, though; judging from how she reacted, currently she seemed to be in some sort of a denial. The poor mother even went as far as begging the now non-existent Kami to transfer her youngest's sickness to herself so that he could continue to enjoy what life had to offer to him.

With all the pressure and panic going on, Goku figured this wasn't a good time for Goten to be around, so he suggested that he just go to sleep and leave the rest to them. "You've done so much for us, son," he said tenderly to Goten, "Go and have some rest, you deserve it."

"But dad, I've promised Gohan I'll be there if he wants to talk to me," Goten tried to justify his presence among them.

Goku nodded in understanding and he was proud of Goten's willingness to help, but he was steadfast in his decision. "I know. But I'm sure Gohan won't like it if you fall sick too, right? He'll understand."

"Gee, I… dunno, dad. Honestly, if you ask me, it looks like Gohan would really appreciate a good—"

Goten was a word away from finishing his sentence, but the loud sound of some kind of a huge explosion roared through the hallway, interrupting him. He—as well as three other adults in the living room—was frozen in what seemed to be a mix of shock and fear; when everything finally registered in his mind, however, the look of horror became apparent in his face. Goten sprang up from the couch and exited the room, leaving his mother, father, and Bulma behind although they promptly followed him to the source of the explosion.

It came from Trunks's room, where Gohan and the two boys currently were.

Something terrible had taken place there.

Thoughts of Vanitas, the villain who was supposed to have been killed by his own hands as Son, suddenly coursed through his mind. He was reminded of his fight against Frieza on Namek which took place six years ago in this timeline; that time he had fused with Trunks and thought they had neutralised the space emperor for good with their Victory Kamehameha, but what happened next? Frieza made his unexpected return when they had been most oblivious, murdering the then five-year-old Gohan and Vegeta in the process… in front of his own eyes. Could it be that Vanitas too had made his return?

He sure as heck didn't want something similar to happen again right now. His heart racing faster than he could run, Goten vehemently prayed in his heart that whatever had just happened, Gohan and his two little brothers were spared from danger and managed to seek refuge before further damage was done. Yet, he knew by hoping so he was expecting too much; little Goten and Trunks were still too weak to even walk, let alone run, and could Gohan possibly get them out of the room and to safety in time?

Before he could ask himself more questions, he found himself in front of the yellow door to Trunks's room at the end of the corridor. Naturally, turning the knob was the first thing he did, but it was to no avail; the door was locked from the inside. Looking down, he could see powdery, dust-like substance passing through the minute gap between the door and the floor; it was concrete powder, the kind one would get when a wall was demolished. Just what had happened inside?

"Gohan! What's going on?" Goten pled while desperately knocking on the door. To his dismay, silence was all that followed. "Gohan, c'mon, open the door!"

It was no use. There still was no response from the other side. After several more failed attempts in getting Gohan to unlock the door, he decided there was no other way other than breaking in, so that was exactly what he would do.

Goten charged a small sphere of energy in the palm of his hand. To prevent being caught in the small—but potentially dangerous—explosion, he stepped back before letting it loose; the resulting blast broke the yellow door free from its hinges and whipped up a veil of concrete powder into the air, obstructing his view through the doorway. Now that the room was finally accessible, the spiky head cleared the dust with an invisible energy wave and stepped into the room.

A second later, however, he wished he hadn't.

"… Gohan? What… happened?"


	20. Innocence

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball / Dragonball Z / Dragonball GT._

_Have a good read._

* * *

He had experienced death.

It was when he was on Namek around six years ago. That time he was squinting to perceive a figure in the distance, and the next thing he felt was a sharp, extremely painful sensation on his chest. He remembered sharing one last conversation with Goten; even at death's doorstep, he was still able to admire his brother's Super Saiyan transformation.

Exhaustion finally got the better of him and he began coughing up blood. The physical pain was one thing, but the emotional pain was another story. As his life was drained away from him by an unseen force, an unbearable feeling of loss and loneliness began to wash over his entire being. It was infinitely more painful than the puncture wound on his chest, especially because he had to leave his brother and friend while he made his journey to the world beyond.

He knew it all too well. Although he finally got to meet his deceased comrades, being dead wasn't at all fun. It was awful. He couldn't stop worrying about Goten and Trunks. Of course, having felt their crazy energy flux right before he breathed his last, he was sure they were more than just able to handle Frieza by themselves and it proved true, but still he couldn't imagine the thought of being trapped in the domain of the dead, never again to return to the land of the living—that time he didn't know the earth's Dragon Balls had been reactivated.

Yes, he knew how it felt to be dead.

It was very sad, both for the departed and those he left behind…

… but now it was for their own good.

Gohan was ruffling his brothers' hair affectionately, but little did they know it was just a disguise so he could send them to the Other World without them knowing. At this point he had almost lost all sense of control of himself; his energy was rising steadily by the second, and in just a moment he would let loose a blast which would erase little Goten and Trunks from existence. Nothing would be left of them, but they wouldn't feel any pain. This was the best he could do for them… quick and painless deliverance.

However, try as he might, he couldn't shove aside the thought of the children being all lonely and wandering aimlessly in the Other World while waiting to be brought back. In the interim, their mind would be bombarded with an incessant string of questions, not to mention they would surely feel betrayed by him. There was no telling how they would look at him after being resurrected; for all he knew they could well lose their faith and be very disappointed in him. This pained him to no end he began to tear up.

Noticing his brother's unease, little Goten spoke up. "Gohan… are you crying?"

"Goten, Trunks… I'm sorry…" replied Gohan between his sobs.

"Sorry? Whatcha sorry for?" Trunks squinted and leaned closer to the eldest hybrid. Confusion was audible in his voice. "I don't remember you doing anything wrong. Did he hurt you, Goten?"

"Nuh-uh, he didn't, Trunks. I thought… I was the one who should apologise," replied Goten while tapping the tips of his index fingers together, "I think Gohan is sad… because I said I didn't wanna fight anymore."

Somehow, little Goten's innocent voice felt like a bolt of lightning striking him. It had the power to reach to the depths of his being, and now he was forced to reconsider his decision.

"Gohan? Don't cry, Gohan… I've never seen you cry, but I don't like it! It makes me sad, too…"

That voice rang stubbornly in his mind. No matter how hard he tried to displace it, it kept coming back to haunt him. He could almost picture the sweet voice smirking at him, taunting and daring him to carry on with his plan to euthanise his little brothers. Sure, he said he was ready, but did he really have the heart—or the lack thereof—to pull the trigger?

"C'mon, Gohan. I'll fight too, I promise! I'm sorry I said that. Yeah, it hurts… but if it can cheer you up, I won't cry anymore."

Although his energy kept rising, he could feel being dragged out of the dark by little Goten's words, and he finally realised this was a very, very terrible decision to make. How could he possibly bereave his loved ones of their lives? For crying out loud, he was the one who had said they had a bright future ahead!

"And when I get well… we can finally play together again…"

And it finally came, the final straw.

In that split second, just before he unleashed his energy which had been forcing to be discharged from his palms, Gohan aimed his palms at the ceiling and released two enormous spheres of energy with a cry. The resulting explosion turned the concrete into fine airborne particles, and those parts that managed to retain their structural integrity gave way and collapsed soon after, leaving a gaping hole through which cool air from the room flowed out.

Needless to say, the children were dumbfounded at this action… extremely so to the point that they could only stare wide-eyed at Gohan who was now pounding the ceramic floor in what seemed to be regret and shame. They were so transfixed at the events that had just transpired they barely noticed Goten's not-so-subtle entrance to the room—by blasting the door off its hinges.

The spiky-haired hybrid gawked in disbelief upon seeing the room in a state of total disorder, and even more so when he caught a glimpse of his brother who was on his knees. "Gohan… what happened…?"

Gohan failed to produce a verbal reply, but he did stand up at Goten's voice. He lifted his head to look at him, but when their eyes met he quickly averted his gaze as though embarrassed. Indeed, for a moment there Goten could see his eyes glisten, but before he could even ask Gohan about what the commotion was all about said boy just flew out of the room through the hole he had just made.

How he wanted to follow suit, but the sight of little Goten and Trunks cowering in fear and confusion on the former's bed prevented Goten from doing so. He figured—whatever it was that they had just witnessed—they sure could use some comfort since they were visibly shaken. In his head, this was of higher priority; indeed, he was concerned of Gohan, but he might as well start to gather information from the children in order to make sense of everything.

Goten couldn't help but think this was going to be a very long, long night.

* * *

He had no specific destination set in mind, but he would run as far as he could manage. No, he didn't stop, he didn't look back, and he simply wouldn't. He even barged through several checkpoints without bothering to flash his identification card, causing the guards to go after him. Their effort was to no avail, though, since he was infinitely faster than them.

What Gohan wanted the most was to stay away from his family for the time being. He even went as far as lowering his power level to a near-zero level to avoid being detected. Out of sheer embarrassment for having almost killed little Goten and Trunks, he couldn't bring himself to see them face-to-face. What would Chichi and Goku have to say about it? What about Bulma and Vegeta? What about Goten? And finally, what about little Goten and Trunks themselves?

As though those questions hadn't done enough to his weary brain, exhaustion finally caught up to him. Gohan had been running with the speed of wind for the past thirty minutes; in normal circumstances this would be nothing, but he had been was too sleepy and lethargic—physically, emotionally, and mentally—to begin with, and being in this state prevented him from carrying on.

Gohan learned that his feet had taken him all the way to outer West City, which was no longer a part of the protectorate of the city council and had become a slum ever since. At such a late hour this wasn't the safest place for him to be, but once again he didn't care. As long as he could stay away from the others, nothing would matter. Besides, what could normal humans do to him? As long as he still had complete control over his energy, the sharpest of swords or the deadliest of firearms would have no chance of causing even a scratch on his skin.

Be that as it may, by now so much sweat had seeped into his cotton shirt, and he felt uncomfortable walking around in it. All that perspiration also made him extremely thirsty, so Gohan figured it was a good time to catch his breath and perhaps find a diner to stop by. It was easier said than done, though; he wasn't at all familiar with the area, and the fact that he didn't have too much money only made things even worse.

While cursing his luck and this dire situation he had dragged himself into, Gohan walked into the nearest diner and found himself a seat without waiting to be attended to. As he seated himself he felt like being the centre of attention; all eyes were now on him, and he didn't need to be informed why to know the reason.

This wasn't a diner…

He had walked himself into a bar. Not only that, mind you, but also one which was full of hoodlums and violent-looking people.

Gohan rolled his eyes in exasperation. He wanted to get out of this foul place, but at the same time he knew he had to satiate this great desire to rehydrate himself with a nice glass—or even a pitcher—of something. For all he knew this might well be the only place to do just that. He then gestured at the waitress to bring him the menu, which she did, but not without a puzzled look.

To his irritation, each and every beverage listed on the menu was alcoholic. He handed the piece of laminated paper to the waitress in exasperation and said, "I'll take two glasses of cold water."

The waitress—a rather skanky one at that—scoffed at Gohan's request. "Heh, nice try, kid! You trying to make fun of us or something?"

"Well, you can't force me to drink what I don't wanna drink. Besides, I'm still underage," replied Gohan in an uninterested tone.

"You've got some guts, I'll give you that," the waitress smirked, "You don't just come in here and order water. Do you even know what this place is? Try again or leave now, though I doubt the others would be so kind to let you."

"I said I just want water. Gosh, is it so hard to understand?"

"Oh, be serious for once, will ya! Read the menu and order what's on—"

Not wanting to drag this conversation any further, Gohan shot the waitress his best death glare, perhaps second only to the look of contempt he used to exhibit at the mention of Vanitas. "Water, please. Thank you," he repeated in a dangerously calm voice.

Needless to say, this caused her to flinch. There was an unhealthy dose of spite in this boy's eyes and it was as though he wanted to kill her! She was unwilling to take chances and finally relented. "Sheesh, alright. What a spoiled brat."

When he was finally left alone, Gohan let out a sigh of relief. He was glad he didn't have to rely on his superpowers to finally convey his message into that thick skull of hers. Feeling tired, the hybrid then crossed his arms on the table and rested his forehead on them. He could hear other patrons starting to talk about him, but he couldn't care less. Their whispers, as well as the faint mumbling of a news reporter on the TV near him, were a lullaby to his ears as he found himself drifting into sleep…

… but right before he lost consciousness, he was startled by a loud bang on his table.

His heart thumping furiously due to surprise, Gohan lifted his head to see not only his two glasses of water, but also four brawny men surrounding him—one of them actually reminded him of Nappa since he sported a thin moustache and was bald. They looked intimidating, alright, especially with all those tattoos running the length of their arms, and it looked as though they could pulverise a solid lump of rock by smashing it with their fists.

The bald one was the first guy to speak up. "So this guy thinks he owns this place, acting like he's the CEO and stuff."

"Yeah. You heard him, boss?" asked the man on his left, "He said he wanted water! What a baby!"

At his words the group broke into a bout of laughter. Gohan just grunted in annoyance; he thought they sounded like a whinnying horse. After it had subsided, it was another guy's turn to speak up. "He's a new face. Never seen him around, nope. Who's he, anyway?"

"Must be another one of those landfill kids. Poor boy… he doesn't know what hit him," said the final guy.

"Meh, sad for him." the Nappa lookalike—who was the boss of the gang—snorted sneeringly. "Gotta teach him a lesson or two for showing up his baby face in front of me."

Despite their best attempt to demonstrate their authority over this place, Gohan wasn't intimidated and just let out a yawn. "I'm not in the mood to talk," he said before proceeding to quench his thirst.

Seeing this as a sign of disrespect, the boss started to get annoyed. "Oi! You look at me when I'm talking to you!" he shouted. To make his point clear, he snatched Gohan's glass and flushed his face with its ice-cold content. This act of course elicited a more furious bout of laughter from his gang. "You're face to face with the Don himself. You gotta learn to show some respect, brat!"

Gohan's eyes became as wide as a saucer at this turn of events. He could bring himself to believe this guy just did that to him. That was completely uncalled for! What was his problem anyway? All the poor boy wanted was to get some rest, and they just had to come out of the blue and start making trouble and whatnot. Gohan regretted coming here; if only he had left earlier, he would have been spared the trouble of having to deal with this group of refuse of the society.

"What's up, mama's boy? Cat got your tongue?" one of the guys asked mockingly, "Or you haven't fully woken up yet? Then how about a wake-up slap?"

Without even waiting for a response, he swung his fist at Gohan's face. Yes, his hook was so fast; there was no way the boy could dodge it. He would cry for his mommy and be humiliated in front of many…

… or so he thought.

Gohan didn't even need to lift his head to catch the bozo's wrist. He took advantage of the force and used it to build momentum, and when he had gained enough he swiftly threw the guy across the room as though he had been a ragdoll. Having crashed into a cabinet housing an array of bottled spirits, he got drenched in the intoxicating sweetness of a concoction of rum, liqueur, and vodka, among others.

"I thought I already told you… I'm not in the mood to talk," said Gohan again to the other three ruffians.

"Why, you…!" the Don growled. He then drew a knife from his pocket and pointed it at Gohan. His underlings followed suit. "No one lays a finger on us and lives to tell about it! NO ONE—"

"You three are ganging up against one person! Play fair, wouldcha?"

Their exchange was interrupted by a voice from behind the Don. With a roar, said man turned around and thrust his knife without even verifying who the owner of the voice was, but there was no one there. Before he could react, though, the owner of the voice—he had gracefully leapt into the air to avoid the earlier stab—landed behind him and delivered a kick to the groin with the tip of his sneaker, causing him to let out a high-pitched cry of pain beyond understanding. Even Gohan winced at the sight; as did every male who happened to witness this, he doubled over and put his palms over the nethers while making a funny face.

As for the Don, he collapsed soon after. When he finally regained consciousness later on, he might have to consider either a life of celibacy or adopting a child.

"Oops, sorry," said Goten in a nonchalant manner, "But now it's two-on-two. It's fairer this way!"

By now Gohan had recovered from his imaginary pain and was able to stand up straight. To say the least, he was surprised to see his brother here. "Whatcha doing here? How—"

"Uh, that's my line," Goten cut Gohan mid-sentence, "But let's save it for later, okay? I think these guys are getting impatient."

* * *

Being ordinary human beings, the goons had absolutely no chance against the two Saiyans. Their fight didn't even last for a minute, and upon their defeat they had to carry with them their inebriated friend and potentially sterile boss out of the bar.

The twins had made themselves comfortable at a small round table while enjoying a jug of lime juice—after their display of power, the waitress was more than willing to offer them a wide selection of non-alcoholic beverages. Now that his innocent battle-loving side had been appeased, Goten shifted to a more serious mood, ready to tackle the issue regarding Gohan's escape from Capsule Corp.

"Everyone's looking for you," Goten began.

Gohan didn't answer. In fact, he didn't know how to. Heck, the very reason he ran away was to distance himself from the others after that commotion! As such, this encounter with his brother was totally unforeseen. What he did know, though, was that little Goten and Trunks must have disclosed everything to Goten, and sooner or later he would be confronted about this matter.

"Mom was, um… I dunno how to say it," the spiky-haired boy continued, "She wanted to go out and look for you by herself. Dad didn't let her go, though… he said she needed to be there for little me, so I went instead."

Oh, that was just great. Chichi was actually ready to set out to retrieve him. It wasn't the kind of reaction he would expect from his sometimes neurotic mother—especially if some bad news reached her ears—but if she really was that intent on finding him and squeezing the truth out of him then there really was no escape. It would be only a matter of time until he was finally brought back to Capsule Corp, one way or another.

After several minutes of silence on his part, Gohan finally spoke. "You haven't answered me, Goten. Howdcha find me?"

"You may be able to mask your power level, alright, but you don't make a great secret agent," came Goten's reply. Jokes aside, he was still deeply concerned. "When I asked around, those checkpoint guys were looking for someone. You match their description, so I just went where they told me you'd gone. I was lucky I got here before you were hurt or something."

"What, getting hurt by those guys? You gotta be kidding me. I was gonna take care of them anyway."

"I know, I know. You're a big boy and can take care of yourself. You don't need your big brother's help anymore."

"You mean little brother."

"Hey, being older than me doesn't automatically make you my big brother," Goten gave a small grin, "But why did you suddenly leave like that? I thought I told you, you can just call me if you wanna talk about anything."

"But I, uh… I don't wanna talk about anything. At least not now…"

"Even to mom and dad? You know, they're so worried about you. They wanna be there to help you, but they can't because—"

"H-huh? Worried? Help me?" Gohan interjected abruptly, to which Goten responded with a nod. He still couldn't believe his ears, though; after everything that had taken place, how was it possible that worry was their first reaction? "Are you saying… they're not angry?"

"Angry? Why would they be?"

Goten's response came as a total shocker to Gohan. Nobody was angered by his heartless act? Now that was a surprise. He thought his mother would be roaring and screeching like a banshee upon learning Gohan had almost killed his own little brother, his own blood… he had expected Chichi to be utterly disappointed in him and for all he knew he might well be disowned if he dared showing his face before her ever again. And let's not mention Goku; laid-back as he might be, he had to have his own limit which Gohan was very certain he had trespassed.

Intent on finding out his parents' disposition and how they felt toward him, he inquired Goten about just those topics…

… but the answer he got wasn't the kind he had been expecting.

According to Goten, little Goten and Trunks saw the big brother's destructive conduct as an act of sadness. In his heart-to-heart talk with his past counterpart earlier on, Goten learned that they were afraid that Gohan got really mad at them, the reason being little Goten's display of weakness when his brother was actually trying to egg him on. He was distraught to say the least, and he pled to the future Son boy to tell Gohan that he was very sorry. That was what little Goten told his parents and Bulma, too.

So after all it seemed the children had failed to see the real intention behind Gohan's actions and how it could have cost their lives. He was misunderstood… although fortunately it was for the better. That really explained why everyone was waiting for Gohan to come home instead of shunning him. After hearing Goten's story, he could feel this extremely heavy imaginary weight being lifted from his shoulders, and that was a godsend.

That being said, an unholy dose of regret began to wash over him. Really, those little brothers of his were so pure… even though Gohan had intended to euthanise them, they still believed he bore no ill will and was spotless in their eyes. What was he thinking? How could he be so cruel as to end the lives of those innocent children? Needless to say, that was just… so immoral of him.

But yes, it was better not to dwell in the past. The time will eventually come, of course, when Gohan would need to reveal his intentions to Goten to purge himself of his guilt, but for now let the truth be his own dark secret. Under his breath he muttered a silent "thank you" to his brother; if not because of him, he wouldn't be aware of his family's anxiety and how they really wanted to help him. Gohan finally cracked a smile at the thought of Goku, Chichi, and little Goten's acceptance, and boy, did that feel good.

Noticing his brother's change of mood, Goten spoke again, "Sooo… does that smile mean you're going home?"

"I… guess so," Gohan sighed contentedly as he gave his reply, "I know tracking me down took a heck of a lot of effort… and you even helped me take care of those weirdoes earlier. I dunno how I should thank you."

"Hee-hee. You don't have to do anything to me, silly," Goten produced that contagious playful grin of his, "But if you really want to, I think you can start by forgiving little me. He was afraid you won't ever talk to him again, you see."

"You know, I'm the one who needs to apologise to him. He's a bit too… paranoid, I guess…"

"Well, he's just a kid," Goten shrugged. Since they were ready to return home, he shotgunned the refreshing content of his tall glass in record time. He then gesture at the waitress and ask for the bill, but the lady said—although still stuttering thanks to Goten and Gohan's display of power—the drink was free and that there was no need to pay. "Huh, strange… but freebies don't hurt, uh-huh. C'mon, let's boogie—"

"Uh, hold on, Goten."

"Huh?"

"I wanna watch this first."

Gohan's had his attention focused on the TV. It featured an interview with a medical researcher named Dr. Greg Goodguy. Being an orthopaedist-to-be, Gohan was naturally attracted to this programme. Goten understood it very well, so he sat down again and waited patiently; indeed, in both this world and his own, his brother had always been a sucker for crazy science, the kind he would probably never make sense of.

Dr. Goodguy was speaking in ardent passion about these particular cells in the human body with the ability to differentiate into numerous other cells under its lineage—some kind of a wildcard, so to say. He had successfully characterised three of those wildcard cells; one was of the nervous system pedigree, another connective tissue, and the other blood. Not only that, the researcher had also discovered a way to locate and safely extract said cells from any individual.

It was evident from his delivery that Dr. Goodguy took great pride of his accomplishment. According to him, these cells and their multipotency could well save lots and lots of people, especially those suffering from cancer or diseases necessitating complete renewal of their damaged or missing cells.

Gohan couldn't help but think he was at least vaguely familiar with this concept, although this was clearly an unheard-of breakthrough. Somehow this interview programme rang a bell, but what? He just couldn't recall. It was as though he had stowed his knowledge of this particular field in a locker somewhere, but he had since lost the key. It was frustrating, of course…

… but not for long.

Goten made a nonchalant—but very important—remark about these miraculous cells. "I dunno what they really are, but my big brother specialises in something similar. He calls them stem cells or something."

And that was when all the puzzle pieces arranged themselves nicely in Gohan's head.

Of course, the stem cells! That was the knowledge he had learned during his brief visit to Goten's timeline. Now he remembered everything… that time, he managed to covertly capsulise some of his future counterpart's research journals; by doing that he was hoping he could refer to those articles in the quest for little Goten and Trunks's cure. He only regretted that he had completely forgotten about it until just now, thanks to his one year's worth of training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

The amount of good news he had heard in less than half an hour was just too much he couldn't stop smiling. Now that everything had fallen into place, Gohan was ready to go home, face his family and apologise to them for having made them worried, and of course break the good news. Heck, if he wanted to, he could even browse the Internet for Dr. Goodguy's research papers as soon as he got home, combine it with the borrowed journals from the future, present his findings to Bulma, and start working again!

As for Goten, he was actually following the interview, but he got completely lost somewhere in the middle. He then began to hypothesise. "Gee, I don't get it… but let's say I lose too much blood. I can get this haem… haemetipo… haemetipotato… ah! Haeme-dummy stem cell from someone else," he elaborated, "That way, those cells can give me more blood. Is that what this stem cell business is about, or do I—"

"Bravo, Goten! It doesn't exactly work that way, but you got the concept right! My big brother is a genius!" Gohan jumped from his seat in joy and thrill, surprising Goten in the process.

"I'm a… genius? Huh? I don't get it… why—"

"What you just said is exactly what I have in mind to help Goten and Trunks!" the excited Gohan interjected again. Finally, after a period of seeming hopelessness, a ray of hope had been cast. It was still uncertain, but another door of opportunity for little Goten and Trunks's survival had been opened. "It's haematopoietic, by the way. C'mon, let's go home! We need to inform Bulma about this!"

"Wait, I don't get it. Tell me more—wah!"

Without warning, Gohan seized Goten by the hand and darted out of the bar, practically dragging him on the ground. The speed at which he ran was astonishing it left the spiky-haired boy baffled; his pleas to slow down fell on deaf ears. On the other hand, Gohan couldn't stop smiling as he pierced through the night air, once again dashing through the checkpoints without even bothering to produce his identification card.

Yes, all that was in the erudite boy's mind was hope. To say he was overjoyed at this turn of events was a serious understatement.

'Goten, Trunks… I wasn't lying when I said you were gonna get better,' he said inwardly while grinning widely, 'Just you wait, little brothers! I'll work hard and we'll be playing together again in no time!'


	21. In Remembrance of Our Loved Ones

_Pre-note: There will be quite a number of technical terms in this chapter, but I hope you won't be distracted by them and will be able to follow the flow just fine._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball / Dragonball Z / Dragonball GT._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

That night was indeed a tiring night.

Upon returning to Capsule Corp, Gohan was bombarded with questions. Every last one of them had the same tone, and it was worry; with sincere heart he apologised to Goku, Chichi, and Bulma for the trouble he had caused. He even offered to cover a percentage of the cost incurred due to renovation of Trunks's room—the children had been moved to another room—but Bulma just shrugged it aside and said the most important thing was that no one was hurt.

Gohan then was reminded about his need to apologise to the children as well, but it seemed they had gone to bed. Actually, they had been waiting for his return, but it was past midnight and exhaustion finally got the better of them. He figured waiting wouldn't hurt; he would talk to them over the breakfast tomorrow morning and apologise for having scared them.

When they finally got to the topic regarding why Gohan had left, the halfling gave a false confirmation that little Goten's concerns were correct. Hearing this, the adults gave an incredulous collective response; how could Gohan think the children hadn't been fighting for their survival? Bulma was the most concerned out of the three, since according to her even though her medication had succeeded in halting the self-replication of the nanites, it was little Goten and Trunks's will to live that had been keeping them away from their demise.

Gohan was visibly surprised at this revelation. How could he not know about the success of Bulma's medication? "Wait… so you're saying they're safe now?" he asked wide-eyed, "Does it mean we don't have to work on a cure anymore?"

Bulma gave a sigh. "Not exactly. We may not have to worry about the nanites anymore, but their lymphocyte count is still very low."

"What about Goten's spasms earlier on? What's that?" asked Gohan again, concern in his voice.

"That's a symptom for another illness… first diagnosis showed that it's a bacterial infection to his muscles."

"And he got it because his immune system isn't strong enough to fight the pathogens…"

"This problem can be solved with antibiotics, but it won't improve the condition of his immune system. Well, theoretically, we can administer transcription factors to force his body to create lymphocytes, but if it's too much he'll become leukaemic."

"So our best bet is to let his body do all the work since it knows the right balance."

"Yup, you're right. That's what we're trying to do now, but the problem is that there's not enough resource. If only we know how to accelerate the process, it'll be smooth sailing…"

Goten shot Gohan a knowing look. It seemed as though he was trying to urge his brother to stop withholding information and just spill everything he had to say regarding this matter. Gohan caught Goten's flow and acknowledged him; this was time the tables turned in their favour.

Followed by Bulma and Goten, the wild-haired Saiyan walked toward his room. Once there, he immediately rummaged through the contents of his drawer to find something. That something was a capsule which he opened to reveal a stack of journal papers and research notes. Seeing this, Goten gawked in disbelief; just by looking at the topic he knew those papers were all his elder brother's. He never knew Gohan had actually stolen them when he left him for just a moment in his counterpart's study.

Goten's reaction prompted Gohan to apologise. He didn't mean to steal it, he just wanted to borrow it for a while to aid them in their search for the children's cure. Of course, he would return it when they were done with all this stem cell business. When Goten had recovered from his surprise, he said it was alright and that Gohan's action was reasonable—at least for now. He would have to come up with an excuse if Older Gohan somehow found out about the disappearance of his journals.

One research paper—one that Gohan thought carried the most relevant information—was next handed to Bulma, and she studied the contents for a while. At first she couldn't make sense of what they were about, but being a brilliant engineer and scientist she was, she quickly put two and two together and caught the message. With every paragraph her eyes got wider and wider, and her lips slowly curled into a smile. By the time she reached the end of the paper, that smile had grown into a grin.

"This is amazing! Gohan, why didn't you tell me you've gathered some intelligence in Goten's timeline?" she exclaimed in exhilaration.

"I'm… sorry, Bulma. I was so engrossed in training with Goten, but by the time we were done in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber I had forgotten about it…" replied Gohan.

"That's okay, don't feel bad about it. That's all in the past. Let's focus on the here and now," said Bulma again, "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to borrow these papers and study them. I'll handle them with care."

"I don't mind, but Goten…" Gohan turned to Goten. Said boy approved Bulma's request and gave a green light, much to his brother's relief. "Well, I guess it's okay then. And, um… Bulma?

"Yes?"

"There's something else I want you to see."

Gohan took his laptop, powered it on, and opened the Internet browser. He keyed in a name he had just learned less than an hour ago on the search bar followed by some specific technical keywords; this showed them an array of journal papers in PDF format with the desired one on the very top of the list. Gohan then opened the document and printed it out.

"This guy was featured in the late news on Channel 9. I saw the programme," said Gohan. He then handed the printout—relatively thick for a scientific journal—to Bulma. "It seems his topic of research is the same as what I did in Goten's timeline, so I guess his paper can supplement our work."

Bulma just gave a nod of acknowledgement while skimming through the paper. "Mm-hmm… you're right. Look at his work… this guy is a genius! We can use this material to refer to. Alright then," she said, determination audible in her voice, "We'll be leveraging on Gohan and this scientist's work to advance our own. We can't know for sure if it's going to work, but we will if we work hard enough."

The boys produced a wide smile hearing this statement. It was very much music to their ears, and Gohan couldn't wait to be involved in the research and get his hands soiled in the research. It turned out his visit to that bar was a blessing in disguise after all; had he not been there, he wouldn't be reminded of his future self's achievements and how they could be used to their advantage.

"Wowee, alright! This is great, Goten!" Gohan gave his brother a high-five, "See, Goten? I told you this is gonna work!"

Goten joined in the glee. "Yeah! But whydcha say that? Did I ever doubt you? Even if I wanted to, I couldn't!"

"Alright! So tomorrow we're gonna work extra hard to help Bulma and—"

"No. You're not going to," Bulma interjected. This of course elicited shocked and disappointed responses from the brothers, but she was quick to follow up. "You've done so much for us, and now it's our time to work hard for your sake, also for Trunks and Goten. Go and have fun, I'll be just fine."

Goten crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head in confusion. "Gee, Auntie Bulma… we're glad that you say we can have some rest…" he said, "But who's gonna help you? Are you sure you can handle everything by yourself?"

"Goten's right. At least let us help you in the small things, Bulma. Please!" Gohan pleaded.

"You silly boys, I didn't say I'm going to do everything all alone, did I?" Bulma gave a chuckle, but in truth she was in total amazement at their willingness to help. She wasn't about to back up on her words, though, since she really felt Goten and Gohan would appreciate some time off and live their lives just like normal kids their age.

She then smiled knowingly and continued, "Yup, you don't need to worry about me. I'll arrange things so that the author of this paper will help me, and if you really want to help out, you can fetch him tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Goodguy."

"I, uh… the pleasure is mine, Mrs. Brief. No, in fact, it's an honour to meet you."

"Come on in and let's have some tea. You must be still in a shock. I bet that's your first time flying through the sky."

"Um, thank you… and yes, those boys' method of travel is most amazing, that's for sure…"

"What you have just experienced shall remain between us and within the walls of this building. Right this way, please."

That long and lethargic night had passed and it was now afternoon.

As stated the previous night, Dr. Goodguy had been summoned to Capsule Corp to provide assistance in their research. He was fetched by Goten and Gohan from his residence in North City and had travelled on one of the boys' back through the frigid air of the mountains, thus putting Bulma's remarks about him being in a shock into context.

This was Dr. Goodguy's first time meeting the world's richest and most successful woman, so naturally he was extremely nervous. As he made his way through the convoluted hallways of Capsule Corp's residential quarters, he couldn't help but marvel at the artistic works placed strategically to enhance the ambience.

Even after being asked to wait in the living room, his eyes couldn't stay still. While waiting for Bulma to get Goten and Gohan, Dr. Goodguy eagerly inspected the statues, painting, and pieces of furniture and could tell straightaway that they were of exceedingly high item and nominal values. He was so engrossed in looking around he didn't realise Bulma, Goten, and Gohan's arrival in the room and only did when the lady called his name.

"Have a seat, please," Bulma gestured at the sofa. Dr. Goodguy complied and did as told; the other three followed suit and seated themselves opposite him. "Alright, Doctor. I'm sure you've met Son Gohan and Son Gotan. They are probably the closest brothers you'll ever know."

No, Bulma didn't make a single mistake. In order to spare a clueless outsider from confusion between Goten and little Goten, she—as well as everyone in the house—would refer to the former as Gotan for the time being. For all they knew, siblings sharing the exact same name were extremely rare, and that was if they even existed at all; if they were to use the name Goten to refer to both people, Dr. Goodguy would of course be confused—perhaps even suspicious.

Dr. Goodguy nodded in understanding. "Ah, yes. I can see that… they're fine young boys. But where are my manners? I haven't even thanked you for bringing me here all the way from North City!"

"Gee, Doctor, you don't have to thank us, really," replied Goten, "Sorry if we flew too fast, but we don't have much time."

"Well, if you have been acquainted with one another, what do you say we tackle the problem once and for all?" said Bulma. This proposition was met with agreement from both parties. "Now, the reason I have summoned you here, Dr. Goodguy, is…"

Bulma began to fill the researcher with details. No information was withheld and they told him absolutely everything, starting from what had caused Trunks and little Goten's horrible disease although she deliberately left out the part about Vanitas, what adverse effects it had brought, the treatment the children were currently under, and the progress that had been made. She also explained to him their current situation and complications as well as her action items to be done on the road to the children's recovery.

Gohan and Goten then supplemented Bulma's recount with their own. They informed him about the circumstances that had brought them to his research paper in the virtual world; Dr. Goodguy was pleasantly surprised by the fact that his interview was watched by boys their age. The older hybrid then passed to Dr. Goodguy the copies of his future counterpart's research notes—they had been edited so as not to show the name of the author and publication date—and told him he could use them for his reference.

When the boys had wrapped up their story, Bulma spoke again. "And that's basically the situation. Time is a really crucial factor, Doctor, and that's why we need your assistance right away." She then showed a yellow folder to be handed to Dr. Goodguy. "Of course we expect nothing but the best from you, and you will be reimbursed accordingly—"

"So, uh, how do I use this thing? Do I just put my mouth here and speak?"

Before Bulma was able to finish her sentence, a voice thundered from the PA system, interrupting her. That voice was so distinctive they didn't even need to be informed who the owner was; the boys could feel a drop of sweat running down their temple. Bulma, on the other hand, just gave a chuckle, especially when she saw the bewildered doctor sitting before her.

"Oh, Goku! You really are clueless, aren't you? Look at the light, it's green! You're online now. The whole house can hear you!" said a female voice. This one had to be Chichi, no doubt about it. "And yeah, mister, you just put your mouth on the speaker and say what you have to say. Gosh, if Vegeta hears you, he'd think you're a fool."

"Oh, so it's like a telephone, but you can speak to everyone? That's neat! Okay then, let's put this baby to good use. Hey Bulma!" Goku called out once more, "Trunks and Goten have just woken up, and they're looking for you. Chi, after our house is rebuilt, can we have this thing installed—"

As abruptly as it began, the PA system went silent. Chichi must have hung up, cutting off what Goku was about to say earlier. Goten and Gohan started to giggle at the thought of their father getting a scolding for his life for being technologically illiterate.

"Hmm, that Goku… he hasn't changed a bit, has he? Well, I'll be right there," Bulma mumbled mainly to herself, then turned to Dr. Goodguy, "I'm sorry, but you will have to excuse me for a moment. You will be attended to by Gohan and Gotan. Are you okay with that, boys? I have to go and give your brothers a shot."

Gohan smiled in response. "Ah, it's okay. We just need to explain one more thing. We don't mind, right, Gotan?"

"Yeah, just leave it to us, Auntie Bulma! You can go and take care of them," Goten concurred.

Knowing she could trust Goten and Gohan, Bulma stood up and prepared to leave. "Alright then. When you're done, bring Dr. Goodguy to the children's room. I'll take it from there," she said as she exited the living room.

The wild-haired Saiyan mumbled an "okay" under his breath, signifying acknowledgement. He then returned his attention to Dr. Goodguy and apologised about the interruption. "It was my dad. You see, he's not too tech-savvy. I lost my old laptop because of him… he wanted to know how to access a file, and I said he could just open it. He literally tore my laptop open."

"Woah, really? I didn't know that!" Goten gawked in amusement.

"Yeah, it was when you… weren't around," Gohan smiled knowingly, triggering a similar response from his brother. He then shifted his attention to the visibly amused Dr. Goodguy and returned to the main topic. "Anyway, about the reimbursement. You ready, Doctor?"

"I am. Please, go ahead," replied Dr. Goodguy.

"Well, it's simple, really. You can choose one out of these three options, but you don't have to do it now. It's all written here," Gohan handed Bulma's yellow folder to Dr. Goodguy, which he immediately opened to reveal some pieces of paper, "You can have Capsule Corp sponsor your future projects, work for Bulma as a senior member of the company's medical council, or be paid eighty million zeni on the spot. But…"

"… of course you can only enjoy the offer if your treatment works," Goten finished the sentence for Gohan. It was amazing how they seemed to think in one wavelength as though they had established a telepathic link, especially after everything they had gone through together. "But don't worry, Doctor. I think that's the last thing we have to worry about for now."

"It's your call, Doctor. You can decide now or later," Gohan concluded.

Dr. Goodguy was totally in a state of bewilderment. All three reimbursement options meant the world for him! He did a double take to verify the truth of the words on the paper before him, and yes, the letters said exactly what Gohan had mentioned earlier. So it was true… Capsule Corp was the kind of company whose executives wouldn't hesitate to spend a lot of money on everything they had set their sight on.

Frankly speaking, though, he wasn't ready to come up with a decision right now. It was just too sudden for him. "I appreciate it, but I'd really like some time to think about what I should choose. Is it okay with you guys?"

Gohan shrugged in reply and told him they were okay with that, but they had to hear what Bulma had to say. Without wasting any time, he got up and along with his brother led the doctor to the room in which little Goten and Trunks were being treated. After asking Dr. Goodguy to wait outside for a short while, Gohan disappeared behind the brown teak door, leaving him with Goten.

Several minutes passed with neither of them speaking a word. Dr. Goodguy was waiting patiently while by now Goten was sitting ever so casually on the floor. In no time, though, the silence started to grow uncomfortable, and the lack of noises whatsoever didn't make things any better.

To break the ice, the doctor seated himself on the floor, right beside Goten, and attempted a conversation. "So, Gotan, isn't it?"

"Mm-hmm? What is it, Doctor?" came the reply.

"I just want to ensure I caught the right information. Those children who are in need of my treatment… they're your brothers, right?" asked Dr. Goodguy. He seemed to be somewhat careful in wording his question.

Goten took a deep breath and exhaled audibly before replying with a nod. "Well, Goten is. The other one is Trunks, Auntie Bulma's own son and Goten's best friend… but we already think of him as our little own brother," he said. Before continuing, a faint glimmer of sadness flashed in his eyes, but it was transient and went away quicker than it had come. "You gotta treat them, Doctor. I think you might be our last hope. Please don't fail."

"I… yes, I understand. I will do my best to speed up their recovery."

"We're so glad you wanna help us out. Not that I don't love them, but you have no idea how Gohan does even more. They're everything to him. You should've seen his face while he was watching your interview last night."

"The pleasure's mine, Gotan. I'm glad I can be of help to you. And to think my research is acknowledged by Mrs. Brief herself…" Dr. Goodguy paused for a brief moment, seemingly remembering something he held dear, and continued, "It gladdens me to know my daughter's wish has been overshot."

"Your daughter's wish?"

"… I understand what you must have gone through. I've been through worse…"

Dr. Goodguy then told Goten a story about how he had come this far. According to him, he began his work on stem cells around five years ago, working his way up the ladder of success absolutely from scratch. His research was fuelled by a single goal, and it was to find a cure for his daughter who was then struggling to emerge victorious from her battle against leukaemia.

Having taken interest in her father's profession, Dr. Goodguy's daughter was well aware of what she was up against. She also knew she had little to no chance of survival, but she kept fighting; in fact, she helped her father in his research and would sometimes stay up all night long despite her rapidly deteriorating physiological condition just to keep him company. This of course was met with Dr. Goodguy's disapproval, but she was headstrong since "… she wanted to be strong just like her old man, who was fighting against time for her sake," said the kindhearted doctor.

Unfortunately, time wasn't with them. Only three weeks into his research, Dr. Goodguy lost his daughter to the terrible disease. Along with the mother, he was there during her final minute; before she breathed her last, she had made it clear to her father not to stop his research just because the reason why he started it would soon be no more. She insisted that he continue because she had faith someday, somewhere, Dr. Goodguy's research would certainly save someone else's life. That was her final message to him.

And now, that wish had been brought to life. Indeed this was the day he had been waiting for, but the fact that the lives of the son of Capsule Corp's CEO and his best friend was actually more than what he had bargained for. It was overwhelming and the pressure was intense, but for the sake of said children and his late daughter, he couldn't chicken out, now, could he?

"That's why… that's why I worked so hard day and night to be where I am now. The road wasn't exactly smooth and there were lots and lots of hurdles. Financial, scientific… and others," Dr. Goodguy carried on, his gaze fixed on the ceiling as though it had been the most interesting object in the world, "But I couldn't bring myself to give up. No, that would be disregarding Gina's request. I'd rather fall ill and die than live in shame."

Now Goten was feeling very apologetic. Never had it occurred to him the poor doctor had to pay such a dear price for his success. "I'm sorry, Doctor. I… I didn't mean to remind you about that."

Amazingly Dr. Goodguy just shrugged it off as though it didn't matter one bit. "It's okay, Gotan. You didn't know—"

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Doctor. I believe—why would you sit on the floor when there's a chair nearby?"

The doctor was interrupted by Bulma. He promptly stood up and apologised for being oblivious of her hospitality, but she insisted that he drop the stiff formality. Bulma then invited Dr. Goodguy into the room to be introduced to little Goten, Trunks, Goku, and Chichi and have an hour or two of discussion regarding their combined plan to cure the children.

As for Goten and Gohan, they were released of their duties of the day and Bulma said they were free to do whatever they wanted. Since it was past lunchtime and they hadn't had anything to eat, the brothers decided to eat out and unwind. Their eating place of choice was of course the one near the theme park at Haven, so that was where they went.

* * *

Upon their arrival—and knowing money was not a concern—Gohan immediately ordered not just one, not just two, but several courses to satiate their bottomless pit of a stomach; this caused the waiter to do a double take and ask again, but much to his incredulity the halfling was being serious. They even had to relocate to a bigger table when the food arrived, and this drew fellow patrons' full attention to themselves.

However, Goten was still lost deep in his thoughts. Seeing him eating his food in a slow pace, Gohan dragged his chair closer toward Goten. Lightly punching him on the shoulder, he said, "Hey, Goten. What's up?"

"Wh-what?" Goten was surprised at Gohan's approach, a reaction which earned him a strange look from his brother. It was evident he had been disconnected from reality, but soon regained awareness. "Oh, nothing… I was just thinking about something."

"Does it trouble you? You can always share with me, you know."

"Um, no, it doesn't, really. It was about the doctor… I think you and him are similar."

Gohan became even more confused at this remark. "Similar? How come? Have I really grown that old?"

Not knowing his brother could pull off a self-deprecating joke, Goten gave a chuckle. He then proceeded to tell Gohan the story about Dr. Goodguy's past. It was a classical tale of perseverance, alright, but there really was something more.

Goten couldn't shrug aside the impression that Gohan had actually travelled a path similar to the one the doctor had done. Just like Dr. Goodguy's unfailing determination to come up with a cure, his will to exterminate Vanitas was unparalleled. Also, just like how the doctor used his daughter's death to propel himself further, Gohan used the bitter memories of that android killing his comrades and hurting little Goten and Trunks as his driving force which really fuelled his ascension into Super Saiyan 2.

Gohan, too, was successful in his own terms. All things considered, Gohan was a child prodigy and everything he had gone through was just plain awesome.

"Hee-hee… you really think so about me?" Gohan became flattered and produced that distinctive sheepish Son grin.

"Of course! Anyone who has seen what you've been through and not think so must've had a loose screw," came the confident reply from Goten.

"Well, if that's how Dr. Goodguy became successful… I guess it's true that you must be willing to do whatever it takes for those close to you, huh," the wild-haired halfling mumbled. With his fork, he then stabbed a huge, juicy strip of tenderloin from his plate and transferred it to Goten's. "Just like this. I know you must be hungrier than you look, so why dontcha have this?"

Goten's eyes became as wide as saucers at this offer. Gohan was correct in his prediction; to tell the truth, the younger hybrid had been eyeing that particular cut and would eventually ask if Gohan could spare it for him. "Wow, really? You don't want it?"

"Go ahead, I know you want it. If I don't give it, you're gonna ask for it anyway, right?"

"Are you sure? It's your last chance, I'm not gonna ask you again."

"No, it's YOUR last chance. I'm not gonna ask you again."

That was cue enough for Goten to assume ownership of the slice of meat. Grateful, he wolfed it down in record time, and that act marked the end of their meal course. They concluded their lunch session with a refreshing jug—one for each—of iced lemon tea, and to allow the food to settle down in their stomach they lingered around for a short while. After a few minutes, Gohan walked over to the cashier to settle the bill, and the next second the brothers strolled out of the restaurant to continue with their itinerary for the day.

That said, they were free for the rest of the day due to their workload having been shifted to Dr. Goodguy. Gohan figured it would be good to spend the afternoon by perhaps walking around Haven and visiting a mall or two. Today was Saturday, anyway, and the pace of things wasn't as hectic as it had always been on weekdays, so it was indeed a great time to spend some time with his brother doing what they like, not what they had to do.

And so, taking a stroll and visiting various shops, especially bookstores and game shops, were exactly what they did. They would spend their Saturday just like normal boys their age would: no training, no studying, no researching, and obviously no fighting. Everything was done to relax themselves and purely for fun.

The brothers knew they could trust the children to Bulma and Dr. Goodguy. After all, they were established figures who had more experience in the field of medicine and medical engineering than Gohan ever had, and nothing could possibly go wrong when handled by them. With that in mind, they set off to their next destination to buy toys and snacks for little Goten and Trunks to commemorate their imminent recovery.

On their flight back home, though, it was Gohan's turn to get lost inside his thoughts. It was true that he had said he would be willing to do anything for those close to him regardless of the cost, and Goten and those twin terrors—known as little Goten and Trunks—all fell under that category.

But what if he was torn between two options? What if there was a conflict of some kind where he had no choice other than satisfying one side, but hurting the other side in the process? Who would he choose to save and sacrifice? He knew for a fact that the time would soon come when he would have to give up one for the other.

That time would come soon, and it was Goten's departure from this timeline. Delay as long as he might, eventually Goten would have do that since he wasn't of this world, and of course this was expected of him since his continued existence over here would destabilise the structural integrity of the time-space continuum.

By doing that, however, little Goten and Trunks would be upset beyond belief. Gohan had seen the bond which had formed between Goten and the children, and he had to admit it reminded him so much of how he had spent so much time with his brother from the future in his childhood. Gohan remembered how sad he was when Goten and Trunks left him several years back, and he just couldn't bring himself to think how his little brothers would react to Goten's inevitable departure from this timeline.

As for himself, he knew the right thing to do was to let Goten go. He was now thirteen, no longer a six-year-old, and as a preteen he was expected not to always go with his heart and disregard his head. However, to tell the truth, Gohan was less than willing to part with his brother yet again. He was positive this time around Goten would be leaving for good and there would be absolutely no chance of them to meet ever again.

That thought alone made his heart ache since he and Goten were essentially inseparable now. They had formed an unnaturally strong bond with each other and it had been established since times long gone; Gohan first ascended into Super Saiyan after seeing Goten got hurt by Frieza, and Goten attained his second transformation after seeing the same monster murder Gohan in front of his own eyes. During this second visit of his to this timeline, the future boy had done everything in his capacity to help him, too. They had trained together, fought together, and fused together to give Son the gift of life; heck, they even fought against each other, but it seemed the tears did nothing else but strengthen their bond.

All that said, there really was no other choice, now, was there? Gohan couldn't risk destroying his timeline just to satisfy his own desire to have the most inspirational person in his life—who happened to be his idol, best friend, confidant, and brother as well—around for posterity. He would have to be able to live with it… but would his brothers be able to? Would there be something—just anything—he could do to circumvent this issue or otherwise mitigate the devastating feeling of loss little Goten and Trunks would inevitably go through?

The more Gohan thought about it, the more his head hurt, so he figured for now he would just keep it to himself. There would be a moment to talk with Goten pertaining to this matter, but when? And would he be able to bring himself to do it? If the answer is "yes", Gohan had to be extra careful in constructing his sentences, since he didn't want to sound weak and dependent on his brother. As such, no, he couldn't see the talk happen anytime soon.

Perhaps he would have been better off without mentioning about willingness to do anything for those he loved. It seemed the proverb "your mouth, your tiger" held some degree of truth after all…


	22. Assurance

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball / Dragonball Z / Dragonball GT._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Several days had passed since Dr. Goodguy first came to Capsule Corp, and obviously things had changed for the better.

Thanks to the combined research by Dr. Goodguy, Bulma, and her team of top medical engineers, little Goten and Trunks had been recovering from their illness. Every day, the scientists would update the anxious big brothers with the children's health report and general condition, and it was evident from there that their condition was improving. Slowly but steadily, they regained their vitality and playfulness; the sight of little Goten and Trunks being jollier and livelier with each day was more than enough to ease the older halflings—especially Gohan—from their trepidation.

When the third day came rolling about, the children had made a complete recovery, and Dr. Goodguy's obligation had been fulfilled. To celebrate this joyous occasion, Bulma invited the doctor to dine over at Capsule Corp; Chichi would prepare the food for them all. Not knowing what Saiyans were capable of when it involved food, he accepted the offer.

Evening quickly arrived and the Sons, Briefs, and Dr. Goodguy had seated themselves at the dining table. A banquet had been prepared and there was no way one could resist salivating at the sight of what was served: roasted turkey, ham and bacon sandwiches, several cuts of grilled steak, a humongous pot of creamy beef stew, sinful cheese-topped pizzas, four bowlfuls of tossed salad, countless saucers of fruit satays, and a towering chocolate fountain. Dr. Goodguy was at loss of words; there were only nine people in the room—himself included—but for all he knew the amount of food before him was more than enough to feed thirty hungry grownups!

Now there were two souls who were all but ready to ravage the beauty of the table of plenty, and they went by the name of Goten—the younger one—and Trunks. Before they could do anything, Bulma and Chichi shot them intimidating glares; this action succeeded in keeping them from having a headstart. Only after the female engineer-scientist was done with her thank-you speech to Dr. Goodguy did they finally mar the pleasing aesthetics of the arrangement of food with swift swipes of the hand.

It so happened that Dr. Goodguy was sitting right beside Vegeta who didn't as much as spare him a glance, let alone offer him some food. The poor doctor didn't budge even the slightest bit; he was too intimidated either by said Saiyan's display of coldness or the speed at which everyone—except Bulma and Chichi—devoured mouthfuls of food with the greatest of ease. To save him from starvation, Bulma took a little of everything, crammed it onto one plate, and offered it to him, which he gratefully accepted.

After the extremely satiating dinner, it was time Dr. Goodguy went back home. He had decided to take the eighty million zeni payment as his reimbursement, so Bulma immediately paid him in full—by cash. There were just too many notes to hand over, so he had to carefully carry with him a suitcase as the brothers flew him back to North City. Once there, Goten and Gohan dropped Dr. Goodguy right in front of his house, expressed their deepest gratitude, blasted off to the skies yet again, and took off to West City. Upon returning home, Gohan promptly took a shower to wash off the dirt and sweat.

When he was done and it was Goten's turn to wash himself, Gohan lay sprawled on his bed while waiting, letting his mind be taken over by the peace and comfort of the moment. However, it was during this time he was suddenly reminded of what was in his mind a few days back, and it was Goten's remaining time in this world.

He didn't know how, he didn't know why, but that thought seemed to have imprinted itself in his brain and refused to be displaced, even by force. Whenever Gohan tried to steer his mind to other thoughts it just simply homed back to this one. Why was he feeling like this now, while six years ago he only felt strongly about it right before Goten and Trunks left?

But perhaps he knew the reason after all.

That time, he was expecting the birth of Goten, his little brother. He knew for a fact he wouldn't be all alone despite Goten and Trunks's absence since he would have someone to take care of. That was true, indeed, and he loved every bit of being a big brother; he got to relay to his little brother everything Goten had done for him. However, this came with a side effect.

Ever since Goten was brought into the world, Gohan had formed an unbreakable bond with him. Perhaps saying he loved his little brother with all his heart was not an overstatement at all. It was evident from when Goten drew his very first breath; upon getting out of the safe haven which was his mother's womb he cried while yearning for someone. That someone wasn't Goku, Chichi, or Bulma… that someone was outside the room, and it was the then six-year-old Gohan.

It might sound too good to be true, but it was the fact. Unlike other babies, he had already been able to sense Gohan, but only Gohan. When said kid entered the room to welcome his little brother into the world, Goten's crying immediately died down and he turned his head toward the door. He was somehow aware Gohan was someone very special to him; upon seeing him, he stretched out his tiny arms, desperately wanting to be held by his big brother. This sight obviously elicited coos from everyone in the room, and Gohan himself couldn't resist shedding tears of joy when the baby squirmed and snuggled to make himself comfortable in his arms as he gradually fell into a peaceful sleep. The closeness exhibited between the Son boys made it as though the younger of the two was indeed Goten reincarnate.

Their brotherly bond was strengthened as time went by. Over the next six years, Gohan had always treated Goten—as well as Trunks, his lifelong best friend—like a very precious possession: with extreme care and love, but not obsessively. In time, he would be a responsible and respectable big brother to those twin terrors in joy and sadness, as well as in health and ill. He had to admit he couldn't live without them now that they were here.

This bond was his answer.

Gohan couldn't steer his mind away from Older Goten's eventual departure because he knew—he just did—his little brothers would be devastated, while he didn't want that to happen. This might be due to Gohan's stories about his 'older' brother he used to tell the children; Older Goten must have been established as a hero of some sort in Goten and Trunks's mind, and now that he was here in their midst they just couldn't stop playing and having fun with him.

"Gohan?"

Now imagine if Older Goten had to leave in the middle of their glee. They would be extremely distressed that someone they had idolised and adored since long had to go almost as abruptly as he had come. They were just little kids, and they were—although Gohan didn't want to put it this way—not as emotionally strong as Gohan had been at their age. He might have been able to fend off the feelings of loss, but Goten and Trunks were a part of another story.

Although they still had Gohan with them, this would be their first time having to see someone leave, never again to return, and even now the big brother could already predict the sadness and loneliness the tykes would inevitably go through in the near future. He couldn't possibly prevent it from happening, so right now he would have to prepare to console them; that being said and to be honest, he himself would rather Older Goten didn't leave, too, but he knew better than that.

"Yoo-hoo… earth to Gohan?"

"H-huh? What?"

Gohan was yanked back to reality as his train of thought was broken by a call from Goten, who was drying his messy spikes of hair with a towel. He was so deep in his mind he failed to notice his brother had gotten out from the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" asked Goten again. Sporting a strange expression, he suspected something must be going on in Gohan's head. "You look kinda troubled. What's wrong?"

Gohan was slightly surprised at his brother's perceptiveness. He thought he had hidden his feelings quite well, but then again he should have expected no less. After all, the bond between him and little Goten was present between him and Goten, too; if he could feel what his little brother was feeling, there was no reason Goten couldn't do the same.

He replied by speaking very carefully so as not to show weakness and overdependence. "Um… you know, now that things are back to normal," he began, "are you gonna go home soon?"

"Hmm, of course I'll be going home, but I still dunno when. Whydcha ask?" Goten asked back.

There was no way Gohan could lie to his brother, so he was in a way forced to tell the truth. "Well, I, uh…" he paused for a while, "I was thinking if you can stay here for a few more days, if it's okay with you."

Goten put on his most comfortable shirt and leapt onto the king-sized bed, landing just beside Gohan. The impact caused said boy to slightly bounce into the air. "You're not like yourself again. What's up?"

At first the thirteen-year-old hesitated, but he proceeded nonetheless. Gohan masked his worry by first asking if Goten still remembered the promise he had made earlier to little Goten and Trunks, to which he answered he did. Leveraging on this, he tried to convince Goten to stay for the sake of the tykes by inviting him to tag along with them to the theme park.

Little did he know, that was exactly what Goten had in mind. Initially, he had wanted to ask Gohan about the plan to take the children to the park and whether he was going to follow up with it, but he had preceded him. Now that Gohan had invited him, he was pleased; he too wanted to spend a little bit more time with his and his best friend's past counterparts before he had to return to his timeline.

However, this didn't cancel his suspicion of Gohan's apparent solicitude. "That's not all, is it, Gohan? I'm here to listen, so just spill it out if you want to. Perhaps I can help."

Yes, there was no fooling Goten. Although he was currently under a turbulence of emotions, Gohan divulged everything he had in that head of his. He began by reiterating how much the kids looked up to Goten, and went on to his main point which was concern about his little brothers' feelings after their eventual goodbye with him later on.

Goten understood where Gohan was coming from, and now it was his turn to confess. Unlike last time, during this visit he had spent one full year with Gohan; thanks to this their bond was strengthened even more, but it also caused Goten to be reluctant to leave him. He felt happy living with Gohan and his family as though it had been his own home, and the fact that Goku and Chichi had been treating him as their own son just made things even more comfortable for him.

However, he was well aware of the possible repercussions that would surely be brought about by his extended presence here. His prior stay had caused Vanitas to exist, and that was just one of the many possible outcomes, positive and negative alike, and he was sure he didn't want to burden this timeline any longer if possible. Who knew what would happen in the future were his existence in this timeline to continue.

Hearing this, Gohan was slightly surprised. So it seemed they had been thinking in the same wavelength after all… but of course, every meeting was bound to have an end, and in this case, the end was nigh.

"You see, Gohan… I love you, little me, dad, and mom, but this is not my home. I don't belong here," Goten concluded, "I have my own world. I don't wanna mess around with anything anymore… but since we won't be able to meet again after I leave, it's kinda sad, alright."

A rather long silence followed, and Goten was actually starting to think he had said something wrong. However, Gohan then repositioned himself to meet Goten's gaze with his own, one radiating a peculiar mix of sadness and strength, but with the latter more dominant then the former. "Uh-huh, it is… but I guess that's okay. We met, so we'll have to part someday," he said while trying to shove aside his worries, "Of course I'm gonna miss you so bad since you'll be leaving for good, but there's nothing we can do. I guess I'll just have to move on, right?"

Wanting to hear more from his brother, Goten said nothing in response. Gohan continued speaking. "People come and go, Goten… that's the way it was, and that's the way it should be. I said little you and Trunks may be sad, and perhaps they really will be. But I never forget what you and mom said about me. You two have shown me I'm a wonderful big brother for them, so I'm gonna be strong. They'll be even sadder if I don't."

"Gohan…"

"Besides, you'll still be living here…" said Gohan, pointing at his heart with his thumb. He then pointed at Goten's chest. "… and us, there. It looks like we won't be able to completely forget each other, dontcha think?"

This positive outlook reminded Goten that his brother was a very strong boy. Ever since he was little, Gohan had experienced too many unpleasant incidents. To name a few, he got kidnapped by his evil uncle, lost his father and his mentor, had to fight a galactic tyrant at a tender age of five, was killed, and—only recently—watched Vanitas decimate those he loved with the greatest of ease. Life hadn't been exactly easy for him, but he managed to live through all the Jokers dealt to him. That was what triggered Goten's admiration for his 'little' brother.

"Hmm… I'm such a dummy, huh? I was afraid little me and Trunks would be very lonely when I leave," the spiky head mumbled, "But I guess they're gonna be just fine. Yeah, they'll be sad, of course, but they still have you, the best big brother there is in this world! How cool is that?" he said while punching Gohan's arm lightly.

Hearing this, Gohan produced this huge smile that threatened to split his face in two. His confidence now boosted, he promised not to let himself dwell in the past. Indeed, the pain of parting would surely be there, but as he had said before, he had to move on. This strength of heart and confidence was of course thanks to Goten who had taught him how to be a great big brother.

Yes, Gohan wasn't about to worry anymore. After everything had been done, he would continue to be there for the children's and be their source of comfort and strength, but in reality he also had something in mind to surprise the children.

Gohan knew his plan—if successful—would help ease little Goten and Trunks's sadness later on. He would inform Goten about this on the night before his departure, but for the time being he would keep it to himself.

As for what to do now, he might well enjoy what little time he had left with his great brother.

* * *

And so, just like running water, time flowed uninhibited. Almost one week had passed since little Goten and Trunks made their full recovery from the horrible illness which had been tormenting them for quite some time.

It was just after lunch time, and the three Son boys and one little Brief kid were gathered together in the living room. Today was the day they had planned to use to have fun together at the theme park; for this reason, Bulma and Chichi entrusted them with a credit card. At first Gohan refused and asked for just a small amount of money since they were only going to play and not go anywhere else, but the mothers insisted that they take it with them anyway.

"Have lots of fun, dear," said Chichi to Gohan. She then turned to little Goten and poked his chest. "And you, little man, this is your first time to the amusement park, right?"

"Uh-huh. What can I see there, mom?" asked little Goten in excitement.

"Hmm… I guess there are lots of things to see, but try asking your brothers. They are the ones who have been there before," replied the mother.

"Okay!" the six-year-old smiled, then turned to Gohan, "So what can we play there, Gohan? Is there a merry-go-round? I wanna ride a merry-go-round, on the brown horse! And water boats, bumper car, train ride, theatres—"

"Man, you're such a baby, Goten. I thought you were braver than that," Trunks interjected with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, I'm still talking, Trunks!" little Goten frowned as his cheeks filled up with air, making him look like an oversized pufferfish, "And what's wrong about riding a merry-go-round? They're fun."

"They're boring. I'm a big boy, and big boys are supposed to ride a rollercoaster. Or don't tell me you're scared? I bet you are."

"No, I'm not scared."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am noooot! Just you wait, I'll show you I can ride a rollercoaster too!"

"Heh, stop making empty—hey!"

Before Trunks was able to finish his sentence, he felt being lifted up by someone. The next second, he found himself already sitting on Goten's shoulder. "You two are so funny when fighting, you know that?" said the spiky-haired preteen, "You know, you'd better save that energy for later. It'll be a tiring day because we're gonna try every ride! Sounds fun, huh?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun," replied Trunks, "But big brother… I told you I'm a big boy, right? I can walk by myself."

"Oh, no, I don't allow you to. Hee-hee."

Surprisingly, this time Trunks made no attempt to get off of the older boy's shoulder. To be completely honest, despite his display of embarrassment whenever Goten treated him like a little child, he liked being doted on by him. His big brother figure, Gohan, would never do such a thing because of his own request not to be treated like this, but now he finally comprehended the joys of being doted on, and he enjoyed it so much—not that he would admit it, but he sure did.

The sight of Trunks looking all high and mighty sparked a feeling of envy in little Goten. "Trunks, not fair! I wanna be up there too. Gohan, gimme a lift, wouldcha?"

With a smile Gohan complied with the request. Emulating what Goten did with Trunks, he lifted the tyke into the air and let him sit on his nape, legs draping down his shoulders. This put little Goten on a greater elevation than Trunks, and to show his superiority he stuck his tongue to the lilac-haired kid, prompting a frown from the latter.

"Lookie, Trunks! I'm above you now. You lose!" exclaimed little Goten.

"Oh yeah? Well, not for long!" Trunks retaliated, "Big brother, I'm gonna stand on your shoulders. Hold my ankle tight, okay?"

"I'm gonna stand on Gohan's head!"

"Then I'm gonna fly!"

Although she wanted to enjoy the sweet interaction between the four boys a little bit longer, Bulma suggested that they depart soon so they would have more time for their adventure. "It's such a shame if you can only have fun for a short time, so be on your way, now, boys. Don't forget to bring your identification cards."

Finally, the non-adults were ready, especially little Goten and Trunks who became hyper and extremely raring to go. The big brothers—each sporting their Son grins on the face—thanked Chichi and Bulma for giving them a chance to simply enjoy the rest of the day, excused themselves and the children from Capsule Corp, and took the company shuttle bus to be transported to Haven.

When they finally reached their destination, they immediately leapt off the coach. The park gate presented a majestic sight for them to behold; suddenly a surge of nostalgia coursed from the top of Gohan's head to his toe as he recalled that amazing time in the past when he and Goten spent their whole afternoon in this place. Seeing the children running in glee toward the reception, he cracked a smile and gestured at Goten to follow suit.

Upon setting foot within the park grounds, the first thing Trunks had in mind was the rollercoaster. Although he had never ridden one before, he believed it was no big deal, so he reiterated his challenge to little Goten. The latter wasn't about to back away from his words earlier on, so he accepted the dare. With a satisfied and smug look, Trunks ran toward Goten and took him by the hand, demanding the older boy to accompany him to the rollercoaster site.

Goten didn't want to disappoint the happy kid, but last time he went here, those below one metre in height weren't allowed to enjoy the rollercoaster ride. "How tall are you, Trunks? I don't think you can ride."

"Ah, c'mon! If you're with me, I'm sure we can ride. If not, we'll just have to force the guard to let us in!" replied Trunks in a rather stubborn manner. He wasn't going to give up now, otherwise little Goten would think he was the cowardly one.

"Well, okay, let's try," Goten finally accepted the stubborn kid's demands, "But if you can't ride, I don't want you to barge in. We're gonna have to look for another ride, okay?"

"Uhh… I really wanna ride the rollercoaster… but okay, I guess. Now c'mon! Goten and Gohan are already ahead of us. See?" Trunks pointed to a certain wild-haired youngster in the distance who was walking hand-in-hand with a leisurely pace with his little brother, "We gotta get to the ride before they do. Step on it, big brother!"

With that, they darted toward the rollercoaster site with the speed of wind, taking over Gohan and little Goten in the process. Seeing this as an invitation to race, the latter leapt onto his brother's neck and—not unlike a jockey—commanded him to retake the first place. This was made easy by Gohan's use of energy, and just before Goten and Trunks reached their destination he managed to get ahead of them, winning the race by a split second.

"Yay! We win!" the youngest Saiyan threw his hand up in the air in exhilaration.

"You can't win against us, Goten. We're invincible," Gohan rubbed his nose and beamed in pride.

Taken aback by the outcome of the race, Trunks put his hands to his hips and playfully scolded Goten. "Whatcha doing, big brother? You could've done better than that! How could we lose?"

Goten just rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly in reply. He apologised for having lost the race, but Trunks just shrugged it aside. What mattered now was that they were just steps away from their interest, and that was exactly what they were going to do. All four of them just strolled casually and queue. It was very fortunate of them it wasn't too crowded there, although shortly afterward people were starting to form a line behind them, intent on enjoying the ride as well.

When they were about to climb into the carriage, the guard stopped them. He said one had to be taller than one metre in height to ride the rollercoaster—the policy hadn't changed. Feeling indignant, little Goten and Trunks protested by forcing their way into the carriage and immediately buckled up; the guard tried to reason to them to get off, but his effort was in vain since they were headstrong. This left him with no other choice but to give up, and he could only sigh in defeat after Gohan ensured him that he and Goten would be watching over the children.

And so, after every seat was occupied, the carriage started to spring into motion…

… and the next five minutes were filled with steep ascents, steeper descents, dizzying loops, and gut-churning corkscrews. It was thrillingly fun for Gohan since the last time he went here he had been denied a ride, and the other boys seemed to enjoy it as well…

… except for Trunks.

When the carriage had come to a complete stop, the lilac-haired boy had become a zombie of some sort. His head was spinning so violently he needed to struggle even to get back on his feet, so Goten had to guide him by the hand as they stepped down the platform. This was in complete contrast to little Goten; said kid found the ride extremely exhilarating and was actually raring to go for more. There was no disobeying him, so Gohan accompanied him for another round while Goten waited for Trunks to regain his awareness to the world.

When he finally did, the Son brothers had already completed their second round. Little Goten used this opportunity to cheer for himself for having completed the dare twice, while his challenger got knocked out cold after just one ride. Of course, being a proud boy he was, Trunks said the second one didn't count since he hadn't seen it with his own eyes; this prompted the younger tyke to shout his usual words of his friend not playing fair. Before they could further retaliate against each other, Gohan and Goten butted in to pacify them.

"I still win, Trunks. See? I can ride the rollercoaster!" little Goten pumped his fist. Victory didn't always side with him, but when it did, he would savour every moment of it.

"Whatever. Big brother, let's go there," Trunks pointed at a junction some fifty metres away from their position, "I saw a ghost house across that street. That's our next destination!"

"W-what? Ghost house?" Goten stuttered. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this one. "Trunks, I… don't think it's a good idea…"

"Why not? We're gonna be the boss this time," answered Trunks, "Goten won't stand a chance this time… heh-heh."

Little Goten caught this remark and a determined look made its way to his face. "No, I will. I'm not afraid of ghosts. You want me to prove it again?"

"Bring it on! Let's race again, this time we're not losing to you!"

And just like that, Goten and Trunks darted away from Gohan and little Goten, vanishing from their view in record time. Gohan just smiled at this sight; he knew the child had actually been yearning to be doted on by someone. It wasn't that he didn't want to spoil him just like he did his little brother, but Trunks had explicitly stated he didn't want to be treated like a little child by Gohan.

Goten, however, found Trunks's antics unusual. "Gohan, why is Trunks acting like that? Is he angry with me?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Angry? No, Goten, he isn't angry. Don't worry," replied the thirteen-year-old, "He's… hmm, how should I say it? He likes being with big brother Goten. I dunno if you noticed it, but they've been reeeally close since you both recovered."

"He likes being with big brother? Does it mean he doesn't like being with us?"

"No, not at all. He's just very happy now, that's all. Don't tell this to anyone, but Trunks actually wants attention… he doesn't let me spoil him, but he doesn't mind being spoiled by big brother."

"Really?"

"Yup. He's found someone he can look up to as his own brother… true brother. That's why he's more open to big brother than to us."

"Huh? I don't understand."

"Haha, I guess it's still too hard for you, huh? C'mon, don't think about it too much. Let's go."

"Um, wait, Gohan."

Gohan was about to walk away, but little Goten's call made him stop. He turned around to see the kid staring at the ground; it seemed he wanted to say something but couldn't summarise his thoughts into words.

"What is it, squirt?" asked Gohan as he sat down beside the tyke. To encourage him to speak up, he put his arm around his shoulders and ensured him that he wouldn't bite.

With that, the kid finally managed to voice it out. "Do you think… big brother feels happy with Trunks, too?" he asked.

Gohan didn't know what compelled his little brother to ask that question, but he produced an answer nonetheless. "Why, sure he is. Back in his timeline, he and Trunks are best friends, just like you and him here, so there's no way he—"

"What about you, Gohan? I like being with you, so are you happy with me?"

Everything finally registered in Gohan's mind. So this child wanted confirmation after all… that said, he couldn't see even the slightest traces of sadness in little Goten's eyes and the tone in which he spoke was as cheerful as ever, indicating he just asked this out of curiosity. Yes, sometimes a kid his age still needed to be reminded that he was loved. Innocent it might be, though, it was still a question to be taken seriously.

The wild-haired boy lifted his brother high in the air. "Hey, whatcha saying, Goten?" he said as he swung little Goten around like an airplane, "I said this over nine thousand times before, but you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'm so glad for having you."

"You are?"

"Sure! I love you as much as I love mom and dad. You know that, right?" replied Gohan. He then cuddled little Goten in his arms and ruffled his hair affectionately. It was then that Gohan realised his brother was very tiny in body size, even for someone his age; it was almost unbelievable how that little build could contain the force of a perfect storm. "No matter what happens, I'll always be there to help you, and you can count on me. I promise, because you're my brother, my best friend forever."

Little Goten reciprocated Gohan's feelings by hugging him. "Wheee… you're the greatest! Thank you, Gohan!"

"Anything for my awesome little brother," said the older hybrid. Those words he had just said reminded him so much of Goten who always reminded him of the good qualities he possessed as a brother. "Now let's boogie. Big brother and Trunks must be waiting for us. We lost this time, but we're gonna be victorious in the ghost house challenge… because big brother is afraid of ghosts."

"Wow, really? Then let's go! I'm not afraid of ghosts!"

Gohan then took little Goten to their next destination. Sure enough, Goten and Trunks had been waiting there. The lilac-haired boy, as usual, displayed an almost unhealthy amount of pride for having arrived at the ghost house ahead of his friends. He also taunted the so-called opposing team and declared they wouldn't win the next challenge, but the youngest of them all stayed unfazed, especially after seeing his counterpart who had cold sweat all over his body. There was no doubt the poor boy was extremely nervous.

And sure enough, just moments after entering the ghost house, Goten let out an ear-splitting scream and cowered behind Gohan when a shrouded figure hopped across the room—the scream surprised the ghost and caused him to trip and tumble, and with his hands and feet being mantled under several layers of fabric, he would be having a really hard time getting back up. This would continue as they progressed deeper and deeper through the dark, labyrinthine corridors of the house, and Goten's screams became progressively louder with every ghost they encountered. It seemed the scream reached its peak intensity when a tall, slender black-clad figure with a blank face jumped out of the shadows to surprise them; it was extremely loud to the point that the poor ghost himself almost passed out of fright.

The group finally made it to the light of day. Goten felt as though he had lost the strength to stand up; his knees were wobbly as jelly and he just plopped down on the nearest bench. Trunks, again, playfully scolded Goten for being such a scaredy cat, but he—as well as Gohan and little Goten—had had a heck of a great time enjoying his reaction to all the spooky surprises back there.

"Man, big brother. You're weak. Look at Goten, he wants to go inside again!" Trunks smirked in delight.

"I… don't like… ghosts…" Goten spoke between his breaths. Even forming words was hard for him to do right now since his heart was racing faster than he could ever run. "Those ghosts are… bad. No more… ghost houses!"

Gohan seized this moment to tease Goten. "But when we fused, we created some ghosts. Why aren't you afraid of them?"

"They're cute ghosts… not like… whatever the heck we saw inside."

"Okay… now we all know ghosts are big brother's weakness," Gohan smiled in a cunning manner, then turned to the children, "So, Goten and Trunks… who wants to create a huge surprise for him tonight?"

Goten's eyes dilated to the size of a saucer upon hearing what Gohan was about to do to him. "W-what? No… don't do it! Please!"

"I'm in, I'm in! Big brother's most afraid of that man in a black suit! I wanna be that one," little Goten chirped.

"In that case, I'll be the crying little boy," Trunks joined.

Seeing his little brothers' enthusiasm, Gohan couldn't help participating in the brainstorming session. "And I'll be… nope, I won't tell. It's gonna be a surprise…"

"NOOO! I said don't! Please! I'll do anything!" Goten pled as though his life was at stake, "Please, please, please, please… Gohan! You don't do this to your big brother!"

The other three halflings laughed their heads off at Goten's reaction. Gohan ensured it was just a joke and not going to happen, although it needed five minutes of collective apology to get him back to snap him out of his distress back to his cheerful self. Goten himself couldn't understand how the others had come up with an idea to bully him; it was as spontaneous and sporadic as could be. However, he couldn't hate them since he knew it was just for laughs.

That embarrassing moment was quickly put in the past by Goten, and the band of Saiyans proceeded to their next destination. The park was huge and there were countless attractions to enjoy, so they started with dry ones such as shooting arcades, bumper cars, and dart throwing before continuing with the wet ones, white water rafting to name one. To say that they had so much fun was clearly an understatement.

By the time they were done with the wet rides, they were all soaked silly, so they decided to take a shower and conclude their adventure; besides, it was already evening. Fortunately Gohan had brought some spare clothes in a capsule; he had envisioned they would need some in case of excessive sweating or any other possibility. Since it was already December and midwinter was nigh, the evening air could get relentlessly cold, so he procured a wool scarf for everyone to help fend off the cold.

All they had to do now was to go and get their dinner, and true to his promise, Gohan would take them to his—and also Goten's—favourite restaurant just half a kilometre from the park. He didn't forget the surprise he had planned for his mother, so he gave her a call and asked her to come for "… a multi-date with Goten, little brother, Trunks, and I. You're gonna like it, I promise!"

Indeed, today had been a very blissful day for each and every one of them, and they loved every moment of it. Only Gohan and Chichi knew this would be Goten's last night of stay in this world; the boy hadn't broken the news to the children so as not to distract them from the fun they were supposed to have. It caused him to crack a bittersweet smile, but he would cherish these last moments together.

'Goten… I'll be a good big brother to them. Don't forget that you'll be living in our hearts…' Gohan thought to himself as he watched Goten fooling around with the kids. He was ready to let Goten go and had also promised to take care of his little brothers…

… but he had his secret plan. If it was slated to be successful, he wouldn't have to do it alone, and perhaps little Goten and Trunks wouldn't be as sad.

'And also in the form of someone we know. Tomorrow, we'll get to meet him for the first time.'

* * *

_Post-note: Goten's reaction when he was born was borrowed from Power9987, so credit goes to him. I hope he doesn't mind. Also, if you have time, I suggest you go to his profile and check out his story (Legacy of Gohan: Legacy through Courage), it's a very good read._


	23. A Legacy to Be Left Behind, Part 1

_Pre-note: This and the following chapter were intended to be one chapter. I am going to send my laptop for some repair works today (and as such I might not be able to update for a period of time), so I decided to split the chapter into two parts and upload the first half right now, since I'm already done with it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball / Dragonball Z / Dragonball GT._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

The following day was the day Older Goten was slated to return to his timeline, and that was why Bulma, with the help of Chichi, had been busy with her time machine. She just wanted to make sure nothing would go wrong when Gohan used the machine later on to take his brother back to the future. It wouldn't be at all funny if Gohan had to be stuck in the future with no way back due to otherwise preventable blunders, now, would it?

As for Gohan and Older Goten, they had been missing since the break of dawn. Chichi was the only one they had informed about their absence, and even then she had absolutely no idea where they had gone. All her sons told her was that they would be back before afternoon. Although curious as to what they had in mind, the mother gave them permission nonetheless; she figured Gohan could really use some time together with Older Goten since the latter would be leaving for good, never to return again.

However, one person thought today was the same as any other day. Vegeta couldn't care less if Older Goten would be leaving soon or if he would drown in the ocean for that matter, and as such he proceeded with what he did best: training by pitting himself against Goku, or rather forcing the Son patriarch to be the means to achieve his ends. Sometime during the six-year period between the future boy's visits, the Saiyan adults had made their ascension into Super Saiyans, and he had been focusing all his energy and time to surpass his rival. However, after hearing about Gohan's accomplishment he became even more driven to shatter his own limits and discover the secrets to ascend further before Goku did.

On the other hand, two six-year-old tykes were lounging around in the living room, blissfully ignorant of the duel between their fathers. They had been accustomed to the two purebred Saiyans fighting each other and couldn't care less about it so long as they could manage to stay alive. It was their daily bread… even before the skirmish with Vanitas, the children rarely saw their fathers at home.

Goten seldom spent time with Goku since he would always train in the woods until just before dinner, and Trunks's hope of bonding with Vegeta had always been dashed thanks to the latter's affinity for training. Fortunately, Goten had Gohan to play with, and most of the time Bulma would drop Trunks at the Sons' residence to play while she was working. Sometimes she even let her son stay over; that explained why he was almost as close to Gohan as Goten was.

And today was just a normal day for them. However, those crazy little practical jokers didn't have an entry for the word 'normal' in their dictionary; the closest approximation would have to be 'boring'. Ennui was exactly what the two felt at that time, and it was an understatement.

"Truuuunks, I'm hungry," said the younger hybrid while munching on peanut butter cookies Mrs. Brief had made for them. His position, though, was awkward to say the least; his legs were on the sofa, but his upper half was dangling over the edge.

"You're what? You've eaten at least twenty of those things!" Trunks snapped. His eyes however were still glued on the computer screen. "Ah, c'mon. Give me a video of a cool prank, will ya?"

Interested in what had stolen his best friend's attention, Goten abandoned his cookies and approached the computer. Suspending in mid-air, he asked, "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm looking for some pranks to pull on people," replied the lilac-haired kid.

At the mention of the word 'pranks', the little hybrid's eyes became wide open and his pupils dilated. Did he hear it right? "Did you just say prank, Trunks?"

Trunks flashed a mischievous simper. "Yup, and it's gonna be legendary. Wanna join?"

"Wowee, you bet! I'm in!"

"Great! Now c'mere, let's take a look on these videos together."

Goten beamed in excitement. Being a lively prankster he was, he sure didn't want to miss this opportunity to cooperate with his partner-in-crime and wreak havoc among the other Capsule Corp inhabitants to spice up their day. He suggested that Trunks type "scary pranks" in the search box, so that was what the older boy did; after he hit the Enter key, a multitude of results showed up. At Goten's urging, Trunks clicked a link titled "Clown Doll on Tricycle" and was brought to a video website.

Both boys watched the video which was playing on the computer screen with ardent fervour. Basically, it showed how to prepare and conduct a somewhat cruel yet hilarious prank involving a creepy-looking homunculus-like clown doll fixed onto an antique tricycle. According to the narrator, it was best pulled on someone who just entered a room, preferably a dim one; the sound of the door opening would be the cue for the pranksters to slowly pull the string attached to the hidden tricycle. This would give the impression that the clown doll was actually riding the tricycle across the room, and it was sure to give anyone a healthy dose of fright.

When the video ended, Goten started chuckling uncontrollably. He had become extremely enthusiastic to carry out this prank; he had even had someone in mind to pull this prank on. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The older troublemaker caught the flow. With a smirk gracing his lips he replied, "Yeah. I think it's gonna be fun. He's scared of ghosts, so we're gonna get a wonderful reaction."

"But do you have a clown doll, Trunks? And what about the tricycle?"

"We can use a skeleton model in the lab instead of a doll, and I think mom gave me a tricycle for my third birthday. Let's go see."

"Wait, Trunks!"

Trunks was about to walk out of the living room to his room, but Goten's seemingly urgent call made him stop. "What, Goten? Hurry up, or else someone will catch us and it's not gonna be a surprise anymore."

Goten paused. He wasn't sure if his observation was correct, so he asked his best friend to confirm it. "I haven't seen Gohan and big brother today. Have you?"

Now this caught Trunks's attention. It was true that he too hadn't seen Gohan and Older Goten ever since they woke up. "You're right, Goten. Where could they be?"

And so began their search around the house. First, they paid a visit to the brothers' bedroom, but no one was inside and their bed had been made. They next went to check the spaceship, thinking they might be sparring against each other, but no. They checked the kitchen, but no. There were only Chichi and Bulma in the workshop, and they didn't dare disturb them. Even after a trip around the convoluted hallways of Capsule Corp, they still couldn't find their big brothers, and at this point they were starting to feel uneasy.

"Trunks… what if… what if something happened to them?" asked Goten. Concerned, tears welled from his obsidian eyes.

"No! It can't be. Gohan and big brother are strong!" replied Trunks in indignation. He couldn't deny, though, that he was worried about them—especially Older Goten. "They're the ones who beat that green jerk, remember? Nothing will ever happen to them!"

How Goten wished Trunks's words were true, but the fact that he couldn't sense them anywhere just made everything even worse for him. "I don't… I don't want anything bad to happen to them! Trunks, we gotta find them…"

"You're right… let's ask our moms first," Trunks suggested. This proposition was met with agreement from the spiky head.

Now, hyperbolical as it might seem, their concern was natural. Usually they would have breakfast together with Gohan and Older Goten first thing in the morning. Also, whenever either of them needed to go somewhere else, he would inform the children so that they wouldn't be all restless. However, for some reason, the big brothers had failed to do so today, and this of course caused Goten and Trunks to get into a state of alarm. That was why gathering information about their whereabouts was of their best interest right now, so they quickly darted to the workshop where the two mothers were working diligently on the time machine.

On the way there, though, they were stopped dead in their tracks by the sound of the ringing doorbell. The children's crestfallen expression immediately became bright again; it had to be their big brothers, they were sure of it! With the thought of welcoming them back home, Goten dashed into the direction of the front door in record time while sporting a huge grin on his face, leaving Trunks behind.

Trunks was about to follow suit, but being a rational boy he was, he noticed something off. If it was true that Gohan and Older Goten had just come home, why would they need to ring the doorbell? This was their house as well… there was no need to ask for permission to enter one's own house. Trunks thought it would be like knocking at the door to his room before entering, and it was just plain weird and nonsensical.

With that in mind, Trunks concluded the one outside had to be a visitor, not Gohan and Older Goten…

… and he was correct in his prediction.

When he got to the front door, he could see Goten being engaged in an argument of some sort with the visitor, and it was about his name. Thinking he was the master of the house, Trunks showed his superiority over the younger child by quickly butting in. He was confident he could handle the situation, so he first began by inquiring the visitor's name as well as the purpose of visit in a rather smug manner.

The visitor—a girl around Older Goten's age—crossed her arms over her chest and refused to say anything about her name, although she did provide an answer to Trunks's second question. "My name isn't important, but I'm here to look for brothers named Gohan and Goten. I don't have much time! Those checkpoint guards said I can only be here for fifteen minutes, so hurry up and get them for me!"

"But I told you, I'm Goten!" the spiky-haired boy whined. To prove his point, he showed the visitor his S-class citizenship card on which his picture, full name, date of birth, and photograph were shown.

The girl, however, didn't as much as take a look on it and straightaway dismissed it as a sham, no questions asked. "Do you really think you can fool me? Look, I know who I'm looking for, and you're certainly not him," she pointed defiantly at Goten, "Goten is around my age. You may have the same hairstyle as him, but you're just a little brat. You're not—"

"Hey! Watch what you're saying to my best friend, dummy. And how could you accuse him for not telling the truth?" Trunks interjected, seizing her wrist and held it in his tiny but powerful palm. Indignation was building in his heart; true, he would sometimes bully Goten, but it was just for fun. He couldn't stand it if anyone else were to hurt the feelings of the kid he cared about as his own twin brother! "If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get! I'm not gonna pull any punches just because you're a girl!"

The visitor was surprised at this sudden act, but didn't yield and stared at him instead. Trunks countered this by casting his best death glare deep into her large, attractive azure eyes; that hue was just like his own eyes' cerulean, but more vibrant. Now this caused her to cringe in fear, and for an instant there she actually feared for her safety.

This standoff would continue for the next several minutes, although they kept arguing about Goten's identity. Seriously, why this girl just couldn't accept the fact that the little child standing right beside her was Goten was beyond Trunks's comprehension… that was why he and Goten never really liked playing with girls. In their eyes, they were stubborn, fragile, and downright irrational.

"Man, why do you even have ears if you can't listen?" Trunks growled in vexation. He was starting to lose his patience, and if this kept up, he might have to resort to hitting her. "He's Goten! What's so difficult about looking at his card?"

The visitor wasn't about to give up. She was extremely certain these children were trying to pick a fight with her, although she didn't see the reason as to why they had to do it. "I don't have time to play with little babies! I have to talk to Gohan and Goten about something!"

"Look, missy, Gohan isn't here right now and we're also looking—oh crud."

Suddenly everything clicked in Trunks's head. Indeed, there wasn't a single drop of lie in Goten's claim of him being the real Goten, but what if this girl was actually telling the truth as she knew it? What if the one she was looking for wasn't Goten… but big brother Goten?

They were in deep, deep trouble right now. By being involved in this argument, they had compromised Older Goten's identity and—potentially—origins. They weren't supposed to even allude to the fact that there were two versions of Goten in front of strangers! Trunks mentally slapped himself and his friend for having leaked an extremely sensitive piece of information; what should he say to Gohan about this issue? More importantly, how would Older Goten react? Trunks was genuinely afraid said preteen would be very disappointed in him, and thinking about it caused a drop of tear to escape the confines of his eye. What would he say as his defence?

"Now what?" asked the visitor, "You're crying? It seems you've finally admitted your wrong, huh?"

Trunks quickly wiped the tear off his cheek. "W-what? Me, crying? I'm not, okay? I'm just—"

"Hey guys, what's happening?"

Their scuffle was cut short by a very familiar raspy voice from outside the doorway. Goten didn't think twice; at the sound of this voice he promptly burst into tears, rushed toward the owner, and threw himself into his embrace, all while sobbing incessantly and complaining why he hadn't informed him of his absence. The thirteen-year-old didn't know his absence would bring about such a profound impact to his little brother, so he hugged Goten tight, rested his head on the tyke's shoulder, apologised dejectedly, and promised it wouldn't happen ever again.

Since the girl was blocking his view, Trunks had to push her aside in order to get a better view of the newcomers. When he saw Older Goten, his frown turned into a beaming smile, but soon his happy expression was replaced with one exhibiting shame and fear. Not wanting to establish an eye contact with him, Trunks excused himself so very abruptly by running into the depths of the house, much to Older Goten's surprise.

Before he could react, though, the girl spoke, gaining his full attention. "Ah, there you are, Gohan and Goten!" she sighed in relief for finally meeting the people she was looking for, "I was looking for you, but these little children insisted that you—"

"Videl… you're here, too?"

Little Goten and the visitor, who was Videl, were so engrossed in their interest they had failed to notice the presence of a third person. At first he was nowhere to be seen, but it was because he was standing behind the big brothers, obscured from view. Only when he showed himself did Videl finally see who it was, and to say she expressed shock and incredulity was clearly an understatement.

Videl couldn't believe what she saw. She did a double take and rubbed her eyes to see if they were playing tricks on her, but no. The boy was still there. "Is… is that… you…? H-how can you…"

There, standing just beside Gohan and little Goten, was a boy with a jet black hair done in the most interesting of style: rather wild on the front and top, spiky on the occiput, and shaggy near the nape. His huge, gleaming obsidian eyes radiated both playfulness and seriousness at the same time, and based on Videl's standards his face struck an uncanny balance between handsome and cute. Overall, he was a lean youngster, but just like Gohan and Goten, the muscles on his arms were slightly more defined.

"So, we meet again, huh?" asked the new face. By now a soft smile had formed on his face. "It's all thanks to Gohan and Goten…"

His getup? It consisted of a navy vest with yellow padding, white pants, a teal sash, and black boots.

"S-son…? Is that you?"


	24. A Legacy to Be Left Behind, Part 2

_Pre-note: Finally I got my laptop back, thank goodness for it. However, with one problem down came another one: I got struck down by an illness. I've been having blocked nose, fever, cough, and sore throat over the weekend and it seems they won't go away anytime soon, so I apologise in advance if I don't update in the next several days. But for now, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball / Dragonball Z / Dragonball GT._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Little Goten had been taken by his older counterpart to Trunks's room; heartbreaking it might seem, it was time the latter broke the news about his departure. Besides, he also wanted to know what had triggered the lilac-haired tyke's unusual reaction upon seeing him.

For all Goten knew, Trunks had always been happy and contented—said kid tried hard to show his affection to Goten, but the older boy could read him like a kindergarteners' textbook—whenever he was around him, and this reclusive act was actually a first. It was only natural that he became concerned; he would do anything in his capability to bring smile, or rather that proud smirk, back to Trunks's face, although he wasn't sure he would be able to do it after telling him he had to go home.

In the reception room, though, the situation was different, and it was because of the presence of two new faces: the boy who shouldn't have existed and the girl who was the daughter of the world champion.

Now clad in a blue hoodie over plain white shirt and khaki three quarter pants, Son sat beside Gohan on the sofa in the reception room. However, the fact that Videl was sitting just opposite him made him uncomfortable. For crying out loud, this girl was the very same girl who had openly showed her affection toward him after the defeat of Vanitas! Well, she might have done that out of gratitude to Goten and Gohan, but still… it was him who had received and reciprocated her warm, tender, and heartfelt hug.

That being said, the Saiyan preteens were both in a stalemate. No one could have known about and controlled Videl's visit to Capsule Corp. If they could, they would have either have her visit on some other day or not at all. However, the fact was that she was here now; since Videl knew what being Son really was and that he wasn't supposed to coexist with his constituents, she demanded an explanation.

This really gave rise to some complications. Attempting to explain the circumstances under which Son had come to be would require the boys to disseminate sensitive information known only to the Z-fighters. As if it had not been bad enough, eventually they had to reveal the reason as of why he was even present among them; this was the more difficult of the two to explain. They tried to get around this problem by asking Videl about her purpose of visit, but it seemed she was as stubborn and determined to unearth the truth as she was in Goten's timeline.

Left with no other choice, the Son brothers—if Gohan and Son could be classified as such—were forced to tell the truth, although not before pleading to girl not to divulge their secret to anybody else. Videl couldn't help making a funny face since she didn't understand why she had to keep it a secret, but she carefully produced a nod as a response.

Gohan began by asking Videl whether or not she remembered the method used to bring Son into life, which she replied to with yet another nod. He then gave the girl a crash course about the seven Dragon Balls, the Eternal Dragon, and its wish-granting capabilities. To show her he was being serious, he showed her a picture of the Dragon he had taken with his mobile phone, as well as one of the petrified balls from Goten's timeline.

When asked about what this had to do with her inquiries, Gohan revealed he had enlisted the Dragon's help to help Son gain a self of his own. Videl was at loss of words; she really had idea the Dragon was capable of extracting someone from nothingness—or at least another plane of existence—to their own! Nevertheless, she proceeded with her second question: the reason of making Son an individual being.

At first Gohan was apprehensive of disclosing this information, but Videl's stubborn urgings eventually caused him to yield. According to him, it was because his little brothers, especially Trunks, had formed an abnormally strong bond with Goten just like he himself had, and he didn't want them to perpetually sulk in sadness when the boy from the future finally needed to make his homecoming to his timeline. That was the reason why Son existed: he would serve as a legacy to be left behind by Goten, at the same time to buffer the impact of Goten's departure to the children.

Of course, this revelation succeeded in making Videl gape at Gohan in total incredulity. This was clearly more than what she had bargained for! "Does something like that… even exist in the world? I mean, getting your wish granted, time travelling… it's like fairy tale and sci-fi combined into one!"

"Well, you know, the world's not exactly as it looks like," Gohan just shrugged in reply, "I mean, look at us. I bet you've never heard of people fusing together to become another person, right?"

"I… dunno, I guess so…" Videl gulped. She couldn't shrug aside the feeling that things were beginning to go beyond her comprehension. "And this whole energy business… it's like magic. Heck, I would've thought it was all a really elaborate trick if I hadn't seen you in action by myself. Just who are you guys?"

"Uh, I guess you can say we're pretty much blessed with the knowledge of energy. Yeah, when I first learned about those things, I thought it was crazy, too. To think I was only four at that time…"

"I see… and Son… what a case he is."

It was this time when Videl's gaze met Son's. Upon noticing this, the wonder boy felt this wave of awkwardness washing over his whole being; he soon found himself staring on the floor as though it had been the most interesting thing in the world. Truth be told, he didn't quite understand what this feeling which had been churning inside him was, but it sure felt similar to what he had felt during the brief moment he had shared with Videl after taking care of Vanitas once and for all. It was as though there was a battalion of butterflies fluttering in his stomach, and boy, did it make him feel uneasy.

Now, being a ridiculously perceptive boy he was, Gohan caught the reaction exhibited by Son. Amused he might be, but he also felt bad for him; to save his face he leapt into action and took control of the conversation again. "Of course! He's the one who defeated Vanitas," he wrapped his arm around Son's shoulder, "Right, Son? You're awesome, you know that?"

It was Son's turn to speak. Now that he was an individual being, he no longer sounded like Gohan and Goten speaking together; his voice was his own. "Uh, um… you really think so?" he asked, to which Gohan replied with an affirmative nod. Son rubbed the back and smiled sheepishly, much like what his constituents would do whenever they were bashful.

"I bet you're gonna make a great big brother to the kids, too, especially Trunks," Gohan smiled weakly in response, "Yeah, just like Goten. It's kinda sad having to see him go, but hey… we have to let him. He has his own home, and this is not it."

"But he's a very kind person. I don't think I'll be able to be him."

"Who said I want you to be him? C'mere, you," Gohan playfully wrapped his arm around Son's shoulder. It was almost amazing how the former quickly warmed up and got close to the latter, but it was just natural since he, in all seriousness, was—or at least had been—a part of him. "Our wonderful brother, Goten, once told me, you wouldn't wanna be someone who you aren't. What's the point of living your own life in a big lie? Just be yourself, Son."

"Gohan…"

"Sure, being Goten's legacy may be hard since people would expect only the best from you, but I have faith in you. Besides, you have your own life now. I don't have any more control over it, so go, have fun, and live it to the fullest. You hear me?"

Hearing his twin brother's—if it could be put that way—affirming words, a sincere smile made its way to Son's face. "Sure! You know, I'm really glad I was formed by you and Goten. You're so full of awesomeness!"

"Hee-hee. Actually I stole those words from mom…" Gohan pulled a gesture similar to what Son had exhibited earlier. It seemed this particular behaviour ran in the blood after all. "Anyway… I think now would be a good idea to go and see your little brothers. A thousand zeni says they're very sad since Goten said he was gonna tell them about leaving, so why dontcha see if you can help them out?"

"Oh, I see. But are you sure you don't need my help around?"

"Nah, don't worry about me. I'll talk with Videl about why she's here. We haven't heard her account, you see," replied Gohan. However, soon a roguish glimmer flashed in his eyes and he produced this mischievous and cunning smile. "I know everything, Son. She's cute, huh… and she gave a great hug. No wonder you like her," he whispered with a knowing look.

At those words Son's face turned red in record time and it was as though steam was coming out from every orifice on his face, especially the ears. "G-gohan…! Whatcha saying? I'm… not—"

Entertained at the reaction exhibited by his twin, Gohan produced an even wider grin. "I'm not gonna take her anywhere. I bet you'll blow me up with your ghosts if I dare do that."

"Gohan! I… it's not… I don't—gee, you bully! I thought you were awesome!"

"Woah, I was just kidding! Gosh, you should've seen the look on your face!" the wild-haired preteen laughed. If Son was this amusing to make fun of, he just could tell he was going to be the target of Trunks and little Goten's relentless wave of pranks. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Now shoo, shoo. Go and meet your brothers."

And just like Goten, Son threw Gohan this pouting expression before making his exit from the reception room. The latter just gave a chuckle, clearly amused at how things had played out. That said, he was well aware of the repercussion of messing around like this: that he might not get together with Videl like his counterpart in Goten's timeline had.

For now, Gohan just couldn't see himself with her. Besides, since he was homeschooled, he had never had a friend his own age—Goten didn't count since he was his brother—and as such had grown to be a shy young boy; he simply wasn't ready for such a thing, even if it was just a crush or puppy love or anything, and might need a little bit more time. That time will eventually come, but it was not now. Perhaps he could learn a thing or two by watching Son's interaction with the world since he was so much like Goten, and to tell the truth, he was brimming with anticipation.

Yes, with immediate effect, the presence of Son in their midst was bound to make things much, much more interesting. Gohan just knew it.

* * *

Capsule Corp's floor plan wasn't exactly friendly to visitors or newcomers, and it was evident from how Son had somehow gotten lost in the winding and convoluted hallways.

He had spent ten minutes to find Trunks's room, and even now he still had no idea where it could be. The fact that some of the areas were off-limits and required a card key just made it even harder for him, and he was starting to get frustrated. Seriously, why would someone install that many security apparatuses in his or her home? It would only hamper evacuation in case of earthquake or fire.

The fact that he was still embarrassed by Gohan's earlier remark about what was happening between him and Videl didn't help either; it just distracted him even more. Ridiculous it might sound, there wasn't a single drop of lie in his words when Gohan said he knew everything, no doubt about it… he must have been aware about his feelings when Videl hugged him oh-so-tenderly in public. Although Son knew it was just for fun and Gohan bore no ill will in teasing him, it was beyond him how he had the heart—or the lack thereof—to embarrass him in front of the girl like that.

He had to admit, though, that Videl was indeed cute. Could it be possible that he, by any chance, had a crush on her? At first he didn't want to acknowledge it, but what else would explain this nervous feeling he got when his eyes met hers? If that hypothesis wasn't true, then why was he blushing like crazy, and why did his heart race furiously when Gohan said he liked her? Was it plain truth that had come out of his twin's mouth?

Son was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realise ten good minutes had gone by. He was still unable to find the room the boys were in, so he decided to shove away the thoughts about Videl for a moment. He gave it another try by following the left wall, turning back every time he hit a cul-de-sac or security shutter and peeking into every room he came across. Fortunately for him it was early afternoon, so he didn't have to worry about violating anybody's privacy by interrupting them while they were sleeping.

At long last, he made it to Trunks's room, confirmed by a yellow door—the repair works had been completed several days ago—on which a note reading 'Trunks and Goten's room. Stay out!' was pasted. The door, though, was locked, and his knocks went unanswered. This would mean he had to look somewhere else for Goten and the kids… so much for finally finding this room.

Rolling his eyes in vexation, Son continued with his quest. It wasn't until the fifth minute that he finally found those he was looking for; Goten, little Goten, and Trunks had been in the living room all along, which was really just several steps away from the reception room. Letting out a sigh of relief, he knocked the door to gain Goten's attention.

Goten, who was sitting so comfortably on the couch although facing away from the door, noticed Son and gestured for him to come in. He did, and was presented a rather adorable sight: the spiky-haired boy was flanked by his miniature and his best friend, and he was running his fingers through their hair. Little Goten was asleep although his eyes were swollen, a clear indication he had cried himself silly, and Trunks was resting his head on Goten's arm.

The lilac-haired kid was relieved beyond belief since Goten didn't think his slip-of-tongue earlier as too big a deal. Sooner or later, Gohan would break his origins to Videl anyway, and for some reason Goten just knew the girl would keep this secret. That said, Trunks was extremely saddened that his big brother had to depart for his timeline, but unlike little Goten he was prepared for this. Being the more rational of the two little angel-faced devils, he understood very well why this was necessary, and he was more willing than his best friend was to let Goten go.

However, upon seeing there was someone else in the room, Trunks leapt off the sofa, cleared his throat authoritatively, and quickly assumed a big boy stance. No, the only person who might see him readily express his vulnerability was Goten; he wasn't about to show himself as weak in front of any other people despite the debilitating sadness he was feeling inside. Trunks had his pride, too.

Son was really tickled. He thought it was cute how proud this kid really was. With a grin he approached him, knelt down, and said, "Hey there, little guy. You're Trunks, arentcha?"

"So you're Son, huh?" Trunks asked back with a shaky voice, to which Son gave a nodded as his response. Very much to his amusement, the tyke made a tough expression as he held back his tears, although it wasn't without struggle. "I heard you're gonna take over big brother. Is that true?"

"I won't exactly say take over…" Son cocked his head to the left and crossed his arms over the chest, thinking how to rephrase Trunks's statement, "I dunno what the right word is… you have a suggestion, Goten?"

"Hmm, what about continuing my work? Sounds good to you?" replied Goten.

"I guess so. Yup, you heard him, Trunks. I'm gonna do my best to be a great big brother to you and little Goten over there."

Sadness then crossed Trunks's face. "But you're not the big brother I know…" he said. However, that expression was transient; before anyone could even notice, it was replaced with a neutral one which seemed to be his default state. "Hey, never mind about that. Now listen closely, you. If you want me trust you like I trust big brother, you gotta prove to me you're stronger than him, you hear me?"

"Wheee… you don't know I'm waaaay stronger than Goten and Gohan. They fused and became me, you know," Son rubbed his nose, pride brimming in his voice.

"Heh, you dummy. I'm not talking about physical strength. When I say strong, that means you gotta to be able to handle Goten and my pranks!" Trunks simpered, "I'm telling you, you're gonna have a hard time."

"Pranks, huh? Well then, bring it on. I'll show you I can handle them just fine!"

"Gee, I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, Son," Goten interrupted from where he was sitting, "You have no idea what these little imps are capable of doing. Lemme ask you something, are you afraid of ghosts?"

At the word 'ghosts', Son's confidence faltered and his face went up several values in the lightness department, perhaps as pale as his ghosts. It seemed Goten's fear of ghosts had been passed down to him, and he wasn't exactly fond of where this conversation was going. "Uh… um, I… I'm not afraid of… g-ghosts. Yeah. Heh-heh… they're… cute."

"Oh, I see. That's good for you, because if you are, you really are gonna have a hard, hard time. Isn't that right, Trunks?" asked the twelve-year-old nonchalantly.

Trunks responded with a nod, complete with a smirk. If Son's reaction was any indication, he and little Goten were going to have lots of fun pulling pranks on him, especially the one they had just learned about this morning. Goten was supposed to be their target and they had been expecting one heck of a frightened reaction, but their plan was foiled when he broke the news that he had to return. Lady Luck hadn't abandoned them, though; with Son in the picture, Trunks needed only proceed with the original plan.

As much as he wanted to scare Son silly right now, he wouldn't be able to since little Goten was still out cold. Besides, he himself was feeling rather drowsy. "Man, I dunno why, but I feel tired," he said while stretching furiously, "I think I'm gonna take a nap. Hey, big brother."

"Hmm? What's up, Trunks?" asked Goten as he got up from the sofa. Now that Trunks could use some rest as well, he carefully lifted little Goten and cradled him in his right arm, intent on taking him to the children's room.

"You're not allowed to go home before I wake up, okay? That's not fair."

"Gee, Trunks, do you really think I'm that heartless?" the spiky head ruffled Trunks's smooth strands of hair in an attempt to reassure him, "Besides, I gotta wait for little me to wake up, too. He'd be sad if when he wakes up to see I'm no longer here…"

"Yeah, that's why. That crybaby's a handful when he starts bawling his eyes out."

"Ooh, really? Look who's talking here," Goten grinned playfully, "Just now, who cried when I came to see what's wrong? I think that's why you're feeling tired."

"W-what? No! I wasn't crying, okay?" replied Trunks indignantly. Yes, he was crying, but since Son was here he didn't want to admit it.

"Then why are your eyes all red and swollen like that, hmm? Did dust get into them?"

"Uh-huh. Now c'mon, let's go to my room," Trunks tugged at Goten's free arm urgently. It was obvious he was attempting to divert the subject of the conversation. "I don't wanna fall asleep right here. There's nothing more comfortable than your own bed, you know."

And so, the halflings strolled to Trunks's room. Goten was carrying his little replica and holding the other child's hand at the same time; to help ease his burden, Son offered to carry little Goten, a proposition which was met with agreement. If he was going to be a great big brother, he could expect he had to do this every so often, too, and as such this might be a good practice for him.

When he was holding Goten, Son couldn't stop musing how the little kid looked so much like one of his ex-constituents. His messy spikes of hair, his gentle yet dynamic energy signature, his innocent face which looked playful even in sad slumber… it was only natural, though, since they were the same person although at the same time they weren't, and he just knew this new little brother of his would grow and become a young boy as awesome as the Goten he knew.

Again, Son was too deep in his thoughts he failed to notice they had arrived at Trunks's room. After Goten unlocked the door, Trunks straightaway darted toward his king-sized bed and leapt onto it. This served as a cue for Son, so he very carefully set little Goten down on the bed right beside Trunks, covered his tiny body under a sheet of blanket, and gave him two gentle pats on the forehead. He could see him squirm and snuggle as an ecstatic feeling of warmth coursed through his subconscious, and couldn't help cracking a grin when a smile made its way to the little kid's face.

The other two Saiyans in the room was amazed at how Son seemed to be such a natural. Goten, who had been watching Son's every move, nodded in approval after seeing how Son handled his little brother. "You know what? Being a great big brother's gonna be a breeze for you."

"Hee-hee. That's what Gohan told me, too," Son shrugged, flattered by the constant flow of praises addressed to him.

Trunks was all but ready to drift to his la-la land, too, so Goten did the same as what Son had done to little Goten. He covered him with his yellow blanket as opposed to little Goten's blue, and even went as far as messing his hair when Son's attention was focused on the other child. Trunks didn't resist; on the contrary, he produced a wide grin of gratitude. This might well be his last chance of being spoiled by Goten, so why not savour every moment of it?

After five minutes of waiting, Goten checked if Trunks had fallen asleep, and it seemed he had. The sight of the kids snoring lightly and looking all comfortable was somewhat sweet, and he and Son let out a sigh of contentment. They then carefully made their way out of the bed and prepared to leave the room for a short while; Goten had to introduce Son to his parents, Bulma, and perhaps Vegeta.

However, when he was only seconds away from switching off the room light, the sound of Goten's title used exclusively by the children, 'big brother', caught his attention. When he turned around, he saw a tiny head peeking under the yellow blanket. "I thought you're already asleep," he said, "Just continue sleeping, Trunks. I'll be right back even before you wake up."

"Yeah, I know," replied Trunks with a very soft voice, "You're not allowed to leave before I wake up. You remember, dontcha?"

Son giggled at Trunks's feeling of insecurity. It seemed he would do anything in his power to avoid missing Goten's farewell, and it actually touched him profoundly. After promising he wouldn't leave just yet, Goten then turned off the light so Trunks could return to sleep more easily. He stole another glance at the kid before exiting the room; he found it adorable that Trunks drew his blanket to cover his head right after their eyes met.

With that, the preteens proceeded with their agenda, and they began by introducing Son to Goku and Chichi who were lounging around in the solarium. To say they were surprised at this revelation was an understatement; heck, it was as though they had just found Gohan's twin brother who had been missing for twelve years! However, to the boys' relief, their parents coped in record time—a wondrous feat considering Chichi could go into a neurotic fit of rampage especially when overly stressed—and immediately acknowledged Son as their son, although they suggested it might be a good idea for him to perhaps assume a new name. It would be funny if he was to introduce himself as Son Son, would it not?

Now that this problem had been settled, Goten asked his parents if Son could live at Mount Paozu with them, Gohan, and little Goten. Without thinking, Goku approved his request; he was gladdened by the prospect of a new sparring partner he could take on anytime. True, to him, training took precedence over everything in his life but food, thanks to being a full-blooded Saiyan with an insatiable affinity for a good fight and the chance to better himself.

Chichi, however, had concerns. She was afraid the house, although it had been renovated and upgraded thanks to Bulma's help, wouldn't be able to contain her sons' combined energy, and the thought of preparing dinner for four hungry Saiyans was enough to make her tremble. Son was disappointed, but Goten pressed on; he reminded Chichi about when he and Trunks had to stay with them for six months in the past while waiting for their time machine to be repaired. That time she had to handle four Saiyans, too, and she had no problem with it. In fact, she loved Goten and Trunks as her own sons.

The Son matron gave a little thought about it and thought Goten had the point there. She focused her gentle onyx eyes on Son's, studied him carefully, and then smiled. "What was I saying? How can I be so cruel as to let you be homeless? Come here, my son," she said as she gave Son a nice, warm hug, "It's a pleasure to have you with us. Just because you only showed up now, don't you ever dare think you're not a part of our family. There are a bit of Gohan and Goten in your heart, and they're my sons, too."

Son was very touched by this display of affection. A warm feeling rushed toward his veins, and it was different from what he felt toward Videl. He needed not be told, though; he knew this was the feeling of being loved, and he enjoyed every bit of it. A drop of tear—not of pity on himself, but of pure, raw joy—escaped his eye as he reciprocated Chichi's loving hug with a certain one. "M-mom… thank you. I promise… I'll try my best to be a good son… so that I don't disappoint you."

"I know you will, Son, I know…" replied Chichi tenderly while running her hand through the spiky portion of his hair.

This exchange between Son and Chichi would continue for the next fifteen minutes with them talking to each other. The preteen looked extremely contented for being accepted in their midst, and Goten felt happy for him. However, if there was one thing that made him wonder, it was Son's exceptional ability to somewhat easily earn people's trust in him; after some thoughts he figured it might be due to the fact that Son was a combination of two boys who themselves were loved by all, namely Gohan and himself.

After Son was done with his mother-son and father-son bonding, he and Goten retreated to Trunks's room. They sat on the floor and started talking about stuff—mainly advices from Goten how to handle the two little pranksters—in a soft voice so as not to wake the children up. It was this time that Son again expressed his gratitude to Goten for having brought him to life, to which Goten sincerely replied with the words he had always said to Gohan, "Anything for my awesome brother."

Yes, even though it might need time, the presence of Son in Trunks and little Goten's lives was bound to make things much, much more pleasant. Goten just knew it.


	25. Citizen of Tomorrow

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball / Dragonball Z / Dragonball GT._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

The time had come.

It was raining softly, but due to the fact that they were inside the protective domes of West City they weren't in any way affected. The mood of all those familiar faces seemed to match the weather, too; save Vegeta, they had all gathered on Capsule Corp's inner yard in a sombre spirit for having to see Goten off to his timeline. During the past three weeks, he had been a welcome presence amidst the Sons and Briefs. This was no surprise since along with Gohan he had defeated Vanitas for good, brought everyone back to life, and been there for mental and emotional support during the trying times of little Goten and Trunks's road to recovery.

Unfortunately, Videl would miss Goten's farewell. She had left several hours ago after revealing her purpose of visit, which was to have Gohan—and Son, now that he was among them—teach her the basics of energy; she wanted to reinforce her fighting skills, be able to utilise energy-based attacks, and also fly. The boy was a bit apprehensive since he was afraid what Hercule would think about it, but Videl said she had talked about it and had been given the green light. Obviously, it was very much to Goten's surprise since the Hercule of his timeline would have never—at least initially—allowed his daughter to do that, but hey, this was an entirely different world in which the world champion was actually a very brave and honourable man.

As though it hadn't been enough, Videl had one more thing in her agenda. By her father's order, she gave an offer which came as a total shocker to Son, Gohan, Goten, as well as all others present that time: whether or not they, especially the Sons, approve the possibility of her hometown, Orange Star City, being renamed after them—Son City. Chichi was excited about this offer, but Gohan promptly told Videl he was against it and, as per Goten's proposition, suggested the town be rechristened as Satan City.

Of course this surprised the Son matron to no end, so she asked Gohan about his rationale. It turned out that the boy didn't want to draw attention to his family, and he believed the fame and fanfare would have detrimental effects on their peaceful, reclusive lifestyle. Gohan also reminded that was exactly the reason why Goku and Chichi had chosen to live deep in the mountains in addition to pay homage to Great-Grandpa Gohan, Goku's adoptive grandfather by taking care of his old house. Besides, it was all thanks to Hercule that he and Goten found the time to fuse together to become Son and defeat Vanitas for good, and they didn't want him to be an unsung hero after everything he had done so gallantly.

Gohan's decision, which was final, was seconded by Son and Goku. Chichi—now having understood the rationale—finally gave up her desires willingly and fully supported Gohan's decision. After all, he was the one who had saved the world, so it really was his right whether to take the offer or give it a miss.

But that was enough of what had taken place. Let's focus on the here and now.

Among all the people, there were three of them who were profoundly affected by this farewell. They were Son, little Goten, and most of all Trunks. Indeed, the bossy little kid had said to Goten he understood very well the reason why he had to leave, but now… admittedly, he just learned living up to his claim was harder than it seemed. No wonder the proverb "actions speak louder than words" exists.

If given the chance, Trunks would very much like to join Gohan and Goten in their journey to the future. He was interested to see how life was in Goten's timeline, how the older him looked like, and even interact with him. Alas, the time machine could only carry two passengers with them since the cockpit wasn't too spacious to begin with. He could try stowing away by holding on to one of the legs of the machine, but there was no telling what would happen to him should he lost his grip en route to the future and fall into the interspatiotemporal abyss.

As Goten said his gratitude and final goodbye, the pangs of sadness and loneliness that had been assaulting Trunks's mind grew even more powerful. He had to struggle with all his might to keep his tears at bay; he wouldn't want to be seen by other people, especially little Goten—who was not only his best friend, but also self-styled rival—as being a crybaby.

Yes, the goodbyes Goten exchanged with the Son parents and Bulma—tearful on the adults' end—just made it all the harder for him to contain his emotions. However, life had this penchant for throwing curveballs; as though it hadn't been enough for Trunks, when he thought the situation couldn't get any worse, it did.

Little Goten, who had been behind his mother's legs all the time, stepped out of his hiding place and approached his older counterpart, albeit with the pace of a snail. It seemed he wanted to say something to him but couldn't muster enough courage or was simply too shy to get his point across.

"Hmm? What is it, little me?" asked Goten.

The little child tapped the tips of his index fingers together, and this was the only action he produced as a response to Goten's question. He knew he wouldn't make any progress by being silent like this and that his brother from the future wasn't a telepath, but he just couldn't bring himself to voice out what was in his mind. He was simply too shy.

Fortunately—or rather unexpectedly—for him, Chichi took the initiative. She knew very well what her son was trying to say. "Oh, I know…" she said, "You want a hug from your brother, don't you, Goten?"

Chichi seemed to have nailed it. At her words, little Goten stooped his head in what seemed to be embarrassment as his cheeks started to blush. This sight elicited coos from those around; after seeing the interactions going on between the two Gotens, they knew how close to the his counterpart the little one had grown.

"Hey… of course! Why dontcha just say so?" said Goten. He then lifted the child high in the air. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'd do this a hundred times if I have the time and won't ever get bored of it. Hee-hee."

That was it for little Goten. He could no longer contain his sadness anymore and began to bawl his eyes out. To console him, the older boy held him close to his chest and gently caressed his hair, allowing him to empty out his lacrimal glands even though it meant his shirt would be soaked and uncomfortable to wear.

Little Goten fastened his grip around Goten's torso and buried his head on his chest, causing the older boy to actually shed a tear from his eye. Goten hugged him back; this moment reminded Goten so much of that time when Goku ran out of time and had to return to the Other World during the skirmish with Majin Buu.

Now that he was at the other end of the table, he knew his father must have been as reluctant to leave that time as he was right now. It was sad, but it had to be done. As Gohan had previously said in their heart-to-heart talk a while back, every meeting was bound to end with a farewell. Life could be cruel, indeed, but it had to go on.

After a minute of affectionate embrace, the youngest Saiyan finally found the courage to let go. Goten put him back on the ground, ruffled his hair for one last time, and whispered how he was very proud of him.

By now, Trunks, who had been watching the exchange between the two incarnations of his best friend, had endured countless ruthless blows to his defences. The wall and chains that had been keeping his emotions in check were all but shattered, and if he didn't act right now, he would burst out in tears in front of everyone. That would be the first item in the mop-top's list of things not to do, considering how proud he was for someone his age…

… and so he did act.

With as much strength and boldness as he could possibly muster in his current state, Trunks pulled a stoic face and tugged at Goten's sleeve to gain his attention. "Big brother, come with me, will ya?"

"Huh? W-whatcha doing—wah!"

"Gohan, I wanna borrow him for a while. Don't follow us, okay?" Trunks said—or more fittingly, commanded—as he yanked Goten's sleeve even harder. "C'mon. I don't have much time. Don't be such a snail, big brother!"

Gohan just shrugged and smiled in reply as he watched the two halflings made their way to the depths of the house. Unlike the others who couldn't make sense of what the apparent urgency was about, he knew exactly what Trunks wanted to do. Little Goten suggested they go and follow them despite the warning and was actually about to storm off, but Gohan managed to catch and hug him in his arms before he could.

"Aww, that's not fair, Gohan… I wanna go, too!" the tyke struggled to break free of his brother's hold in protest.

Instead of letting go, Gohan enforced his hug and rested his chin on little Goten's head. "Nuh-uh, you can't. If you do…" he smiled knowingly, "… Trunks would get very embarrassed."

* * *

Hand-in-hand, the Brief kid walked with his big brother figure in whom he had so much faith. Neither of them had spoken a single word, so Goten really had no idea where Trunks was taking him or what was it that he was planning to do. One thing for sure, though, the child seemed to be heading as far away as possible from the inner yard where all others were gathered.

After making sure they were far enough, although still within the confines of Capsule Corp's walls, Trunks let go of Goten's sleeves and stopped. He then lifted his head and cast his cerulean eyes to meet the older boy's gaze. Words weren't needed to understand the point the look was supposed to get across; it was for Goten to talk with Trunks.

And so that was what Goten did. He knelt down so that his eyes were level with Trunks's. "What now, Trunks? Are you still gonna play silent and keep everything a secret, hmm?"

"I wanna climb on your back,," replied Trunks. Before Goten could answer, the lilac-haired kid had taken his place on his nape, his legs draping down his shoulders, pretending he was a jockey. "Alright! Now let's go to the front porch, big brother. Let's watch the rain and get some air."

Goten finally understood what Trunks's agenda was… it was to spend what little time he had together with him. No wonder he took him all the way to the front porch so others wouldn't be able to see him being all emotional. Goten produced a bittersweet smile and let out a sigh; knowing Trunks could have actually killed someone in order to enjoy this moment, he deliberately slowed his pace and took his sweet time in walking toward the entrance of the house.

Once there, he seated himself on a chair and set Trunks down, but the kid refused. In record time he climbed back to Goten's lap and sat there facing forward; he even warned him not to even try to shove him away unless he wanted to have a bump on his head. Goten gave a chuckle and feigned fear, but complied nonetheless; he put his palms on Trunks's shoulders and did everything in his power to make him comfortable.

A period of silence followed. The only sounds they could hear were of the traffic and sometimes pedestrians. No one of the two boys made an effort to break the quiet; on the fifth minute, though, Trunks took something from the pocket of his three quarter pants.

It was a neat, compact Polaroid camera, which was very popular in the late 760s.

"Wowee, lucky you! When I was your age I didn't even have a watch," said Goten. It should come as no surprise to him, though, since the child was the son of the richest mother in the planet. "So whatcha gonna do with it?"

"I'm gonna cook with it. Big brother, you're such a dummy! Of course it's for taking a picture… our picture!" replied Trunks while raising the camera in the air in front of them, the lens facing their face, "Don't move, okay? I'm gonna take two pictures at once… one for me to keep, and one for you to take home. I only have four films left so if your face is cropped, that's it."

"What about the remaining two?"

"Well duh, they're for taking a picture with everyone else."

"Ooh, I see… then why do you wanna do this now if we're gonna take a group picture later?"

"Ugh, so you don't understand? It's so that I have a picture with you alone!" Trunks rolled his eyes and gave Goten a playful bop on the head, "Now c'mon. I've expertly positioned the camera to capture our faces. There's no way it'll go wrong unless you move too much."

Goten flashed the sheepish Son grin, but since he was about to be photographed, he soon pulled his best smile. Trunks, too, assumed his best expression which contradicted the feeling of sadness which had been gnawing away at his heart; with a click of the shutter button, the camera made a strange click and buzzed for a while before two sheets of plastic-like films came out from the slit on the bottom.

After waiting for a short while, the films slowly revealed the picture Trunks had taken. They showed a child donning a wide grin while flashing a victory sign on the foreground, and a preteen smiling playfully on the background. Trunks was very satisfied with the result to say the least; he handed one photograph to Goten and asked him to keep it with extreme care, just like how he promised he would handle the other one.

"Thanks a lot, Trunks! Yup, I'll take care of it veeery carefully," said Goten. He made a wide arc with his arms to emphasise his point. It might sound like overkill, but he hid the photograph in an empty capsule of his, just in case.

However, Trunks needed more than words to be convinced. He extended his tiny pinkie finger to Goten, intent on sealing the promise. "Remember what you said, big brother."

"I promise, and I mean it," replied Goten in an assured manner as he firmly hooked his pinkie finger onto Trunks's. "How about that? Are you convinced now?"

"Mm-hmm…"

"Attaboy, Trunks. Now what do you say we get back inside, hmm? It's getting cold—"

"Big brother… I'll miss you…"

Without warning, Trunks latched onto Goten's neck with the strongest of grips, almost cutting off his air supply in the process. The former actually began to break into tears; he only sobbed, unlike little Goten who readily screamed his tears out for the world to hear, but still… in his sobs he cried noisily, making loud, convulsive gasps and sniffles. It was evident Trunks could no longer keep his emotions at bay.

"I'll miss you too, Trunks. Trust me, I will…" Goten said hugging him back. His previously cheerful mood shifted into a sweetly sad one. He didn't want to part either, but of course he knew better than that. If he stayed, his presence would further derail this world from the passage it had been intended to traverse. "But you'll never be alone… Gohan will always be there for you."

True, he had Gohan. However, he couldn't expect the older boy to always be there and help him just like what Goten had so willingly and kindly done for him. Gohan had his own little brother to tend to, and sometimes this triggered a spark of envy deep down inside Trunks's heart. He confessed to Goten he had actually been coveting the presence of a big brother—not a big brother figure, but one who would always be there for him, in health and sickness, in joy and despair, just like Gohan was to little Goten. To Trunks, Goten was the one and only person who had fulfilled those requirements, and that was why he trusted and loved him so much like his own big brother.

"So you're jealous of little me because he has Gohan to take care of him?" asked Goten, to which Trunks responded with a weak nod, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Gohan will always have time to play with you. Besides, big brother Son will always be there, too."

"But he's not you… you can't expect me to trust him that easily…"

"Hey, give him time, okay? I'm sure he'll be a greater big brother than I ever was."

"But can he…?"

"Yup, he can, trust me. Now let's get inside or you'll get sick again… the air is getting colder," said Goten as he wiped Trunks's tears with his sleeve, "C'mon, don't cry. You're a strong boy, arentcha, Trunks? I'm sure you don't want the others to see you just cried yourself silly."

And so, after several attempts to convince the little boy to man up, Trunks finally stopped crying and pulled his usual stoic expression. His eyes were still red and swollen, though, and his shirt was soaked with tears, so Goten took him to the children's room, gave him time to wash his face, and helped him change.

After making sure Trunks looked as fresh and tough as he had always been, they left the room and made their way to the inner yard. "You ready, Trunks?" asked Goten.

Having been egged on, Trunks responded with newfound resolve although his voice was still shaky. "Yeah. I'm ready."

"Nuh-uh, not like that. With that voice they'll know you were crying," the older halfling gently poked the younger's nose, eliciting a giggle from him, "You gotta be strong, okay? Let's try again. You ready?"

Trunks cleared his throat and gave it another try. This time the response coming from him was infinitely more confident and certain. "Yeah! Never as ready as I am now!"

"That's the way, squirt! Now let's go!"

Their return was anticipated, especially by Gohan who at the sight of his brother promptly shot him a knowing smile. Trunks wasted no time in having everyone take their position for a group photo; they all complied with the bossy kid's request and arranged themselves nicely so that the children were sitting in front of the standing adults. He set the camera on self-timer mode, put it on a lamp post, pressed the shutter button, and immediately darted to the space right beside Goten.

When the picture had been taken and developed, Trunks handed one to Goten and the other to Gohan to be passed around, but not without warning the others to be extra careful when handling it. The result was great; everyone was visible, not one person left behind, and they were all in their best expression. Yes, since the picture would serve as proof that Goten had lived here, chances are it was going to be reproduced into a large one, framed with the best frame, and displayed in the living room of Capsule Corp.

Finally, the time had come. There was no longer pushing back the inevitable. Truth be told, Goten had delayed his departure by a considerable amount of time, so if there was anything else he wanted to say to the denizens of this world dear to him, this would be the time. He had said his farewell to the people, little Goten and Trunks included…

… except for one.

Goten walked toward this particular person who was sitting by the water fountain and greeted him. "I never thought you can actually be this silent, considering I'm one of your two halves."

Son chuckled at the remark made by his brother. He acknowledged it was true, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly why it was so. "I dunno… but perhaps it's because you're gonna leave. That means I'm gonna lose a part of me, right?"

"Theoretically, yup, but practically, nope. I'm Goten, and so is that little guy over there," Goten pointed at his younger doppelganger, "So long as he's around, you're not losing anything."

Son's smile just became wider at Goten's words. He never knew Goten had always been this positive, but then again, should it have come as a surprise to him? Not at all. "Well, that's one way to put it positively. I don't see the wrong in it," he shrugged, then gave Goten a fist bump, "Thanks for the encouragement, awesome brother!"

"Yeah! But don't forget, you're gonna be even more awesome than I am!" Goten beamed in reply, "By the way, do you need a refresher course on how to handle little me and Trunks?"

"Nah, don't worry about that. I think I remember."

"Then good luck with their ghost prank!"

After flashing a mischievous smile, Goten rushed toward the time machine with the speed of wind. Son became deeply concerned with that last remark; as he too walked toward the vehicle which seemed all fired and ready to go, he silently grumbled and lamented the fact that he had to inherit Goten's fear of ghosts. Him, the strongest being on earth who was able to make adorable little phantoms of his own, afraid of ghosts? Now that was plain ridiculous. However, he believed taking care of the two little pranksters also had its perks in its own right which would surely bring joy to him.

Gohan flew into the time machine and seated himself on the pilot seat, waiting for Goten to finish his final farewell. After said boy was done with it, he made certain that every one of them got one last hug. He only ruffled Trunks's hair to save his face since he wouldn't like being treated like a little kid in front of other people; besides, they had just had their sweet brotherly moment.

When it came to little Goten's turn, Goten expected him to cry again. Yes, his eyes did start to water, but surprisingly he managed to produce a smile, albeit a small one. That was a sign enough for Goten to stop worrying about his other self; although it might take time, little Goten would be able to move on, be it with or without Son's help.

And finally, it was Son's turn. The ex-fusion was still a bit bitter over the remark regarding some ghost pranks and even made an unimpressed face when Goten approached him. The latter knew he wasn't being serious, though; with just a playful smile, Son's unfriendly façade shattered and he gave a similar grin in response. Just like brothers—except they were, in a certain way—they exchanged a brief yet meaningful fraternal hug and another fist bump.

Now, Goten had fulfilled his purpose here. He flew into the time machine and seated himself on the passenger seat. Seeing him all but ready, Gohan punched several buttons, and Goten cried a loud "goodbye!" for everyone to hear. As the canopy was lowered, they all waved at him, and he waved back. When his eyes met little Goten's and Trunks's, he flashed them a victory sign, which they—as well as Son—returned with both hands.

With that, Gohan punched one last button… and that was that.

As though Afterimaging, the time machine vanished into thin air.

Goten had departed from this dimension, never again to return.

Believing his words could transcend the confines of their space-time fabric, Trunks, with his hand now on little Goten's shoulder to give him moral support, looked up to the heavens beyond the skylight and whispered, "Thank you… big brother. I won't forget you… because I can't."

* * *

_Post-note: Despite the way it ends, this chapter is not the final chapter. Well, initially, it was supposed to be and it was also longer, but I decided to truncate it and save the cut part for the epilogue. That way, I can limit the chapter into evoking only the necessary emotions; I figured it wouldn't be good to have intermingling emotions. Besides, I feel it still needs some editing, so please bear with me… but yeah, do keep your eyes peeled for the conclusion of the story!_


	26. In Absentia

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball / Dragonball Z / Dragonball GT._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

"Finally. Home sweet home, huh, Goten?"

"Yup. Well, you can also say that."

"I don't think so. You know that proverb, home is where your heart is? Well, mine's certainly not here."

"Gee, now you're making me feel like a part of my heart is left behind in your world. Thanks, huh, Gohan."

"Haha, I didn't mean that! Sorry! But you're technically correct… Son is there."

A Sunday in September, Age 779.

The two Saiyan halflings had made it safely to Goten's world, ten years into the future. Enjoying the vista of sunset, they were sitting on the front porch of a yellow capsule house situated on an elevated clearing somewhere in the depths of Mount Paozu. Except for another house attached directly next to the main house, everything was all too familiar.

In order to create an illusion of continuity seen from the perspective of those of this world, Gohan had decided to drop Goten off on the Sunday immediately following his departure. This he did because he remembered the scenario made by his brother to justify his absence, which was staying over at a friend's house over the weekend. Goten himself failed to recall it at first since he wasn't a good long-term memoriser to begin with and the fact that he had spent more than a year—his time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber included—in the past didn't help one bit.

That said, now he was more than grateful that Gohan had so kindly taken him back to his timeline; he was ready to continue his life as though nothing had happened. The last year had been so fun for him, and during that period of time he had learned a lot about life and the joys that came with it, especially the importance of fighting for what was held dear in the heart. Everything was all thanks to Gohan, who had ever so bravely fought and surpassed his own limits for little Goten and Trunks's sake, and also Dr. Goodguy, whose perseverance even in trying times had brought him to the very pinnacle of success.

Not only that, he had so much fun with the little kids over there, especially Trunks. Being able to see the excessively proud kid from a different perspective had been an eye opener for him. By playfully bullying and making fun of little Trunks, he had managed to get back at the one he had known since forever for the countless tricks, pranks, and jokes he had pulled on him. It was as though the tyke was Trunks's proxy for Goten to retaliate against. To say the least, it was fun, and even more so when he considered the fact that little Trunks had considered him his own big brother with whom he could share his secrets with.

But now, all those things were memories of a bygone day, memories that could never be re-enacted, let alone relived… not if maintaining the dimensional integrity of his timeline—as well as that of Gohan's—was of his utmost concern. The best that Goten could do was to keep those memories to himself, cherish them, move on, and be grateful to Gohan for having allowed him to once again experience a rewarding journey with him.

Just like Goten did with Trunks, the brothers spent their final moments together in total silence. Several minutes would pass with neither of them saying a word, yet there wasn't even the slightest trace of awkwardness or uneasiness. To top all that, the setting was just extremely fitting; saying their farewell under the golden sunset rays… that was like something out of stories, something which was almost too good to be true.

Gohan flashed a bittersweet smile. With a rather peculiar mix of gladness and sadness present in his voice, he said, "Well, this is it. I guess it's goodbye, huh…"

Goten nodded weakly. "Mm-hmm… for good. We're not gonna meet ever again. That's kinda sad if you think about it, dontcha think?"

"Tell me about it… I really don't blame Goten for being very sad like that," Gohan shrugged, "He was gonna lose a wonderful big brother. He knew about it, too, and he wasn't prepared… that must've been hard. I know how he felt like."

"Yeah, because you've been totally through this a long time ago. And now, too. But because of that, I'm sure," the spiky-haired Son boy slapped his brother's back, "you're gonna help them through their sadness. If there's anyone who can do it, it's you."

Goten kept talking, but every word from his mouth made Gohan even more lost in his own land of bliss. In particular, his mind was set on that time when Chichi recited an endless string of positive adjectives used by the children to describe him in a nutshell. Although Gohan was humble thanks to his upbringing, he felt really proud and he had to admit, he loved that moment. It made him feel like his efforts of fighting for their sake were totally worth it.

Even when Gohan regained his awareness to the outside world, that motor mouth who was his brother was still talking, although it seemed he was ready to conclude. "If you ever feel down and need a listening ear, just talk to Son," he said, "There's no way he can't help you in your problems. Hee-hee."

"Yeah, I guess so," Gohan concurred, "After all, he's thirty-three per cent you, thirty-three per cent me, and thirty-three per cent himself."

"But I want you to promise me something. Even though he will be there for you, you gotta keep being a great big brother, okay?"

In reply, Gohan nodded in an assured manner and promised Goten that he would do his best. Finally, knowing there was no further delaying the inevitable, he stooped his head, smiled weakly, and shrugged. "I… uh, I've never been good at saying goodbye. I dunno how many times I've said this before, but… thanks a lot for everything, Goten."

"Anything for my awesome brother," replied Goten. Then, just like what he did to Son, he gave his brother a jovial hug for the final time. "I'll miss you."

Gohan gratefully reciprocated the hug. "I know. I'll miss you, too."

After yet another exchange of "thank you"s, Gohan let go of his brother. He walked toward his time machine parked on the grassy turf which was essentially the Son family's front yard and flashed Goten a sign of respect. The latter acknowledged this gesture and gave a similar one, and it made him smile.

"Bye, Gohan. Give my regards to the others, will ya?"

"I will. Bye too, Goten."

That would be the last time he got to see Goten. He could only watch and let out a contented yet sad sigh as his brother disappeared into the house, although he left the front door open. Knowing there was nothing more to be accomplished by lingering around, Gohan prepared to depart for his own world and flew into the time machine.

"Mom, I'm home! How's everything going?"

Before he could settle down on the pilot seat, though, the sound of Goten's voice from inside the house caught his attention…

"Son Goten! I've been waiting for you. Now hurry up and get your sorry back to your room this instant!"

… but it soon escalated to an argument of some sort.

"W-what? What's happening—yeowch!"

Gohan decided to stay for a while and eavesdrop to treat himself to a dose of an amusing conversation. The following verbal exchange between a certain boy and his mother certainly was just too exciting to give a miss.

"You're in no position to talk back right now! Do that and this frying pan will cause another scar on your head! Hmph, Kibito Kai's multifunction cooking wares sure are reliable."

"But mom, I have the right to know what's going on! Please?"

"Oh, so you want to know what's going on? Okay. Your head teacher called and told me you've smuggled cockroaches to the school and set them free in the girls' changing room!"

"Huh? How did she know—uh… um, I mean… I didn't do—"

"And that's just the cover story. Mr. Derpington also said you constantly failed to pay attention to him during his class!"

"He… he really said so? But that's not fair! I always get his questions right—oww! Moooom, that hurts!"

"Save your breath for later, young man, because you've got a ton of serious explaining to do. Now move it!"

"Aaawww…"

The voices trailed off and became no longer audible. Gohan could no longer fight the hilarity; he quickly took a seat, pressed a button to have the canopy of the machine lowered, and burst out laughing once he was isolated from the outside world. Yes, it was indeed cruel to laugh at his own brother's misfortune, but he just couldn't help it.

"Gee, you really are something, huh, Goten? You're strong and smart and all, but you can still find the time to have fun and enjoy yourself," he said between his giggles while shaking his head in an attempt to come to.

After he recovered, he wiped the tears that had made their way out of his eyes thanks to that paroxysm of laughter. His face then assumed a slightly more serious expression, although that smile was still pasted on his face. "But that's just you, and I've learned a lot from seeing how you live your life. Thanks for everything, my great big brother, for teaching me countless things about life itself…"

And finally, it was time for him to go. With a press of a button, the machine came to life, hummed gently, and slowly gained elevation. Before he was taken away from this dimension, he made sure to focus his mind on Goten's energy signature and, as a final goodbye, said the following words in his mind, as though telepathically to his brother.

'… and good luck. It's not like you can win arguing against mom, but you'll need it.'

* * *

When Goten said the children were a handful to take care of, he really was telling the truth.

It was past midnight and Son had just finished getting them to bed, but it wasn't without struggle. To say it needed a great deal of effort was an understatement. They were like F5-scale tornadoes and power generators combined together; one second they were here, the next they had gotten there, Afterimaging with the greatest of ease for someone their age. Pair that with their seemingly endless supply of energy and there you have them: the ultimate housebreakers—literally.

The fact that they—especially Trunks, the ring leader and the older of the two—hadn't quite trusted him yet just made it worse. They would always run away, keeping their distance from him at maximum whenever possible. That didn't help at all, especially that time when he saw Trunks just sitting wordlessly all by himself in the living room while staring at a photograph on his hand. How he had wanted to be of help to him, but the kid rejected his help, said nothing was wrong, and ran off again into the depths of the house to rendezvous with his partner in crime.

To tell the truth, that pained him at first. It felt as though the children didn't accept him. He had Goten's memory of being loved and admired by both children, but he wasn't him. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't approach them the same way Goten did. It was like pursuing something he really wanted to achieve or obtain, but at the same time knowing he would always be at least one step behind.

However, being an optimistic boy he was to begin with, he wasn't about to let that thought consume him. Sooner or later, he would show the kids they could trust him just like they did Goten and Gohan. He needed only be himself, not trying to be either of his twin brothers; he was positive that in time, he would prove himself capable of being a great brother just like what Goten had decreed, not only to little Goten and Trunks, but also to Gohan.

With that in mind, he gave a smile as he covered his little brothers' tiny bodies under their respective blankets. After making sure they had fallen asleep, he walked toward the door, turned off the lights, and exited the room…

… to find he was all by himself on a dimly lit hallway.

The only sources of light were candle-like lamps placed on the floor, creating a path for him to follow, and one directly across the door to Trunks's room. Under that one was a piece of paper with an enigmatic message which read "Rally your courage. Follow the light."

Son had absolutely no idea if switching off the lights along the corridors was Capsule Corp's nightly routine, but what he did know was that someone was trying to pull a very cruel prank on him. While he might have inherited Goten's fear of ghosts, he just couldn't shrug aside and ignore what was in store for him; his curiosity finally got the better of him and he decided to humour the message he just read.

The space between the candle lamps on the floor became wider and wider, thus creating an illusion that Son was getting lost, but finally he managed to follow the trail without letting out a single scream. The lamps led him to the dining room; the door was closed, so he carefully opened it and peeked inside. He saw no one inside, but the fact that the room was enveloped in an eerie orange glow was indeed out of the ordinary.

And so, Son tried hard to see where the glow came from… but oh, how he wished he hadn't.

His heart almost skipped a beat or twelve upon seeing a figure sitting at the table, and right in front of the figure was a cluster of lamps sticking out of a block of some kind. Now that was too scary for his standards… he had to turn away, and after hearing a chuckle which seemed to come from the figure he hurriedly shut the door. He was too scared he didn't even bother to do an energy check to find out who it was!

"W-w-what the heck! That shadow… is that… a… ghost? A real g-g-ghost?" Son stuttered and trembled in pure fear, "Oh no, no, no. I shouldn't… I shouldn't… have come here. Should I just… go to sleep?"

Son's heart was racing faster than he could ever run. Right now he was in a quandary, torn between proceeding further and returning to his room to get some highly deserved rest. For all he knew, it was more than possible that something would leap out of the shadows when he stepped into the room to examine who that figure really was. If that really was to happen, he could picture himself fainting on the spot, perhaps never to regain consciousness ever again.

However, he had gone too far to turn back; heck, he had even defied his own definition of fear by braving the path of light! Turning back now would mean his boldness was in vain, and that would be a roaring shame. That said, there was no denying that he was scared silly, so he blew a ghost, opened the dining room door again, and sent the little phantom inside for reconnaissance.

Son could hear a snort and a muffled laughter coming from inside, and it certainly wasn't his ghost. Shortly after, the ghost returned with a card of some sort on his hand. He then handed it to his master, who brought it close to a candle lamp on the floor in order to read what was written on it.

The writing on the card read, "Celebrating Son. 23 December, Age 769."

Son raised his eyebrows in complete bafflement, unable to make head or tail of what was going on. "I don't understand… who gave you this?"

The ghost just shrugged in reply. "It's that cool guy. You know, one of those two who fused and became you?" he crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head to the right, "I can't tell for sure which one of them he is, but I'm positive!"

Finally everything registered in Son's head. Who else would that be if not Gohan? Yes, it all made sense now. Somehow his brother had found out about his fear of some phantasmal beings who couldn't move on to the Other World and had used it to his advantage in setting up this whole scenario. "That guy… just what's he up to? Anyway, thanks! Your job's done. Poof!"

"Yo! See ya, boss!"

With a salute, Son's ghost popped—sans explosion—and vanished into thin air, not unlike a soap bubble. As for the master, it looked like his fears had been quelled after knowing the shadowy figure was just Gohan, not some earthbound spirits or something. That said, he was still at a loss of words; rather than making hypotheticals, he decided to just storm into the room and question Gohan the meaning behind all this.

And so, he slammed the door open, flicked the light switch, and—although a mix of irritation and amusement was present in his voice—glowered at his brother. "Gohan! You almost scared me to death! I hope you—"

He was cut mid-sentence and made tongue-tied by the sight he was presented with. Yes, he had expected Gohan to be there; he was, and right now said boy was giggling in pure delight, perhaps thanks to Son's being too paranoid to the point he had to enlist the help of his ghost.

What he hadn't expected to see, however, was a really delicious-looking blueberry cheesecake on which thirteen stick-shaped candles stood. So that was where the eerie orange glow originated from… that alone was enough to send him into an ecstasy, and he had to give it his all not to drool since he knew it was downright uncivilised and rude.

Seeing Son was totally speechless, Gohan took the initiative to strike a conversation. "Hehehe… sorry if I scared you… but I really wanted to create a surprise for you. Happy belated birthday, Son!"

"Man, Gohan… I, uh… didn't expect this," Son finally spoke, "But why? You… you didn't have to do this, you know."

Gohan just grinned mischievously in reply. "But you can't stop me if I want to! This is the least I can do. Now c'mere, let's eat together!"

Son didn't need to be told twice and did as told; he took his seat right beside Gohan. The latter instructed the former to make a wish, after which he would blow all thirteen candles in one go. Gohan followed up by cutting a large slice of the cake for Son and a significantly smaller one for himself. Initially, this was much to Son's chagrin and he insisted that Gohan take more for himself, but he was forced to accept it when his brother said he had set up this little celebration only for him.

With a "thanks", Son partook one spoonful of the cake, and almost fainted out of raw bliss when the cake melted and the full extent of its flavour burst inside his mouth. He wasn't alone; Gohan could back his claim since he too was under the very same state of intense pleasure. The cheesecake was almost unbearably soft and had the perfect balance of sweetness and savouriness, and it was as though they both had just sampled a little taste of heaven.

After being transported back to earth, Son wanted to know what the celebration was all about; he suspected there was more to it than merely celebrating his birthday. Gohan was amused at his sharpness, so he revealed that the idea of doing this came to his mind shortly before leaving the future. It was intended to express his appreciation and gratitude for Son's presence among them all. Of course this caused the ex-fused being to raise his eyebrows and pull a funny face since last time he checked, it was Goten and Gohan who had brought him to life, but Gohan just grinned and reiterated how glad he was to have him in their midst.

"Hmm… I don't really understand, but hey, thanks a lot, Gohan," said Son between his mouthfuls of cake. Again, just like before, he felt this warm feeling inside, and he knew it was how being loved and accepted felt like. He had to admit, he enjoyed it. "You sure are awesome! If there's anything I can do for you, just shout… I'll be glad to help!"

Gohan could only shrug in reply. 'Hee-hee… you really have no idea you've helped me just by being here…' he said inwardly.

Suddenly he remembered what Goten said about how he could always turn to Son whenever he felt down and needed a listening ear. Now he knew his brother from the future couldn't have been more correct when he said that.

Gohan just realised Son's presence didn't only benefit the children, but also him. That explained why Goten didn't fuss when he told him about his choice of bringing their fusion product to life…

Prior to Goten's second arrival to the past, Gohan had never had someone he could see as a friend. He was at the apex of his own world, the world inhabited only by those he knew and loved; thanks to that he would take it upon himself to please everybody even if it meant sacrificing a great deal of his own time and pleasure. That was how he had always been.

But now, everything had changed. Son was here to share his burden with, and he wouldn't mind one bit. He was here not only to be his brother, but also—just like Goten was to him—a good friend his own age… a friend he could always rely on, a friend he could confide his secrets and insecurities to, and, most of all, a friend he had so badly needed.

Indeed, Son's presence was a blessing for him which he was very thankful of. It might even be safe to say it would help him more than it would little Goten and Trunks. Yes, perhaps it was time Gohan shoved aside that overly altruistic disposition of his, admitted how he couldn't possibly satisfy everyone's demands and also his at the same time, and embraced the help Son had to offer…

"Hey, Son."

"Hmm?"

"I see you as a friend given to me by nature. Do you know the other name they use to refer to that person?"

Son thought hard of the answer, but he couldn't come up with any. After several moments of thinking without result, he finally gave up. "Nuh-uh, I dunno. It's gotta come from your bank of quotes," he said, then playfully teased, "Do you mind telling me, Mr. Know-It-All?"

"That's really easy, you know… are you sure you don't know the answer?" the wild-haired boy asked back, "Or maybe you're just too lazy to think of one. Heh-heh."

The other boy responded by making another funny face, and this amused Gohan to no end. The latter then exhaled in contentment, smiled, and looked up to the ceiling; for a few seconds there, Gohan let himself become immersed in his memories of bygone days, especially of how Goten too had been a friend given to him by nature, although the manner he was brought into his life was more technological than natural.

Finally, ready to answer his own question and spare the confused boy beside him from further bewilderment, he brought his gaze to meet Son's and spoke with a nonchalant yet sincere smile.

"… they call that person a brother."

* * *

_Post-note: Just like this story's prequel, this final chapter might not be the best ending and the previous chapter might have made a better one…_

_But anyway… this story has officially come to a close, and for that, yay! Let me use this opportunity to thank each and every one of you who have showed your support throughout this story by favouriting, following, reviewing, and/or otherwise commenting on it. I've gone through various highs and lows in writing this story, but I'm glad it's finally over now… I hope you've had fun reading it. Thanks a lot for being awesome readers! You rock!_

_Now, it's been 8 months of non-stop writing for me, so I figured this would be a good time to catch my breath and have a break. I may not publish any stories in the meantime, but I assure you, you haven't seen the last of me. In fact, I already have some story ideas that I've written down on a note, but perhaps not now, my friends… not now._

_So… see you next story! Peace out!_


End file.
